Cracking Hearts
by falachen
Summary: Lightning (known to the Twolegs as Poppy) has had his life constantly fall apart around him. Now he is on his own. The wounds of the past are burning deep within. But what does one do when life seems hopeless? You keep on fighting, one pawstep at a time. But Lightning's life is about to be turned upside-down. Now there are others relying on him in a land filled with cracking hearts
1. Blood in the Blizzard

**NOTE: No warrior cat characters appear in this. Only the structure of the group of cats and the terminology are related to the warriors' series.**

 **This was an idea a friend of mine had. She, however, does not like to write so handed it over to me. I'm writing this for her as a favor. Hope all of you and my friend love it!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter One: Blood in the Blizzard

The howling wind as enough to chill anyone to the bone. Snow danced ungracefully upon it. Leaf-bare was known to be harsh, unforgiving, and deadly. It was times like these that nothing could survive. Temperatures plummeted. The wind picked up speed. Snow flew from the sky and the ground. A normal night turns into a blizzard.

A long-legged, pure white tom pushed through the wind and snow. His ears were pressed flat against his head. Deep blue eyes would nearly shut as the wind blasted him nonstop. Dragging behind him in the snow was his long tail. He was not used to hunting out here. Originally he came from a land far south. It was a land of endless fields and sky. Then he lived in the world of the Twolegs, men as they called themselves. This was not the world he was used to. Another pawstep forward. Another faint crunch of snow. This tom pushed onward. He had survived in horrible conditions before. Surely he could fight through a storm.

He shivered as another blast of wind struck him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe this was a battle no one could overcome. With a resounding hiss, the tom took a few more steps. He was not about to give up yet. That time would come but not now. Not while he still had the energy to fight onward. The man who had owned him for a time believed in fate. This cat knew enough to know that fate was a decreed path. One choice or experience led to another. Eventually the end was reached, fate finally finished. Maybe it was true. Maybe not. As the chilling wind raced over his body, the tom wondered just how accurate that idea of fate was. Supposedly it was nigh impossible to avoid. No matter the path, the individual would always reach the same end result.

But could possibly come from being stuck in a blizzard?

" _Death would be a good answer,"_ the tom thought with a shiver.

His paws and long tail were near frozen. Ice clung to his shorthair, making him look like a frozen porcupine. A growl emanated from his stomach, reminding him that he had failed to catch a mouse. The prey, after all, knew to find shelter before the blizzard hit. Not that there was much living around the area. Most animals had fled the cold winter for warmer climates. Others remained buried deep in their holes. It was not easy to dig them out.

But this tom had no choice but to stay. He had been driven out of the Twoleg territory by armed men. It seemed a little extreme. But then again, they believed he had somehow clawed another Twoleg to death. That was an unforgivable sin. Quickly the tom shook his head, spraying ice in all directions. Briefly he saw the image of another cat. He knew, deep down, that this was the true killer. A brown tom with flecks of black and red in his coat and amber eyes. Oak. A wild cat who hated Twolegs. Was quite known to hate Twolegs. But it was unfortunately this white tom that had found the body, and been found with it. Blood on his paws from trying to stop the bleeding throat had sealed his fate. He was lucky his former master could not bear to kill him.

Banishment was the only other option.

"I'm an idiot," the tom hissed as he huddled behind a thick oak tree trunk.

He should have known it was a setup. Oak had been too innocent about sending him that way. The brown tom also had friends. They could have done the dirty work. The tom was _certain_ they did the dirty work. If only he had the time to find evidence…

The tom sat up straight. Faintly on the wind he could smell it. A scent that meant trouble. A scent that somehow told him he needed to find the source. Bounding back into the storm, he raced upwind. By doing so he could smell the trail. His heart hammered loudly in his chest. Maybe fate did exist. Maybe it was fate that he would be here, in this blizzard, able to help. He did not know if that was the case. All he know was that someone was in trouble. All he knew was that he could not fail a second time.

For the scent was blood.

A few minutes later he could hear the screeching. Another cat! High-pitched yips faintly came to his ears. Foxes. Young foxes. They were using numbers to bring down a cat. It was not uncommon for foxes to hunt cats. But normally it was a full-grown targeting kits and elders, the weakest, rarely healthy adults. These foxes had to be desperate. By running upwind, this tom was downwind of them. The foxes would not know he was there until it was too late.

With a yowl, the tom burst from the bushes and charged the three foxes.


	2. Lightning's Promise

**NOTE: I am making no claim to Warriors with this fanfiction. Clan structure/beliefs and terminology belong to Erin Hunter. My friend owns all the characters.**

 **Let me know if you want a terminology page. Or a character page. I'm willing to make either/both.**

 **When you see this symbol "*", it means that there are explanations/definitions in my bottom author note. It's for those who don't understand Warrior terminology/concepts.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter Two: Lightning's Promise

The foxes did not know what happened. One moment they had their prey trapped. Next was searing pain racing through their bodies. The calico she-cat stared in horror at the scene before. She had never expected anyone to answer her cry for help. Yet this white tom had charged in without hesitation. Like a flash of lightning, he raced among the foxes. A living ball of teeth and claws. The blizzard was making it hard to see. Only one thing was clear to her green eyes: flying blood.

A fox shook the tom off. Spotting its prey, it charged forward. The female arched her back and hissed. Her claws sliced through its nose. Blood splattered across her black paw. Those green eyes flashed with a new light. She was not alone. Help was fighting not far off. The other foxes were constantly letting out yips of pain. Nothing they did seemed to faze the new attacker. The female gasped as her attacker's snout slammed into side. She rolled through the snow. Shakily she tried to rise. Her attacker was charging towards her again, jaws parting for the kill. Those green eyes shut tight. She did not want to see her death coming.

But those jaws never closed on her body.

Snow flew over her body. Something hot landed on her face. Those eyes flew open. The white tom stood tall in front of her. His white pelt was nearly red with the blood he had split. The fox that been charging her was backing away. It knew when to retreat. Soon it turned and ran. Yet the tom did not relax. Then the other two stalked from the misty air. A gasp escaped the female's throat. Countless claw marks covered their bodies. She certainly did not give them that many. It was all the tom. His right long leg stepped between her and the foxes. White, blood-stained short hair rose.

"Try it," the tom hissed, his voice deep and soft.

His confidence made one of the foxes pause. The other charged forward. Whipping around in a complete circle, the tom used the snow to hide his intentions. That long tail smacked the fox across the eyes. It yipped, sliding to a halt. Then the tom reared. Both sets of front claws ripped through the snout. Lightning fast, he struck again with his right paw. The fox let out a pain cry as those needle-sharp claws ripped across its left eye. Slowly it backed away, not wanting to fight anymore. Its partner was a different matter.

Expecting the tom to be distracted, the other fox made a lunge for him. The female let out a howl. But the tom was not distracted. In fact, the she-cat thought, he seemed to be expecting the attack. After his second strike, he spun left to face the new attack. This fox saw what happened if it slowed down. Its dumb mind expected the tom to cower. It was the largest of all the foxes. However, this cat raced to meet the attacker. Last moment he leaned slightly right. Their bodies passed within centimeters, fur barely touching. Then the last fox felt pain flood from its back. The tom had used his momentum to leap onto the fox's back. Now teeth and claws began ripping and tearing.

Finally this fox decided to follow its partners. Shaking the tom off, it ran. The tom crouched in the snow for a few minutes. Yips could be heard long after the foxes were gone. The wind made certain of that. Soon he relaxed. He knew these creatures were gone. Then he turned his attention to the wounded she-cat. She still laid where she had landed. Her breathing was shallow, green eyes shining dully. Quickly he trotted over to her side.

She was quite beautiful. As a true calico, she had splashes of white, black, and orange. However, she had inherited some of her father's brown. Patches of that color mingled perfectly with the other colors. Her left ear was white with an orange tip. The other was brown and black patched. A large black spot covered her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks could be seen around the other eye. Under the red blood, there was a brown spot on muzzle. Her right front paw was black, gleaming red from the blood she had drawn. The other front paw was white with an orange toe. Both back paws were patched black, orange, and white. Her fluffy tail was tip with brown. Her stomach was supposed to be white. However, blood from her injury had turned it red. The tom understood that she had been ambushed while heading for shelter. This she-cat was lucky she had survived as long she had.

"Easy there," the tom whispered as she tried to move.

Those green eyes looked up at him. She knew she was dying. That fact was undeniable. However, the tom could see she was panicking. Not because of death. She was afraid _for_ someone. Leaning down, the tom smelled the scent of milk. This was a young mother. She was afraid she was leaving her kits behind.

Her faint voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Who…who are…you?"

"Twolegs know me as Poppy. My real name is Lightning," the tom replies softly.

A small light glowed in her eyes, "Lightning? Fitting."

"What is your name?" he asked, pressing close to her. Being there for her was the least he could do.

Slowly tears appeared in her eyes, "Coral." Her breathing was becoming more and more labored. Then she looked up at him. He was a nice young tom. He was willing to brave the blizzard and three foxes in order to help her. Maybe he could… "Lightning?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied, ears pricked.

A shuddering breath, "Please, care for my kits. They need…someone…to watch over them."

"Their names?" Lightning asked, gently licking Coral between the ears.

Softly a purr of pride could be heard, "Leaf. Blizzard. Forest. They live not far from here. In a bramble thicket. Go right from your position."

Those green eyes slowly began to close. Lightning pressed his nose to her cheek. "I promise, Coral. I'll look after them as if they were my own. Nothing will happen to them as long as I breathe."

His words echoed in Coral's ears as her life faded. She knew Lightning would keep his promise. He seemed like a cat of his word. From the stars above* she would watch over them. Nothing in life or death would keep her from watching over her kits. She was there mother. At least they someone there for them. Lightning would care for them. Unlike their father. Unlike her family. Unlike those who had shattered her heart and left her to fend on her own.

Lightning buried Coral among the roots of a tree. Hopefully there she would not be disturbed. The blizzard had died down to a light snowfall. That had allowed him to find dirt without his efforts being buried again. With a sigh, he stood beside her grave. The snow had washed his pelt clean of the blood he had drawn. His ears moved slightly as the wind passed. That long tail rested on his left side, curling slightly around his left front paw. Those blue eyes gleamed with sadness. It was heartbreaking knowing that a mother would never get to watch her kits grow up. However, like all cats, he believed that the dead wandered the stars above. There Coral would be, watching from afar. Lightning would tell her kits that every time they missed her. She was not far away. She would not leave them.

It did not take long to find the den. The bramble thicket stood out boldly in the snow cover. The thorns would deter enemies from getting the kits. As he approached, he heard excited meows coming from inside. The kits had heard his pawsteps. They were thinking their mother had returned. A pure white, long-furred tom appeared at the entrance. Spotting Lightning, he arched his back and hissed. That fluffy tail doubled in size. He was trying to look threatening. He was trying to defend his siblings hidden inside. With a soft purr, Lightning licked the kit between the ears. This had to be Blizzard. A fitting name for the young tom. With that, he ushered the kit inside.

The den was warm and large. Hard bramble branches had been woven together, forming an extra barrier from threats and weather. Moss and feathers covered the ground. Coral had done all she could to make it safe and comfortable for her kits. Huddled together in fear were the other two kits. One was a calico like her mother but more brown than orange and less white patches. That was Leaf. Her deep, leaf green eyes seemed to approve of the name choice. The second tom was dark brown with black spots, ears, and paws. His amber eyes glowed ominously in the dark den. He was Forest.

Sighing weakly, Lightning sat down and curled his tail around his frozen paws. Leaf giggled slightly as his tail tip touched the tail base, where his body and tail met. Blizzard sniffed at him cautiously. Slowly all three drew closer. They could smell their mother's scent on this unknown tom. Lightning let them get used to his presence. He needed them to trust him. Softly he licked Leaf between the ears as she batted at his fur. The she-cat froze before realizing that he was being loving and friendly, not trying to hurt her. That gained her trust. Blizzard and Forest also approved. Seeing their trust had been earned, Lightning crouched down, closer to their level.

Leaf finally spoke, her voice high-pitched like all young kits, "Where's mama?"

"Your mother isn't coming back," Lightning replied gently.

"Why?" Forest asked. All three pairs of eyes (one blue, one green, and one amber) looked up at Lightning.

"Some foxes were coming after you. She protected you," Lightning lied, wanting Coral's death to appear more heroic than it was. The implication was understood by the young kits. They let out meows of grief. They did not want to believe it. Lightning carefully drew them close to him, wrapping his body around them. Gently he nuzzled each of them, "She will always be with you, even though you can't see her. She will never abandon you."

Leaf pressed into his stomach fur and whimpered, "Why can't she be here with us?"

"Life had other plans," Lightning whispered.

Blizzard finally spoke, his voice already deepening, "What if something else comes for us? What'll we do?"

"I won't let that happen," Lightning replied, pulling them closer, his long tail wrapping protectively around them. "I'm a friend of your mother's. I won't let anything happen to any of you. That's a promise."

It was late that night when the kits finally fell asleep. Lightning stayed awake, listening to the howling wind. Another storm was picking up. Leaf-bare was only just beginning. It was going to be a long few moons*. He was afraid he would not survive on his own. Now he had three kits relying on him for food and protection. Sighing, he lifted his eyes to the stars, hidden by the storm and brambles.

"I'll do everything I can, Coral. I promise. But I'm just one cat," he whispered before laying down his head and falling asleep.

From outside a soft whisper spoke, _"I know you will try, Lightning. I trust you. Know that I will never stop watching out for you and my kits. Thank you for your promise."_

* * *

 **No one can say I'm not keeping my promise.**

 ***stars above – Warrior cats believe in Starclan, their ancestors who live in the star ("walk the stars"). A new star appears when a cat dies. They guide the cats.**

 ***moons – cat term for month.**


	3. A Cry for Help

**NOTE: I make no claim to Warriors or its character/terminology or anything else. My friend owns all the characters shown here. All I own is the writing style.**

 **I'm so glad this is getting support. Keeps my friend off my case.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter Three: A Cry for Help

Lightning never understood what family meant. He, personally, had never had one. His mother and father never loved him in anyway. His siblings were allowed to do whatever they wanted to him. That usually meant beating him up. Being older, it was not too hard. Whenever he had tried to complain, both brothers would innocently say they were "practicing their fighting moves". Father never taught him a thing.

Truth was, Lightning's family always saw him as cursed. His family was part of a larger community of several families with certain beliefs. Lightning never fit the common, desirable, mold. He was an unwanted and unplanned for kit. He was born pure white, a trait attributed to death. A long tail was normal but his was even longer. His tail also was able to bend and twist abnormally, making many cats call him a demon. When his eyes opened, his parents nearly leaped out of their skins in fright. They personally believed that deep blue eyes were a sign of evil. Therefore, Lightning had always been treated as an outsider, a cursed cat with no future.

It was these times that he learned how fast he could run.

Watching Coral's kits made his heart twist. They were a family; the family he never had. Blizzard had the pure white pelt and deep blue eyes but he was no different than his siblings. If anything, he was looked up to by his brother and sister. Wherever he went, they followed. Whatever he wanted to do, they did as well. But Lightning could see Coral's influence. Blizzard never treated his siblings as lesser. He never used his influence to hurt them. Blizzard actually felt like it was his duty to protect them. They loved each other no matter what. It was something Lightning wished he had.

With a shake of the head, Lightning would remove those thoughts. It was his duty to protect and care for these kits. They had no responsibility to love him. He doubted he would ever matter to them. Every day he brought them food. He stood watch as they played in the snow. Any odd scents were always investigated. Threats were driven away even when they were nowhere near the den. Lightning did not believe these kits loved him but that did not matter. He had a promise to keep.

The one thing he still feared were Twolegs. Hunters were common, trying to find the deer that remained. Lightning did not know how many would recognize him. Every time he found a scent trail near the den, he would nearly panic and make a desperate run for the kits. He knew how hunting dogs worked. They were careful and unforgiving. Even if the Twolegs did not care about the kits, the dogs would still attack without mercy. They were bred for blood after all. Already he had moved the kits to a den twice. None of kits understood. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to them. They kept their tongues and obeyed. If Lightning was terrified of something enough to move them then it must be dangerous. They knew he would not overreact to any threat.

While Lightning was wishing he had a family like theirs, they were watching him carefully. They never had a father. It was always just Coral. Now she was gone, walking the stars above them. This tom had appeared out of nowhere. Yet he loved them, took care of them, and played with them. They played without fear for he was always sitting a few tail-lengths* away. Leaf loved listening to his deep voice as he told stories at night. Lightning really made her believe that her mother was always watching them, always there. He had even brought here a small white flower at one point. He told them that the Twolegs sometimes called them "corals" because they grew near rivers and lakes the way real corals grow in the vast water. Leaf took careful care of the flower. It reminded her of her mother. Blizzard and Forest looked up to him. His courage and honor seemed unmatchable to them. They wanted to be just like him when they got bigger. In all, they loved Lightning as the father they never had. Every day they would worry, wondering if something would take him away, like the foxes took away Coral. Forest and Leaf always believed Blizzard when the young kit swore Lightning would come home. Blizzard truly believed that nothing could beat the tom.

A faith that came from firsthand experience.

Foxes were not the only animals struggling to find food. A lone badger had been digging around their second home. This den was situated under the roots of an old tree. Lightning had gone out at dawn to hunt for food. Forest and Blizzard were rolling together among the moss when Leaf hissed in fright. She could see the badger not far away. Unfortunately, her hiss had alerted the badger as well as her brothers. The creature was soon tearing at the roots angrily. It wanted the kits it could smell in the den. Blizzard was hissing and growling at the massive grey, white, and black head. However, he was too frightened to do anymore.

Leaf was certain they were all going to die. Forest was desperately trying to comfort her, saying that she was wrong. But neither he nor Blizzard disagreed with her sentiments. With one look, the toms agreed that would try a desperate attack should the badger succeed in getting in. As it was, the massive claws were inching closer with each passing moment. Then, without warning, a powerful screech filled the den. The badger stopped its attack to look. Blizzard cried out with joy as something slammed into the monster. Racing to the entrance, he watched the fight unfold before him.

The badger had stumbled into the open area before the den. Its massive head was swinging around as it sought its attacker. Then there was a streak of white. Blood flew from the scratches across the badger's muzzle. Blizzard felt his heart pound as the streak kept racing around the animal, inflicting damage with every passing. He was certain this was Lightning. The tom had said he was a fast runner. He was also the only white cat Blizzard knew. Leaf and Forest eventually pressed against him and watched as well. They all nearly ran as the badger released a powerful growl. Appearing between the badger and the den was Lightning. Even though the badger was larger and bulkier, the tom did not back down. Again the badger with growled. Blizzard watched with awe as Lightning arched his back and hissed.

"You won't touch those kits," he spat, claws glinting red in the fading light.

He did not contemplate failure. He was not afraid. Blizzard could see that he bore no injuries. Even the badger knew it was beat. As Lightning advanced, it retreated. Finally it decided not to attack again. Before its dark tail could disappear into the bushes, Lightning leaped forward and bit hard. With a snarl of pain, the badger raced off. As Leaf raced past toward their protector with Forest following, Blizzard remained at the entrance. His blue eyes shined with awe. Such ease. Such power. That day he started to believe that Lightning could do anything.

That's what made him decide to brave the woods one day.

They were at their third den, a simple hole in a hill's base surrounded by brambles and thistles, when they heard it. It sounded like a call for help. At first, Blizzard thought he had imagined it. That doubt was dispelled when Forest and Leaf also mentioned hearing something. Lightning was off hunting for the day. Despite the harsh beginning, this winter had actually been quite mild. Snow was barely falling outside. A breeze blew past, shaking the bushes. Blizzard could smell another storm coming. That meant whoever was out there needed help soon.

Blizzard pricked his ears as another cry floated over, "We need to help whoever is out there."

Leaf's fur fluffed out with terror, green eyes going wide, "What? No! Lightning told us not to leave the den when he isn't around. We can't leave!"

"If we don't," Forest said, pressing close to his sister, "then that cat might die."

Leaf looked at him, "We can tell Lightning when he gets home."

"We don't know when that will be. There's a storm coming. It might be here before Lightning. Then it'll be too late," Forest replied. Then he looked at Blizzard and growled firmly, "I say we go."

Blizzard nodded, "I agree. You can stay here if you want sis."

That made Leaf bristle with indignation, "I can survive just as well as the two of you. If you go then I'll go. One more pair of eyes to watch for trouble."

Blizzard purred softly, "Then we're all agreed. Let's get going."

He leaped lightly over a root. Lightning had positioned it there to trap any large creatures like foxes or badgers. Carefully he scanned the land. Seeing and sensing no one, Blizzard raced for the bushes on the other side. A few heartbeats later Leaf joined him. Forest came last. Slowly they pushed forward. Blizzard had his ears pricked. With each pawstep the cries for help grew louder. He was certain a cat needed them.

Deep down Blizzard was terrified. His heart was hammering hard. His blood roared in his ears. Personally, he was shocked that his siblings could not sense his fear. Who knew what would happen out here? What if it was a trap? What if a fox or badger appeared? Could he stop an eagle from snatching his siblings? When they found the cat, what then? A storm was coming. What if they could not find their way home in it? Would Lightning find them if they got lost? How mad would he be? Would he understand they just wanted to help?

" _Of course he would. He helped mom. He's taking care of us. Why wouldn't he understand?"_ he thought.

Every inch of his pelt told him otherwise. Taking a deep breath, Blizzard forced his heart to slow. Lightning never backed down. He never showed fear. He would not turn and run just because of a storm. Blizzard wanted to be like Lightning. That meant he had to be brave! Ducking under a branch, he met a blast of wind. The storm was almost on top of them. Hissing angrily, he kept walking. The cries were louder now. They were so close. Just a little further…

He stepped out into a snow-covered clearing. Dark clouds had already blocked out the sun. Before him, huddled in the snow, was another kit. It was dark grey with darker patches along his sides. Blizzard smiled. Those patches almost looked like wings. Leaf and Forest stepped to either side of him. Leaf's eyes shined with absolute worry. Even as a kit, she had a mother's instinct. Calmly Blizzard stepped towards the kit. Those dark grey ears twitched. The eyes opened, revealing pale, misty blue eyes. Blizzard felt his heart beat faster.

This kit was blind.

"Help…" the kit squeaked, his body shaking.

Blizzard nuzzled the kit's cheek, "That's why we're here. Let's get you to our home."

The kit stumbled to his feet. Blizzard and Leaf pressed on either side of him. Forest led way. The four kits had barely entered the bushes when the storm hit full force.

It was not long before their tracks were gone.

* * *

 ***Tail-lengths: cat "unit of measure"**


	4. A Blind Jay

**NOTE: I make no claim to Warriors or its characters/terminology or anything else. My friend owns all the characters here. I just own the writing style.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I'm surprised you like Forest. He's the most underdeveloped character I was given. All I know is that he quiet and analytical. I've been trying to work with just that but I thought I was failing. What about him do you like? Is there anything specific about him that you want to see more of? Just let me know.**

 **That goes for everybody. If there's something or someone you want to see more of then let me know. My friend gave me the basics of each character and told me to run with it. I'll be glad to expand in any way you want. Even if it means side scenes. I always love delving deeper into a character's past and personality. So please, let me know!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter Four: A Blind Jay

Lightning returned to the den shortly before the storm hit. The first thing he notice were the small tracks in the snow. His heart began to pound. No matter what Blizzard thought, Lightning could feel fear. He felt it now. Its cold hand clutched at his heart. Quickly he entered the den. It was true. His worst fear was becoming a reality. Dropping the three mice he had caught, he exited the den. The wind was already picking up. The storm was about to hit. At least they seemed to be using the bushes for cover.

Belly low, he raced across the ground. Branches snagged on his fur. He grit his teeth and pushed onward. He had to find them before the full force of the storm hit. Once the snow began to fall, their trail would be wiped out. Then they would be lost in the snow. Lightning knew how to track but no creature could hunt in the middle of a blizzard. Glancing up at the sky, he knew that it was going to be another harsh blizzard. Like the one he had met Coral in. His pace increased. He could not let these kits die like their mother. It was not right. They deserved to live life to the fullest.

The wind began picking up speed. Snow was starting to fall. Thunder rolled high overhead. The storm had finally arrived. As he had predicted, the kits' tracks were quickly covered. Their path, however, had remained constant. Hoping beyond hope, Lightning pressed onward. The wind was at his back for the moment. His fur was bushed outward in a desperate attempt to defeat the cold. Let warmth could not survive in a blizzard. Ice started growing around his mouth as his breath released moisture. If he was going to have a hard time surviving then it was hopeless for the kits. Their fur was too thin, too weak. The snow was piling high around his legs. Coral's kits were barely three moons old. They were not big enough to battle the building snow.

Paws moving, Lightning raised his head and let out a powerful yowl. His Twoleg had trained him to be heard in the thick of a fight. The wind picked up his cry and carried it onward. Now the problem was hearing the return cry. Lightning briefly sank where a small dip in the ground had filled with snow. Still he kept moving. He had to find those kits. They deserved a life. He and Coral had already lived theirs. Hissing angrily as another branch snagged his shoulder, Lightning pressed onward.

He was not sure what to thank. Maybe it was Coral. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was just luck. Lightning perked up as the wind changed direction. Carrying with it were the small cries of four kits. Then the wind returned to its original path. Lightning let loose another yowl. He was coming. The kits just had to hold on. He was almost to them. Already he was starting to bound quickly. Snow sprayed in all directions as he leaped from one patch to another. His heart was beating faster, pushing his blood onward. Heat came with it. Sharp claws raked the branches in his path. Coral's kits were close. He just had to reach them in time. No matter what, he would reach them. Lightning did not want anything to happen to them…

"LIGHTNING!" a faint called weakly through the storm.

With one more powerful leap, he cleared the mound of snow that blocked his view. There he stopped with shock. Forest was walking forward, head down and shivering. Leaf was holding his tail in her mouth. Behind Leaf, grabbing her tail, was a dark gray kit. Blizzard came last of all, holding firm to the new kit. Lightning began to realize why the kits had left the den. This kit must have needed help. They had gone to answer his call. Now they were all freezing cold. Forest was trying hard to form a path back home. He was not certain they were going in the right direction. He was just trying his best in a no-win situation. Leaf and Blizzard were doing what they could to keep the kit with them. That made his heart warm with pride. They were still in trouble for disobeying his orders but he was proud of them.

"I'm here," he said to Forest as he pressed his nose into the brown fur.

The exhausted kits let their shoulders slump with relief. Blizzard had reassured the kit that Lightning would take care of them, all of them. The young tom hoped Lightning would find them in the storm. Now he was glad his hope had been answered. Lightning quickly sniffed them over. They were cold and exhausted but unharmed. Carefully he lied down in the snow. Leaf helped the gray kit onto his back. Then she clambered on. Slowly he rose but both kits were situated so they would not fall off. Blizzard and Forest pressed close to his paws, not wanting to get lost. Gently Lightning nuzzled them.

"I can't carry you both in my mouth. One of you will have to walk," he told the toms.

Blizzard stuttered as loud as he could, "C…c…car…car…carry…For…For…Forest."

"Forest has to walk. I'll lose you in the snow, Blizzard. Forest, I'll keep my tail on you always," Lightning said gently but firmly.

Forest nodded quickly. Blizzard made one more, weak attempt to make Lightning carry his brother, Lightning's jaws, however, grabbed his scruff firmly. Then he began to walk back to the den. His long tail remained pressed into Forest. The young brown tom raced after him. He knew they were going home. He knew he could rest at that point, where he was safe and warm. However, he was glad they had made the journey out here. The gray kit needed help. They had found him, causing Lightning to find him with them. It did not seem like the grown cat was going to abandon the kit. That made this entire journey worth it.

* * *

The kits ate the mice in a matter of minutes. Lightning remained near the entrance, blocking out the cold. Leaf shared her meal with the gray and black kit. Of course, the mouse had to be put right in front of his nose. Or in this case, put him right in front of the mouse. Once they were done eating, Lightning ushered all of them to the back of the den. There it was warmer. There the moss was dry. As the kits had warmed up, the ice on their pelts had melted. That water had soaked into the moss. In the back they would sleep. Lightning figured he would deal with the gray kit the next day.

But even he sensed just how in need this kit was.

* * *

"Do you have a name?" Lightning asked gently.

"I think so," the kit said, his ears swiveling.

Forest sniffed the kit, "What is it?"

"I…I'm not really sure…My parents rarely talked to me. It was the Twoleg who owned us that took care of me. Mother…mother did not like me for some reason. She's the one who left me out in the snow," the kit meowed, head down and feet shuffling.

Blizzard hissed quietly as Leaf pressed into the kit's side. They could not believe a mother would not love their kits. Their mother loved them. That's how things were supposed to be. Lightning, however, understood. It was because the kit was blind. A blind kit required special care. A blind cat would struggle through life on their own. Lightning knew of no blind cat that made it without someone at their side, whether another cat or a Twoleg. He sighed weakly as he watched Forest stalk angrily around his brother. Those amber eyes glowed ominously in the dark den. Blizzard's white pelt was puffed out, making him look twice his actual size. Leaf was sympathetic, purring reassuringly. She wanted this kit to know that they were different. They cared about him. They braved a blizzard to save him after all.

"What did they call you?" Lightning pressed.

"Sp…Spot, I think. That's what the Twoleg called me anyway," the kit replied, those blind eyes looking at Lightning.

"Spot? What kind of name is that?" Leaf cried with shock.

"A Twoleg name," Lightning growled. "They rarely come up with original names. One Twoleg once called me Snowflake until they realized I saw a tom."

That got a laugh out of all the kits. Blizzard, Forest, and Leaf were all focused on the new kit. They did not see Lightning's eyes narrowing. He did not want to turn the kit away. Yet it was hard enough trying to feed three kits and himself. There were no cat families nearby that were friendly. If anything, they were fierce and territorial. Lightning had actually wanted to move Coral's kits further than this den but that meant trespassing on someone's territory. They were trapped between cat territories and Twolegs. A Twoleg could very well come out in search of this kit.

It was that moment his memories raced back. Quietly his claws came out and dug into the moss. He knew how Twolegs were. You gave them everything. You did everything they ever asked of you. Yet they would turn around and toss you out like a pile of trash. He knew that many cats were kept as kits but tossed out when they grew up. Others were known to betray those they trained for many years on a dime. This young kit could very well turn out like that. His blindness meant he would have hard time fighting and hunting. That made him useless to farmers who kept cats to hunt mice and rats. Others used them for fighting. He was not a "cute" enough cat to be kept around for looks.

No. This kit had no future with Twolegs.

He also had no future with other cat families because he was blind.

That made Lightning's choice clear.

"I think Jay is more appropriate of a name," he said softly, his mind wandering to his kithood when he had watched little jays play in the trees with each other.

All four kits looked at him. Then Leaf let out a yowl of joy. She tackled Jay, who yelped with shock. Both Blizzard and Forest rushed forward to join the game. Their punishment was that they could not go outside for a few days. But they now had a new sibling. Jay sensed Forest to his left and batted quickly. Forest leaped upward with absolute shock. Then batted his new brother over the ear. Blizzard called for a game of cat and mouse. Forest was it first. As she ran past, Leaf rubbed her spine underneath Lightning's jaw.

Watching the kits, Lightning began to feel his heart warm. He knew this feeling. He only had it once before. That time was long ago when he slept in his Twoleg's lap. It was a feeling of love. With Jay's arrival into the group, Lightning realized that they were more than just a group of cats who knew each other. They were a family in their own way.

For once he had family that loved him back.

* * *

 **Remember: If you want to see more of a character, just let me know! I'll work with what I have to bring it to you. That's a promise.**


	5. A River and a Falcon

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything found in Warriors! That goes from characters to Clan structure to terminology. My friend owns all the characters. I just own the writing style.**

 **Now we're getting into more complicated storylines. More cats are going to appear. Look down below (between end of chapter and bottom author note) for allegiances and descriptions.**

 **Please note that all cats shown below will not appear immediately. I don't want to keep adding every time I bring in a new character.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: There is room to add more cats. Therefore (I confirmed this with my friend so don't worry), I'm willing to take any cats you created and want to see in the story. I WON'T take any actual Warrior characters. You have to have created the cat. I need these things:**

 **1) Name of cat (one word or naturally combined word – i.e. bracken or wildfire)**

 **2) Brief pelt description (see below for setup)**

 **3) Brief character description**

 **4) POSSIBLE: Combined Warrior name (i.e. Waspwhisker or Fireheart)**

 **Put in review or Private Message me.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 5: A River and a Falcon

Newleaf* was on its way. Lightning could smell it on the air. The days were becoming warmer every day. The sound of birds flying overhead was hard to miss. More and more rodents were starting to venture from their holes. However, there was still a long leafbare to go. Storm clouds continue to gather on the horizon, threatening to drown the world in another blizzard. Luckily they would release a little snow then leave. Another sign that the seasons were changing.

The kits were getting bigger with each passing day. Blizzard was already surpassing his siblings in terms of sheer size. With the right training, Lightning knew his massive body could become pure muscle. Forest would be considered a normal sized cat. Lightning watched with interest as the fur on his face began to shed, revealing a long muzzle. His amber eyes were brightening, making them even more disturbing to see in the dark. Leaf was like her mother in every way. Normal sized but sleek and thin. She was the model of beauty. If her brother's eyes were terrifyingly hypnotizing then her gaze could melt any heart. Unfortunately for any future suitors, she did not care about mating. Her primary focus was on her family. Jay was long-legged like Lightning but much smaller. He seemed to live up to his name, being able to climb trees like there was nothing to it. It terrified Lightning to see his blind kit climbing so nonchalantly. However, he was starting to learn how keen Jay's sense of smell and hearing were. But long legs were not the only change. His tail continued to bush outward more and more. The kits often joked that Jay had Blizzard's tail because it was so bushy.

As leafbare progressed, Lightning found himself hunting further and further from the den. He would leave at dawn and return shortly before the sun set. Jay was actually proving to be helpful. His ability to climb trees meant he could hunt any birds that were above the den. His siblings were also stalking around the den. They were still too small to catch mice single-handed. Yet Lightning would return to find that the three had managed to wrestle a lone mouse together. Then there were Jay's contributions: birds that he managed to knock down to his siblings. Altogether they were doing alright.

But Lightning knew it would only be a matter of time before he faced off with other cats.

When he did, it was in a way he never expected.

He was out hunting one day. Two borders were nearby but he was staying well away from them. That way no one could say that he was trying to trespass. A squirrel was digging through the snow for some nuts. It was young one. Lightning knew that it was not old enough to learn to store x amount of nuts for leafbare. Now it was paying that price. Soon it would be food. Lightning was at top speed before the squirrel even knew he was there. A single bite to the back of the head killed it instantly. Looking his catch over, Lightning knew it would feed him or two of the kits. That was good. He had already caught several other mice. Maybe he could go home early today.

That's when a yowl of pain rang out.

Dropping the squirrel, Lightning raced towards the sound's source. Snow flew as he raced past. Bushes shook vigorously. Several small creatures dove for cover. A couple of birds shot to the air. Lightning ignored all of it. His legs pumped hard. His ears were flat so they would not catch on the passing bushes. Blood splattered across the snow as sharp branches cut his skin. He did not know what made him run that fast. He knew he was heading to where the two borders met. He knew both of these groups were fierce, protective, and very untrusting. That meant they were fighting each other. So why was he getting involved? Lightning would never be able to answer that question. All he knew was that his heart pounded in his chest. Panic set his paws flying over the ground.

The borders came and went. Yowling and screeches of anger were getting louder. Lightning raced on. Other cats would pause the moment they heard the battle. He did not. Something, some urge, drove him onward. All he knew was that he had to get there. There was something he needed to do. His mind was focused on running. He had no plan. He had no comprehension of what he was doing.

Breaking through the bushes, Lightning found a true battlefield before him. Cats were everywhere. Blood was flying. Claws and teeth glinted in the light. Pelts were bristling with rage. Some were rolling on the ground as they fought. Others were circling their opponent. Several of cats here were young, no more than five moons old. They were desperately trying to fight cats far larger and stronger than themselves. A black she-cat faced off with a white tom with brown spots. Her amber eyes flashed with rage. Cowering behind her were two of the younger cats. One of them was badly wounded. It was this cat's cry that brought Lightning here. As he watched, a massive dark brown tom leaped over a bush. He tackled the white and brown cat, claws drawing blood. Within seconds the enemy was racing away. The massive cat turned and nuzzled the black female. Worry glowed in his green eyes. Blood covered his pelt, blending with his black stripes. A white paw reached up and touched a scratch on the female's left side.

A yowl rang out. Instantly all the cats stopped fighting. The dark brown tom turned to face the new cat. This she-cat's dark gray fur looked blue in the light. A white muzzle was coated with blood. Her white and gray ringed tail was bushed out with rage. Slowly the cats arranged themselves along the border line according to their families. Lightning realized that this she-cat and the dark brown tom were the leaders. They stalked along the border, eyes flashing.

"How dare you trespass on our land, River," the tom spat, his claws shining in the light.

River, the blue-gray she-cat hissed back, "This territory rightfully belongs to my family, Falcon."

"You know very well that your father gave it to us as a peace offering," Falcon growled. "Do you want to ruin that peace?"

Fur rising, River growled angrily, "My family needs this land. We have more kits than we expected this year. Without the prey on this land, we won't survive."

It was then the black she-cat next to Falcon spat, "We have kits of our own to feed."

River's icy gaze swung to her, "Stay out of this, Night. This is between me and your brother."

"River, you know that we can't give up this land. My family would then suffer," Falcon said, trying to be reasonable.

But reason was not what River wanted. With a powerful yowl, she launched herself at Falcon. Lightning was certain she was kill the other leader. Then Night crashed into her side. Falcon let out a pain-filled cry as the two she-cats started rolling on the snow. No one could see who was winning. However, River was older, more experienced. Not only that but she was bigger. His blue eyes could see that Night was trying hard. This fight, however, was against her.

River soon had Night pinned. Her jaws opened for a killing blow. Falcon called for her to stop, his fear and grief evident. Even several of River's cats called for her to stop. River ignored all of them. She could not believe that this lesser cat had dared to challenge her. She was a leader. Night was just another cat. Such arrogance was going to be punished. Night's amber gaze stared up at her pleadingly. She knew she was beaten. She was willing to cower to her better. Rage had blinded River. She did not care if Night knew she was beat. River just wanted to show just how powerful she was.

But her jaws never closed on Night's throat.

With a grunt, River hit the ground. Instantly she rolled to her feet, rage boiling over. Before her was a pure white tom. His long legs made him stand to Falcon's massive height. A really long tail rested calmly in the snow. Deep blue eyes stared at her, calm and gentle. Night crouched on the other side of him. Her amber eyes were wide with shock. Several of River's cats hissed at the newcomer but none of them made of move towards him. This cat was not attacking. He had just stopped an unnecessary kill. Beyond that, he was just standing there, on the border between the two territories. By all right, he was not trespassing on either territory.

With a screech, River lunged at Lightning. He held his ground. Her claws ripped through his shoulder. A tremor of pain ran through his body but still he did not move. His blue eyes never broke River's gaze. Gasps of shock ran through the other cats. River stood before him, left paw slightly raised to deliver another blow. Her hazel eyes glared at him. She could not break his gaze. It was as if she was hypnotized by it. Slowly the rage left her body. Her paw went back to the forest floor.

After a few, tense moments, she finally hissed, "Your trespassing on our territory."

"No I'm not," Lightning said calmly, his deep voice carrying to all around him. "I'm standing on the border between these two territories. By rights I'm trespassing on anyone's turf."

"That's true," Falcon said, his head resting on his sister's head.

Lightning felt his pelt prickle as Night looked at him. Those amber eyes were so beautiful. Her black pelt was sleek, groomed to perfection. His paws and ears felt hot under her gaze. His tail tip barely twitched in the snow. Carefully he returned his gaze to River. Anger seethed through her pelt. However, she was now in control of herself.

Sniffing, River turned around and stalked away. Loudly she called over her shoulder, "This isn't over, Falcon. Sooner or later the strip of land my father gave you will be ours again."

"Why fight them when there is other ways?" Lightning suddenly asked.

River spun on him, her pelt prickling with suspicion, "What do you mean?"

"Head east and you'll find a large patch of forest where no one rules. That's where I hunt. There's plenty of prey to share. You don't have to fight Falcon's group. Hunt there until newleaf. That's another moon away," Lightning replied calmly.

He could see the doubt in River's mind. Several of her cats cast worried glances. Obviously they were worried about hunting outside their territory. Lightning realized that many of them had never left their borders. A worm of doubt wriggled in his stomach. That could be problem. Before River could speak, however, Falcon stepped to the border. His green eyes should determination and the power of a true leader.

"Or you can have the strip of land back. My family can take up this cat's offer," he spoke softly.

A flash of relief swept through River's gaze, "That would be acceptable, Falcon."

With that, she and her cats vanished into the bushes of their home. Lightning sighed. Then he turned and trotted off. He vanished into the bushes before anyone could speak to him. As soon as Falcon and his cats were out of sight, Lightning picked up speed. He really hoped that his squirrel was still where he had dropped it. It would go a long way towards feeding his family. Soon the borders were well behind. Some snow had fallen while he had dealt with the fighting cats. That meant his squirrel had been buried so it was still there. Picking up the other mice, Lightning headed home.

Heart pounding with worry, he took a zig-zagging route. That way no one could find the four kits he was raising. Back there, he quickly reassured the kits that he was alright. His shoulder injury was nothing to worry about. All of them believed him but he could see the worry and fear in Leaf's eyes. It was understandable that she worried about him. The only other parent she ever knew had been lost in the blink of an eye.

For the rest of the day, the kits played outside under the watchful eye of their father.

They never saw he worried glances westward.

* * *

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

* * *

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

* * *

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

 ***Newleaf: spring**

 **Any other cats will be added later but won't have family ties. These are the three primary.**

 **As mentioned earlier, I will bring in any cats you want. But no actual Warrior characters. I won't get into that.**


	6. Memories and Regrets

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. That includes terminology, Clan structure, beliefs, etc. My friend owns all the characters unless stated. I just own the writing style.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Aspen shall be a great addition to the story. I'm not great with jokes so could you please make a few for me to use? I want to get your character right. Beyond that I was just wondering if there is a possible warrior name for future story purposes. If not, don't worry about it. That just means I'll ask you another question in the future.**

 **For any who give me a cat, let me know if I misrepresent your character and how you want it fixed. I truly want to represent your characters correctly.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 6: Memories and Regrets

Another blizzard was coming down outside. Luckily it had given hours of warning before it hit. That allowed Lightning enough time to find food. It was not much but it would hold for the duration of the blizzard. A sparrow, five mice, and a rabbit. Now he was crouched near the entrance to the den, listening to the howling wind. Deeper inside were the kits. They were tumbling over each other during their game. Leaf had herself wrapped protectively around the moss ball they were playing with. Blizzard and Jay were trying to loosen her grip and take it. Forest was circling around. Those amber eyes were waiting for the moment when either Blizzard or Jay weakened. Then he would dart in and push them off his sister.

They were having fun, despite the cramp conditions. That's one thing Lightning loved about them. No matter how hard things seemed or got, these three were always happy. It made raising them a lot easier. But he also knew just how stressful life could get. Already his mind was wandering back in time to when he was a kit. A single shudder ran through his body. That was had been a hard time in life. The only other truly hard time he could remember was right after being banished by his Twoleg, before meeting Coral. With a sigh, he urged himself to drop such thoughts. They were not helping anybody.

"Dad?" Jay's voice cut into his thoughts.

Turning Lightning found all four sitting there. Jay had a worried expression on his face. Being blind, he relied on his other senses to survive. Now, however, he could sense a disturbance in his father. The other kits were picking up on it through him. Leaf's paws kneaded the ground uncomfortably. Blizzard's white coat was puffed out, his mind thinking there was some danger near the den. Forest simple watched his father. He knew Lightning would explain when the time came. Until then, he would be patient. But his amber eyes glowed with his curiosity. This was a glow that could make any cat want to talk.

"Go back to your game," Lightning said, forcing a purr. "Everything's alright. Nothing to be afraid of."

"But are you ok?" Forest asked, his head titling to the right.

Lightning winced. How could these kits see right through him? It was uncanny. But he also knew that he should not try to hide the truth from them. They did not deserve it. They were also a part of his life now. That meant his past could very well take advantage of them. Releasing another sigh, he rose to full height. The kits bounded around his paws as he padded deeper into the den. They could sense he was going to tell them something important.

"Alright," he said, lying down on the warm moss, "I was remembering my life and how different it was from yours."

Leaf reared up and put her paws on his shoulder, "Different good or bad?"

"Different bad," Lightning said. Seeing their worry increase, he shook his head, "I shouldn't be talking to you about this. My past is irrelevant."

Instantly he was assaulted by "Please Dad!" and "Come on!" and "Why not?". Their pleas made him smile sadly. They did love him. Loved him enough to care about his life. He stretched out his back legs and tucked his front paws under his chest. Seeing that he was going to tell them, the kits scrambled to get comfortable. Leaf pulled herself up his side to curl up on his back. Jay plucked himself down next to Lightning's chest. Forest and Blizzard curled up in between Lightning's stomach and Jay's position. With that, they were ready to listen.

"There's no need to tell you everything," Lightning began after a pause to gather his thoughts. "I'll stick to the important details:

I was my parent's second litter. My birth sister died moments after birth. Beyond her, I have two older brothers named Thunder and Sneak. My parents were Wing, my father, and Rain, my mother. We lived in a community formed of several families. Now understand we lived in a place where the grass and sky were endless, not a tree in sight. Grouping together provided extra protection. But the constant dangers made us superstitious.

Wing and Rain were happy with just my brothers. They never wanted anymore kits. Yet I born, whether they wanted me or not. Due to this, my parents gave me the very basics of care: food and shelter. Beyond that, they could care less what happened to me. Father taught my brothers how to hunt and defend themselves. It was not uncommon for my brothers to…"practice" with me."

Blizzard leaped to his paws, his little claws unsheathed, "Those fox-brained, coward-hearted snakes!"

Lightning quickly soothed the young tom by brushing his tail along Blizzard's flank. Leaf had buried her nose into his shoulder, eyes wide. Jay pressed into his chest, remembering his own mother and siblings. Forest remained crouched, still as stone. While Blizzard resorted to verbal and physical means of anger, Forest remained quiet and alert. That did not mean he would not attack. Lightning had seen just how fast Forest could leap into a fight if he chose. At that moment, hidden underneath him, his claws were digging into and tearing the moss. Again these kits could not believe a parent would not love their kit. It angered them to say the least.

But Forest could sense something that Lightning was trying to hide.

"Father? Did the other cats hate you too?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Yes," Lightning sighed. Leaf let out a squeak of worry. Blizzard's jaw opened but no words came out. Forest's tail slowly began to move. Jay huddled closer, blind his shut tight. "Out in the open, you learn to fear anything that makes you stand out. Pure white pelts were one such fear. That fear existed for so long that a pure white pelt became attributed to death itself. As you can see, I was born with a pure white pelt. Also, no cat had ever seen as long a tail as the one I have. You haven't seen it but my tail can coil and bend in ways that no ordinary tail can. The superstitious cats began to think I was a demon, the very embodiment of evil. It makes sense that they began to blame all their bad luck on me from then on. Unfortunately for me our group was suffering one of the worst several moons that the cats could remember.

Coincidence you might say. It most certainly was. But I had no more thing going against me. My family had its own superstitions. They believed that deep blue eyes was sign. A sign that the cat was destined to bring suffering to those around them. A sign they would walk a dark path, whether they wanted to or not. With my birth, my pelt, my tail, and my eyes, everyone in the group stayed away from me. I guess I was lucky they never abandoned me.

But one thing I did learn from that time was how fast I could run. My mother named me Lightning because of my coat. She never dreamed that my speed would live up to my name. So there were benefits, even if they were few and far between."

"What happened after your kithood?" Jay asked as their father stopped speaking.

"Well, then I was left on my own. Had to learn to hunt and fight on my own. Normally I would have become a trainee, learning those skills from someone else. That's what my brothers became." Lightning snorted disdainfully. "I learned more on my own than my siblings learned in a whole moon of training in a matter of days." He sighs weakly, "Then I tried to show that I wasn't cursed to do evil. I saw a group of Twolegs heading for camp while I was out hunting. Seeing the cages, I remembered hearing stories about how the Twolegs would capture cats and take them away. So I ran for camp to warn them. They didn't believe me until they sent another cat to confirm it. Then they ran like their lives depended on it.

A root caught my paw while I was running. The Twolegs were right behind us. Two other cats also got stuck. Within seconds the group was freeing them. No one even cast me a look. Because of them I was captured by the Twolegs. Four others were caught within a week before the Twolegs headed out. You know what those four thought? They thought I purposely led the Twolegs to them. Their capture was all my fault!"

Leaf whimpered, "How could they do that to you? You were just trying to help."

"When cats make up their mind, it's hard to change it," Lightning said, nuzzling her.

Blizzard batted the air, "I wish we could meet them. That way I can claw their ears off!"

"Blizzard!" Lightning snapped. "Fighting isn't the answer to everything. Often it causes more issues then it solves."

Blizzard ducked his head, "Sorry, father."

"Remember it, all of you," Lightning growled, his eyes flashing from one kit to another. "The Twolegs were always fighting. That's all I was trained for, to fight and kill. It didn't matter who the enemy was. If my Twoleg pointed out something then I was to kill it without hesitation. That's no life, believe me. Fight if you have to but only after you've tried every other means. Fighting only causes wounds, never heals them."

"We'll remember," all the kits chorused.

"Good," Lightning said, his anger leaving his voice.

Blizzard then looked up and asked, "Why did you leave your Twoleg? Was it because he was making you fight?"

"No," Lightning replied, his voice hollow, "I left because I had no choice. My Twoleg saved me. My captors weren't able to sell me so they were planning to put me down. He came in and bought me, thus saving me. I felt that I owed him so I put my heart and soul into serving him. In his turn he rewarded my loyalty. I ate the best food, slept in a warm bed, and was well cared for. Despite my high status, I still tried to care for others, show them I wasn't like the other high-up cats.

Twoleg groups are organized into levels. The higher up you are, the better your life is. My Twoleg was very high-up. I don't remember ever meeting another Twoleg who was his equal. He commanded a vast amount of land and all the other Twolegs showed him respect by bowing to him. Other high-up cats often strutted around with their noses stuck in the clouds. I wanted to be different. I made it my goal to care.

But my position created enemies for some reason. My Twoleg proved that he valued loyalty. Give him your loyalty and he could care for you in return. Yet there was one cat who seemed to think that he could gain my Twoleg's trust by simply being the strongest. His name was Oak. He hated me because I seemed to get all the attention even when he could best me in a fight any day. So he made it his goal to ruin me and take my place. And I mean he tried everything, young ones.

The thing that won out in the end was when he and his cohorts murdered a close friend to my Twoleg. Then they drew me to the scene. The Twoleg was still alive so I tried to help. It only proved to turn the Twolegs against me. They believed that I did it. After all, they found me with the body, with his blood on my paws. Not once did they think to look for other culprits. I was somewhat lucky. My Twoleg was really sick, becoming delirious. By law I should have been killed. However, my Twoleg banished me from his territory. I guess some part of him couldn't kill me. So I ran northward, hoping that the distance would protect me."

Leaf's head perked up, "That's why you made us move dens. You sensed Twolegs nearby."

"Yes," Lightning said, dipping his head. "I was afraid they might recognize me. Not only that but the Twolegs around here are called hunters. They track down and kill are creatures for food or sport. Often they are accompanied by huge dogs bred to kill whatever they find. I was worried they would find the den and hurt you. For all my training, not even I can fight off a hunting dog."

Blizzard's chest puffed outward, "Nothing can beat you! You're the fastest cat alive. Not even a mangy, flea-bitten fox can challenge you."

Meows of agreement came from the other kits. Suddenly Forest rounded on his white brother and batted his nose. Blizzard leaped back in shock. His fur stood on end. Then Forest let out a small growl, tail high.

"Grr. I'm Oak and I want you gone," Forest hissed.

Blizzard's shocked eyes cleared. Then he went low and hissed playfully, "In your dreams slow poke."

Then Leaf let out a yowl, "Let's see if you can fight me, fox-breath!"

Forest went down as his two siblings pounced on him. Jay soon was racing in, fluffy tail puffed out even more. Lightning had to laugh as they took turns pretending to be one of his enemies. The image of his black and white (Thunder) and brown with black striped (Sneak) brothers appeared. Then Oak's green eyes and scarred brown and ginger fur came into focus. Lightning's heart wrench as he remembered his Twoleg's gentle hands scratching his ears. Then he shook his head.

" _The past is gone. They don't matter anymore."_

* * *

 **Any "fox- " reference is an insult to the largest degree in Warriors for any who don't know. "Mouse- " is another insult but not as bad.**

 **Will take cats for the next few chapters. The sooner you get them in the sooner you'll see them in the story.**

* * *

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.


	7. Not the Only One

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. My friend owns most of the characters. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon owns Aspen. Guest Cat owns Cherry. I just own the writing style.**

* * *

 **ALERT: I won't be posting anything after Tuesday. I won't be able to communicate with anyone. I'll be back around the 15** **th** **and even that's sketchy because of my schedule. Just giving you all a heads up.**

* * *

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon and Guest Cat: Please let me know if I misrepresent your character and how to fix it. I want to get it right, the way you imagine it.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 7: Not the Only One

The snow was melting. Grass was growing in patches. Leaves were beginning to grow back on the trees. One could hear the songbirds starting to sing. More prey was starting to crawl from their homes. There were also more predators about. Prey was wary. The predators had to be careful. One wrong move would lose a meal. But more prey meant more opportunities which meant the possibility of more food. That was one blessing of newleaf: hope. Leaf-bare was almost over. New possibilities lied ahead.

Lightning was hunting a small mouse. This critter had traveled from its hole in search of food. The tom had already located several mice nests during the leaf-bare. Now that the creatures were starting to leave, he was checking each one carefully. Four mice had fallen victim to his amazing speed earlier in the day. He hoped to add one more to the list. More prey meant more food for the kits. Their growing bodies required constant nourishment. Lightning wanted to give them the best possible start to life.

A twig snapped somewhere nearby. Lightning froze. With the melting snow, he was becoming more and more exposed. His white pelt stood out boldly against the greens and browns of the forest. Those deep blue eyes darted back and forth. No sign of anyone else. No scent of anyone else. However, there was no breeze. That meant someone could be near but he could not smell them. Many of the cats here were adept at staying unseen. He was not. A snarl of discomfort appeared on his face. Since that day he stopped a war, Lightning had found no sign of any other Family cat. Once or twice he would find the scent of another rogue. That did not worry him. He was trained to handle lone cats in combat. His speed meant he could even fight three. More than that were odds he did not want to play with.

But no other cat seemed nearby and the mouse had gone back to grazing.

His muscles bunch in preparation. Even on the slippery ground, Lightning was one of the fastest cats around. The mouse had no chance. A slight spring sent him flying forward. His paws seemed to glide over the ground. Those long legs propelled him faster. He was almost on the mouse when it sat straight up. It would have no chance to evade him. His claws came out, teeth baring for the kill. Then the rustling of bushes came to his ears. Quickly he pushed off his right paws. Something gray appeared from the bushes. Completing a spin, Lightning faced the opponent that had caught his mouse…

A she-cat.

Her silver fur stood on end. Ice blue eyes flashed with fear and anger. Razor sharp claws gleamed in the sunhigh* light. Lightning had to admit that she was fierce looking tabby. Her body was lean, making her look weak. However, Lightning had been trained to look more closely at his opponents. This tabby she-cat had more muscle than what showed. She would be a handful to fight. With an internal sigh, Lightning sat down. No point to antagonize his neighbors. No point in starting an unnecessary fight.

"Forgive me. I didn't know you were hunting the mouse. You can have it. It won't be hard for me to find another one," he said gently.

Surprise flickered through those brilliant, ice blue eyes. Slowly she rose from her crouch. Lightning's ears pricked. Like him, her long legs allowed her to stand tall, taller than most cats. That told him she was a runner like him. Cats with long legs generally had speed to back them up. His friendly tone registered with her. Those claws sheathed but she did not move from her kill. Understandable, considering they had never met before.

Her head tilted slightly in confusion, "Well, thanks. Didn't expect you to say that."

"No one does," Lightning replied casually, shaking a leaf from his claws.

A new light sparked in her eyes, "Then I guess cats don't generally expect you to talk."

Lightning's ears pricked. It was a joke. Maybe a poor one, depending on humor, but it was an attempt. However, he could sense a bit of sarcasm in her tone. He was not one for sarcasm. Cats generally had used it to mock him in the past. Suspicion made his stomach. Then he looked deeper into those eyes. Friendly. Curious. She was baiting him into a conversation. Curious about the she-cat, Lightning decided to play along.

:"You're fast. A runner?" he asked quickly.

Her answer was a prompt one, "Yes and no. I have speed but I'm not very fast." That light flashed in her eyes again, "What are you? A snail?"

"You always this sarcastic?" Lightning responded with some heat.

Worry pierced her gaze. Then she saw the laughter in his eyes and puffed out her chest, "No, I just couldn't pass up a good response like that."

It seemed she trusted him. Slowly she stepped forward, ears twitching. Lightning stepped closer too, sniffing her scent. She was one of the few rogues he scented around the area. Evidently she recognized his scent as well. With a flick of her tail, the she-cat decided she approved of this tom. He was kind and honest. Not to mention fast. She had hardly registered his presence before he burst from the bushes. The two sat down, listening to the world around them. Lightning was larger by just a little bit. She was also better groomed than his mud-splattered pelt. Her eyes flickered curiously to his long tail. Then she shrugged. It would help her recognize him in the future.

Finally she broke the silence that had come between them, "You have a name?"

"Lightning, due to my pelt. Some guess it because of my speed," he replied, meeting her gaze.

She had to admit that his gaze was hypnotizing. A welcoming smile appeared on her face, "Nice name. I'm Aspen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aspen. Been wondering who you were since I first smelled your scent," the tom purred.

Aspen tilted her head as she studied, "Why would you worry about little old me?"

"Pure curiosity. Not to mention I have four kits to guard," he replied with a laugh.

That made Aspen's ears prick, "You have kits?"

"Not mine. One was found abandoned out in the snow so I took him in. The others lost their mother to a fox. I promised her that would protect them," Lightning said, looking away towards the forest, remembering those nights.

Aspen nodded, approvingly. He would make a good friend and ally, she decided. "How honorable. Not many cats are like that these days."

"Indeed," Lightning agreed. Then he rose to his full height, "I have to continue hunting. Keep the mouse. It was pleasure to meet you, Aspen. If you need any help, just find me. I'll do what I can for you."

The she-cat dipped her head, "Thanks! Same goes for you. See you around, Lightning."

Picking up her mouse, the silver tabby she-cat trotted off. Her tail was raised high with authority. Lightning smiled. He doubted the she-cat would need help. She seemed quite capable of protecting herself. But one never knew. Shaking his head, he headed off in search of another piece of prey. The more food he gathered the better it would be for the kits. At least he was not alone. Aspen seemed like the type of cat who would help him. It was nice knowing there was help around.

He never expected to run head-first into another cat. It was so unexpected that he literally jumped back with fright. The other cat also jumped. Two eyes looked at him from the bush he had been walking through. One was green. The other was amber. Both were wide with pure terror. With a sigh, Lightning realized he was about begin another conversation with a distrusting cat. Not how he wanted to spend his day.

Crouching to the other cat's eye level, he called out soothingly, "Come on out. I won't hurt you."

Carefully he stretched out a paw to the cat. With a flurry of snow and broken branches, the cat raced off. Lightning lifted his head over the bush fast enough to see the cat. By scent, it was a she-cat. Primary brown, she had patches of red and white throughout her pelt. Just like the cherry trees that grew in his Twoleg's yard. Her white tail tip vanished into the bushes a little ways away. He blinked. That had ended rather quickly. He hoped that he could show the she-cat that he meant her no harm. But that would have to wait for another day. For now he had to hunt for prey.

But he had to admit that he most definitely was not alone in his struggle to survive.

* * *

 ***Sunhigh: noon**

 **Guest Cat: Sorry that was so short for your character. Your description just gave me the impression that she would probably run at the first meeting, especially if it was an unexpected one. Don't worry, she will get a much larger role in the next chapter.**

* * *

My friend:

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:**

Name: Aspen

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short-Haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show.

 **Guest Cat:**

Name: Cherry

Description: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber)


	8. Forest of Fire

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. My friend owns most of the characters. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon owns Aspen. Guest Cat owns Cherry. BoneMeal owns Dust, Tiger, Blossom, and Flicker. Snowshadow owns Snow. I just own the writing style.**

 **I am no longer taking any cat requests. Got enough to help.**

 **To all who gave me cat requests, please look for a question I'll be asking you in the upcoming chapters. It will be of the UPMOST IMPORTANCE that you answer me.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 8: Forest of Fire

As newleaf continued to advance onward, Lightning could smell more and more cats around. One family that left during leaf-bare returned to their territory. They were smaller than the other two. In a fight, they would be heavily outnumbered. That's why they left during the leaf-bare. But cats were not the only ones returning. More long-legged animals with horns, known as deer to the Twolegs, were coming back. More prey filled the trees. More predators came out of hiding or hibernation. Yet Lightning knew that newleaf had its own dangers. More animals meant more hunters trying to catch them. Newleaf storms out here were powerful. Already Lightning had to move the kits to higher ground was the rain refilled rivers and creeks, flooding low lying dens. When greenleaf came, some of these rivers and creeks would dry up again. Plants were flourishing and dying at the same time. Greenleaf would be the time the balance of water would be returned.

The kits did not quite understand their father's jumpiness. They were well away from the hunting paths. Family territories were a safe distance away. None of the rogues* and loners* had been bothering them. Yet with each storm, Lightning would nearly jump out of his skin. Every flash of lightning or roll of thunder would make him stiffen. His nose continued to sniff the air. He was worried about something. They did not know what but they trusted him to protect them. In truth, Lightning was afraid he could not protect them. Only once had he been in that situation. He had nearly died, along with several others.

It had happened back in his kithood. Back when he was just learning how to hunt. A storm like the ones he now faced had rolled overhead. Several elders were advising the others to prepare to run. These storms often brought something dangerous. Lightning had no clue what they were referring to but he listened to them. Curled up in his small den near the entrance to the group camp, he had been the first to smell it. It would be a scent he would become accustom to while living with his Twoleg. Smoke. Curious, he had exited his den to investigate. What he found made him freeze with terror. Roaring louder than thunder. Heat greater than the greenleaf sun. Light so bright that his eyes watered. His nose and throat filled with ash and smoke, cutting off his breathing and cries of alarm. The group had fled at once. Only Shimmer, the oldest elder, had perished that night. However, that night had left a true fear in his heart. A fear that he never wanted to relive.

But there are times even Lightning believed he was cursed.

Another massive storm had been building for several days. Lightning, fearing what might come, had cleared a path from the den to the river. He ordered the kits to take the path should anything happen. On the other side of the river he would find them. No matter what, they had to stick together. Should the thing he feared happen, panic would make them want to run without thinking. That was a certain death ticket. The kits promised to do as he told. As the thunder began to rumble overhead, Leaf sensed a change in the weather. This storm was dry. No rain fell as the thunder continue to rumble. Flashes of lightning lit up the forest. The kits watched from the entrance to their den, eyes wide with delight. Jay's ears twitched as he listened. Then he suddenly sat straight up, fear shining in his dull eyes.

"I smell smoke!" he cried.

Blizzard looked at his brother, "Smoke?"

"Smoke. That dry, dirty smell that's on the air. My Twolegs constantly lit fires that created it. Father told us that fire was dangerous," Jay explained.

His siblings exchanged worried glances. Was the fire dangerous to them? Should they take Lightning's path? Jay sensed their questioning looks and shrugged. He did not know if they were in any danger. Soon Forest spotted an ominous glow in the forest. The smoke was getting heavier with each passing heartbeat. Blizzard rose from his crouch and started nudging his siblings. He had never seen fire. He had never smelled smoke before. But some instinct deep inside of him told him to run. Forest quickly began guiding them down the trail Lightning had made. Leaf grabbed his tail. Jay had her tail. Blizzard grabbed Jay's and brought up the rear. It was not long before they could a roaring, crackling sound. The air around them was growing hotter. Smoke kept them pressed low to the ground. Forest did not alter his path. He trusted his father. His amber eyes glowed in the smoky air. The clouds above seemed to have blotted out the sunhigh* light. His paws quickened the pace. Fear was starting to dig deep in their hearts. Something was seriously wrong around them.

With an air-shaking _SNAP_ , something began to fall. Forest sensed it and slid to a halt. His siblings slammed into him and each other but held stubbornly to the tail in front of them. They were not a moment too soon. A tree landed right in front of them. All four backed away as a wave of heat hit them. The tree was wrapped in red, orange, and yellow light. That crackling, roaring noise was all around them. Fresh smoke filled their lungs. Forest quickly turned to led them around. His heart stopped as he saw the light had already surrounded them. Lightning had learned enough to know what fire fed on. Those the heat and light was all around them, it could not get close enough to touch.

The kits crouched low, afraid to move. Lower to the ground the smoke was not as bad. They could see the light destroying everything around them. Now they knew what fire was. Now they knew what Lightning had feared so much. This was an enemy they could not fight yet could kill them. This was something terrifying. Every instinct told them to simply run. Logic told them that there was nowhere to go. Leaf pressed into Jay, tears pricking her eyes. She was terrified to say the least. Jay's ears were flat. He wished he could see so that the roaring sound would not hurt his ears as much. Blizzard and Forest crouched on either side. They were going to fight to protect their siblings. Even if fire could not be beaten.

Forest was facing back the way they had come. His eyes narrowed as he saw something moving. Slowly his claws came out. Was some predator going to take advantage of their situation? Or could it be someone coming to help them? He did not know. He was afraid of the answer. Then the smoke billowed as two cats raced into view. Forest let out a cry of delight. Despite the white pelt turned gray with ash, Lightning was still instantly recognizable. At his side was a silver tabby she-cat. Her ice blue eyes were sparkling with determination and fear. Forest remembered Lightning describing Aspen to them. It was Aspen who was at his side. Together they raced through the flames to reach the kits.

Lightning seized Forest's scruff. His paws planted firm before he leaped. Forest felt his fur bristle as the flames passed underneath him. Then they landed on the other side, safe. Aspen landed a moment after them with Jay in her mouth. Dropping those two, Lightning and Aspen leaped back over. Forest crouched there, amber eyes watched the burning tree. His fur was fluffed out with fear. His own blood roared in his ears as his heart beat faster. Jay remained where he was, not wanting to get lost. With all the smoke around them, Jay's sense of smell was blotted out. The roaring fire was limiting his hearing. Forest raced over to his brother, amber eyes never leaving the tree. He had just reached Jay when Lightning and Aspen reappeared. With them were Leaf and Blizzard. As soon as Leaf was dropped, Forest thrust his tail into her face. Acting on instinct, Leaf bit a little too hard. She used her tail to collect Jay. Blizzard again took up the rear.

With a nod, Lightning raced ahead to make sure the path was clear. Aspen remained close to the kits. Her silver fur was puffed out with fear. Yet she remained firm. These kits needed her. Lightning needed her. Loyal at heart, Aspen could not leave them, no matter how terrified she was. She continued to urge the kits onward after their father. Lightning never went far. If the kits ever let a cry of fear, he would come racing back. He had been terrified when he smelled smoke. The wind had been blowing in the direction of the den. On his way to rescue them he had run into Aspen. The she-cat had sensed his fear, not of the fire, but for his kits. Her course had immediately changed. Her speed was nothing compared to Lightning's but her loyalty drove her to push her limits. Aspen had followed Lightning straight into the smoke and flames.

Soon the group reached the river. The water was keeping the fire at bay. Here the trees and bushes had not die from too much moisture. These plants flourished in wet areas. Lightning seized Jay's scruff and indicated for Forest to get on his back. Aspen quickly followed his example with Blizzard and Leaf. As one, the two adult cats dove into the racing water. Luckily this river was shallow. Their long legs allowed them to half-walk, half-swim to the other shore. Once there, they relaxed. They were safe from the roaring flames. The kits pressed close to Lightning, frightened of the flames that had surrounded them, fearing they were not safe. Lightning quickly gave them a reassuring lick on the head. Then he nodded his thanks to Aspen. The silver she-cat nodded in return.

That's when they heard a call for help.

* * *

 **BoneMeal and snowshadow: your characters will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Guest Cat: I know I promised that Cherry would be in this chapter but I had to change plans when I ended up with more cats than I planned. Your cat will also appear in the next chapter. That's an unchanging guarantee.**

* * *

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:**

Name: Aspen

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short-Haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show.

Personality: Loyalty is her fatal flaw. She would give up her life for her friends. She can easily joke around but becomes serious when needed. Bullies or cats bad mouthing her family annoys her to no end.

 **Guest Cat:**

Name: Cherry

Description: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber)

 **BoneMeal:**

Name: Dust

Description: Jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style.

Name: Tiger

Description: tom, Unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face.

Name: Blossom

Description: Grey female with dark grey spots

Name: Flicker

Description: Tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly

 **Snowshadow:**

Name: Snow

Description: pure white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips.


	9. Beginning of Hope

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. My friend owns most of the characters. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon owns Aspen. Guest Cat owns Cherry. BoneMeal owns Dust, Tiger, Blossom, and Flicker. Snowshadow owns Snow. I just own Tawny and the writing style.**

 **BoneMeal: I realized while writing this that Flicker and Blossom don't have an eye color. I gave Flicker green because I felt it matched. Blossom has amber. Let me know if you want it changed.**

 **All: Let me know if I miss represent any of your characters!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 9: Beginning of Hope

Lightning and Aspen stood on the safe shore. Their ears were pricked, trying to catch any more cries for help. The kits crouched behind them, eyes wide with terror. Each body was still shaking with shock from their near death experience. More trees fell with sickening _POPS_ and _SNAPS_. Smoke billowed like a black sheet towards the sky above. The kits cowered as more lightning flashed overhead. They were afraid that another spark would ignite their side. Their ears turned back to the adults as Aspen hissed. Her ice blue eyes could see two cats holding desperately to a tree. Flames were climbing hungrily after them.

With a splash, Lightning leaped into the river once again. Leaf cried out for him to stop. Blizzard shook off his fear and raced after his father. Aspen managed to grab his scruff before he reached the water. Carefully she pulled him back to his siblings. Now Lightning was lost in the flames. Forest then yowled as he appeared in another tree. The flames had yet to reach his perch. They could hear him calling to the cats. One of them quickly raced towards him, her white fur darkened with ash. She leaped, claws outstretched, and landed a branch behind Lightning. The other cat was frozen to the branch. With a hiss, Lightning charged and leaped into her tree. Seizing ahold of the cat's scruff, he hauled the cat towards safety.

Aspen's voice attracted the kits' attention, "Snow and Cherry." Then she lifted her voice and yowled, "Snow! Swim!"

The white cat quickly obeyed. Aspen raced to the water's edge to help the white she-cat out. As Snow hauled herself out, her black-tipped ears twitched as more crackling resounded. Then the bushes on the opposite side shook. Lightning and the she-cat known as Cherry appeared. The white tom was urging the frightened she-cat onward. Together they leaped into the water. The brown she-cat obviously disliked water but she knew it was her only chance. The kits charged their father as he pulled himself out. Cherry was at his side still, water racing from the patches of red and white. Mud caked her front left paw, which was previously red. The water was removing the ash from her white tail tip. Her green and amber eyes were dull with exhaustion. Aspen quickly guided her away from the water's edge.

"Are you alright?" Lightning asked the three she-cats.

Aspen nodded, "Everyone here is in one piece."

Snow then spoke up, her breathing coming out in gasps, "Thanks for the help."

"Thinking nothing of it. We all were escaping the fire," Lightning replied with dip of his head.

It was then another bolt of lightning flashed. The kits cried out in fear as it struck a tree not three tail-lengths away. Fire quickly engulfed the tree. Cherry let out a hiss of fear. Lightning leaped in Snow's way as the she-cat started to run. With a resounding SNAP, the tree gave out and fell. Snow hissed as she realized that the tree would have crushed her. But now the flames had a new food source. Lightning leaped into action, nudging the kits in the opposite direction. The three she-cats quickly followed him. Together they made a run for it. Their paws flew over the dirt, kicking up dust. This time there was no cleared path. If the flames caught up then they would surely die. Lightning had picked up Jay, who could not see where they were running to. The other three raced behind him. Those deep blue eyes kept turning to them as he checked their safety.

Water splashed as the three raced past a small creek. The flames crackled behind as it gave chase. Sparks allowed the fire to jump the creek. Too much water had killed most of the plants around here. Those that remained strong could not fight the hungry flames. Lightning knew they had passed the border into Falcon's family territory. Hopefully they had run for safety before the flames had reached the border. But that meant Lightning had no idea where to go. He did not know where there was a safe place to hide. Glancing back once again, he noticed that the three she-cats and the kits were following him without hesitation. They were not any more knowledgeable than he was but he had shown resourcefulness. Therefore, they were going to follow him and hope. His eyes narrowed. He was not going to fail.

The fire was starting to wrap around them, outflanking them. Lightning kept his eyes on each side. As long it stayed away then they were ok. Rabbits darted out of hiding, ears streaming behind them. Several deer leaped over the bushes. Birds took to the air around them. Even the predators were running scared. Fire was something that none of them could fight. Together they made a desperate run for safety. Jay started coughing as the smoke worked its way into his lungs. Aspen picked up Forest as the kit began to slow down. Snow hissed at Cherry to keep the she-cat moving. Leaf and Blizzard were panting hard but kept moving, eyes never leaving their father. A hill rose up on their right. Lightning's ears pricked as he heard a cry.

"Come on! This way! Hurry!"

Looking right, Lightning spotted several cats on some boulders. This was a rocky hill, kept clear by the cats that claimed this territory. Lightning's path veered towards them. The others quickly followed him. The cats' cries grew louder as the distance closed. Flames crackled and roared behind them. It was catching up to them. Lightning slowed down to make sure everyone made it up the hill. Cherry and Snow leaped onto boulders and started climbing. Aspen tossed Forest upward. He let out a yelp as he hit rock and started rolling. The silver tabby then seized ahold of Leaf, tossing the kit after her brother. Blizzard was scrambling desperately with his back claws as he tried to climb. Lightning pushed the kit and climbed after him, Jay still locked in his jaws. Two of the cats slide down the rocks to reach the group of kits. Lightning had managed to reach Forest and Leaf when they landed on the boulder. With a nod, he gave permission for them to grab the kits. Then he nudged Blizzard after them. He hauled himself onto the next boulder when a screech rang out. His head whipped around…

Eyes spotting Aspen losing her grip on a rock.

Dropping Jay, Lightning raced downward to reach the she-cat. Aspen's teeth flashed in the firelight as she tried to hold on. Her tail was pulled up to avoid the flames that were right below her. Ice blue eyes opened as she looked up. She had heard smaller rocks clattering down the hill. Hope sparked in her eyes as Lightning landed on her rock. He seized her scruff and began to pull. Slowly the she-cat began to clamber back up. The flames continued their attempts to reach her. Lightning glared at the wildfire. He had lost so many friends over the years. He was not going to lose another one to such a death. Digging deep, he found more energy to pull harder. Aspen panted as she was finally hauled over the edge to safety. She then smiled at him. Lightning smiled back and nodded to hill that they still had to climb.

Slowly the two made their way upward. The cats Lightning had seen waited patiently for them. His kits were crouched between their paws. Their small eyes were wide with terror but glinted with joy. Snow and Cherry had collapsed onto the stone, panting hard. Neither one looked in their direction. A tom stepped forward to help Aspen pull herself onto the flat rock they were waiting on. The kits raced over to Lightning with cries of relief and joy. He nuzzled each of them in turn, whispering encouraging words. Meeting the cats' gazes, he nodded his thanks for the help. Each gave him a warm smile. They all knew who he was. The white tom who had stopped a war between them and River's family. They were glad to help.

"You should come with us," a sand-colored tom spoke. His white paws gestured along the hill. Those amber eyes focused on Lightning, "Our makeshift camp is comfortable. You need the rest."

"Thank you but we don't want to intrude," Lightning replied.

A gray tuxedo she-cat stepped forward, sky blue eyes sparkling, "You won't be intruding! Friends are always welcomed!"

"Friends?" Lightning said, his stomach twisting with fear. Was he really friends with this group? Were they tricking him? Could they be a threat to the kits?

As the last thought raced through his mind, his tail unconsciously curled around the balls of fur at his feet. The sand-colored tom noticed the movement. He gave a reassuring smile but Lightning was not convinced. Another cat had tricked him once. Now he was out here, trying to take care of these kits, fighting for survival. The tom sensed the doubt and knew that something must have happened in the past. Shrugging mentally, he walked past Lightning. His tail flicked, telling them to follow. The other cats helped Snow and Cherry to their feet. Lightning and Aspen nudged the kits in front of them. As they padded along, more cats joined them. More of the rogues and loners that lived around the area. The fire had driven them in the same direction. One of them was a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Seeing the kits, she had come racing over. Her family were all healers, passing on their knowledge from one generation to the next. After a quick look and a few sniffs, she declared that the kits were going to be alright as long as they stayed out of the smoke.

There was also a group of males that had joined together in their race from the flames. Their "leader" seemed to be an off-white tom with black stripes down his back and face. Lightning heard Blizzard laugh about the cat's messed up fur. However, he could see that the running was not the cause. With him were two other toms. One was a red tom with a white muzzle and belly. His fur was short but it still curled. The other was a short, jet black tom with a tabby tale. His amber eyes glared at the cats around him with distrust. The red tom gave him a playful smile, green eyes shining. The black tom hissed angrily at him and kept walking. The red tom simply shrugged to the off-white tom, whose striking brown eyes were watching the scene.

Passing Lightning's group once was a gray female. Dark gray spots flecked her pelt like the dancing along the boulders. Her amber eyes glared at Lightning as she passed. Aspen gave a gentle greeting. The she-cat simply nodded in return. Aspen quickly explained to Lightning that the she-cat was Blossom. She had issues with toms in the past that made her hate most males. The white tom nodded. Those blue eyes watched the she-cat walk past the jet black tom. Both gave a hiss at the other. However, they stepped apart before any fighting could start. Then Snow blocked his view of the gray she-cat. Glancing behind him, Lightning saw Cherry was hanging back, shyness glowing in her eyes. With a gentle mrrow, he signaled for her to join him and Aspen. Confusion turned to joy in the she-cat's different colored eyes. Two short bounds brought her alongside the others. Aspen quickly greeted her with a purr before returning her attention to the path ahead.

It was not long before they reached the back-up camp for Falcon's family.

* * *

 **Sorry that took so long. You guys can see how long it was.**

 **Remember to tell me if I misrepresent any of your characters!**

* * *

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:**

Name: Aspen

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short-Haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show.

Personality: Loyalty is her fatal flaw. She would give up her life for her friends. She can easily joke around but becomes serious when needed. Bullies or cats bad mouthing her family annoys her to no end.

 **Guest Cat:**

Name: Cherry

Description: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber)

 **BoneMeal:**

Name: Dust

Description: Jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style.

Name: Tiger

Description: tom, Unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face.

Name: Blossom

Description: Grey female with dark grey spots

Name: Flicker

Description: Tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly

 **Snowshadow:**

Name: Snow

Description: pure white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips.


	10. When There's Nothing Left

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. My friend owns most of the characters. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon owns Aspen. Guest Cat owns Cherry. BoneMeal owns Dust, Tiger, Blossom, and Flicker. Snowshadow owns Snow. I just own Tawny and the writing style.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I'm glad that Aspen is correct. It's this chapter that I'm really worried about. Let me know if I go too OC with her.**

 **TO ALL WHO GAVE ME CHARACTERS: look in the bottom Author Note for my official question. I'm sure you will guess my question before the end. Still, I need it answered ASAP!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 10: When There's Nothing Left…

The makeshift camp was filled with cats. Many were coughing and gagging. Some even appeared to have minor burns on their tails and back paws. Those who were healthy were running around with water and herbs. Lightning spotted several queens curled around their kits. Tawny, the tortoiseshell she-cat, evidently spotted them too. The calico quickly raced towards the kits. Snow and Cherry also passed him by, looking for a place to lie down. Only Aspen remained at his side with the kits.

Aspen suddenly spoke up, "These cats seem to know you."

She nodded towards several cats that had been staring at Lightning. The white tom started to bristle uncomfortably. He really hated being the center of attention. Especially when it was obvious that he had kits. Slowly his claws unsheathed. Heads down with fear, the kits kept under his paws as he walked forward. Aspen padded slightly behind him. Several cats stepped out of Lightning's way as he passed. He could hear them whispering to one another. None of them knew his name. He had been sure to keep it a secret from the families. Aspen was the only one who knew. Sensing her friend's discomfort, her jaw tightened with determination. These cats would have to fight her if they wished to hurt Lightning or his kits. Until she was sure they were safe, she would not leave their side.

Lightning found a quiet corner near the back. His claws scratched at the dirt. The loosened ground made a comfortable bed for the kits. Before they curled up, he made certain that all rocks and sticks were removed. Then he sat beside them as they snuggled together. Aspen sat on the other side. Those ice blue eyes glared at the cats around her. Personally she had avoided the families of cats. Based on the scents around her, two of those families were here. One was Falcon's group of course. The other was Berry's family. She knew enough to know that Berry's family was territorial and defensive. They were, after all, the smallest of the three families.

Murmuring caught their ears, making them look out at the group. The cats were stepping away from someone. As the cat drew near, Lightning let out a low hiss. Aspen glanced at him before bristling. Falcon's massive body separated itself from the throng of cats. The sand colored tom was on his left. On his right was Night, her black pelt sleek and smooth. Together they advanced towards the group. Soon Lightning felt they had come close enough. He rose to his paws and stepped between them and the kits. Aspen also rose to her paws, claws glinting in the light. Falcon took the hint and stopped.

The massive tom dipped his head to Lightning, "Greetings, friend. There's no need to be aggressive. Cobra told me you were among the cats that needed help so I wanted to check on you."

"We are fine, thanks to your family," Lightning replied as he dipped his own head.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Night said with a warm purr.

"Forgive me but my trust is limited. I'm sure you can understand that concept," Lightning said, his blue eyes staring at her.

Falcon signaled for his sister to be quiet as he nodded. "Indeed. However, you have nothing to fear from us. You helped stop a war that would have cost my family a lot of lives. For that, you have our gratitude and thanks. None of my cats will harm you or your friends."

Aspen growled, "You better not."

"Peace, Aspen. No need to pick a fight," Lightning said soothingly.

Falcon's green eyes had flickered over to the silver she-cat. Then they went to the kits curled up behind Lightning. Those eyes narrowed in thought. These two cats were close but he doubted they were mates. Cobra had told him how protective the white tom was of the kits. Evidently he was their father. Suddenly the tom's blue eyes came into his sight, blocking the kits from view. It was then Falcon realized he had been staring. He smiled apologetically.

"What is your name, friend?" Cobra asked to break the tension.

"Lightning," the white tom replied.

Falcon's smile grew, "A fitting name. You sure can run fast."

"I was named for my pelt," Lightning said bluntly.

The massive brown tom nodded his understanding, "Wouldn't be surprised. What about your kits?"

"Er…they're not my kits," Lightning replied, his blue gaze sliding away as he remembered Coral.

"What happened to their family?" Night asked, her amber eyes going wide with sympathy for the kits.

"Their father I never met. Their mother was attacked and killed by foxes. Jay, the dark gray kit, was found abandoned in the snow a few weeks later. I took them in," he explained.

Falcon sighed, "Life can be tough. Night and I lost our parents to predators as well. We were lucky we were a part of this family. These kits were lucky you were there."

"They deserve better than what I can provide," Lightning said with a defeated sigh.

"You push yourself too hard," Night whispered, stepping closer.

Before Lightning could do anything, her soft nose touched his cheek. His ears went back as a jolt of surprise rippled through him. He heard Aspen chuckling quietly. Falcon simply rolled his eyes. Cobra smiled before turning and trotting off. Night backed away and met Lightning's gaze. He remained in his shocked position, siting on his haunches, tail bushed, and front left paw raised. He was completely frozen, transfix by that amber gaze. Lightning could not think of a time when a cat made him freeze like that. The image of his old master flashed before his eyes. The Twoleg would have been laughing so hard.

"FALCON!" a yowl rang out.

All the cats looked up towards the entrance. There, straggling through the rock barrier, was River's family. Many of them were coughing hard. Smoke and ash had turned their pelts black. Tawny and Blossom were racing towards the group. Falcon was also weaving in that direction. Evidently the raging fire had driven out all the cats. Lightning and Aspen exchanged a look of worry. If everyone had been affected then that meant there was no territory left. No territory meant that many cats would starve to death. Lightning's blue eyes darted to his kits. They would starve to death.

"Your family didn't have to drag us all the way here!" River's voice made his attention snap back to the newcomers.

The blue gray she-cat's fur was fluffed out with rage. Falcon was facing her, calm as ever. Between River's feet was a small kit. Lightning had heard that Rive had a kit named Stone. Evidently the dark, ash-covered ball of fur was him. Despite being exhausted, many of River's cats were bristling. Claws and teeth flashed. The cats around them were catching on to the aggression. It did not matter if River's family was being aggressive to Falcon's. Several of the loners, rogues, and Berry's family were hissing back. It was a bad situation. One wrong word could send everyone into a fighting frenzy.

Falcon spoke up, his tone soft and voice calm, "Relax, River. These hills will keep the fire well away from us. My family has been stockpiling herbs here for generations. There's enough to make sure everyone gets better."

"And why should we trust you? Your family is probably plotting to steal our territory!" River hissed.

Several howls rang out as cats denied the accusation or backed up their leader. Berry, a long legged brown tom with red-ginger patches, stepped forward. His amber eyes were flashing. "You alone would say that, River, because your family is plotting to do just that," he spat.

"Stay out of this, Berry! Your family can't back up anything you say," River snarled.

Falcon stepped between the two as they started hissing at one another, "Calm down, River, before this tense situation explodes. None of us can withstand a fight after surviving that fire."

"You need to mind your own business, Falcon," Berry spat, claws sliding out.

"ENOUGH!"

Lightning jumped as Aspen's voice cut through the air. He turned to look at the silver tabby. Her fur was fluffed out. Claws and teeth glinted dangerously. Ice blue eyes bore into the three arguing leaders. Slowly she stalked forward. Not one cat stood in her way. Not one cat dared to make her any angrier than she already was. With a hiss, she stepped up to the three leaders. Even River, known for never backing down, cowered before Aspen.

Aspen's tail lashed angrily, "What is the matter with the lot of you? We all nearly died as the fire raged through our home. Go out there and take a good look. There is nothing left! Each of your territories has been burned to ash. Every loner and rogue has lost their home. Unless we think of some solution, all of us will starve to death!"

Gasps rippled from the gathered cats. Everyone was exchanging horrified looks. What Aspen had said was true. The fire had destroyed everything they had called home. Now they had nothing left. Nothing to argue over. Nothing to fight for. All they had left were each other. Lightning smiled inwardly. Aspen knew how to get attention. She could certainly snap some sense into others, whether with words or claws. Those ice blue eyes turned towards him. He nodded quietly. If she needed back up, he would be there. With a growl, Aspen turned her attention back to the leaders.

Quietly she hissed, "None of us want to die. None of us want those we love to die. However, arguing and fighting amongst ourselves is only going to end up with everyone dead. Only by working together do we have a chance."

"None of us get along. How do you suppose we work together?" Berry growled.

"Better question," River spat. "What happens when the forest recovers?"

Aspen froze at that moment. She had just wanted everyone to stop fighting. She was not prepared to give that answer. Lightning, however, knew the answer. Quickly he came to her side, letting Aspen know that he had her back. Those deep blue eyes met the three different gazes: one hazel, one green, one amber. His long tail swept over the ground, sending dust flying. To mention his idea meant he had to admit his past before everyone. Many would probably hate him for it. However, it was the only chance they had.

"The answer is simple: we unite permanently," he said, his voice echoing over the quiet clearing. Several murmurs rang out but were quickly silenced by Aspen's glare. Lightning saw the three leaders were listening so, with a deep breath, he continued.

"I hate to admit it but I lived among Twolegs for many years. They trained me to fight for their enjoyment. However, one thing I always admired was their ability to work together. Each one was different from the others but had a place, a job. Together they managed to survive through harsh winters, moons when prey was scarce, floods, fires, and so much more. When the moons of bounty came, they all benefitted. In the days of hardship, they all managed to survive because they worked and lived together.

We can do the same. Unite. No more territory disputes between families. We all live and share the same territory. As one we will work together, both in the moons of plenty and the moons of hardship. When threats arise, we will know that we have an army at our back. All of us agree that our elders are to be respected and taken care of. Imagine having many more paws doing that. Imagine all of us working to take care of the kits. Each individual skill will benefit all, no matter if it is speed or strength or the ability to hunt at night or fish. We would be a Clan."

Every cat remained silent. Lightning could see them imagining working together. Even the rogues and loners were seeing it in their minds. Then a cat stepped forward through the throng. It was Tawny. Her tortoiseshell fur was sticking in all directions. Exhaustion shined in her eyes. Yet there was also hope. She smiled warmly at Lightning and Aspen before nodding.

Her quiet, soft purr spread over everyone like a warm breeze, "I agree. My talents do not lie with hunting and fighting. My talents and skills are for healing. However, in this Clan that you mention, I'll be able to help all with my skill, not just the few I happen across. I think your idea is worth a try."

As she finished, many other murmurs of agreement started up. Falcon nodded, his eyes showing his approval. Berry seemed interested. His head was cocked to the right as he thought about it. River was still bristling. However, Lightning could see that she was thinking about. His words about the whole group helping to raise the kits had struck home. It was hard being a leader and a mother. In a Clan, she would have help handling her responsibilities. Lightning's eyes narrowed. He could sense that she would not give up her leadership role without a fight. That could cause problems. Three leaders would be two too many. Then his eyes darted to the rogues and loners. He wondered just how many of them would consider joining the Clan. A soft sigh escaped his nose.

Even when there was nothing left, hope still grew.

* * *

 **To all who gave me characters: Would your cat(s) join the Clan? Please let me know ASAP! I can't write the next chapter until I have all the answers. If you don't answer then your cat WILL NOT be joining. After the next chapter, you won't see them again.**

 **Remember to tell me if I misrepresent any of your characters!**

* * *

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:**

Name: Aspen

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short-Haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show.

Personality: Loyalty is her fatal flaw. She would give up her life for her friends. She can easily joke around but becomes serious when needed. Bullies or cats bad mouthing her family annoys her to no end.

 **Guest Cat:**

Name: Cherry

Description: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber)

 **BoneMeal:**

Name: Dust

Description: Jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style.

Name: Tiger

Description: tom, Unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face.

Name: Blossom

Description: Grey female with dark grey spots

Name: Flicker

Description: Tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly

 **Snowshadow:**

Name: Snow

Description: pure white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips.


	11. Special: Confession to the Stars

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. My friend owns most of the characters. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon owns Aspen. Guest Cat owns Cherry. BoneMeal owns Dust, Tiger, Blossom, Bone, and Flicker. Snowshadow owns Snow. I just own Tawny and the writing style.**

 **BoneMeal: No more characters please. Thank you. I'm not good at sassy but I'll give it a shot. This character (Bone) I'll allow because it didn't come through until after I finished chapter 10.**

 **There is still time to tell me if your character(s) will join. This is a surprise chapter! Why? I got several people asking me to show a little more of Lightning's past. So I wrote this up.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

SPECIAL CHAPTER: Chapter 11: Confession to the Stars

The camp around him was quiet and peaceful. Tawny and Blossom had done a great job fixing everyone up. Now they were all sleeping. Well, everyone but one. Lightning was curled around his kits. Aspen was behind him. She had fallen asleep rather quickly. So had the exhausted kits. A silent sigh escaped his mouth. Sleep was alluding him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them. He saw the blood. He remembered their cries of pain. He remembered it all.

Releasing a silent hiss, Lightning rose to his paws. He watched his kits for a few minutes. They did not stir, too exhausted to care about anything other than sleep. Aspen's ears flicked as a bug flew past. Other than that, she remained still. Slowly he walked towards the entrance after knowing that no one was going to wake up. He did not know what to say to anyone. How could he explain everything he had done? Who would listen without tearing him apart? His paws took along the rocky path that led away from the camp. Rising from rock ahead of him were two trees. It was like they were sentinels, guarding the sleeping camp. Between them rose a massive boulder. Lightning lightly jumped up onto it and sat down.

His deep blue eyes looked towards the sky above. The stars were sparkling like diamonds, those shiny stones that Twolegs hoarded. It seemed that the flying ash could not block their sight. Another weak sigh escaped his throat. The open sky had always made him feel safe. Now he felt like he was before a jury. They were about to condemn him for his crimes. A shiver ran down his spine. His tail tip twitched slightly. Claws tried to dig into the stone. Why did he feel so guilty? He had no choice. He had orders and carried them out. What was wrong with that?

"Because I still did it," he whispered, answering his own questions.

His shoulders slumped. Those eyes fell to his paws. Maybe he should be condemned. Maybe he should be treated like a heartless killer. That's what his Twoleg created him to be. Lightning began to tremble. Why should anyone care about him? His paws looked white but reality was different. In reality his paws would be dripping blood, soaked with blood. The image of his precious kits came to him. Then Aspen's smiling face. Then he felt Night's gentle, soft nuzzle on his cheek. Her scent filled his senses. With a growl, Lightning shook his head. He did not deserve their love. He was a killer! A murderer!

That's when a sweet scent filled his nose.

"Coral?" he whispered, his throat constricting.

" _Lightning. Why are you here?"_ that soft voice asked.

"Coral…I'm so sorry. Your kits deserve better. Better than me. Better than a killer," he choked.

" _That's not you anymore. Let the past go,"_ she said. Lightning felt her fur slide through his.

"I can hardly look others in the eye. Every time I do, I see those I killed. I remembered what I was ordered to do," Lightning growled, shutting his eyes tight.

" _You chose your new path. You've tried to make up for those mistakes. For many, that's enough. That's all I care about,"_ Coral purred.

Opening his eyes, Lightning felt his fur bush. Coral was not the only cat here. There were many cats. Each shimmered with light, sparkling like the stars. Coral sat beside him. She was even more beautiful than she had been in life. Her green eyes shined like emeralds. Lightning felt his heart hammering in his chest. Now he was really before a jury. That's when a large tom stepped forward. Lightning's stomach twisted. He knew this white tom with black swirls and blue eyes. This cat had helped the Twoleg master to train Lightning. In order to complete his training, Lightning had been ordered to kill his mentor. The tom purred as the white tom bowed his head in anguish. His nose gently touched Lightning's forehead.

" _We all made mistakes, Lightning. Don't let them control you. You are the fastest cat I have ever met. Yet what did I say was your greatest strength?"_ the tom purred.

"You said it was my heart," Lightning choked.

" _And I meant it. Remember that well,"_ he said, his bushy tail sliding under Lightning's jaw, lifting the tom's head.

"Samson…I'm so sorry…" Lightning whispered, tail curling around his mentor's tail.

" _That's all anyone can ever ask of you. Now you must help these other cats. Use your skills to guide them. Teach them. Remember what you did so that you never do it again,"_ another spirit said, its body more faded than the others.

" _And I forgive you. Everyone forgives you,"_ Samson purred. His blue eyes glowed brightly as he stared at his former apprentice.

Coral rubbed up against him as she whispered, _"Never forget but look forward. You were a light to me in my time of need. Be the same now."_

The cats slowly faded away. Lightning opened his mouth to call them back. Tears raced down his cheeks. Samson and Coral were last two to fade away. A warm breeze wrapped around his body. Dawn was beginning to light up the sky. Bowing his head, Lightning let his heart slow down. His shuddering breath slowly returned to normal. Never before had he talked with those who were dead. It was an exhilarating experience. A small smile touched his lips. Maybe they were right. He had to keep moving on. Remember but never let it control him. The killer the Twoleg had trained was not him. Lightning had his own path to walk.

It was then a voice broke into his thoughts, "Confessing to the stars?"

"What?" Lightning said, his head whipping around.

Falcon leaped onto the rock beside him. The large tom smiled warmly at him. Then his green eyes looked towards the stars that still remained above them. Softly he explained, "My parents told me that anyone can approach the stars with things they cannot talk about to any cat. The ancestors have a way of listening. Have a way of talking back. They called it 'confessing to the stars'. Since their death, I often come out of camp to do just that. Talk about what no other cat needs to know."

"What makes you think I'm doing that?" Lightning growled.

Those green eyes turned and looked him in the eye, "Do you really think I can't see them?"

"You…you were listening!?" the white tom spat, his fur rising with anger.

Falcon smiled, his tail resting on Lightning's shoulders, "I came out here to talk as well. Came for guidance. That's when I saw you. Yes, I heard, but I know you are no longer that cat."

"Just don't my kits," Lightning sighed in a defeated tone.

The brown tom seemed genuinely confused as he looked upon the cat he deemed a friend, "I won't tell anyone. Not even my sister."

"Your sister?" Those blue eyes sparked with confusion and the faintest sign of hope.

Falcon chuckled, "I have to admit you had me worried. Night fell in love with you the moment she comprehended you standing between River and her. Once my sister has a mind for something, she never lets go. Well…not easily anyway. But I won't tell her. That's between you and Night."

"Thank you, Falcon," Lightning purred.

The leader purred back. Together they sat there, watching the sun rise over the horizon. Everyone knew today was the day. A new beginning was coming with the rising sun. Each one would make a choice. Each one would choose a path to follow. But these two toms already knew where they wanted to go. It's surprising what a confession to stars can bring about. For these two, it was a bond of friendship. A bond of mutual respect for the other. In time, that's what they would need to survive.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Samson was Lightning's mentor. Though much stronger, Samson understood what speed could do. It tore Lightning apart when his master ordered him to kill Samson. But Samson was just the first of many more.**

 **And yes, my friend wanted Lightning and Night to fall in love from the very beginning. At least she spared me from doing a love triangle.**


	12. Birth of a New Clan

**NOTE: I make no claim to anything Warriors. My friend owns most of the characters. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon owns Aspen. Guest Cat owns Cherry. BoneMeal owns Dust, Tiger, Blossom, Bone, and Flicker. Snowshadow owns Snow. Silentleap85 owns Hawk. I just own Tawny and the writing style.**

 **BoneMeal: I'm going to assume that all your cats are joining because you gave me warrior names right off the bat. And no, I won't change Dust's name to Raven. His name proved to be an excellent catalyst for a part of my story. Aspen and Blossom (before this point) were rogues so they ran into each other every now and again. They are not friends, just know each other.**

 **Remember to tell me if I misrepresent your characters. Also, warrior names will be given out soon so if you REALLY want a specific warrior name then you need to tell me.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 12: Birth of a New Clan

The makeshift camp was buzzing with activity. Groups of cats were everywhere, talking excitedly. Today was a very special day. It would mark the first union of the families. Loners and rogues were asking their friends who was joining. Kits ran around the camp. Their small voices were raised as they laughed and joked. No one tried to separate them. Soon they would be a part of a bigger family. Better that they started getting to know one another.

Lightning sat near the back of the camp. His blue eyes watched as Blizzard, Leaf, Forest, and Jay raced around with the others. Aspen was padding around on the other side of camp. She was talking to Snow, Cherry, and Blossom. The three were discussing their plans. Tiger and Flicker were talking together as well. Dust, the dark tom with the tabby tail, was crouched between two dens. His amber eyes glared at the cats that passed him. Lightning had noticed how he was aggressive to most cats but never went far from camp. Evidently he was having issues deciding where he belonged. Off to Lightning's right, near a large boulder, were the three leaders. Falcon sat tall, dwarfing the other two. River was the smallest of the three. Berry sat just an ear taller than her. All three had been talking since the sun had broken from the horizon. Soon it would be time.

Already the cats had been working together. A group had left to find food. Seeing that they returned with little, two more groups had left. They, too, had found little. However, the elders and kits had been fed. Everyone else was willing to starve until after sunhigh. Then they would know who was joining and who was leaving. Lightning doubted that many of the family cats would leave. They were used to living in groups so leaving would be a drastic change to their lives. The loners and rogues were a different story. Many were used to being alone. But they could already see the benefits of living in a group. Tawny and Blossom had been using the stored herbs to heal everyone. As the forest recovered, the more food there would be for everyone to eat. There were benefits for being in a Clan.

Falcon's voice caught Lightning's attention, "Lightning! It's almost time."

With a grunt, Lightning rose to his paws and padded over. At once everyone in camp quieted. The kits, startled by the sudden silence, looked around. Blizzard saw his father and started after him. Aspen intercepted him and starting nudging all the kits back to their mothers. Eagle, a brown tabby with black stripes, retrieved Stone, his son, so that River would remain with the other leaders. Aspen kept Lightning's kits near him. Night approached Aspen and sat next to her. Lightning saw Falcon give him a knowing smile. Again, the white tom felt his pelt going red. Quickly he recovered himself. This was no time to be distracted.

"So tell us how this is going to work," Berry said to him.

"Well, we need to start with picking a leader," Lightning said. The cats all nodded. Made sense to them. "Therefore, I suggest that each family pick its wisest cat. Not the strongest or fastest. Not the most brave. We need a wise cat."

River glared at him and hissed, "Why a wise cat?"

"A wise cat will be cautious, less likely to pick fights. Our Clan will be young so we need to be cautious. We need a leader who is willing to try other methods first, fight last. We need a leader who can set us up for success, not failure," Lightning explained.

Tiger's voice suddenly called out, "What about those of us who are not part of the families? Do we get a say?"

"Yes," Lightning said, dipping his head in Tiger's direction. "Those of us who are longer and rogues will choose the leader from the three choices." As cats started yowling that his idea was not fair, Lightning bristled. With a loud hiss, he regained their attention, "Don't try to tell me that you wouldn't pick our own family member first, regardless whether or not they are the best choice for the job. Pick your wisest. The loners and rogues won't be swayed by loyalty. They will be looking for the right choice for us all."

With that, the cats quieted. What Lightning said was true. Each cat would pick the one from their family. The loners and rogues had no such loyalty. It made sense. It would also mean that choosing the leader would go faster. Lightning signaled for the loners and rogues to sit near the entrance. Each family would meet and choose their wisest. So the families got together and started talking. Falcon's family was the fastest. Every one of them trusted Falcon to be a wise leader. He had already proven himself to his family. So Falcon took his seat in front of the large rock. Lightning nodded to himself. He expected as much. Crow, from Berry's family, stepped forward next. Berry had always relied on the old black tom for guidance. Crow had never let him down. Between them, Berry trusted Crow over himself. The black tom with a white muzzle and white tipped ears and tail took his seat next to Falcon. The massive brown tom dwarfed the older tom. Lastly came Eagle, River's mate. River was not happy that her family had chosen anyone else but her. However, Eagle was known for keeping his mate in line with his calm demeanor. Yet Lightning heard Flicker quickly mention to Tiger how Eagle was quick to anger. Especially when someone slandered his mate.

"These choices are final?" Lightning asked, his deep voice echoing around the camp.

When everyone nodded, he dipped his head and left camp. Earlier he had drawn three circles in the dirt and gathered a rock for each rogue and loner. In each circle he drew a small symbol that marked each cat. Falcon was a bird over the forest. Crow was a bird on a branch. Eagle was a bird near the mountains. Lightning knew that every cat would know who was marked by each circle. With that done, he pushed his rock into his chosen spot. Then he returned to camp.

"Outside the camp, you will see three circles," Lightning explained to the cats. "Each circle represents one of these cats. Each of you has one stone to put in each circle. Choose wisely. You will go one at a time."

Aspen was the first to walk through the rock entrance. When she came back, Tawny went out. Then Blossom. Flicker and Tiger followed each other. Dust headed out after Tiger. Snow was the last to make her decision. It was then that Lightning and the three leaders headed for the circles. Lightning had explained to the rogues and loners that they couldn't speak about who they chose. Such an action would only create strife and anger. Reaching the circles, they quickly noticed that one circle had the most stones. That told them who the leader was, without a doubt.

"Our leader has been chosen," Lightning said as he came back in. Stepping aside, he let the leader step forward. "Falcon," he yowled.

Eagle had had the second amount of stones. Crow came in last with only two. The older tom had shrugged. He never expected to be chosen. He was too old. Eagle's tail had lashed back and forth but he said nothing. He would never say anything. The choice had been made. There was no way he could have changed the results. So everyone cheered out Falcon's name as the tom took his place at the rock once more. Eagle joined River's side, giving her a gentle lick between the ears. Crow simply found a place among the throng of cats.

Falcon lifted his tail for silence and spoke, "I cannot lead this Clan alone. I may be the leader but a leader should never be alone. Therefore, I will choose a deputy to stand at my side."

The cats looked at each. Many started nodding in agreement. This was no longer a small family. One leader was not enough. Falcon also believed that a deputy would be another opinion, a challenger to his decisions. That way no leader ever had too much power. Then he swallowed nervously. He did not know who would be a good deputy. His green eyes passed over the cats in front of him. His Clanmates. His family. He wanted to make the best decision for them. A smile touched his lips. There was only whom he trusted that much.

Lifting his voice, he invoked the power of Starclan, a group that everyone believed in, "I call upon Starclan to hear and approve of my choice. My deputy, who will stand at my side as a helper and guider, will be Lightning."

The white tom named jolted with shock. He had been happy curled up next to his kits. His blue eyes stared at Falcon as if the brown tom had lost his senses. Blizzard and Forest let out cries of joy. Leaf rubbed her head against his right shoulder. Jay reared up and batted his father's left ear. Aspen then through back her head and called out her friend's name. Night and the kits quickly joined in. Soon the whole Clan was chanting his name. Slowly Lightning rose and padded forward. Falcon nodded to him warmly. His green eyes told his friend that there was no other cat he would want at his side.

"I am honored, Falcon," Lightning said as the chanting died down. "I promise to you, this Clan, and to Starclan that I will do my best to serve this Clan, no matter the cost."

Falcon purred, "That's all we can ask for."

With that, Lightning sat beside his friend and leader. Both rose to same massive height but they could not be more different. Falcon's sheer size and bulk made Lightning look incredibly thin. The white tom's long legs should the difference in speed. Yet both sat tall and firm. Both showed that they would never back down. Though they were the leaders, it would always be Clan first. Before them was their Clan. A new family that would stand together through the rough and smooth. Then Lightning leaned over and whispered something to Falcon. The large brown tom nodded his approval.

His raised his voice and called, "Tawny! Take your place up here as well." Now it was the tortoiseshell-looking she-cat to look shocked. Falcon signaled with his tail for her to join him and Lightning. She rose and did as she was told. Once at his side, Falcon spoke to his Clan, "We all will be the leaders of this Clan. A leader, a deputy, and a medicine cat. Together we will share power. Together we will guide this Clan. As the leader I will have the final say. My deputy and senior warriors will be my advisors. A medicine cat will always be the voice of the Clan, no matter how young or old. With these two, I will never forget your voice."

It was then that Blizzard leaped forward and yowled, "Long live Forestclan!"

Everyone turned to look at him. Some were smiling because the white ball of fur was so cute. Others were shaking their heads, silently laughing. But some, like old Crow, were nodding their approval. Forestclan. A Clan built from the families of the forest. A Clan that relied on all the parts. Every piece of prey was theirs to eat. Every predator would be their enemies. Every strength that a cat possessed would be used to benefit the Clan. Yes, Forestclan was a good name for themselves.

Falcon smiled at the white tom kit, "Forestclan. A good name. Represents who we are, as a whole. All parts working together as one."

"Though we have a problem," growled a sand colored tom with brown stripes. His one green eyes shined brightly as he spoke. Lightning searched for the name before finding it. Dust. "Several of us have the same name. I know two Tiger's and one other Dust. That's just those I know of. How are we going to distinguish who is who?"

It was Tawny that spoke up, "Simple. We combine our names with something else. Like I could be Tawnysong or Tawnyspots."

Crow raised his voice, "Falcon could be Falconstar. The word star could tell everyone who our leader is."

"That's not all," Lightning said, nodding to the old tom, "We can determine ages through the system. Warriors, our hunters and fighters, and medicine cats could bear a combined name like Tawny suggested. As Crow said, a leader would have 'star' attached to their name. Apprentices could be 'paws' because they're training, 'getting their feet set' as my old family described it. Kits could have 'kit' attached to their name."

Aspen spoke up, "We could have ceremonies as a cat transitions between the stages."

Now everyone was talking at once. They were liking the idea. It was a good one. That way they never feared naming their kit something that another cat was also called. This meant they could share the same name but one day the names would be different. As the cats continued to talk, Lightning noticed how Snow silently slipped away. He sighed. Evidently one cat decided to leave. The Clan would miss her but he wished her luck. He also noticed how Tawny and Blossom were talking. A smile touched his lips. They were obviously going to be working together as medicine cats. The kits were starting to play another game. Crow hoisted himself to his feet with the help of Cobra. The sand-colored tom escorted the elder over to a bed of moss. Quickly a younger cat, who was probably going to be a 'paw', brought over a ball of wet moss. It was for Crow to drink as he rested. Sighing, Lightning rose to his paws and padded forward. The Clan needed food.

It was time to get hunting parties ready.

* * *

 **Let me know if I misrepresent your characters! Also, the Allegiances below will change in the next chapter as cats gained new names and the families no longer exist.**

* * *

Allegiances (NOTE: these are grouped by families for no clans exist):

 **Falcon's family**

Falcon: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Cobra: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumn: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mint and Dust's sister.

Mint: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumn and Dust's sister.

Dust: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumn and Mint's brother.

Night: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rose and Flower: twin sisters – red she-cats with white spots and amber eyes.

Timber: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willow's mate.

Willow: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timber's mate. Mother of Rattle, Sun, and Bird.

Rattle: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willow. Sun and Bird's brother.

Sun: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willow. Rattle and Bird's brother.

Bird: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willow. Rattle and Sun's brother.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **River's Family**

River: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eagle's mate. Mother of Stone.

Eagle: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. River's mate. Father of Stone.

Howler: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes.

Sky: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisper and Wolf.

Ash: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tiger: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Flight: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloud and Storm.

Stone: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Son of River and Eagle.

Whisper: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Sky (and Breeze). Wolf's sister.

Wolf: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Sky (and Breeze). Whisper's brother.

Cloud: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Son of Flight (and Talon). Storm's brother.

Storm: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Daughter of Flight (and Talon). Cloud's sister.

Other cats not mentioned.

 **Berry's family**

Berry: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Crow: older black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Bark's sister.

Bark: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reed: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Bark's half-brother.

Fish: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Ice: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fish and Stream's sister.

Stream: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fish and Ice's sister.

(NOTE: Ice and Stream are the same litter. Fish from previous litter)

Otter: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **Falachen (me):**

Tawny: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon:**

Name: Aspen

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short-Haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show.

Personality: Loyalty is her fatal flaw. She would give up her life for her friends. She can easily joke around but becomes serious when needed. Bullies or cats bad mouthing her family annoys her to no end.

 **Guest Cat:**

Name: Cherry

Description: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber)

 **BoneMeal:**

Name: Dust

Description: Jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style.

Name: Tiger

Description: tom, Unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face.

Name: Blossom

Description: Grey female with dark grey spots and amber eyes

Name: Flicker

Description: Tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, and green eyes

Name: Bone

Description: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner).

 **Snowshadow:**

Name: Snow

Description: pure white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips.

 **Silentleap85:**

Name: Hawk

Description- Large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.


	13. A Place in the Clan

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. No, I'm not going through that long list anymore. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Could someone be nice and go through the Allegiances and make sure that I moved everyone over? Two are new. That's Badger (an elder) and Hazelsky (a new OC that I could finally add in.) Thank you to anyone who does that for me!**

 **This chapter is long as I name all the cats. Sorry. I'll give the basic ceremony for the first one or two then that will continue even though you don't see it.**

 **I totally listened to Lion King's "We are One" song while writing this chapter. ;)**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 13: A Place in the Clan

Lightning was sitting calmly next to his friend and leader the next day. The Clan was already up and moving about. Four hunting patrols had been sent out for food. Three dawn border patrols had left and returned once the new borders were marked. Dens for the cats were already under construction. Falcon had made it clear that the dens should not be anything major or permanent. Most likely they would move to a bigger and better location once one was found. Until then, the Clan would make do.

The white tom shifted uncomfortably. Something about the day did not sit well with him. The breeze was gentle and cool. Yet there was a hint of heat to the breeze, marking that greenleaf was on its way towards them. Rain clouds were building off in the distance. Soon the rain would reach them, helping the land recover. Lightning felt his pelt prickle with uneasiness. It was almost like he had to be somewhere. Yet he could not fathom where. Falcon looked at him, those green eyes shining with curiosity. His deputy shrugged weakly. Lightning had no answers to give. It was just a feeling he had. The last time he had listened to such a feeling led him straight into a blizzard and a fox attack. He shivered slightly as he remembered Coral's death. His blue eyes spotted his four kits playing with the others. At least now they were safe.

Tawny soon came trotting over. Her green eyes were distant, as if something was bothering her as well. She shook herself and smiled at the two toms. Falcon nodded, a slight frown on his face. Obviously something was going on with all of them. Lightning could see that he was starting to wonder about something. The three finally exchanged a look, each asking the same question. Noticing that they all had the same question, they arranged themselves in a circle so that they could quickly discuss it.

Falcon spoke first, "Evidently something is bothering all of us. Question is: what?"

"I don't know," Tawny replied, looking at her white paws. "I feel like I'm needed somewhere but I have no idea where."

"You're not alone, Tawny. I feel the same way," Lightning said.

Falcon titled his head sideways, "After the ceremonies, we'll figure it out. My paws are itching so bad that I think they'll walk away without me. But it will have to wait for now."

The deputy and medicine cat both nodded solemnly. After the ceremonies they would figure it out. For now, the Clan needed to be officially started. That meant uniting the families and loners and rogues together into one group. Tawny and Lightning rose, padding out to the Clan. Falcon leaped onto the massive boulder and let loose a powerful yowl. Instantly the activity and murmuring of voices stopped. Like a wave of pelts, the cats moved towards the rock, leaving a small space before it. Blossom joined Tawny's side near the front right (when facing Falcon). Lightning sat with Aspen and his kits on the other side. Night hesitated before slowly padding towards them. Falcon was forced to hide a smile as Lightning's fur fluffed out as his sister drew closer. The kits liked Night so greeted her warmly. Aspen simply dipped her head to the black she-cat.

As soon as everyone was settled, Falcon took a deep breath to steady his racing heart. This was it. From this moment on, they were a Clan. They were Forestclan! He lifted his head and let his voice ring out across the clearing.

"I call upon Starclan to hear my words. From this moment on, we are not families, loners, and rogues. We are a Clan who will stand by each other through times of plenty and times hardship. From this moment forward, we are Forestclan!"

Instantly yowls of approval echoed from every throat in the clearing. Birds that were nearby shot into the air in fright. All the kits bounced with excitement, tails high. Even the two oldest cats, Crow and Badger, found the energy to give voice to their approval. Falcon smiled at the cats before him. Soon he lifted his tail for silence.

"We have already agreed upon the code by which we will live. However, we also know that time will change our code or strength it. Among the codes are to feed the elders and kits first, to defend this Clan no matter what the cost, to eat the prey we catch, to never kill unless we have no choice, and to never turn away a cat in need. We will remember our history by never training a kit before they are ready to leave their mother's side. Always will we look to the stars for guidance and hope."

Here Falcon paused. That itch had returned to his pelt. There was something that he needed to do. His tail flicked the sensation away. The plans in his head changed. He took another deep breath before continuing.

"Lightning, step forward." The white tom did so. "Do you promise to uphold our code and to do your best to serve this Clan as my deputy?"

"I do," Lightning replied.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Lightningfur, the deputy of Forestclan," Falcon declared.

The gathered cats chanted the name of their new deputy. The tom dipped his head to his leader before returning to his spot. As he sat, Falcon called Tawny and Blossom forward.

"The three of us have agreed that medicine cats will have their own code and their own ways. Therefore, I will only speak the words this once. After this, you will have your own ceremony for future medicine cats," Falcon meowed, nodding to Tawny. Then he lifted his head and spoke to the sky above, "Starclan, I bring to you today two cats who have chosen the path of herbs and healing. They will see their Clan as their family. Their eyes will always be looking for signs and ears will always be listening for your whispers. From this moment on, they will be known as Tawnysong and Blossomstorm!"

The two medicine cats nodded as their new name was spoken. Both seemed right to them. Both were ready and happy to take on their new role in life. Together they returned to their place among the Clan cats. Several friends rubbed up against them, giving them congratulations. Falcon nodded happily. Now the long part had come. It was time to name the warriors of the Clan. He glanced up at the sun. Sunhigh. Plenty of time.

"Guess it's time for the warriors," he said with a chuckle. A ripple of laughter spread throughout the gathered cats below. Falcon smiled again then asked in a loud voice, "Does every warrior swear to uphold our code, to defend this Clan with their life, and to obey the will of Starclan?" There were many yowls of assent from the Clan cats. Their leader nodded as he raised his tail for silence. "Then I called upon Starclan to look down upon these cats. Each one has chosen to follow the code that has been laid down. Each one will honor those who come before. Hear now as they gained their warrior name."

"River. You were a leader before this time. Now you are a queen, caring for the kits of the Clan. Soon you will take your place among the warriors when your son is ready to become an apprentice. From this point forward you will be known as Riverbreeze." (Cats call out her name).

"Berry. You were also a leader. Now you will be known as Berrybranch." (Cats call out the new name).

"Cobra, from this moment on you will be known as Cobrapelt!" (You get the point).

"Night, my sister, from this moment on you will be known as Nightfur."

"Autumn, from this moment on you will be known as Autumnfire."

 **(You know what, never mind…)**

"Mintleaf, Duststripe, Rosedawn, Flowerspot, Timberclaw, Willowbreeze, Eaglewing, Windhowl, Skycloud, Ashtree, Tigerpelt, Wildfire, Barktooth, Reedtail, Fishrunner, Icefur, Streamnose, Otterfoot, Flighwish…"

Aspen leaned over to Lightningfur and whispered sarcastically, "What am I going to be called? Aspenfur? Aspenstripe?"

"Don't put down Falcon too much. He's trying," Lightningfur whispered back.

Aspen snorted, "Doubt it."

"Aspen!" Falcon called. "Is it truly your wish to join this Clan, no matter lies ahead?"

Aspen stepped forward and puffed out her chest, "It is."

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Aspenfall," Falcon said, dipping his head to her.

Lightningfur smiled at the slightly stunned look on his friend's face. Then a proud smile appeared on her lips. She did not know why but she liked the name that Falcon had chosen for her. It seemed to fit. The kits joined in loudly as the Clan chanted her new name. Lightningfur and Nightfur **(I did not come up with their names)** both nodded to her. The silver tabby she-cat sat tall beside them. She was a warrior, through and through.

"Cherry, Tiger, Dust, Flicker, Bone, and Bella! **(This is done individually but I combined it to save time and space. Sorry to those who own these characters!)** Do you truly wish to join this Clan, no matter what lies ahead?"

"Yes," all the cats replied, though Dust seemed to hesitate slightly before giving his answer but he was as firm as everyone else.

"Cherry, from this moment on you will be known as Cherryleap." The she-cat beamed and sat a little straighter next to Blossomstorm.

"Tiger, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerstorm." The off-white tom with unruly fur nodded with pleasure but kept quiet.

"Flicker, from this moment on you will be known as Flickerfire!" Flickerfire puffed out his chest in a desperate attempt to look big and tough but the massive smile on his face gave lie to the air.

"Dust, from this moment on you will be known as Dustflight." The jet black tom dipped his head and muttered something under his breath. He then hissed as Flickerfire, who was sitting next to him, gave him a gentle push with his shoulder.

"Bone, from this moment on you will be known as Bonefeather!" The light gray she-cat purred, ignoring the hostile look that Blossomstorm gave her. Seeing that young Reedtail was looking at her, she gave him a slow wink. The light brown tom with black stripes stiffened and looked away, desperately trying to hide a blush.

"Bella, from this moment on you will be known as Hazelsky." The white and silver tabby with dark gray stripes nodded with the name. It was a good one to her.

Falcon sighed, his throat starting to ache from naming all these cats. He saw Lightningfur give him a worried look and a tilt of the head. Slowly the leader shook his own. He would finish the ceremonies. However, he did appreciate his deputy's concern. Then he signaled for the next group to step forward. This time, he leaped to ground and stood before them. Five in total. However, Lightning's kits were not far behind. These five were above six moons old. Two of them had already been training for some time.

"Rattle, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rattlepaw. I trust that you will learn much from your mentor, Timberclaw." Timberclaw, a black and brown patched tom with a broken jaw and brown eyes stepped forward. He touched noses with the new apprentice. Then he guided the young tom to a place among the cats.

"Sun, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. After much deciding, my deputy, your mother, and I agree that Cobrapelt will be your mentor through the coming moons." Falcon's previous second-in-command stepped forward and touched noses with the yellow tom who had splashes of ginger in his pelt. The two then took their seats together.

"Bird, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. Your mentor was fairly obvious from the beginning as you both share a love of climbing trees. Ashtree will be your mentor." The silver she-cat purred as she touched noses with the young tom. Birdpaw's tail went up with happiness. He had hoping for Ashtree as his mentor since the families decided to join together.

"Whisper and Wolf," Falcon said, looking at the older she-cat and tom, "Your father, Breeze, was a noble cat. Though you were not part of my family, I still watched with pride as you both followed in his footsteps. Continue to do so.

Whisper, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whisperpaw. Your mentor will continue to be Tigerpelt." The young she-cat dipped her head to her leader and padded over to her mentor.

"Wolf, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Like your sister, your mentor will not change. Eaglewing will continue to train you." The dark gray tabby tom nodded before heading to his mentor.

With that Falcon let his eyes wander over the Clan. The cats separated to reveal the two older cats in the Clan. Crow and Badger. They had already made it clear that they were too old to change their names. However, Falcon was determined to give them a ceremony, officially marking them as elders of the Clan. They had done enough for their families. Now it was time for them to rest.

"Crow and Badger," he spoke, his voice filled with respect for the two before him. "You both have served your families for many long years. Now it is time for us to serve you. Is it truly your desire to move into the elder's den and spend the rest of your days in peace?"

"It is, Falcon," Crow answered for both of them.

"Then by Starclan's power, rest until you are called to the stars above. Forestclan will do its best to repay you for your loyalty and service to the cats here." Forestclan let lose yowls of joy and agreement. Both toms smiled at the new leader of their Clan. Falcon bowed his head to them. They deserved the respect and have earned the rest.

As the two elders returned to their seats, there was a loud commotion. The Clan jumped as Stone, Cloud, and Storm bounded forward. Falcon smiled at them. He looked towards Lightningfur. The white tom shared the amused smile before nudging his kits forward. Blizzard and Forest shot forward instantly. Jay tried to bury himself between his father's paws. However, he came out as Leaf gently coaxed him. She laid her tail across his shoulders and guided him towards Falcon. The massive tom could not help but chuckle at the wide, excited eyes that were looking up at him. He lowered his head and touched Stone's head.

"Stonekit." He then did the same for the other kits before him. As his nose touched their heads, he spoke their new names. "Cloudkit. Stormkit. Blizzardkit. Forestkit. Leafkit. Jaykit."

After a ripple of amusement, the Clan cats chanted the new names. The group instantly scattered, racing back to their parents. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing both gave their little son some licks. Flightwish purred at her son and daughter as they played around her paws. Her yellow eyes were dull and distant as she remembered her mate, Talon. Little Stormkit reminded her so much of the she-kit's father. Meanwhile, Lightningfur was being clambered upon by his own four kits. They were big, showing their age. In one moon, they will be apprentices. The white tom was going to enjoy the last few days he had them as kits, just as father should.

* * *

Falcon, Lightningfur, Tawnysong, and Blossomstorm pulled themselves up on the rocky hill. A small stream could be heard bubbling under the rocks. If you looked closely, you could see it flowing along. They had left shortly after the naming ceremonies. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm had prepared traveling herbs just in case the journey proved to be long. They had also eaten a quick meal. Berrybranch and Riverbreeze had been left in charge until the group got back. They had to discover where their paws wanted to go. As night started to spread across the sky, the itch they were feeling was getting worse. However, they could almost feel that they were close to their destination.

Reaching the top, they found a small grove of willow trees. The roots stretched outward into a small pool of water. The stars were starting to appear above the cats. Each one danced in the clear water. The cats paused at the edge of the grove. A breeze blew past them, shaking the willow leaves. It created a soft, almost whispering sound. Falcon swallowed slightly before stepping forward. The medicine cats followed right behind him. Lightningfur entered last. His pelt prickled as he heard the whispers. He was not sure that wanted to see what came next. He was not sure that he _deserved_ to see. But then he padded forward, heart pounding aloud in fright of what would happen.

The cats were perched on the wide, thick roots. Quietly the pool lapped underneath them. The willow leaves continued to move in the breeze, continuing the whispers. Tawnysong lowered her muzzle to the water. Stars danced around her reflection, outlining her form. Her nose touched the water. She shivered then lay still. The others followed her example. Lightningfur's nose barely touched the cold water when a shock went through his body. His deep blue eyes closed and his body went limp. Around the pool, the same was happening to Falcon and Blossomstorm.

Lightningfur opened his eyes with a gasp. He was in a forest of some kind. The trees were young and strong. Birds sang in the branches. Prey rustled the bushes. Yet this was no forest he had ever walked before. Stars danced all around him. The leaves seemed to be made of stars. The grass was soft and warm. The air made him feel lighter than a feather. With so many stars, Lightningfur thought it should be hard to see. However, the stars glimmered with a soft light that was never too bright. The white tom rose to his paws. Somehow he knew where he was. He was walking the skies.

He was in Starclan!

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a soft, sweet voice.

Turning, Lightningfur found himself facing Coral. The calico she-cat smiled warmly at him. Then her tail swept past his nose as she turned. His paws moved without his command. He could not take his eyes off of Coral. The brightest stars danced in her pelt, making sure shine brighter than the forest around them. She led him to a clearing where the others were all sitting. Tawnysong was rubbing her head against a brown tom with a white chest and stomach. The tom's green eyes were shining with joy. Blossomstorm was talking quietly with another cat. Obviously they were old friends by the way they were laughing and joking. Falcon, however, was sitting alone. His green eyes were watching his other Clanmates. He did not know why he was alone.

"Welcome to Starclan," said a deep voice.

The living cats looked at the cat who had talked. The tom's figure was faint, not like the other Starclan cats in the clearing. Hazel eyes shined with many stars. Ginger and white stripes swirled across his black body. White paws were all but gone. He stepped towards Falcon before speaking again.

"Falcon. My name is Comet. I was the one who first started our family. I'm glad to see that you are starting a new phase. Forestclan will grow strong under your guiding paws. But a leader cannot make a difference in so short of a life. So I give you your first life. A life with a gift of courage to face whatever trials come to your Clan." His white nose touched Falcon's head. Lightningfur watched as every muscle in Falcon's body went rigid. When Comet stepped away, Falcon let out a pain-filled gasp.

From the bushes came a new cat. This she-cat was pure black, blacker than the darkest night. A small smile touched her lips as her son saw her. Tears of joy appeared in Falcon's eyes. His mother touched her son's forehead and gently, "With this life, I give you the gift of loyalty. Never leave your Clanmates' sides. When one gives loyalty, they get the same amount loyalty back." Falcon hissed a tremor ran through his body. His green eyes shut tight. Then his mother stepped away and joined Comet's side.

"Falcon," Coral whispered, drawing the tom's attention. "I am Coral, the mother of Blizzardkit, Leafkit, and Forestkit. I never intended to die in that blizzard but life had other plans. So with this life I give you the gift of acceptance. Life has so many twists and turns. Sometimes you cannot change what happens so you must learn to accept and carry on." Her nose touched the leader's head. Falcon let out a yowl of agony. One paw reached for his stomach. Lightningfur realized that Falcon feeling the wound that had ended Coral's short life. The pain left the leader as Coral took her place beside Falcon's mother.

Then Lightningfur stiffened as Samson padded forward. Falcon looked at him, a little worry shining in his eyes. The black swirls stood out boldly in his starry white pelt as the tom's pink nose touched Falcon's head. "With this life I give you the gift of justice. Always know the best course of action when wrongs are done. The right decisions will bring you the trust of your Clanmates. Always remember that there are multiple sides to a story and a deed." Falcon stiffened, ears going flat against his head. As Samson sat beside Coral, Falcon looked towards Lightningfur. The white tom bowed his head in shame. Looking upward, he saw a smile of trust and understanding of Falcon's face.

"Falcon," whispered a faint voice. The tom turned to a very faint she-cat. Scars covered her entire body. Lightningfur titled his head curiously. This cat seemed to resemble Aspenfall. Maybe she was an ancestor of the silver tabby. "With this life, I give you the gift of a mother's love. Love your Clanmates like a mother loves her kits. Trust me, when danger comes this will give you the hottest fire you have ever felt." Falcon's claws unsheathed and tore into the starry grass as the life burned through him. It was as if his body was on fire the way his pelt bushed outward. The tom calmed as this silver tabby sat down next to Samson.

The next cat to step forward happened to be Falcon's father. Lightningfur could not believe that such a massive tom came from two small cats. Falcon's father was a white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. He nuzzled his son, purring proudly. Then his nose touched Falcon's head, "With this life I give you the gift of determination. Never waver from the path you have chosen. Never back down from anything that stands in the way of your Clan. There is nothing that beat a determined cat." His son growled as the new life rippled through his body. With each convulsion, Falcon sat a little straighter. With the life finish, his father sat beside the faint silver tabby.

"Life is not gentle," whispered the tom sitting beside Tawnysong. He rose and stepped towards Falcon. Gently he touched the Forestclan leader's head with his muzzle. "Life is not easy. But with each passing day, a cat can grow wiser. This is the life and gift I give to you. I give you wisdom to learn from your mistakes. The wisdom to listen to your Clanmates. The wisdom that has grown over many generations. Use it well as you guide your Clan." Falcon sighed weakly as the new life flowed into him. It was not rough or fierce like the others. But it brought its own burden to the leader. The burden of wisdom, knowing that he would make the final decisions for his Clan. Tawnysong's father purred gently, then touched his daughter's nose one last time before taking his place in the line of cats.

"Hey, Lightningfur!" cried a happy, young voice. Lightningfur's head whipped around to find the cat. A cat he had loved as a friend. A cat he had tried to protect with all his power. Yet another face that he could not stop seeing when he closed his eyes. A small, young cat with bright green eyes pranced forward. His russet colored coat had faint splashes of ginger and brown. Four white paws glowed brightly in the starlight. It was Patch, his apprentice, his friend. The tom curled under his chin, purring loudly, before trotting over to Falcon. "Greetings, Falcon. My name is Patch. I give you the gift of tireless energy so that you can serve your Clan to utmost, no matter what challenges and trials you face. Use this life well." He was too small to touch Falcon's head so his nose reached up and touched Falcon's nose. The massive tom recoiled slightly as a new fire raced through him. His muscles began to tremble uncontrollably as if he had too much energy. Energy that he could never burn off. Patch turned and waved his thin tail at Lightningfur before crouching next Tawnysong's father. Lightningfur smiled. Still the same energetic kit that he had trained all those moons ago.

Finally one more cat stepped forward. His was dark gray with black stripes. Amber eyes glowed with peace and tranquility. Lightningfur smiled. Wolfpaw looked almost exactly like him. This had to be Breeze. "Falcon," the tom's voice rumbled thickly, "you are many things but patient isn't one of them. Yet a leader must always be patient, ready and willing to listen. All your other gifts are useless without this. So with your final life, I give you the gift of patience. Think before you act. Wait for right moment. Never rush into anything, especially to judge another you don't know. Use this well, old friend." His nose touched Falcon's forehead. This time, the large leader relaxed. It was if he would never hurry to do anything ever again. As those green eyes opened, Lightningfur could see a new calmness that had never been there before. The last life would truly change him. Breeze then took his place beside Patch, a smile touching his lips as he watched the young tom's tail lash back and forth with excitement.

As one, all nine cats spoke, "Welcome, Falconstar, leader of Forestclan!"

It was then that all the cats of Starclan cried out the new name. Falconstar looked around with an stunned, exhausted smile. He had never expected this to happen when he was named leader. Yet all of Starclan was at his back. A tail rested on his shoulders. He turned to see Lightningfur, his friend and deputy, at his side. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm smiled at him before dipping their heads. Before either Lightningfur or Falconstar had entered the clearing, the Starclan cats had spoken to the new medicine cats. Now they were truly ready to begin their journey. Lightningfur looked over to the line, seeing three cats he wished he could have saved. All three smiled at him, forgiveness in their eyes. Yet he also saw worry. Looking around, he started to notice it in all of the Starclan cats. There was they knew was coming. Something that the cats they watched over would have to face. Lightningfur puffed out his chest. Whatever it was, Forestclan would face it together. As one. As a Clan.

The four returned to find that Forestclan was waiting up for them. Lightningfur quickly announced that they had Starclan's approval. Evidence? Falconstar now bore nine lives and a new name given to him by the ancestors themselves. The Clan cheered loudly, pride flowing from all of them. Now it was official. Now each one had a place in the Clan. They would stronger as the forest recovered from the fire. Lightningfur curled happily around his kits in the new nursery with Riverbreeze and Flightwish. As he fell asleep, the only image he could see was one that terrified him:

His Twoleg master.

* * *

 **Let me know if I misrepresent your characters!**

 **For any who care, here is the list of Falconstar's nine lives:**

Comet – courage

Falconstar's mother – loyalty

Coral – acceptance

Samson – justice

Random cat (maybe Aspenfall's ancestor) – mother's love

Falconstar's father – determination

Tawnysong's father – wisdom

Patch (cat Lightningfur trained with/tried to protect) – tireless energy

Breeze (Skycloud's dead mate) – patience

* * *

 **And here is the new Allegiances section. As I asked earlier, can someone please make sure that I transferred over everyone from the old to the new? It would really help me out.**

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's mate.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timberclaw's mate. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother.

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother.

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother.

Whisperpaw: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfpaw's sister.

Wolfpaw: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whisperpaw's brother.

Queens and Kits:

Blizzardkit (pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur), Forestkit (dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark), Leafkit (calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes), and Jaykit (dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind). Sons and daughter of Lightningfur

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Others not mentioned.

Elders **(Yes I know I added one more that wasn't listed before. He starts playing a larger role.)** :

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**


	14. Moonlit Plans

**NOTE:** **I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. No, I'm not going through that long list anymore. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **What is it with people and fan-art!? I got people asking me in Ranger's Apprentice and now here! I'm not an artist (in terms of drawing) so I don't get it. My answer is the same as it is in Ranger's Apprentice: you can draw fan-art of the characters but you MUST give credit to me and my friend and you MUST send me a link to the art if you are posting it anywhere. Those are the only two conditions.**

 **BoneMeal: I have several things for you –**

 **1\. Don't ever change. Your reviews always make me smile (and sometimes laugh). So thank you for your reviews and support!**

 **2\. Lightningfur isn't afraid of his old master. He believes that his master has already hurt him in the worst way, that there is nothing more his master can do to him. The only thing that he fears is what his master will do to his Clan, his friends, his family. You'll learn about that in the next chapter.**

 **3\. My friend really loves Rosedawn for some reason. She wants the she-cat to have kits but never created a tom who could catch her eye. However, she really likes Flickerfire. Rosedawn only wants a tom that can make her laugh, forget about the troubles of the world. My friend believes that Flickerfire is a tom that could do that. So this is me relaying her question to you: Is it ok if Rosedawn and Flickerfire become mates?**

 **4\. Yes, my friend it obvious that they (Lightningfur and Nightfur) would fall in love.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 14: Moonlit Plans

Blizzardkit and Forestkit were crouching in the shadows of the makeshift camp. Their brother, Jaykit, was bugging Blossomstorm and Tawnysong about the herbs. His keen sense of smell allowed him to easily distinguish the different berries and leaves. It seemed the path of a medicine cat was his future. Not that his brothers really cared. They just wanted him to be happy. Leafkit was on the other side of camp, working on her end. The two toms exchanged a devious smile. They did not know much about the field they were in but everyone was talking about it. They could see it with their own eyes.

So it was time to put their plans into action.

Forestkit hissed excitedly as their father walked through the camp entrance. His hunting patrol was on his heels. Rain had been bringing life back to the forest. Prey shortly followed. There was not much but more prey was brought in very day, little by little. That was a good sign. Lightningfur dropped his catch, two small mice, in the prey pile. As he stepped away, Blizzardkit nodded to his brother. With a yowl, they shot forward, Forestkit slightly ahead of Blizzardkit. The two toms began chasing each other around the camp. Their loud cries echoed off the rocks. Lightningfur paused to watch them, a small smile on his lips. Soon Leafkit appeared in their line of sight. Behind her was the other part of their plan. Forestkit gave his sister the go ahead signal. Leafkit bounded forward, drawing the other cat out. Aspenfall, who was grooming some burrs from her fur, smirked as she figured out what the kits were doing. Soon the two cats were in position.

Blizzardkit tackled his brother, who had slowed down his speed. They rolled into the cat who had been playing with Leafkit. With a grunt of surprise, the she-cat stumbled sideways. Stumbled right into Lightningfur. Both of them froze, the she-cat leaning against the tall tom. It was an unexpected set up. Neither one knew what the three kits had been up to. Now all the kits pulled away, vanishing into the bushes. Huge smiles appeared on their faces. Things had worked perfectly for them. Now it was time to watch and hope.

"Are you alright?" Lightningfur asked, helping the black she-cat balance.

Nightfur smiled at him, "I'm fine. I know they didn't mean to hit me. Kits are always a pawful. Don't worry about it."

"Just have to make sure," the deputy said.

Leafkit hissed as her father started walking away. Everything had been so perfect! They had planned it for several days. Why was he just walking away? Blizzardkit batted a leaf off to one side. Forestkit had his head cocked to one side. His mind was trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He knew they were missing something. But what? Everyone was talking about how Nightfur and Lightningfur were meant for one another. They watched as their brave, strong, determined father turn into stone whenever Nightfur drew close to him. His amber eyes narrowed. Time for plan B.

He leaned close to his siblings' ears and whispered, "Come on. Time to call for back-up."

The other two nodded in confirmation. They scattered in different directions, making sure that Nightfur and their father did not see them. Leafkit found Jaykit and quickly filled him in on the plans. The gray and black tom quickly abandoned his curious sniffing of the herbs to follow his sister. He told her that he could think of only one who might be able to help. So together they raced to find Aspenfall. Blizzardkit, meanwhile, hunted down Falconstar. He was hoping the massive leader might know a way of bringing the two cats together. Forestkit was thinking of going to a more experienced cat. His pawsteps took him to the elders den. Maybe Crow and Badger could help him out.

Aspenfall was pulling out the last burr from her tail when the two kits bounded into the warriors den. She smiled at them. Her teeth locked around the burr before she yanked. A hiss escaped her mouth as pain shot through her. This stupid burr had gotten tangled in her fur, like a massive knot. Those ice blue eyes closed for a brief second. With one more, hard yank, she managed to pull the burr free. She spat it out into the pile of others, a snarl of disgust on her face. Mentally she made a note to never hunt in a briar patch again. Even if it meant forgetting about a few rabbits. Soon they would show themselves in an easier place. No amount of burrs was worth it to her. Both Jaykit and Leafkit waited patiently for her to get comfortable. Noticing their wide-eyed looks, Aspenfall shifted to give them her full attention.

With a yawn, she asked quietly, "What do you need, kits?"

"We were wondering," Jaykit began before pausing. He didn't know how to ask his question. With a deep breath, he plunged onward, "How do we get Nightfur and dad together?"

The silver she-cat blinked with shock. She hadn't expected this question from anyone. Especially not kits! Lightningfur's kits. Her tail ran along the ground as she thought. Like a hummingbird, her thoughts jumped from one scenario to another. One wrong word could cause problems. She did not want to cause problems for the white tom she called a friend. Nightfur was a very nice cat. Neither one deserved trouble.

Finally, with a sigh, she answered the kits, "That's a difficult question to answer. If Lightningfur and Nightfur really do love each other they'll get together eventually. However, fear and confusion might hold them back. Little nudges here and there such as mentioning them to each other every once in a while might help. But don't get to involved, remember, it's their life. Not yours."

Leafkit bounced forward, "But shouldn't they get together now!?"

Aspenfall nuzzled the brown-calico kit, "That's for them to decide. Not you."

"So we just wait for them?" Jaykit meowed softly.

A small touched Aspenfall's lips. These kits could see how much their father loved Nightfur. His kits just wanted him to be happy. However, unlike them, Aspenfall could see the pain in Lightningfur's gaze. Falconstar and Tawnysong were trying to help him through it. Whatever it was, it was painful enough to make the tom avoid most relationships, especially one with Nightfur. But it was not her place to interfere with the tom's life. One day he would figure out his emotions. Until then, the kits needed to leave him alone. That way Lightningfur would not feel cornered.

She touched Jaykit on his forehead, "Have patience. They will figure it out eventually. Just give them time."

"Falconstar!" Blizzardkit cried as he struggled to pull himself into the leader's den.

The leader came forward and grabbed the kit's scruff before he could slip and fall. Placing the kit down, he looked at him with a titled head, "What's going on, Blizzardkit?"

"You promise not to tell Nightfur or dad?" the kit asked, blue eyes shining with hope.

Falconstar chuckled, "I promise. Now come in and tell me what you need."

"My siblings and I need help getting dad and Nightfur together," Blizzardkit said as his leader curled comfortably in his bed of moss. As the leader watched him, Blizzardkit continued, "We asked Skycloud as she said to use surprise but that didn't work. Flowerspot said to try and make dad look brave and as the hero. That didn't work either. We just got a reprimand from dad about not causing trouble. We don't know what to do!"

A smile touched the tom's lips, "And you think I can help you?"

"Nightfur's your sister. How can we get her to fall in love with dad?" the kit replied, determined to not give up.

Softly a purr echoed from Falconstar's throat, "You don't have to worry about that, little one." His tongue ran through the kit's ears. Blizzardkit ducked away crossly. "They already love each other. The problem is getting them to admit they love each other. Especially to the other."

"Well…how do we do that?" Blizzardkit meowed.

Falconstar sighed, "If I knew, I'd tell you. But I don't."

"What would you do to get them together?" the tom pleaded, trying to get something from the leader.

A soft sigh escaped Falconstar's nose, "Leave them be. They will come together in time. Let them be."

Forestkit peered around the den entrance. Sunpaw had recently left to fetch them more water. Crow seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Badger was grooming his paws. So far it seemed that he could slip right in and talk to the elder. Crow was known to keep to himself. Badger was a little friendlier towards curious kits. Softly, he padded towards the older tom. The black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes looked up and smiled. His black tipped tail signaled Forestkit closer. The young tom curled up at the edge of the elder's nest.

"What can I do for you, young one?" the old cat croaked.

Forestkit shifted uncomfortably, "I wanted to know if you could help with some love advice."

"Well now, what type of love advice, young kit?" Badger purred, a smile touching his face. The black muzzle and white jaw separated boldly with the smile.

Those amber eyes looked away as he sought the words he wanted, "Dad and Nightfur love each other. The problem is getting them to admit it, to accept each other. Do you know if there is something that we can do to help them?"

"Hm…Let's think about that carefully," he said, green eyes closing in thought. Forestkit crouched before him patiently. "I think I might have an answer…Hm…Yes. It might just work."

Forestkit leaped to his paws, joy shining in his eyes, "What do you think might work?"

"Promise me you'll come and talk to us old piles of bones?" Badger rumbled, eyeing the kit. When the young tom nodded, he continued quietly, "Well then, the trick is get them close, with no one else around. I suggest at night, when the moon is up and bright. Get them together then let them be. They'll figure it out on their own."

With a purr, the brown and black tom rubbed against the older tom, "Thank you so much, Badger. My siblings and I will come over in a few days. We'll do whatever you want to do."

Then he raced off to find his siblings. Leafkit, Jaykit, and Blizzardkit had already exchanged their bits of information. They were sitting under a bush with shoulders slumped. No one had anything useful for them. Now they perked up as their brother came racing over. Quickly Forestkit shared the idea that Badger had given him. With a basic idea, they set about discussing it. They had to make sure that Nightfur and Lightningfur left camp and ran into each other. It had to be perfect. Four pairs of eyes shined with joy. Now they were getting somewhere. Hopefully this would work. Hopefully nothing would mess it up.

Forestkit quietly flicked his tail, "We all set on the plan?"

"Set," the others replied.

With huge smiles and silent, mischievous chuckles, they raced off in two different directions. Tonight would be the full moon. Jaykit and Leafkit were going to get Nightfur. Blizzardkit and Forestkit would get their father. Soon the two cats would meet up. Then, Starclan willing, they would finally find the voice to tell the other how they feel.

* * *

 **Too tired to write a Bottom Author Note.**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's mate.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timberclaw's mate. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother.

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother.

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother.

Whisperpaw: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfpaw's sister.

Wolfpaw: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whisperpaw's brother.

Queens and Kits:

Blizzardkit (pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur), Forestkit (dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark), Leafkit (calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes), and Jaykit (dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind). Sons and daughter of Lightningfur

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Others not mentioned.

Elders **(Yes I know I added one more that wasn't listed before. He starts playing a larger role.)** :

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**


	15. Don't Deserve Love

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. No, I'm not going through that long list anymore. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Fan-art: Allowed. You must give credit and send me the link in if you post it anywhere.**

 **Here you get to learn more about Lightningfur's past, in detail (a little graphic so just a heads up – Warriors does have worse though). You are not the only ones – Nightfur and the kits will also learn the truth.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 15: Don't Deserve Love

Lightningfur padded through the burnt forest. A few leaves were starting to appear high above. Ash still floated through the air, curling around his paws. Blizzardkit and Forestkit had come running up to earlier that afternoon. They had begged him for a ball of moss that they could play with. Knowing his kits, he had headed out immediately. They would bother him until he got the ball of moss or had rejected their request. He knew they were behaving in camp so they earned something special. So here he was.

Moonlight poured between the trees. He padded onto a flat stone. Those deep blue eyes could see a small stream further down the hill he was on. That was where he would find moss. His eyes went up, staring at the full moon. His mind went to when Nightfur had been pushed into him. He could swear that his kits had planned it that way. A small smile touched his lips. His kits loved him and wanted him to be happy. However, Nightfur deserved someone better than him. One day he would have the courage to admit his crimes to his kits. Not now, though. They were too young. Maybe when they became warriors in their own right.

A soft voice entered his ears, "Lightningfur?"

He turned to see Nightfur standing between two burnt bushes. Her amber eyes shined beautifully in the moonlight that washed around them. A smile of happiness was on her lips. Lightningfur felt his pelt going red. His kits had set him up. There was no excuse to get away. Quickly he turned his head away. Tears slowly appeared in his eyes. Those eyes returned to the stars above them. He prayed to Starclan that she would not mention the one thing he was afraid to speak of. She did not deserve him. Nightfur was so much more perfect than he was.

Her fur brushed against his. She stood beside him, looking small compared to him, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he replied quickly. "Blizzardkit and Forestkit want a ball of moss to play with. Since they have been behaving, I figured I would get it for them. What are you doing out here?"

The black she-cat shrugged her shoulders, "The other two, Leafkit and Jaykit, want some water. You had already left so I promised I would get it for them."

"There's no need. I can get it while I'm down there," Lightningfur said, signaling to the water below them.

A small purr entered his ears, "We can go together. I don't mind."

"Well I do!" he snapped suddenly, bristling.

Nightfur stepped away from him, eyes going wide with hurt. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I love you," he growled, eyes narrowing. "I love you but we can't be together."

Nightfur stepped in his way as he tried to walk away. Tears were in her amber eyes. A snarl of pain was on her face. "Why? Why can't we be mates? You admitted that you love me. I love you. So, tell me, why!?"

"Let it go, Nightfur. I shouldn't have told you," the white tom said, trying to step around her.

With a yowl of pain, she leaped in his path. "Talk, Lightningfur!"

"You deserve me. You deserve someone better," the white tom said, struggling to keep his own tears back.

Nightfur thrust her nose into his face and growled, "I choose who I deserve. I choose you."

"Don't you get it!?" Lightningfur screeched, blue eyes blazing with pain. "If you become my mate then you will die!"

The black she-cat stiffened, her black tail puffed out. Lightningfur stepped around her, his tears starting to fall, heading down the hill to the stream. He stopped as Nightfur spoke again, "I don't care."

Whipping around, Lightningfur looked up at the black she-cat. She was standing on the flat rock. Those amber eyes glowed with love. Her fur had flattened as her anger had dissipated. Now she understood why the one cat she loved kept pushing her away. He was afraid for her safety. Nightfur smiled lovingly. Jumping down, she pressed against Lightningfur's side. Her head rubbed against his jaw. Her eyes closed with pleasure as her tail entwined with his. Lightningfur was stiff but did not pull away.

"Nightfur, we can't…" he began.

Her head pressed his mouth shut, "Shut up. I don't care what is hunting you. I love you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

"You don't understand," Lightningfur said as pulled away. He looked her in the eye, showing the pain and guilt he felt deep inside, "I'm a murderer." If he expected her to recoil, he was disappointed. "My old master trained me to be a killer. I obeyed his every order. I killed my mentor my cutting his throat. My apprentice, Patch, died by drowning in a river because my master told me not to rescue him. Every friend I ever made died because they didn't meet my master's standards. I had to kill them all with my own claws. There was another she-cat that I loved. He ordered me to kill, slowly and painfully. When I tried to refuse, he beat me until I obeyed. My old master made me rip her open and keep her open while she screeched in agony. Believe me, Nightfur, when I tell you that I love you more than I ever loved her. That only puts you in more danger. You will be a target should he ever find me again. My kits can deny any relationship with me but you can't once you become my mate. I rather see you with another cat than dead, your blood on my master's hands…" His eyes shut tight as he whispered, "Or my own."

His face turned away from her. Nightfur gently licked his cheek before whispering, "I would like to see him try."

"I don't deserve your love," the white tom said quietly.

Nightfur purred, "But I still choose you. I don't care what you did. I only care that you love me in return. Should he come after you, I'll stand at your side in whatever choice your make. Please…don't leave me."

Lightningfur looked at the black she-cat. Those amber eyes were shining with love. Pain glowed underneath that love. Pain that she felt because he was in pain. He had admitted his crimes to her and yet she was still there. With a purr, he touched her nose with his own. Nightfur's face broke with a large smile. Tears of joy ran down both of their faces. Just then thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning flashed from the dark clouds. Nightfur laughed, joy shining in her eyes. It was as if Starclan was declaring their pleasure of the union.

The bushes started to shake. Lightningfur bristled and unsheathed his claws. Nightfur crouched calmly at his side. With cries of joy, Lightningfur's four kits burst through. Ash and broken twigs flew in all directions. Blizzardkit's long white fur had several twigs sticking out of it. Jaykit was right on his heels. Leafkit and Forestkit appeared together, eyes shining. All four bounced around the adults' paws. Lightningfur walked in a circle as Leafkit raced around him. His eyes were shining with shock. Nightfur flicked her tail in front of Jaykit, who tried to grab it with his paws. Then she grunted as Forestkit pounced on her from behind. Together, the group laughed. Nightfur leaned into Lightningfur with a soft sigh. The tom stiffened at the contact then purred. He had to admit, he was quite happy.

Those eyes traveled southward. He feared that his old master would come looking for him. Then his claws came out. If his master did appear, he would find Lightningfur ready to protect his family. Every last one. These were his kits. Nightfur was his mate. Nothing would hurt them, especially not his old master. His tail wrapped around Nightfur's other side, curling like a snake. The young she-cat sighed happily as she watched the kits play, their joy too much for words. They had heard everything that Lightningfur had confessed but did not care. He was their father who would do anything to keep them safe. His love, happiness, and pride were all they needed to live happily in the world.

Then little Leafkit spoke up, "What happens if your master comes here?"

"We stand together. As a family," Lightningfur replied.

Nightfur growled, "He will have to fight all of Forestclan if he wishes to hurt any of us."

"Indeed," Lightningfur agreed solemnly. His eyes looked at his kits and mate, "I will die before I let Trenton hurt any of you. He won't take away anyone else from me. Already I lost my mentor, my apprentice, my first love, and many friends. Never again."

"He'll have to fight all of us!" Blizzardkit yowled, tail going high. His siblings let out yowls of agreement.

Nightfur licked him between the ears. Then she started nuzzling them towards camp. Lightningfur headed down to the river to find a ball of moss and get some water. As he was filling a second ball of moss with water, he looked down on his reflection. Beside him were Samson and Patch, both smiling proudly. Then an old scent filled his nose. Another cat appeared, pressing into his fur. Her white coat was covered with large, ginger spots. Blue eyes closed as she rubbed against him.

" _My only wish was that you would live a happy life. Love her with all your heart, my love. Never let her go. I love you."_

* * *

 **Got this chapter done! So now they are officially mates.**

 **The flash of lightning idea came from Bonemeal.**

 **Trenton is the name of Lightningfur's old master.**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's mate.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timberclaw's mate. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother.

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother.

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother.

Whisperpaw: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfpaw's sister.

Wolfpaw: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whisperpaw's brother.

Queens and Kits:

Blizzardkit (pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur), Forestkit (dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark), Leafkit (calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes), and Jaykit (dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind). Sons and daughter of Lightningfur

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Others not mentioned.

Elders **(Yes I know I added one more that wasn't listed before. He starts playing a larger role.)** :

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**


	16. A Fleeing Hawk

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. No, I'm not going through that long list anymore. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: The funny thing is, Trenton and Bruce (character from my Ranger's Apprentice series for any who don't know) actually look quite similar. The main difference is that Trenton has blue eyes, not brown eyes. But I will agree, they act very similarly.**

 **Silentleap85: Hawk appears in this chapter. Please let me know if I misrepresent her in any way. She actually provides an excellent catalyst for what is coming.**

 **BoneMeal: I've seen worse fangirling so don't worry about it. Just glad someone likes my writing! Don't ever doubt your own writing. You will get better with practice. And thank you for responding. It'll start to appear here and there. I post chapters according to how people react. If you want longer chapters then you'll have to wait longer to see them (I only have so much time). I try to make each chapter as long as possible while posting once a week.**

* * *

 **Warning: I will be gone this weekend to a camp and next week will be very busy for me. I probably won't get the next chapter up until late Saturday or Sunday. Even that is uncertain.**

* * *

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 16: A Fleeing Hawk

Forestclan camp was buzzing. Several days had passed since the moonlit night. Nightfur had proudly announced to all her friends that she and Lightningfur were mates. Falconstar simply purred when his sister told him. Right now, he could see his deputy preparing the Clan. Today were two special ceremonies. Wolfpaw and Whisperpaw were becoming warriors. Lightningfur's kits were becoming apprentices. Falconstar sighed. He forgot. They were also Nightfur's kits. The black she-cat had made certain that everyone recognized that she would share the responsibility of raising them with her mate. The kits were overjoyed. Lightningfur had simply rolled his eyes. He already knew better than to argue with Nightfur.

The ceremonies were not the only good news for the Clan. Berrybranch had found an old clearing in his territory. It used to be a cave until the roof had collapsed. However, it was large enough to fit the entire Clan, plus room to grow. So the Clan was preparing to move out. The leader had noticed how uncomfortable his deputy was when they were in the new camp. It was really close to the Twoleg border. So Falconstar had sent him out to find an emergency camp, just in case they had issues with nature problems or Twolegs. Lightningfur had done so. There was a steep hill leading to a clearing surrounded by rocks. Plenty of places for the Clan to hide. With the right care, they could make sure no fire could climb it. The steepness would deter Twolegs who might come after them. Plus, there were places to store herbs as a back-up. Knowing that the Clan would be safe, Lightningfur had relaxed. He still was not happy about going so close to Twoleg territory but it was the only place large enough and safe enough. So he was dealing with it.

To the east of the camp was a large gorge. The land on the Twoleg side of the border sloped down into it while their territory sloped slightly upward. These walls were practically smooth. Lightningfur explained to the Clan that this gorge led to territory of his old master's enemy. That was another reason why Lightningfur had been nervous. Should a war break out between the two groups of Twolegs, the gorge would be the center of it. It was another reason he chose the makeshift camp. It would be safe distance from any fighting that broke out.

Looking up, Falconstar realized it was time to get things started. He rose from his crouch and lifted his voice, "Cats of Forestclan, gather for a clan meeting!"

The Clan instantly dropped what they were doing. Nightfur appeared from the nursery. Bounding excitedly around her were the kits. Wolfpaw and Whisperpaw sat proudly beside their mentors. Today was the day that they were going to make their father proud. Falconstar smiled as Windhowl leaned over and whispered something in Whisperpaw's ear. The she-cat smiled, blushing slightly. Wolfpaw hissed at the older tom. Windhowl had been interested in his sister for quite some time. The young tom obviously did not like it. His bushing tail made that very clear to older tom. Windhowl just gave the angered apprentice a smile and a tilt of the head.

Once everyone was comfortable, Falconstar spoke, "Today we are celebrating two ceremonies. Will start with the youngest first. Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit, please step forward."

They stepped forward. Lightningfur was sitting on a stone to Falconstar's left. He smiled proudly at his kits. Before Jaykit could step forward after his sister, Nightfur intercepted him and gave him a lick on the head, smoothing out his fur. That bushy tail bushed even more with indignation. He did not need his mother fussing over him. Not when he was about to become an apprentice. Once released, he shot forward to catch up and sit beside his siblings. Several cats chuckled as Nightfur's efforts were destroyed in the dash. The she-cat just sighed.

Falconstar's tail flicked with humor before he continued, "Today you four are ready to begin your training with this Clan. I hope that you learn the ways of our code and follow the stars.

Blizzardkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Duststripe, you have shown courage and resourcefulness. I hope that you pass on these qualities to your new apprentice." The tom stepped forward and touched Blizzardpaw's nose, his one eye gleaming with pleasure at being picked.

"Forestkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Forestpaw. Your mentor will be Berrybranch." The former leader padded forward and greeted his new apprentice with a touch on the nose. He then looked up and nodded to Lightningfur, knowing that the father had chosen him.

"Leafkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Aspenfall will be your mentor." The silver tabby jolted for a second before smiling. She stepped towards an eager Leafpaw and touched noses with her.

"Jaykit, you have already spoken with me about your choice. Therefore, I hand you over to your mentors, Tawnysong and Blossomstorm, as Jaypaw." The blind tom sat straight with pride. Blossomstorm stepped forward and touched her nose to his. Then she guided him over to where the medicine cats sat. Tawnysong greeted him with a touch on the nose.

Nodding to himself, Falconstar leaped to ground. He had already decided to honor new warriors by standing at their level. His tail flicked, calling Wolfpaw and Whisperpaw forward. Skycloud purred with pride as she watched her kits. She knew, deep down, that Breeze was watching from the stars above. She knew he was proud of them.

Falconstar looked at Tigerpelt and Eaglewing and asked, "Have these two apprentices demonstrated that they are ready for their warrior names?" After the two nodded solemnly, Falconstar lifted his gaze to blue sky above, "I call upon Starclan to look down on these two cats. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and what it means to be warriors of Forestclan." His eyes looked at the apprentices. "Wolfpaw, Whisperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," both declared in unison.

"Then from this moment on, you are warriors of Forestclan. Wolfpaw, your ferocity has matched that of your father's, so you will be known as Wolfsnarl." His nose touched the new warrior's forehead, just as Starclan had done to him. Wolfsnarl purred before deciding to lick his leader's shoulder as a sign of respect. Falconstar stepped away and looked at Whisperpaw. "Whisperpaw, you are known for your thoughtfulness and quiet nature. From this moment on, you will be known as Whispersong." Again he touched his nose to the forehead. Whispersong followed her brother's example and licked Falconstar's shoulder.

"Wolfsnarl! Whispersong! Wolfsnarl! Whispersong!" Forestclan chanted loudly.

"Falconstar?" Wolfsnarl spoke tentatively. When his leader nodded, he continued, "Our father taught us to always be patient, to listen to the world around us. Could we honor him tonight by sitting a silent vigil?"

The leader smiled, remembering the life that Breeze gave to him, "Of course. I think that all new warriors should do the same. Many lessons can be learned in a night of silence."

Both new warriors dipped their heads to their leader. Falconstar signaled that the meeting was over by lash of his tail. The Clan surrounded the two new warriors, giving them congratulations. The new apprentices were also surrounded. The cats parted as Lightningfur padded up to his kits. He nuzzled them, purring. Nightfur waited patiently before giving each of them a lick between the ears. Then the parents stepped away. It was time for their kits to go and explore the territory in which they would live and hunt. The territory they would fight to protect. Together, the new mentors and apprentices headed out. Lightningfur sighed weakly as Forestpaw's black-tipped tail vanished through the gorse bush. Then Nightfur rubbed against, turning him back to the duties that still needed to be done.

* * *

(Apprentices' perspective)

The forest around them was huge. They had only seen bits and pieces over time with their father and mother, Coral. When the fire was ravaging the land, they had not thought about looking around. Their focus had been on running. Tawnysong drew Jaypaw aside to point out the tree where they could find a special root. The juice from the root could help with colds. Berrybranch pointed out the signs that the cats had drawn in the dirt. These signs were to warn a cat heading in that direction there was danger ahead. They would do well to heed the warnings. Blossomstorm helped Jaypaw find the signs and feel them with his paws. Nodding that he understood, the two caught up to the patrol.

Blizzardpaw was focused, his mind reeling from all the information. He knew it was ok. He was a new apprentice and was not expected to know much. Glancing over at Forestpaw, he noticed that his brother was also reeling. Only Jaypaw and Leafpaw seemed to be doing better. Mentally the white apprentice shrugged. It was not a contest between them. Everyone but Jaypaw were going to be warriors. The best warriors in their Clan! Jaypaw was going to be the best medicine cat ever. They did not need to fight over who was better than the others. Lightningfur had been teaching them from a young age that they were stronger together than apart. Forestclan was the perfect example.

Rounding a tall rock, the kits who could see gasped. Stretching out before them was wide plain that stretched towards the horizon. Hills and a few clusters of trees dotted the landscape. Leafpaw started towards it when Aspenfall blocked her path. Duststripe quickly explained that Forestclan's territory ended at the tree line below them. However, Falconstar had made it clear that all cats were to stay beyond a second border. It was for their own protection, in case a Twoleg was around. In case a _particular_ Twoleg was around. Only large patrols would mark the border along the Twoleg border. That way they had strength in numbers should anything happen. Leafpaw shuddered, thinking about what her father had told them. Forestpaw's tail lashed angrily. He wanted his father's old master to appear. He wanted nothing more than to rake his claws through his skin. Blizzardpaw's narrowed, hate-filled eyes told his brother that he felt the same way. Jaypaw had been listening intently. Now he could sense the anger flowing from his brothers, along with his sister's determination to stand her ground. His claws flexed on the forest floor. He, too, hated Trenton. Silently he swore to never a medical herb on that Twoleg. It was least he could do to show his hatred.

Duststripe was eying the apprentices with his one eye. Berrybranch and Aspenfall caught his eye. All the mentors shared a nod before Duststripe growled, "Come on. We still have a lot of ground to cover."

The apprentices bounded after their mentors. Each one shook off the thoughts that had filled their head. Lightningfur's master lived a long way away. It had taken their father three moons **(i.e. three months)** to reach the border of Twoleg territory from Trenton's den. That was a long way away. The apprentices knew that his master would probably not look so far out. They were safe from his presence. Even if Trenton did appear, he would have to fight their father and mother before he ever touched them. So they trotted onward with zero fear. They had to focus on their training after all.

Jaypaw was the first to smell it. He froze in a heartbeat. Fear, sheer fear painted his features. His siblings knew that his sense of smell was keener than most of the warriors. The warriors themselves knew it. Instantly the group crowded around him. The young tom was trembling uncontrollably. Tawnysong whispered encouragingly. They needed him to talk. Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw lifted their noses to the air. Without waiting for a command, both cats took off. Leafpaw and Jaypaw quickly followed. The mentors called for their apprentices to come back. They were, after all, heading straight for Twoleg territory.

When the mentors finally caught up to their apprentices, they found them crouching beside a silver tabby. Her pads were horribly cracked and bleeding. Her breathe was coming in shallow gasps. Deep blue eyes were half closed with exhaustion. Blizzardpaw appeared from the bushes with a ball of wet moss. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm quickly approached the she-cat. Seeing them, she tried to roll onto her paws but Tawnysong quickly stopped her.

The calico she-cat purred warmly, "Rest easy. You're on Forestclan territory. You're safe."

"No…" the she-cat coughed, her voice hoarse from underuse. "No…one is…safe." Those deep blue eyes looked at the medicine cat.

"Run…the humans…are coming…to fight…a war."

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's mate.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Timberclaw's mate. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Timberclaw

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Cobrapelt

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother. Mentor: Ashtree

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Leafpaw. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Queens and Kits:

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**


	17. Unwanted Death

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. No, I'm not going through that long list anymore. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon and BoneMeal actually pointed out something that I didn't realize. This story doesn't happen in the modern era! My friend is a Medieval geek so this story is actually set in a Medieval-type setting. I'm so sorry for that. :) I didn't realize I forgot to mention that (and for 16 chapters!). So I thank both of them for pointing that out.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: This is just some random war. All will be explained.**

 **BoneMeal: The backstories help me with the character development. They may not appear but they help me see why certain act certain ways. Help me think of how a character will react to a specific situation. And I'm not mad (neither is my friend) about Dust's backstory. Some cats have similar histories. Also, Jaypaw was actually created before Jayfeather appeared in the books. He was part of a different story but my friend wanted him moved over into this one.**

 **And get ready everyone! Trenton and a special enemy (enemy of Lightningfur) will be making a surprise appearance in the near future!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 17: Unwanted Death

Lightningfur hissed as he watched the tents being raised. His claws kneaded deep into the warm grass. The massive gorge lay below him. At his side was Falconstar and Berrybranch. Several other warriors were scattered about. All of them were to watch and report. Falconstar needed as much information as he could possibly get. The massive leader was as still as stone. His eyes were focused on the banners flying in the wind. The emblem of a sword and a claw crossing (forming an X) was stitched in gold, standing out boldly against the purple. This is the emblem of Lightningfur's old master. He was here to fight against his enemies from across the mountains. That meant he could find out about the Clan living here. He could learn that Lightningfur was here.

"Falconstar," Flickerfire's voice called out. Lightningfur and his leader turned to the red tom as he appeared from the burnt bushes. A few green leaves stuck out of his pelt. "Another group is coming up the gorge. They are carrying a red banner with the emblem of a snake."

"Cossack," Lightningfur growled. When the three cats looked at him, he hissed, "Cossack and Trenton have been enemies for as long as I can remember. It's a territory dispute. Maybe even a blood feud."

Falconstar looked down at Trenton's army and growled, "I see. We'll live normally and hope they don't notice us up here."

"Are you crazy?" hissed Riverbreeze as she and her group (made of Willowbreeze, Icefur, Reedtail, Timberclaw, and Rattlepaw) stepped forward.

The brown and black leader looked his Clanmate in the eye, "You could say that. I don't mean to start a war. A war would only reveal Lightningfur's presence. Then we'll have an even bigger problem to deal with. Better that we keep our heads down until this blows over. Trenton probably won't look up here for Lightningfur unless we give him a reason to."

"I suppose your right," the queen growled. Lightningfur could see she was worried about her kit. Gently he laid his tail on her shoulder, meeting her eye. Riverbreeze could see that he was just as worried about his kits as she was about Stonekit. The only difference was that Stonekit would be safe in camp for another two moons. With a snort, she turned back to her leader, "Permission to take my patrol hunting?"

Falconstar nodded solemnly, "Granted. And check the border while you're at it. Better to be safe."

With that, Riverbreeze's group bounded off to hunt. Flickerfire looked down at the army and bristled uncomfortably. Falconstar titled his head at the tom. Seeing the question, the tom smiled and shrugged. Lightningfur's eyes narrowed in thought. Flickerfire and Tigerstorm were often seen discussing something of mutual interest. The white deputy understood emotions enough to know that this war was bringing back bad memories for the two. Falconstar snapped him out of his thoughts as he rose. A snarl appeared on his face. Then, with a snort, he turned and marched off. Lightningfur, Flickerfire, and Berrybranch quickly fell behind him. On the way to the new camp, they were joined up by Forestpaw, Nightfur, Barktooth, Fishrunner, and Autumnfire. The others had nothing new to report other than Cossack setting up camp on the other side of the gorge.

In the new Forestclan camp, cats were running everywhere. Tawnysong, Blossomstorm, and Jaypaw were busy gathering, sorting, and storing herbs. The apprentices were running around with water and supplies for the warriors. Those warriors that were not hunting were here, building a strong camp wall. The forest was recovering from the fire nicely, thanks to the recent rain. However, the dead bushes provided excellent materials for their wall. Brambles would be added later as those plants grew strong. Falconstar signaled with his tail that the other cats were to find jobs around camp. Lightningfur and Falconstar were heading to the medicine den to see their surprise guest.

Hawk was curled up in a ball. Leafpaw was leaving when her two leaders reached the den entrance. She had been changing the she-cat's bedding. Lightningfur nuzzled her briefly before following his leader inside. The silver tabby she-cat looked up as they approached. Deep blue eyes were filled with exhaustion. Lightningfur sniffed at her cracked paw pads. He knew this was a symptom of living among Twoleg homes. His master had put on a salve every night to keep his pads from cracking. Hawk did not have that benefit. Falconstar leaned down and touched the top of her head with his nose. A soft, reassuring purr rumbled in his chest. He wanted her to feel safe and secure.

Softly he spoke, "Did the Twolegs hut you?"

"Twolegs?" Hawk asked, confused.

"Humans," Lightningfur quickly explained, realizing this cat did not know the cat terms. It happened when a cat lived among Twolegs for far too long. "Did the humans hurt you?"

"No. Though they were recruiting cats into their army. I ran. Ran all the way to your territory," Hawk explained, looking down at her paws.

Falconstar sat down next to her, "Don't feel bad. You were right to run. We would have been blindsided by their arrival if it weren't for you. Thank you."

"Your…welcome…" the she-cat muttered, not sure what to say.

"Do you know why they are here?" Lightningfur asked, crouching before her. His voice was soft and caring. He knew how difficult talking to new cats could be. Especially if one was not use to it.

"Something about intruders. I'm assuming the humans on the other side of the gorge. The humans I was running from have never liked the humans on the other side. I guess their king finally got tired of all the raids," Hawk said, her voice still shaky from underuse.

Falconstar jolted with surprise, "There have been raids?"

"Not surprising," Lightningfur meowed, looking at his leader. "Cossack's army stands little chance against Trenton's army. Raids are the easiest thing to do. It avoids a full war like this. It also makes the Twolegs under Trenton more unwilling to live so close to the border, meaning that Cossack can push them out and take the land. Trenton is quick to anger. I'm surprised that he immediately jumped to full out war."

Those green eyes narrowed. Before he could speak, the three heard Rattlepaw's cry for help. Lightningfur bolted outside. The apprentice was leaning against Blossomstorm. Seeing his leader and deputy he headed to them. His blue eyes were stretched wide with terror. His pelt was ragged and torn. Blood welled from several scratches along his pelt. Eaglewing appeared among the cats. If Rattlepaw was here, alone and hurt, that meant something had happened to the patrol. The patrol his mate was on. Sunpaw and Birdpaw also stepped forward. This was there brother and their mother and adopted father was on that patrol.

Rattlepaw coughed slightly before looking up at his leader with pleading eyes, "We were out hunting when we heard shouting coming from the gorge. Next thing we knew, large boulders were raining through the trees. Our patrol scattered. My father and mentor ordered me to run for help. Please, Falconstar! Please help!" He finished with a pain-filled cry, tears in his eyes.

Falconstar turned to his Clan and yowled, "Forestclan! Our Clanmates need our help! All available warriors follow!"

With that, he sprinted for the entrance of camp. Lightningfur raced after him. Forestclan was right behind, pelts bristling with rage. To think that their Clanmates were hurt made them snarled and growl. Lightningfur past his leader. He was the fastest cat in Forestclan. He also knew how Twolegs worked. If anyone could get the patrol out of trouble, it would be him. Claws unsheathed to give him better grip. Ears went flat as his head went low. Soon he flying over the ground, once again living up to his name. Hearing a whistling sound, he dove right. One of the Twoleg's large boulders hit the earth. Splinters sprayed in all direction. Lightningfur knew that Twolegs had great aim with the massive machines that allowed them to hurl the stones. To be so off meant that the machine had taken damage.

Yowling soon came to his ears. He yowled as loud as his lungs would let him. Help was on its way. He reached an open meadow in time to see Willowbreeze and Icefur dive in different directions. Another stone hit the ground. Stopping, he threw back his head and screeched. Icefur leaped towards him. Timberclaw raced from the bushes. Riverbreeze and Reedtail were side by side, ears flat with panic. Willowbreeze clambered over the stone that had just the ground. The bushes shook violently as Forestclan caught up. Lightningfur signaled for them to head away from the gorge. They would take the long way around. Tigerstorm seized ahold of Reedtail's scruff and pulled him along. Eaglewing pressed up against his mate. Aspenfall and Bonefeather stepped to either side of Willowbreeze. Timberclaw was well enough to run on his own. Icefur was grabbed by her older sister, Fishrunner. Streamnose pushed her sister from behind. The Clan then sprinted for cover. Lightningfur called for them to listen for a whistling sound. That would tell them a stone was incoming.

"Stone!" Streamnose soon shouted.

Instantly the Clan scattered. Earth and splinters flew in all directions as it hit the ground. Lightningfur was thrown off balance by the shaking ground. Several cat had been. It was then that Flowerspot looked upward and screeched, "Stone!" This time, most of the Clan was sprawled across the ground. Scrambling to their feet, they made a desperate race for cover. Eaglewing seized ahold of his mate and hauled her away. The stone hit the ground right in the middle of the throng of cats. Falconstar called out, desperately trying to see if anyone was hurt. Riverbreeze was pressed against her mate. If Eaglewing had not grabbed her, she would have died for sure. Many of cats answered their leader, saying they were alright or had a few cuts from flying splinters.

Then Willowbreeze's anguished scream filled the air. Lightningfur raced forward. The cream-colored she-cat was crouching beside her mate. Dirt was covered up her black and brown spots. Those green eyes were shining with agony. Desperately she nuzzled her mate. Lightningfur stepped forward. He pushed the she-cat away and started looking Timberclaw over. The tom was still, mouth slightly open. His black and brown pelt was covered in dirt. Lightningfur reached a paw forward. It touched the tom's head gently. Forestclan cried out as the white deputy pulled back a blood-soaked paw. Lightningfur closed his eyes and bowed his head. The stone had struck Timberclaw's head. He had seen enough of these injuries to know that the tom was dead. Willowbreeze yowled her grief. This was the second mate she had lost. Flowerspot pressed into her. She knew how hard this was for the she-cat. Especially since Timberclaw had pushed his mate out of the way. That was why he had died.

He had died saving his mate.

"NO!" Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw cried as Autumnfire and Dustflight carried their father into camp.

The toms laid Timberclaw in the center of camp. Falconstar stepped beside the body. Tears glistened in his green eyes. Then he raised his voice, looking to sky. Night was coming, the first stars were appearing above them. "I call upon Starclan to hear my words. Timberclaw was mighty warrior, a good mate, a loving father, and a wonderful mentor. Forestclan will mourn his loss but always hold him in our memories. We will sit a silent vigil for him, looking for his star above. Timberclaw, you will be missed dearly by those you have left behind. Walk the stars and guide those you love."

Looking towards his Clan, Falconstar continued, "Rattlepaw will now be mentored by Barktooth."

With that, the Clan stepped forward and nuzzled or licked Timberclaw's pelt. Willowbreeze pressed into her mate's side. Her kits sat around him. Tears poured down from their faces. They had been old enough to remember when their blood father died. It had nearly destroyed their mother. She had been lucky to have Timberclaw at her side. He had encouraged her to keep on trying, to live for her kits. He had been there through every up and down their mother had. Like a father, he had loved her kits and played with them. Though he never admitted it, Timberclaw had loved Willowbreeze since they were apprentices in their family. But she had chosen to fall in love with a rogue. The family had not approve but Timberclaw had leaped to her defense, keeping his voice raised until the family had taken in her mate. The two toms had eventually become friends, probably fueled by love for the same she-cat. When Willowbreeze had asked him to be her mate, he had accepted on the grounds that her kits needed a father. Never once had he complained about being her second choice. He was just happy that she was happy.

Now he had died saving the cat he loved.

Lightningfur sat beside Falconstar. His claws dug into the dirt. This was Trenton's fault. If his old master had not declared war on Cossack then none of this would have happened. Faithful, loyal Timberclaw would still be alive. Willowbreeze would not have to bury another mate. Her kits would have had a father there for them. Now their family had been shattered. Shattered like the trees in Forestclan territory. It was not right. It was not fair. His blue eyes spotted Hawk watching from the medicine den. Curiosity glowed in her eyes. That told all he needed to know. She did not believe in Starclan. However, she was curious in what Starclan meant to the Clan that had taken care of her. Her mouth shut tighter. Hawk was determined to never speak against the belief of Starclan. When asked, she would admit that she did not hold the same belief but would never speak disrespectfully about it.

With a sigh, Falconstar headed for bed. The silent vigil was for friends and family of the dead cat. He was never close enough to Timberclaw to be considered in either group. Nightfur stepped forward and nuzzled her mate. Lightningfur stiffened. A snarl curled on his face. His claws slid through the earth. He had had enough. Enough death. Enough pain. Looking to the stars above, he swore that should Trenton ever step foot on Forestclan territory, he would tear him to pieces. For Forestclan was his home, his family. Trenton was not going to hurt his Clan anymore.

* * *

 **Let me know if I misrepresented any of your characters.**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Barktooth

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Cobrapelt

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother. Mentor: Ashtree

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Leafpaw. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Queens and Kits:

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Others not mentioned.

Elders **(Yes I know I added one more that wasn't listed before. He starts playing a larger role.)** :

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**


	18. Special: A Mother's Fury

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. No, I'm not going through that long list anymore. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: I was asked for two things in my Private Messaging (which I check roughly twice a week).**

 **1\. Add Starclan cats to the Allegiances – I will do that by the next chapter. It's taking a bit of time.**

 **2\. Do more Special Chapters focusing on the internal workings of the characters – Ta da! Here is one of them now. I'll do a few more here and there. If you want a specific character than let me know. These will all be short.**

 **The first surprise appearance comes in this chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy the Special Chapter!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

SPECIAL CHAPTER: Chapter 18: A Mother's Fury

Nightfur crouched in the bushes. Those amber eyes narrowed with rage. Lightningfur was standing in the clearing, talking to the apprentices. Her eyes could see the scars beneath his fur. Those claws dug deep into the ground. Willowbreeze was curled in her nest. The death of her mate was still tearing her apart. Nightfur closed her eyes. The falling stones were once again falling around her. She remembered seeing her mate push himself to the limits to save his Clanmates. Her claws dug deeper into the ground. She could still see the agony in her mate's eyes. He had lost so much but was still fighting onward.

Trotting out of camp, Nightfur felt her heart twist deep inside her heart. She could imagine the pain that Willowbreeze was going through. The black she-cat would not know what do to if she ever lost Lightningfur. Her paws carried her towards the gorge. There, below her, was the one thing she knew was to blame. A snarl appeared on her face. Standing next to a massive den, what the Twoleg's call a tent, was a man with black hair and beard. His armor gleamed in the sunhigh light. Her claws unsheathed. A hiss of anger came forth. Two massive dogs sat on either side of him, his guards, his hunters. Spinning around, Nightfur scratched her claws across a tree trunk. A fire burned deep inside her. Her paws itched to race down there and attack Trenton. He was to blame for all this pain. For the guilt that her mate held deep inside.

"Mother?" a soft came voice meowed.

Turning, she saw her kits. It was Leafpaw that had spoken. Hissing, she headed for the border with the Twoleg territory. Blizzardpaw stepped to her side. Forestpaw appeared on her side. Leafpaw and Jaypaw followed behind them. Nightfur was not going to wait for Trenton to find her mate. She was going to the border. Her scent would declare that this territory belonged to Forestclan. Trenton was not allowed. The apprentices glanced at her. They could sense her rage and hate. Soon they reached a flat stone that looked out towards the border. The black she-cat lashed her tail. Blizzardpaw looked at her then snarled at their enemy's territory. His brothers unsheathed their claws. Jaypaw may be a medicine cat but he could still feel hatred. Leafpaw growled and flexed her claws.

As a group, they headed down to the border. Nightfur signaled for her kits to mark the second border. She would mark the first one. The scent of Twoleg was strong. Hissing, she ripped her claws through the bark several trees. Her amber eyes glared across the border. She wished a Twoleg would appear. Her rage needed to go somewhere. Those black paws carried her along the border. Her ears and nose were making sure that nothing dangerous had crossed. The image of the pain in her mate's eyes came back to her. Another snarl appeared on her face. Her pelt could still feel the scars that covered Lightningfur's body. Her heart could feel the wound that had shattered his heart.

Then a yowl rang out from ahead of her. It was Blizzardpaw's challenge. Her paws moved quickly. A new snarl pulled back her lips. They were her kits. Nothing would hurt them. Then she sensed something running beside her. Looking to her left, Nightfur could see white she-cat with ginger spots. Blue eyes turned to look at her. Nightfur felt her pelt crawl at the rage glowing in those eyes. The bushes on her right shook. Looking that way, Nightfur saw Coral racing beside her. A snarl of hate contorted her beautiful features. Together the three raced for the apprentices.

The bushes cleared before Nightfur reached her kits. Her amber eyes stretched wide. Blizzardpaw was pinned beneath a massive brown tom. Forestpaw and Leafpaw were both bleeding from several scratches. Jaypaw was crouching on the far side of clearing. A scratch on his muzzle was bleeding. All of them were snarling with anger. Amber eyes glared down at Blizzardpaw. A bloodthirsty smile was on his face. Nightfur heard the white and ginger she-cat hiss. The sun broke through trees, lighting up the black and red spots in the brown coat. A burst of rage filled the mother. Silently she charged forward. She knew who this was. She knew what this cat had done.

Oak…a murderer…a liar.

Yowling loudly, Nightfur leaped onto the massive tom. Her claws ripped into the side of his face. Those sharp fangs bit into his shoulder. Her amber eyes met his gaze. Rage and hatred poured into her body. On the other side of the tom, Nightfur the white and ginger she-cat. She leaped off Oak before he could attack back. Coral crouched next to her. Together they charged him. The tom reared onto his hind legs. Leafpaw charged into the fray, the white she-cat racing beside her. Nightfur felt Coral push her to the left. Oak's claws flashed through the space where she had been. With Coral, she slashed her claws through Oak's side. Forestpaw appeared on top of the tom. Blizzardpaw slammed his paw into the traitor's head. Oak screeched as Jaypaw snapped his jaw shut on his tail.

" _Nothing can stand against us!"_ the white she-cat growled.

Coral's voice hissed in Nightfur's ears, _"No one threatens our family!"_

" _We are protectors! We are warriors! We are mothers!"_ the two dead cats yowled together.

Nightfur tackled the massive tom. Oak snarl up at her. She allowed all her fury to pour out of her at moment. The brown tom's flattened. He was starting to question whether or not he could this war. He remembered when he fought Lightningfur's first mate. She had been ferocious. This she-cat was even more so. Finally he tucked in his back paws. Nightfur gasped as he kicked upward, throwing her off. She hit the ground and rolled onto her paws. He stood there, eyes narrowed. Then a smile appeared on his lips. Normally it could impress a she-cat. The black she-cat hissed at him. She knew who he was. There was nothing he could do to stop her from tearing him apart. Seeing this, Oak growled before leaping at her. Nightfur raced to meet him.

Then there was a flash of white. Lightningfur pinned the massive tom down. Nightfur felt her fur burned with anger. She did not need help to stop that murderer. Amber and deep blue eyes glared at each other. Falconstar and the mentors appeared. Each of them were bristling with anger. With a snort, Lightningfur stepped away from his enemy. Nightfur could see he was ready for an attack. Oak rose to his full height. A sneer appeared on the brown tom's lips.

A cold, taunting voice came from his mouth, "Still alive I see."

"Oak, you are trespassing on Forestclan territory. Leave or fight," Lightningfur hissed.

Oak tilted his head, "You know my choice."

His claws lashed out at Lightningfur. The white tom sidestepped out of the way. Nightfur bared her teeth. Oak continued to try and hit his enemy. Lightningfur always remained just out of reach. Finally Nightfur had had enough. Darting forward, she raked her claws across his right eye. She could still sense Coral and the white she-cat at her side. Lightningfur watched in shock as his mate brought down his enemy. If Forestclan was going to let Oak go, Nightfur was going make sure that he suffered for his crimes. Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw both smiled at their mother. Leafpaw purred. Jaypaw lashed his tail across the ground. None of them cowered before the disapproving gaze of their father. Finally he leaped in and pulled Nightfur off of Oak. The brown tom coughed weakly. His blood was pooling around his paws.

Those amber eyes glared at Nightfur, "That it?"

"Oak…" Lightningfur growled. His right paw pushed the tom down. Those blue eyes were filled with pain and anger, "Remember, I trained you. I made you. You cannot beat me in a normal fight. Leave this territory. Go back to Trenton. Starclan knows you both deserve each other."

For once the tom showed pure fear, "I can't go back. He knows what I did. He knows that you took the blame for what I did. I barely managed to escape execution. If he sees me again, he will kill me." A smile touched his face, "At least I managed to start this war with Cossack before he found out."

Falconstar stepped forward, "Then you have reached your final destination. We will take you back to our camp and put you on trial. After all, by starting this war, you have killed one of our own."

"Why bother?" Nightfur hissed. "He admitted guilt. Just kill him now!"

Falconstar glared at his sister, "That's not our way, Nightfur, and you know it."

The black she-cat spat with rage. Her eyes met Oak's. His eyes narrowed. Now he was starting to understand why she was so angry. He glanced at Lightningfur. A cold smile appeared on his face. To hurt Lightningfur, he had to target the ones the white tom loved. Nightfur was his mate. The apprentices she had defended were their kits. Then he started with shock. Standing on either side of Nightfur, pelts pale, were Coral and Sofia. The white and ginger she-cat snarled at him. He was the one who pointed out her relationship with Lightningfur to Trenton. Thus he was at fault for her death. Coral was angry because he had attacked her kits.

As the group headed back, Nightfur felt her pelt bristle with rage. _"He won't get away with his crimes. I'll make sure. For I am a mother with kits to protect."_ Her eyes glanced towards her stomach and smiled weakly. Someday soon she would tell her mate the secret she was carrying.

* * *

 **Let me know if you want to see any other characters in these special chapters. Remember it focuses of the POV of one cat.**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Barktooth

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Cobrapelt

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother. Mentor: Ashtree

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Leafpaw. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Queens and Kits:

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Others not mentioned.

Elders **(Yes I know I added one more that wasn't listed before. He starts playing a larger role.)** :

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**


	19. A Legacy of Death

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Look down in the Allegiances. You will see I added Starclan cats. There is surprise hidden among those cats. I didn't tell you the cat's relations. Based on the placing and its description, you should be able to figure it out. I also listed each cat's cause of death.**

 **BoneMeal: You write really well. Personally I think it is as good as me. Anyway, chapter 17 was from the cats' perspective. They were large boulders being hurled by catapults. Several catapults on each were damaged, causing the boulders to be hurled in the wrong direction. And I'm not a big Pokémon fan, though I might play every now and then.**

 **Here we get see why Lightningfur and Oak hate each other so much. And a special Twoleg gets to appear briefly.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 19: A Legacy of Death

Oak sat tall in the middle of Forestclan's camp. Falconstar sat on a leaning log. Lightningfur sat on one of the stones that held the log in place, to Falconstar's left. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm were sitting on the ground to their leader's right. Forestclan were arranged in a semicircle before their leader. They kept well away from the new cat. Several were openly hostile. Others were trying to put on a facade of indifference. Nightfur crouched with her kits. The massive brown tom looked at them and smiled. Blizzardpaw arched his back and hissed. Forestpaw unsheathed his claws. Leafpaw looked away from him, eyes showing her hate. Jaypaw did not respond because he could not see. Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw snarled at Oak. This cat was responsible for their father's death. Willowbreeze was sitting behind them, eyes distant with grief. Flightwish and Riverbreeze guarded the nursery where their kits were hidden. Crow and Badger were curled up outside of their den. Both elders had narrowed eyes. Neither one felt any sympathy for Oak.

Falconstar glared down at the tom and growled, "Oak, you admitted that you started the Twoleg war. Due to that, several of our Clanmates were wounded…and one was lost." When Oak looked smug, several cats hissed at him. "You are also responsible for Lightningfur's banishment from Twoleg territory and the murder of a Twoleg. Do you wish to defend yourself?"

Those amber eyes flickered over to his enemy, "My only defense would be tell the crimes of your deputy."

"That cat is not our father or the deputy of Forestclan!" Blizzardpaw yowled.

Oak looked at him, "But he has still committed those crimes, apprentice."

"You can tell them, Oak," Lightningfur said, commanding his son to be silent with a flick of his tail. "Forestclan deserves to know the truth. However, they also know who I am now. I don't fear my past anymore."

A smile touched Oak's face before he growled, "Do they know how many cats you killed? Do they know _how_ those cats died?" He noticed the looks that many of the Forestclan cats exchanged. "Let me tell them:

 **Each of these are Lightningfur's memories as Oak describes what happens.**

* * *

Lightning bounded beside Samson. His mentor was calm and composed. A smile touched his face as he watched his apprentice pretend to pounce on an unwary opponent. Those deep blue eyes turned to look at him. He nodded approvingly. His apprentice had performed the pounce correctly. The white tom smiled happily. He wanted nothing more than to make his mentor proud of him. Soon they reached the door they needed. Samson noticed the fear in his apprentice's gaze. His fluffy tail draped over those thin shoulders. He knew that the master would be pleased with how Lightning's training was progressing. The doors opened slowly. The older stepped forward, flinching as several of his bones groaned in protest. He was really old. Soon he would have to retire from training.

Trenton stood at a table, looking through several papers. His blue eyes turned to the two cats. Samson bowed low, front right paw stretching forward. Lightning copied his posture, ears flat. A small smile touched the Twoleg's face. He dropped the piece of paper that he was holding and approached the two cats. Lightning remembered how he had chosen him. Trenton believed that he could be useful, especially with his speed. Now his fingers scratched his ears. Lightning forced a purr. He still was not entirely comfortable around his new master. With a snap of his fingers, Trenton commanded them to rise.

Once they were standing, his deep voice washed over them, "You have done well, Samson. Poppy will be a wonderful addition to my forces." His eyes looked at Lightning, "Poppy, are you ready to complete your final test?"

The white tom bowed his head.

Trenton nodded approvingly before continuing, "Then I want you to fight and kill your opponent in as few moves as possible. I want to see how useful your speed is to me."

Lightning flicked his tail, wondering who his opponent was going to be. His master's hand pointed to his right. A feeling of dread washed over him. The only cat to his right was Samson. The older tom seemed shocked as well. Then those blue eyes closed. Lightning barely managed to dodge his mentor's swipe. He stood there, eyes wide, trying to desperately think of a way to save his mentor. Samson saw his thoughts and shook his head. There was no other way. He lunged at his apprentice. Lightning leaped back, out of reach. With amazing speed, the apprentice scratch his mentor on the side of his face.

Samson looked at him, blue eyes filled with sorrow, "Give me a quick death, my apprentice."

Lightning could see Trenton leaning against the table. His arms were crossed. A snarl of pain appeared on his. Samson scratched at him. He dodged then began racing around in a circle. Faster and faster he ran. His mentor crouched in center. Those eyes watched the blur. He was trying to estimate where his apprentice was going to be. Finally, with a yowl, he lunged forward. He missed completely. Then blood flew as Lightning raced past. His claws had ripped through Samson's throat. The older tom collapsed to ground. Blood turned his white chest red. Lightning stood above him, tears pricking his eyes.

A smile of pride touched Samson's face, "I'm proud of you…my son…"

It was then that he breathed his last breath. Trenton's fingers began scratching Lightning's ears. A soft purr escaped Lightning's throat. His blue eyes closed. Guilt stab into his heart. He knew that this was only the beginning. Trenton had saved his life. He owed the Twoleg his absolute loyalty. Every command was going to be fulfilled. It was least he could do.

* * *

Patch screeched as the ground behind him gave out. A traitorous cat had forced near a gorge. Lightning raced past, cutting the tom's throat. His teeth seized ahold of Patch's scruff. The russet cat's claws dug into the earth. Lightning had trained Oak so well that Trenton gave him Patch to train as well. Unlike Oak, Patch just wanted a decent life. He obeyed Lightning and Trenton's command. He was the small apprentice that Lightning had saved as a kit. As a kit, Patch had gotten separated from his mother. Two hunting dogs had chased him up a tree. Lightning had come to his aid, picking him out of the tree then racing out of the dog area. He had brought him before Trenton who had accepted him, naming him Patch.

Now the young apprentice was struggling to pull himself up. Lightning could feel the ground giving out beneath his front paws. Grunting, he pulled harder. It was then the ground gave out beneath his paws. Something hooked around Lightning's chest. His master's staff. Trenton pulled Lightning away from the edge. The white tom tightened his grip on Patch's scruff. He knew that Trenton would not drop him. Now all he had to do was hold on to his apprentice.

Trenton's voice entered his ears, "Let him go, Poppy. He's not worth it."

" _Yes he is! He's my apprentice!"_ Lightning thought.

The staff yanked at him, "Let him go. That's an order."

Patch's green eyes stared at Trenton. He could not believe that was Trenton was ordering his mentor to let him die. Lightning felt tears race down his cheeks. Patch smiled at him. Then his white paw pushed against Lightning's jaw. Desperately Lightning held on. Then his grip gave out. With a meow of fear, Patch plummeted into the water. The last thing Lightning saw of his apprentice was a wet, white paw reaching from the water. Then he vanished beneath the rushing water.

* * *

Sophia rubbed against Lightning. He purred happily as their tails entwined. They had been seeing each other for a while now. Each visit was short. Lightning only had short moments when his master had private visits in his office. With a war brewing on the horizon, these visits were becoming more and more frequent. So Lightning was taking the opportunity to see Sophia. She kept finding ways to sneak away from her duties. They had a quiet place in a courtyard. Thick bushes hid them from sight. The ginger and white she-cat avoided him at first. She had been afraid of his master. However, her love for Lightning had continued to grow over time. Lightning loved her and made a point to never hide anything from her. Even after admitting what he had done to his mentor and second apprentice, she still loved him.

The bushes began to shake. Sophia pulled back, fear in her eyes. Lightning rose to his feet. His claws unsheathed, hidden in the uncut grass. His eyes narrowed as amber eyes sparkled from the shadows. Oak's body appeared a few moments after. A cold smirk touched his lips. Sophia hissed at him. She had told Lightning that the tom loved her. When she had chosen him over Oak, the brown tom had been outraged. Lightning knew that he would not be here unless something was wrong. The white tom was willing to bet that Oak was the source of the trouble.

Oak dipped his head in a sarcastic show of respect, "Our master wishes to see the both of you. Now."

Lightning and Sophia padded through the marble and stone halls. The she-cat looked at her mate, fear in her eyes. The tom wished he could comfort her. However, Trenton would not see her unless he knew the truth. Lightning hoped that his master's anger would be focused on him. That way Sophia would be alright. Oak walked in front of them, tail held high. A snarl barely touched Lightning's lips. His first apprentice had something to do with all of this. The guards opened the massive doors. Trenton was sitting in his special seat, his clear stone glowing around his neck. Lightning had never seen any other Twoleg sit in that seat. Oak bowed then stepped to the side. Lightning and Sophia bowed before him. Trenton's fingers snapped, summoning Lightning to him. The white tom obeyed immediately. He looked up at his master and purred. Trenton had not found them together. There was still a chance to hide their love for each other.

A cold look from Trenton stopped his purr. Trenton spoke, his voice icy, "Is it true? Have you disobeyed me by choosing a mate?"

Lightning opened his mouth to deny it. Something inside of him stopped the denial unspoken. He was willing to bet that Trenton knew the truth. To deny would mean that they would be punished for lying and breaking one of Trenton's commands. His ears flattened as he bowed his head. That was all Trenton needed to know. Out of the corner of his eye, Lightning could see the smug look on Oak's face. Trenton's fist struck the wood where he rested his arm. Sophia remained frozen where she was. Like Lightning, she was hoping that a show of obedience now could save them from Trenton's wrath.

Trenton rose to feet, "I'm disappointed in you, Poppy. This is something I would expect Oak to do but not you." He approached Sophia. "Show me you're loyal to me and me alone. Kill her."

Oak froze with horror. Lightning actually took a step backwards. Sophia was frozen with fear, too scared to comprehend. The white tom whimpered. Pleadingly he looked up at his master, his feet carrying him closer. He was willing to suffer whatever punishment Trenton doled out to him. All he wanted was for Sophia to be left alone. With a growl, Trenton swung his staff. The metal head struck Lightning in the side. The white tom gasped as he was taken off his paws. A soft cough shook his body. Blood splattered across the ground. Trenton was strong, his blow powerful enough to crack a rib. Those blue eyes opened enough to see next blow coming.

After several minutes, Lightning stopped trying to run. He was bleeding from several gashes. He was certain several ribs were broken. Trenton raised his staff to strike again when Sophia appeared between. The staff struck her on the side of the head. She hit the ground. Lightning knew that his master would start on her. Unlike Lightning, Trenton would not stop until she was dead. His rose shakily to his paws. Sophia was cowering before their master. Her blue eyes were wide with fear. Blood dripped from a gash above her left eye. Lightning knew that he had to make a choice. Either kill her himself or let Trenton beat her to death. With a meow, he called for his master to stop. Trenton turned to glare at him. Sophia flattened her ears. She knew that Lightning was going to attempt to kill her quickly, a mercy that Trenton would not give her. Slowly Lightning limped towards her, his claws coming out. Oak raised a paw. His mouth dropped open slightly. Sophia glared at him. This was all his fault.

Trenton's staff struck the marble. Lightning stopped and looked at him. His master was about to give him a command. Those blue eyes were filled with anger. His finger traced a line from his throat to his gut. Lightning felt his heart shatter. Now that agreed to kill his mate, there was nothing he could do to argue. Closing his eyes, he struck with all of his speed. Sophia yowled in agony. Lightning kept his eyes closed, feeling her blood lap at his paws. Opening his eyes, he looked into her gaze. Those blue eyes gazed at him with more pain then what she was feeling. There was also a look of forgiveness.

* * *

"And that's just three of your deputy's crimes," Oak finished.

Lightningfur opened his eyes. Forestclan was silent. A breeze raced past, blowing the leaves and shaking the bushes. Then a hiss rang out. Riverbreeze struck the brown tom across the face. Other cats began yowling angrily. Oak looked around him, shocked. Forestclan knew the heart of their deputy. They knew that Lightningfur was haunted by his choices. All of them blamed Trenton for their deputy's crimes. Oak was responsible for his own actions. If anything, the Clan blamed him for Sophia's death.

Falconstar let his voice be heard, "Oak, I condemn you to death for your crimes."

Oak snarled, "I dare anyone to try and kill me."

"There's only one who can," a voice growled.

Lightningfur pounced on Oak. For moons he had held in his anguish. Under Trenton, the white tom could not attack Oak, to make him pay for what he had done. Now both of them were outside of Trenton's control. Lightningfur was going to make Oak pay. His claws ripped the brown tom's ears. Hind claws scratched at Oak's stomach. The massive tom grabbed onto his enemy's shoulders. Both snarled at each other. Forestclan cheered on their deputy. Blood and fur flew as they rolled on the ground. Lightningfur was not going to his speed. He wanted Oak to die a slow, painful death. Oak bit his right leg. The white tom's claws raked through the tom's face. Then Oak threw him off.

Before the tom could lunge forward, Nightfur leaped onto his back. Oak screeched as her razor sharp teeth bit into the back of his neck. Lightningfur scratched the tom's nose. With a powerful twist, Oak threw Nightfur off. Both he and Lightningfur reared. Their claws dug into the other's shoulders. Rage rippled through their bodies. Then Oak yowled. Blizzardpaw had bit his tail hard. Forestpaw slid underneath and scratched at his stomach with all four paws. Leafpaw seized ahold of the tom's head in her claws. Jaypaw leaped forward and slammed into Oak. Then Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw leaped into the fray. Their claws cut their father's murderer. Their voices were filled with anger. Oak finally managed to shake them all off. That's when Lightningfur struck him in the throat. A final hiss escaped Oak's mouth. His claws scratched his old mentor's shoulder one last time. Then he hit ground, dead.

Forestclan left in the tall grass inside Twoleg territory. No one wanted to give him an honorable burial. In the setting sunlight, Sophia stood over his body. At her feet was a small, white and ginger tom-kit. Deep blue eyes studied the dead cat before him. Then his mother hissed. A huge hunting dog sniffed at the dead body before turning and barking. A man covered in armor approached. His gloved hand ran over the scratches. Then it picked up a paw. From Oak's claws, he pulled out a tuft of white fur. Blue eyes followed the blood trail to the trees. A small smile touched his lips.

Oak had done one good thing with his life.

* * *

 **Yes, the Twoleg at the end was Trenton.**

 **Can alone guess who the kit is? Another clue is in the Allegiances below.**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardkit, Forestkit, Leafkit, and Jaykit.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonekit.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whisperpaw and Wolfpaw.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Rattlepaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunpaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Barktooth

Sunpaw: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Birdpaw's brother. Mentor: Cobrapelt

Birdpaw: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattlepaw and Sunpaw's brother. Mentor: Ashtree

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Leafpaw. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Queens and Kits:

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonekit (blue-gray tom with green eyes).

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Others not mentioned.

Elders **(Yes I know I added one more that wasn't listed before. He starts playing a larger role.)** :

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit: white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudkit and Stormkit. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy.


	20. Brighter Future

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Sorry this took so long. My reviews and Private Messaging were down. Also, I have like four group projects to finish. I'm running around like crazy.**

 **So I was asked in private messaging to do Patch and Sophia in the Special Chapters. I will when I get there. Any other requests are welcomed.**

 **BoneMeal: I'm confused. Do want Bonefeather or Dustflight to die? I will obey your wishes as they are your characters. And you write really well! If you created an account and wrote the backstories for your characters, I would read them. You should try it! Trenton discovered the truth through a bit of "magic". That clear gem that he carries has some special properties.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: You are correct. The kit is the son of Sophia and Lightningfur.**

 **I'm surprised with how many people are ecstatic over Nightfur and Lightningfur having kits! Didn't expect that reaction. Since so many are asking, I gave a little hint near the end of the chapter. From Nightfur's POV.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 20: Brighter Future

Lightningfur crouched on a flat rock. A squirrel was nibbling a nut. Slinking around it on all sides were the other cats. Aspenfall and Leafpaw on Lightningfur's left. Mintleaf was up above in the trees. Reedtail on the deputy's right. Dustflight was the opposite side, amber eyes shining through the bushes. The deputy's blue eyes narrowed as the squirrel perked up. Then he leaped forward. Instantly the squirrel made a dart to his left. It veered as Aspenfall and Leafpaw appeared. Reedtail blocked its path on his side. With a high-pitched cry, the creature made a race for the clear space. That's when Dustflight appeared. His claws drove the squirrel up the nearest tree, straight into the waiting paws of Mintleaf.

"Well done," Lightningfur praised the gray tuxedo she-cat.

Mintleaf purred with pleasure. The deputy nodded to the rest of the patrol. They had all done well. Reedtail and Aspenfall both flicked their tails at the nod. Leafpaw shuffled her paws. Dustflight simply snorted. The patrol headed back to camp. Along the way, they picked up the rest of their catch. Today was a good haul. Lightningfur looked up at the gathering storm clouds. His eyes narrowed. Lots of rain meant the forest was healing quickly. However, a stray lightning bolt could start another fire. He also knew what too much rain could do. With a shake of his head, the deputy pushed those thoughts of his head. Their biggest threat was the war happening not far away. Already they could hear the shouting of men and the clash of weapons. Entering camp, they found everyone buzzing. Today was going to be another special day.

Nightfur was talking for Forestpaw, helping him learn a complicated battle maneuver. She smiled over at him. Leafpaw dropped her catch, a blackbird and two mice, before racing over to them. She always loved practicing with her mother. Lightningfur dropped his two sparrows, two mice, and a rabbit (he carried the rabbit on his shoulders). Mintleaf dropped the squirrel, which rivaled the rabbit in terms of size. Dustflight was carrying three mice and a shrew. Reedtail and Aspenfall each carried a rabbit and two mice. Lightningfur spotted a thrush and several fish in the pile. That fishers had been hard at work. That was good. Then he padded over to his family, just in time to see Nightfur crouched down. She was about to demonstrate a special move that her mother taught her.

Her voice carried over to him, "You leap straight up, spin sideways, and land on your enemy's side when it expects you to land on its back. Then you scratch. Like this."

Those strong hind legs propelled her upwards. She turned in midair, looking like a beautiful bird. Her paws touched the ground without a sound. Then Nightfur let out an _mrrow_ of shock as she teetered sideways. She hit the ground with a grunt. Instantly Lightningfur at her side. He had seen practice the move. This never happened. Nightfur always landed firm. Leafpaw and Forestpaw also expressed their worry. The black she-cat rose to her paws and shook her pelt. An awkward smile told them she was fine. It was an accident. Her mate studied her worried before shrugging. His eyes spotted Falconstar talking with Riverbreeze. The she-cat looked both proud and worried at the same time. Nodding to his family, Lightningfur headed over to them.

"Everything set?" he asked when they could hear him without shouting.

Falconstar nodded, "Almost. Just need the border patrol to get back."

Riverbreeze looked at Lightningfur, "Do you think anything has happened to them?"

"No," the white deputy replied with a shake of his head. Then he smiled, "They probably took it slow. That way they missed nothing. After Oak got on the territory, we have all been jumping with nervousness. The nearby Twoleg war isn't helping matters. I know Duststripe won't let anything happen to them. Remember, my son is out there too."

The she-cat nodded, trying to relax. It had been a moon since Oak had been killed. The Twoleg war was only getting worse with each passing day. Several cats had been injured as more stones were thrown in the wrong direction. Not only that but the scent of hunting dogs was becoming ever present at the border. Lightningfur had gone down there several times. He was searching for a scent he would recognize. Trenton had a very loyal dog at his side when the white tom was driven out. Dominic. If Lightningfur could find his scent then that meant Trenton was scouring the border. However, Dominic's scent was never present. That meant the Twolegs were probably looking for deer to hunt or walking the massive dogs. He was not worried.

A peal of laughter rang out. The group looked over to the warriors' den. Rosedawn had a paw over her mouth. Amber eyes were closed as she laughed. Tears were slowly starting to appear. Her spotted red coat shimmered in the sun. At her side, a crooked smile on his face, was Flickerfire. His green eyes shined with happiness. He was glad that he made this she-cat laugh today. Her mood had been down for quite some time. Flowerspot, her twin, was complaining that no one could make her sister forget about her troubles. Flickerfire had made it his goal to make the she-cat laugh. He had succeeded so far. Dustflight rolled his eyes beside Tigerstorm. The tabby white tom smiled at his old friend. He alone could see how much Flickerfire loved Rosedawn. It was almost as if they were meant to be. A she-cat with depression, unable to forget her bad moments, and a tom with a heart of pain but a smile on his face. They were good for each other.

Falconstar chuckled, "We may have more kits soon."

Riverbreeze looked at him then at Lightningfur, "Sooner than you think."

"What does that mean?" Lightningfur said, catching her look at him.

The queen simply shrugged before walking off. She nuzzled her mate before vanishing inside the nursery. An indignant meow sounded. Stonekit was about to get a bath before his apprentice ceremony. He was not happy about it. Another chuckle escaped Falconstar's throat. The camp entrance shook as the border reappeared. Duststripe was in the lead. Barktooth, Cobrapelt, and Ashtree followed right behind him. Following them were the four apprentices. Lightningfur smiled as he saw that Blizzardpaw was bringing up the rear. His son looked up to the older apprentices. His show of respect was letting them enter camp first. Nodding to himself, Falconstar leaped onto his fallen tree. Lightningfur leaped onto his rock.

The leader let out a yowl. "Forestclan, gather for a Clan meeting!"

With meows of excitement, the Clan obeyed. Riverbreeze appeared with Stonekit on her tail. The young tom puffed out his chest. Eaglewing nodded to his son. His mother gave him two more quick licks between the ears, getting a snarl in return. Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw took their places beside their mentors. The medicine cats sat in their spot on Falconstar's right. Hawk was curled up at the entrance to the medicine den. Lightningfur spotted his kits sitting with Nightfur. A frown touched his face. Something about Nightfur was different. He realized that he had thinking that for about a moon now. He would have to ask after the meeting.

Falconstar lifted his voice and spoke, "Today we will be having two ceremonies!" The Clan stirred. They knew Stonekit was gaining his apprentice but what else was going to happen? "But first things first. Stonekit, please step forward." The blue-gray tom did as he was told. "From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Reedtail, you have shown courage, resourcefulness, and loyalty over the moons. Forestclan hopes that you will pass on these skills to your new apprentice."

As the Clan chanted Stonepaw's new name, Reedtail stepped forward. Both toms touched noses. Then Reedtail led his excited apprentice to the Clan. Several cats around him gave Stonepaw smiles and purrs of encouragement. Then Falconstar leaped down to ground. His green eyes shined with pride as he signaled the oldest apprentices forward. Willowbreeze could not help but sit a little straighter. Joy lit up her features. Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw stood before their leader. The massive tom nodded to them.

He looked to their mentors, "Have they shown the skills necessary to warriors of Forestclan and an understanding of our code?"

"Yes," Barktooth, Cobrapelt, and Ashtree replied, purrs of pride rumbling in their chests.

Falconstar nodded before raising his eyes to sky, "I call upon Starclan to look down on these three cats. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Today we commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Rattlepaw, Sunpaw, Birdpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they replied, sitting tall.

Their leader nodded with satisfaction, "Then Forestclan welcomes as the warriors you were trained to be. Sunpaw, you quick and aggressive in battle yet patient and quiet. From this moment on, you will be known as Sunviper." He touched his nose to the yellow tom's head, feeling the tom's tongue run over his shoulder. Then he stepped back and looked at Birdpaw, "Birdpaw, you are an excellent climber and hunter. Every day you bring in birds to feed our Clan. From this moment on, you will be known as Birdfeather." His nose touched the gray, brown, and black patched tom's forehead. Birdfeather licked his leader's shoulder. Finally, Falconstar turned to Rattlepaw, "Rattlepaw, you loyal and strong. You would have made your father proud. I know that you wish to carry on Timberclaw's memory. From this moment on, you will be known as Rattleclaw." The dusty brown tom bowed his head, happy to be carrying his father's name. Falconstar's nose touched his forehead. He purred as he licked the dark brown shoulder.

"Sunviper! Birdfeather! Rattleclaw!" the Clan chanted loudly.

The three toms stood strong before their Clan. Each of them remembered their father's noble sacrifice to protect their mother. Each promised, deep inside, to honor Timberclaw. He was their father. He deserved to be remembered. They would defend their Clan, their family. It was the least they could do. Forestclan circled them. Praises and well-wishes swirled around them. Stonepaw at the back, talking with his denmates. Lightningfur's kits joked and laughed with him, making him feel welcomed. Then the Clan returned to their seats. Falconstar had called for the end of the meeting. But he just sat there, waiting.

That's when Nightfur stepped forward. Joy shined in her amber eyes. Lightningfur tilted his head sideways. Riverbreeze and Flightwish shared a knowing smile. Falconstar dipped his head to his sister, a smile on his face. The black she-cat signaled for her mate to join her. The white deputy did so, worry in his eyes. She rubbed up against him, purring loudly. It was time to tell everyone. Well, to announce it officially.

Her amber eyes looked out at Forestclan, "My warrior duties are at an end, for now. I'm carrying kits. Lightningfur's kits."

Her mate stiffened with shock. Smiles broke out on the faces of their older kits. They raced forward, rubbing up against their mother. A small smile touched Lightningfur's lips. There was a sense of pain under that smile. He and Sophia had wanted kits so badly but Trenton's commands had made it impossible. Now he was going to have his own kits. A purr resounded from his throat as Leafpaw rubbed up against his left shoulder. Nightfur continued to press into his right side. Jaypaw, Blizzardpaw, and Forestpaw stood around them. Yowls of congratulations echoed from the throats of their clanmates. Tawnysong stepped forward and sniffed the queen. With a nod, she confirmed that nothing was wrong. It was then that Flightwish guided her new denmate over to the nursery. Cloudkit and Stormkit greeted Nightfur with loud meows. Falconstar, meanwhile, laid his tail over Lightningfur's shoulders. He let a smile of happiness for his friend and brother touch his face. His deputy dipped his head. Those blue eyes looked out at his Clan as they headed for bed.

More than the forest was healing.

* * *

(Nightfur's POV)

The black she-cat curled in her new nest. Her growing belly was rising and falling. Deep inside, she could feel the tiny lives she had the duty to love and protect. She released a soft purr. Her black tail ran over her side. Nothing would harm these kits. They were her kits, just like Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. A smile touched her face as she imagined both groups playing together. When she had admitted her pregnancy to Riverbreeze and Flightwish, the queens had been supportive. Flightwish had pressed her paw into the black queen's stomach before heading to her nest. Yellow eyes had shine with a mother's love as she told Nightfur that she probably expecting four kits.

Nightfur sighed, a smile spreading across her face. Her mate had come in to say goodnight to her before heading to warrior's den. The three new warriors were sitting their silent vigil. She knew it was safe. Well, mostly safe. There was still the problem of the war. Trenton was so close to her precious mate. Those amber eyes narrowed. Her claws dug into the moss of her nest. Trenton was the only major threat to her unborn kits. That black tail curled over her side.

" _Don't worry, little ones. I won't let anything happen to you,"_ she vowed silently as her eyes closed.

Then she felt small paws press into her fur. Those eyes flew open. Crouching in front of her was a small, white tom-kit. Deep blue eyes stared up at her. A smile was on his face. His ginger tipped tail waved back and forth. There was also a spot of ginger near his nose. Nightfur sucked in a breath. Could it be? Had they been so close to having their wish fulfilled? Looking beyond the kit, the black queen could see Sophia sitting in the shadows. Her blue eyes glowed with happiness. Lightningfur had told Nightfur that his first mate was happy for them. Nightfur could see it. She smiled sorrowfully at the queen.

" _There is no reason to be sorry. Fate was against us,"_ Sophia whispered.

A sigh escaped Nightfur's nose, "Trenton was against you. You shouldn't have died." Her eyes dropped to the little kit. "He deserved a chance to live."

" _What are you going to name them?"_ the little tom-kit squeaked. His blue eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity.

Nightfur crunched up her nose as she thought, "I don't know. Lightningfur and I will figured it out when they get here."

" _Which will be soon,"_ Sophia purred to her little son.

" _I bet they will black like you, Nightfur! And fast like dad!"_ the kit squeaked, his rump going up into the air.

Both Sophia and Nightfur smiled at him. Nightfur did not know if that was true. Her kits would probably have some of both. It did not matter. They were her kits. She would love them no matter what. Lightningfur would always be their father. If only he knew how close he came to having kits before. Then Nightfur closed her eyes. The truth would tear him apart. He already had enough guilt on his shoulders. He would learn the truth one day, when he joined them in Starclan.

" _I think Cloud is an awesome name,"_ the tom's voice said, snapping Nightfur out of her thoughts. The kit was crouching over Flightwish's tom-kit known was Cloudkit.

" _That's only because I call you that from time to time,"_ Sophia meowed playfully. Her son turned to look at her, blue eyes shining.

" _So it's a good name,"_ with a smug smile. His mother rolled her eyes but did not press the issue.

Nightfur looked at Sophia, "Is that what you would have called him? Cloud?"

" _Yes,"_ the dead she-cat meowed, bowing her head. _"He looks just like a little cloud after all. Like his father."_

The black she-cat looked away, lost in thought. She felt her heart twist for the two. Trenton had cruelly ended two lives that day. Two lives with one blow. Her tail lashed. It was wrong. It was unfair. Her amber eyes met Sophia's blue eyes. With a smile, Nightfur made a decision. No matter what, she would keep this promise. It was all she could do to honor their memory.

"I promise, Sophia. One of my kits will be named Cloudkit, in honor of you and your son."

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Night's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Leafpaw. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Queens and Kits:

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, and Jaypaw. Pregnant.

Others not mentioned.

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit: white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudkit and Stormkit. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur


	21. New Life and Despair

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **I was asked to do a "Cats of the Clan" type fanfiction for Forestclan. My time is limited but I'm willing to do so if you all agree. Each chapter will be on a member of Forestclan, past and present. All those who gave me characters: it is up to you whether your characters appear. If you want them to show up then I will need a list of information but that will come later.**

 **I'm still having trouble with my Reviews. It's taking forever to upload them.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 21: New Life and Despair

Lightningfur was sleeping peacefully. His dreams were filled with hunting mice and laughing with friends. Sometimes he would see Sophia, Patch, and Samson but it was always happy. No more bad memories or guilt ridden dreams. His past was out and known. Forestclan had accepted him for who he was. Nightfur had accepted him. That was all he needed to be happy. His older kits were training hard, having fun. No matter what they were doing, they were always laughing and teasing each other. Lightningfur knew they were going to be wonderful older siblings. A smile touched his face as he imagined all his kits playing together.

That's a paw prodded his back. He groaned slightly, curling his tail over his nose. The paw pressed harder but he ignored it. Lightningfur nearly jumped out of skin as the paw returned, claws digging into his spine. His head whipped around to find who had disturbed him. Blossomstorm stood above him. Her amber eyes were glowing in the dark den. Seeing he was awake, she signaled for him to follow her. With a yawn, Lightningfur obeyed. Her paws led them straight to the nursery. All thought of sleep vanished when the white deputy realized this. He quickened his pace to walk beside her. His blue eyes desperately sought some message in Blossomstorm's demeanor. The gray she-cat gave nothing away.

She quietly told him to wait outside before vanishing inside the den. From within came a low hiss. Lightningfur felt his fur prickle. His paws shuffled nervously underneath him. He did not understand what was going on. Tawnysong appeared briefly as she raced for the medicine den. She returned with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Not once did she look the white deputy. He flinched as another hiss, this one louder, came from the den. A sense of understanding was slowly coming over him. His sharp claws began tearing at the ground. That long tail brushed along the ground. Another hiss came to his ears. His heart began to pound deep inside his chest. Now he understood.

Nightfur was giving birth.

"Dad?" whispered a soft voice.

This time the white deputy jumped. Those deep blue eyes turned to his left. Jaypaw was standing there, head cocked to the side. Blind blue eyes studied his father. He relied strongly on his other senses. Lightningfur's lashing tail had sent vibrations through the ground. The medicine cat apprentice had felt the vibrations. He already knew enough to know when a cat was in distress. He never thought it was his father. Lightningfur opened his mouth to answer when Nightfur released a cry of pain. Jaypaw winced slightly. Then understanding dawned in those blind blue eyes. Quietly he approached the den. He wanted to know if Tawnysong and Blossomstorm needed help. Lightningfur heard Tawnysong's voice. Jaypaw nodded before running to the medicine den. He returned with a ball of moss. Inside were poppy seeds, used to help with any pain. After handing them inside he was told to wait with his father.

Father and son sat side by side. Both sets of blue eyes were glued to the nursery. Both sets of ears were listening for any command. They wanted to help in any way they could. Dawn soon started lighting up the sky. Nightfur's cries were getting stronger, more frequent. The birth was taking time. Tawnysong had told Lightningfur that the black she-cat should have no problems when the birth happened. Nightfur was healthy after all. The white deputy heard rustling as cats started waking up. Soon paws-steps could be heard approaching them. It was Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, and Forestpaw. Their eyes were stretched wide with curiosity. Neither tom had to answer. Nightfur's pained cry was all they needed to know. Instantly they sat down, tails twitching with excitement.

Falconstar soon appeared from his den. He noticed Lightningfur and the kits waiting outside the nursery. A smile touched his lips. The new additions to the family were finally here. Every warrior that was up early for the dawn patrol also smiled. More tiny paws running around camp. More cute faces asking for stories. Several cats walked up to give their congratulations. This was the first birth in Forestclan. It was an exciting time. Lightningfur purred at each well-wishers, eyes distant. He spotted Rosedawn pressing into Flickerfire. Her amber eyes shined with hope. She wanted nothing more than to claim the tom as her own. Already she was hissing at any other she-cat that came near Flickerfire, teeth and claws unsheathed. The tom joked and laughed about it. He was trying to calm her down. However, Rosedawn was possessive and quick to anger, the opposite of her sister Flowerspot. Lightningfur knew she was planning to claim Flickerfire by having his kits. That way he could never leave her. The look in his green eyes told the white deputy that he was not planning to leave Rosedawn any time soon. He loved her with all his heart, even if she was too paranoid to see it.

Then Lightningfur saw something else. Bonefeather was crouching beside the warriors den. Her eyes were focused on the nursery. A look of distant pain had frozen her face in a frown. Sitting not far away was Tigerstorm. The white tom with black stripes was watching Bonefeather. His brown eyes shined with worry. Lightningfur smiled. Evidently he had a secret crush on the she-cat. However, Bonefeather was not the type to fall in love. There was something in her heart that made her play toms. Tigerstorm knew it. Everyone had seen it. However, the tom wanted to know why. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to be there for her. Lightningfur watched as he sighed and shook his head. Tigerstorm was going to keep tongue.

Hearing rustling, Lightningfur turned his attention back to the nursery. Tawnysong was pulling herself out. Blossomstorm was on her heels. The calico she-cat smiled tiredly at the father. He stepped forward, worry in his blue eyes. All of Forestclan seemed to be holding its breath. The medicine cat nodded to Lightningfur. Her tail flicked towards the nursery.

"Congratulations, Lightningfur. You are father to four healthy kits. Two toms and two she-cats. Nightfur is perfectly fine," Tawnysong said.

Forestclan erupted into cheers. Lightningfur nodded to the medicine cats. With a deep breath, he vanished into the nursery. Flightwish nodded to him. Her kits were curled up next to her stomach. Nightfur was sprawled out in her nest. Her amber eyes opened and looked at him. A soft purr escaped from her throat. Nestled up against her stomach were the new additions to the Clan. Lightningfur felt his heart soar with pride. He sat down next to the moss nest. Those deep blue eyes studied the small bundles of fur. Then he gasped. Sitting behind Nightfur were starry figures. Sophia was sitting near the she-cat's tail. Coral was near her head. Her black paw reached over and pressed into Nightfur's shoulder. Then her tongue ran between Nightfur's ears. Sophia simply purred with pride. Her blue eyes were watching the kits with happiness. She was watching her mate's wish come true. Then another form appeared. He was small, a little kit. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. That ginger spot on his nose stood out boldly against the white. His ginger-tipped tail waved through the air. Lightningfur could not help but think of a cloud. Those deep blue eyes raised to look at Sophia. The she-cat smiled lovingly at him, her eyes telling him the truth.

Nightfur's tired voice entered his ears, "What are we going to name them?"

"I don't know. They look so different from each other," Lightningfur responded, looking back to the kits.

His mate laid the tip of tail on a white tom. Already his ears and tail were tipped with black. Lightningfur was willing to bet that his paws would turn black as he grew up. Her soft voice gently washed over the kit, "Cloudkit, in honor of one who never had a chance to live." Lightningfur watched as the starry, ginger and white tom-kit puffed out his chest.

" _Cloud would have been a good name. I'm sorry, my son,"_ the white deputy thought. Then his paw touched the other tom. His pure black pelt matched that of his mother, "Ravenkit. His pelt shimmers like a raven's feathers." Nightfur purred softly, accepting the name.

Her tail brushed the first she-kit. The main color was black like Nightfur. However, patches of white and various grays covered her back and sides. "Dapplekit because her pelt looks like snow dancing through the night." As if on cue, the little she-kit stirred in her sleep. Those black ears flicked in response to her name.

"The last one," Lightningfur whispered. His nose touched the white she-kit gently. A soft, high pitched meow came from her tiny mouth. "Snowkit. Your pelt is untainted like the purest, whitest snow that blankets the ground. That's a beauty all its own."

Flightwish spoke up, "All good names for such precious kits. Forestclan is blessed to have them joining us. I wish you all the best of luck."

Nightfur purred at her denmate, "Thank you, Flightwish. I'll be happy to have your advice through this time. If the kits are anything like I was then they'll be a pawful."

A smile touched the brown and white she-cat's face, "You have it. I guess it's a good thing you have a fast mate. He might be the only one who can keep up with them."

Lightningfur and Nightfur both chuckled. Cloud was sniffing each of the kits. Ravenkit rolled away from Nightfur's stomach. With a _mrrow_ of shock, Cloud pounced forward and started nudging the kit back. Lightningfur smiled. Cloud, being dead, had no effect on the black tom-kit. Gently he reached a white paw forward and pushed Ravenkit back into his spot. His mate reached over a started giving them a few, gentle licks. Lightningfur pulled himself from the den. Wide eyes met him as he appeared. Smiling at his older kits, the white deputy signaled they could go inside. Leafpaw instantly darted forward. She wanted to see her new siblings so badly. Jaypaw followed behind her. Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw waited outside because the den was too small for all of them. Soon the first came out with smiles on their faces. The last one to see Nightfur and the kits before Tawnysong blocked the den was Falconstar. He was just happy that everyone was healthy and safe.

With that, the Clan went back to work. Patrols needed to be sent out. Prey would not catch itself. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm headed out with Jaypaw to collect more herbs. Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw were taken to the training clearing. Aspenfall and Leafpaw were part of a hunting patrol so would train later. Reedtail was taking his new apprentice, Stonepaw, on a tour of the northern portion of the territory. There he would teach Stonepaw how to fish from the streams. Falconstar and Lightningfur headed out to check on the Twoleg war. Last report told them that the fighting was getting worse. Most of the massive machines that hurled those stones were damaged and unusable. That was a good thing for the Clan. However, Lightningfur wanted to keep an eye on Trenton. His old master could be planning something bad. Forestclan could get caught in the crossfire.

He knew Riverbreeze and Flightwish would take care of his mate and newborn kits. Right now, his responsibility was to make sure nothing came near camp. Trenton was the highest threat on the list. Those deep blue eyes narrowed as they watched. His master seemed impatient about something. Dominic, a massive brown hunting dog, was sitting at his master's feet. Based on how still he was, Lightningfur knew that Trenton was pissed about something. What is was, he did not know. Then another Twoleg, dressed in bright red, appeared from the lines of tents. He handed Trenton a piece of paper. Lightningfur leaned forward slightly, his narrowed. Falconstar cocked his head in confusion. His deputy's heart began to hammer as Trenton folded the paper. He started giving orders to the second Twoleg. At one point, his hand pointed up to the top the gorge, towards Forestclan's territory. The Twoleg bowed before racing off. Trenton stood there, unmoving, for a few minutes. From his pocket he removed something and started rubbing it with his thumb. Dominic let out a whimper that echoed up to the cats.

Lightningfur jumped as Falconstar hissed softly, "That's…That's your fur!" His green eyes turned to his deputy, "Does he know you're here?"

"No. It's not possible," his deputy replied. "We made sure he never stepped onto our territory. I avoided the border so my scent never travels to the hunting dogs. How did he find my fur?"

His leader thought for a few moments before growling, "Oak. Your fur must have been between his claws. Trenton must have found the body." He looked down at Lightningfur, "What will he do?"

"Send men and dogs to our territory. They will scour the area for my scent or any other sign of me. If they find something tangible then they will take it back to Trenton. He will then tear our home apart in search of me. Why he wants me is an answer I can't provide," the deputy growled, claws digging into the dirt.

Falconstar nodded, "Then we'll make sure the dogs find no trace of you. Trenton won't find you or our family."

"Trenton won't rest until he has searched every nook, crevice, and under every rock. However, the only dog I recognize is Dominic. As long Dominic does not come here, we can trick the Twolegs," Lightningfur explained.

His leader rose to his paws, "Then come. We must prepare for their arrival." Then a thought struck him, "What about Cossack?"

"Cossack is finished. His army is already pulling back. Soon Trenton will send him running. This war is close to being over. The fighting is getting worse because Trenton wants to wound Cossack as deep as he can first. By the full moon, this war will be over," Lightningfur replied.

With that, the two toms raced for camp. There was much planning that needed to be done. After all, Trenton would not be an easy enemy to defeat.

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Queens and Kits:

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Others not mentioned.

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit: white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudkit and Stormkit. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	22. And So It Begins

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **IMPORTANT: How many of you would be interested in a "Cats of Forestclan" fanfiction, each chapter talking about the characters (both living and dead) in further detail? Let me know! The prologue has been posted. Also, if you have any questions about any cat, let me know so that it can be answered.**

 **Things are going to start heating up. The question is whether or not Forestclan will be able to survive (I get these chapters one at a time so even I don't know!).**

 **BoneMeal: Two of your stories will come up here. I made a few tweaks to fit the story better. Hope that is ok. Look down in the bottom Author Note for two specific questions for you. And the Cats of the Clan idea came from several people (you are one of them). And keep writing your story. I would like to see where it goes.**

 **SilentLeap85: Hawk makes a larger appearance in this chapter. Sorry I have been forgetting about her.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 22: And So It Begins

Lightningfur pulled himself from the warriors den. Those long legs stretched as he yawned. It had been a moon since Lightningfur's kits had been born. As he predicted, Cossack had retreated two days before this day. Those deep blue eyes spotted his older kits talking together in front of the apprentice's den. Stonepaw was sitting with them, asking for tips on hunting. Eaglewing and Riverbreeze were sharing tongues in a patch of sunlight. Aspenfall was laughing with Cherryleap and Blossomstorm. Bonefeather and Tigerstorm were exchanging good mornings as they passed each other at the camp entrance. The deputy knew that the dawn patrol had already left. Then he spotted Dustflight and Flickerfire talking. A smile touched his face as he watched the black tom smile at one of Flickerfire's jokes. The two toms, along with Tigerstorm, were becoming closer. Not only that but Dustflight was becoming more welcoming to his Clanmates. Things were changing in the tom. Lightningfur was willing to bet that Flickerfire was the center of the change.

"DADDY!" screeched four little voices.

The white deputy turned just in time to see Ravenkit charging him. Cloudkit and his sisters were right behind him. With a yowl, the black tom leaped at his father. Instantly Lightningfur dropped to ground. Soon all of them were on top of him. Their father grunted as Dapplekit leaped onto his head. Her green eyes stared into his one open eye, her paws pressing the other closed. He purred up at her. Then something hit his side. He gritted his teeth to keep from yowling in pain. His head turned to find the source, knowing who it was. Sure enough, it was Cloudkit stumbling back, head reeling from the blow. His amber eyes were distant as his fought the dizziness. Ravenkit and Snowkit were laughing hard.

Shaking his head, Cloudkit glared up at his siblings, "It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is," laughed Snowkit.

Lightningfur lowered his head so Dapplekit could get down. Her white tail tip rubbed against his nose as she padded towards her brother. Cloudkit was shuffling his paws. With a purr, she rubbed her spotted side against his back. A small smile touched the white tom-kit's mouth. He was glad that he did not look like a complete fool. Then Ravenkit and Snowkit squeaked as their father stood up. Now it was Cloudkit and Dapplekit's turn to laugh. Snowkit had landed on her back, paws in the air. Ravenkit was on his chest, front paws spread wide, chin pressed into the ground, and rump high the air. His blue eyes opened as he heard his siblings laughing. A smile touched his face. He knew that he looked ridiculous. Snowkit rolled onto her paws and huffed. She had her mother's fierce attitude. Neither one liked being the source of laughter. It was then that Nightfur appeared. Gingerly she picked up Ravenkit, setting him down on his paws. She and Lightningfur exchanged a loving nuzzle.

Her soft voice entered his ears, "Be safe my love."  
"Always," he replied gently.

Falconstar padded past, his tail waving just out of reach of the kits. Hawk was walking behind him. The deputy joined the two cats as they headed for the forest. There was much work to be done. With Cossack gone, Trenton would turn his attention to finding Lightningfur. Forestclan would not let that happen. The massive leader needed Lightningfur and Hawk to help him prepare. Both of them had the most experience with Twolegs. The thin silver tabby was more than willing to help. This clan had helped her after all. It was the least she could do.

Reaching a large flat rock, the three sat down. The gorge could be seen on their left. Tall mountains rose in the distant to their right. Neither was of interest to the three cats. Before them, close to the border, was a massive camp. Twolegs ran here and there. Barking could be heard as the hunting dogs were prepared. Falconstar growled at the camp. Somewhere out there was the one Twoleg who could destroy his Clan. Hawk shifted uncomfortably. Lightningfur sat as still as stone. His deep blue eyes told Hawk that he was far from happy. She knew that Timberclaw had been lost to the Twoleg war. She had watched as he battled Oak. Now they were beginning a new war. She was not sure they would be able to win.

Falconstar turned to them, "What's their first plan?"

"Finishing setting up camp," Lightningfur growled. "Right now they are disorganized and confused. Trenton will not move until his men are set. He does not like to be disorganized. Everything has its place."

Hawk nodded, "This is new territory to them. They will rely on the hunting dogs to help them out. Those Twolegs will be clumsy and nervous in such thick underbrush." Her deep blue eyes glanced around, "Even if most of it is still somewhat burnt."

Falconstar nodded, "How is their camp organized?"  
Hawk shrugged. She knew of Twolegs in general. War groups were something she had never faced, let alone walked alongside. That territory was Lightningfur's expertise. The white tom studied the Twolegs in silence. He was trying to see if something was different. From their vantage point, all they could see were rows of tents that eventually blended together into a solid mass of red and gold. However, the white deputy was skilled in studying the camp. His eyes could make out the slightly off stacking of each row. That told him all he needed to know.

"They are organized in a series of circles. Each circle in slightly off from the one before it. That way there are no clear paths. You have to be under Trenton's command to know where the paths are. In the very center will be his tent, surrounded by a large open area. That way no one can sneak up to the command tent without being spotted. His guards live in the tents forming the innermost ring. They are ready to act at the slightest hint of danger. Everyone else are simply warriors," the white tom explained.

Hawk looked at him, eyes wide, "That's means we won't be able to make a direct attack on Trenton."

"That's the whole point," Lightningfur explained gently. He nodded to the camp, "Hunting dogs and fighting cats are placed throughout the camp with no particular order. Their job is to drive off anything non-Twoleg. That includes foxes, badgers, mice, and us."

His leader growled angrily, "So this will be a defensive battle."

Instantly Hawk shook her head, "Not necessarily. You have all of the advantages on this side of the border. This is your territory. You know every tree and bush. You know where to hide for the perfect ambush. The prey here belongs to you. They will be entering your turf not knowing a thing. That's your advantage. Make them come to you. Fight them where you have all the advantages."

"Agreed," Lightningfur meowed. His deep blue eyes looked at his leader, "I trained side by side many of the cats and hunting dogs. In fact, I was trained to beat all of them. My knowledge can be passed on to our cats. That's another advantage. You have me and Hawk. Together we know close to everything that these Twolegs will try."

The brown and black leader nodded. He was willing to trust the cats who sat beside him. Hawk had come from living among them. Lightningfur was raised and trained by their leader. Trenton did not stand a chance against them. Forestclan would fight to protect their own. Then he hissed as those green eyes spotted movement. Lightningfur and Hawk followed his gaze. The Twolegs were forming two lines, facing each other. Stepping between them was Trenton. Dominic was walking beside him, head down and ears flat. Soon he stepped to the border. It was then that Dominic raised his head and growled. Falconstar watched the Twoleg's blue eyes narrowed. The piece of Lightningfur's fur appeared between his fingers. The white deputy's eyes narrowed as his claws unsheathed. The trees blocked the Twoleg's sight of the watching cats. If he could see then he would see the one he was looking for. His anger and hate would be as clear as the shining sun. At his side would be a brown tom with a snarl on his face and a silver tabby with a blank expression.

Then the man signaled towards the trees with two fingers. Instantly several men stepped forward. They held five massive hunting dogs at bay with leashes. Those fingers closed into a fist. His men leaned down and detached the leashes. The hunting dogs leaped forward, baying loudly as they started hunting. Falconstar felt his fur pressed flat from a gust of wind. It was Lightningfur racing away. The leader knew that his deputy was no coward. Then a screech rang out. His heart flew to his throat. The three hunting patrols and one border patrol. They were directly in the line of fire. With Hawk at his side, he leaped from the rock. Together they charged for the border. Lightningfur was racing back to camp for reinforcements.

Reaching a clearing, Falconstar saw that a hunting dog had a black cat with white spots held in a dog's mouth. Blood dripped from the back of the cat's throat where the teeth were digging deep into flesh. The cat's mouth was open in a silent cry of pain. Then the bushes swayed. Bonefeather charged forward. Her claws were unsheathed. Several pieces of her light gray fur were missing thanks to the bushes. Brown eyes sparked with a hidden fire.

"Branch!" she screeched, pain and hate in her voice.

The rest of her hunting patrol appeared on her heels. Soon the other patrols appeared. Snapping branches rang out as the other dogs charged forward. Falconstar lifted his voice and let out a yowl of anger. His clan raised their own voices. Lightningfur had told them to never back down from a hunting dog. Cowering would only embolden them to attack. Teeth flashed in the dappling sunlight. Bonefeather leaped onto the dog that held her brother in its jaws. Flickerfire slashed his claws across the nose of tan dog. Falconstar was joined by Birdfeather, Reedtail, Stonepaw, and Skycloud as he attacked a white dog with black spots. Cobrapelt, Ashtree, and Rosedawn tackled the smallest dog. With air shaking barks, the last two dogs leaped into the clearing. Then a yowl rang out. A blinding flash of white shot through the clearing. Howls of pain rang out from a largest of the two newest dogs. One brown eye was now missing. The other dog, a dark brown male, simply collapsed to the ground. Lightningfur had cut its throat. More cats poured into the clearing.

It was war.

Every dog faced off against several cats. Claws ripped through fur and flesh. Blood sprayed in all directions. The cats worked together for protection and effective blows. Yowls were exchanged with powerful barks. Falconstar was certain that the Twolegs could hear the war. It did not matter. Forestclan was going to protect its territory. They were going to fight for one of their own. Lightningfur was their deputy. He was fought beside them. He had helped them. He was family. Nothing would reach him without defeating all of Forestclan first. Among the hardest fighters were his own kits. Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Leafpaw were clawing apart the dog that was now missing an eye. Its golden pelt and black paws were covered with its own blood, drawn by cat claws. A yowl split the air as Birdfeather, Rattleclaw, and Sunviper tore the black dog with a white chest and belly. It was this dog that had originally attacked Branch.

Lightningfur stopped in the bushes to rest. His blue eyes studied the harsh battle. Every member of his Clan was fighting for their lives. These hunting dogs had powerful jaws. One bite could mean death. Bonefeather had dragged Branch off the battlefield. Quickly the white deputy raced over to them. Maybe he could help. He was in time to see that Branch was dying. His eyes looked up at his sister.

"I'm sorry, Bone," he whispered before breathing his last breath.

Tears raced down Bonefeather's cheeks. Gently Lightningfur laid his tail across her shoulders. A single tear appeared before she looked up. Her teeth flashed with a deadly light. Those dogs would pay for what they did to her brother. Branch may have been an idiot. She may have hated him for abandoning her but he was still her brother. She leaped forward. Her claws quickly tore through the nearest dog. With a snarl, the dog turned and struck. Blood flew as its claws cut through her chest. The light she-cat rolled but was up and charging once again. More blood flew as leaped onto its back and bit hard. Shaking vigorously, the dog shook off her and Skycloud. Both she-cats hit the ground. The dog decided to charge Skycloud. However, Flickerfire and Rosedawn intercepted it. Their claws flashed as they drove the dog back. Tigerstorm had leaped forward and grabbed Bonefeather's scruff. He hauled her away from the battlefield, despite the she-cat's spitting threats.

Another yowl rang out. Lightningfur looked to his left. His eyes went wide as he spotted Blizzardpaw backing away from the golden dog. Red teeth reached for the white tom. The apprentice scratched the nose. Enraged, the dog attacked with blinding speed. Blizzardpaw was thrown into a rock at the base of a rocky hill. Then Forestpaw and Leafpaw leaped onto the dog's back. Lightningfur raced towards his kits. He had to be there for them. That was a fight they could not win. Aspenfall and Duststripe were racing from the other side of the clearing. The dog threw both apprentices from his back. Seeing Blizzardpaw rising to his paws, the dog lunged. Lightningfur knew it was going to be a death blow. Then a screech split the air. Birdfeather slammed into the dog's head, leaping from the branches above. His claws aimed for the over brown eye. The dog twisted in a circle, desperately trying to shake the tom lose. Birdfeather held on. He was not going to let the dog kill one of his Clanmates. But Lightningfur knew a trick that hunting dogs used to shake off smaller attackers. Sure enough, dog whipped around and slammed its head into the ground. Birdfeather was crushed between the ground and the dog. His claws released that golden head. Quickly he rolled away in a desperate attempt to escape.

Lightningfur released a silent cry as those jaws closed on Birdfeather's spine. With a sickening snap, the dog shattered the tom's spine. The white deputy knew that a blow like that would send bone fragments flying through the body. It was an instant death blow. The gray, brown, and black patched tom dropped to the ground. A few minutes later, he was dead from internal bleeding. The last thing he heard was Blizzardpaw's screech of anger. The last thing he saw was Lightningfur, the apprentices, Aspenfall, and Duststripe leaping onto the dog. He knew that he was going to happy place in the stars above. He only wished he could say goodbye to his brothers and mother.

There was no clear turning point in the fight. Some say that it was Birdfeather's death. Others said that the dogs started getting smart. Already the dark brown male and the golden with black paws (the one who killed Birdfeather) were dead. The black-spotted white dog had turned and fled. The tan dog was facing the rest of the clan. The black and white dog was still fighting with Flickerfire and Rosedawn. Blood was saturating the ground their paws. This war was almost over. Soon the tan dog shook off its attackers and fled. Forestclan threw back their heads and yowled loudly after it. Then they heard Rosedawn screeched behind them.

The huge hunting dog charged the she-cat. Hissing furiously, the red and white cat arched her back. Her back was up against the rocky hill. There was nowhere to run. There was nowhere to hide. Those sharp claws glinted in the light. She was going fight. This was life or death. Her unborn kits were at risk. Nightfur told her that she would fight harder, faster, fiercer in order to protect those kits. Now it was time to see if Nightfur was right. Those massive teeth were closing in. Then a screech rang out. Dustflight slammed into the black and white dog. His claws ripped through the soft flesh. Rosedawn saw a flash of red as Flickerfire leaped onto the dog's back. With a yowl, her claws scratched across the nose. She sensed Lightningfur at her side. Falconstar and Tigerstorm appeared on the head. This was last threat in their territory. Nothing was going to stop them from chasing it off.

With a resounding growl, the hunting dog shook its head and body. Its attackers went flying in all directions. Seeing Lightningfur, he leaped. The white deputy avoided him. This dog did not remember him but it knew this was the cat it was supposed to find. It knew by scent. Rosedawn ripped her claws through the side of its face. Anger burning deep in those amber eyes, the dog turned on her. Flickerfire leaped in between them. That massive paw struck the side of his head, sending him flying. Then Dustflight on its head, claws tearing through the coarse fur. His teeth were glistening red. Blood flew as his claws sliced through the dog's right eye. Howling in agony, the dog stumbled. The earth shook as it slammed into a rock. Flickerfire, Hawk, and Lightningfur charged forward. They were not going to let it get to Dustflight, who laid on the ground in shock. Rosedawn crouched at his side as he slowly rose. His amber eyes looked at Rosedawn warmly. He had come to see Flickerfire as a brother. That meant his mate was like a sister.

A final yip of pain came from the hunting dog. It shook Flickerfire off its head before racing away. Forestclan screeched and yowled after it. They had done it. They had won. Lightningfur stood in the middle, shoulders slumped. Everyone knew that this was exhausting for him. Then his deep blue eyes looked over to Birdfeather. Rattleclaw and Sunviper were pressing into the dead tom's fur. Tears were running down their cheeks. Forestclan had won at a heavy cost. He spotted Bonefeather standing over her brother's dead body. He later learned that the tom had pushed his sister out of the way of the initial attack. Tigerstorm stepped up and whispered something to the she-cat. She snarled before letting her head drop. There was no more energy left to be mad at her brother, the cat she had hated for so many moons.

 _CRACK!_

Forestclan jumped at the sound. The rocks above them had been disturbed in the fighting. Now several stones were rolling towards them. More and more rocks were being dislodged. Instantly the clan scattered in all directions. Flickerfire grabbed his mate and pulled her away. Rosedawn took the hint and started running. The red tom was right on her heels. Boulders started hitting the ground, sending up clouds of dust. Lightningfur watched as Flickerfire pushed his mate from behind, sending her rolling out of danger. The action caused him to stumble and hit the ground. Before the deputy could move, Dustflight appeared. His teeth grabbed Flickerfire's scruff. Tigerstorm pushed the red tom to his paws. Then the flying dust blocked Lightningfur's view of the scene.

"DUSTFLIGHT!" Flickerfire screeched, the pain in his voice obvious.

Instantly Forestclan poured forward. Tigerstorm was holding his friend back from the rubble. A black paw was sticking from the pile of boulders. Flickerfire's paw was touching it. Lightningfur stepped close enough to see the black tom's dull amber eyes. A small, sad smile was on his face. He had finally learned what a true family was like. He died saving the one he saw as a brother. A snarl appeared on Lightningfur's face. Dustflight and Birdfeather did not deserve to die. They were loyal, hard-working warriors. Now they were gone. His paws pulled a stone away the body. Forestclan started around him. Only Rosedawn and Flickerfire stood aside. Flickerfire was too emotional to move. Rosedawn was pregnant and trying to comfort her mate. Soon Tigerstorm pulled Dustflight from the rocks.

That night, Forestclan mourned the passing of the three cats. Willowbreeze, Rattleclaw, and Sunviper pressed their noses into Birdfeather's body. The weird position of his body showed the wound that killed him. Bonefeather sat beside the body of her brother. Her brown eyes were distant and full of pain. Those sharp claws dug into the dirt. Flickerfire curled up next to Dustflight, head on the tom's side. Tears poured from his eyes. Rosedawn sat at her mate's side. Tigerstorm sat on the other side, tail draped over Dustflight's shoulders. However, he was in a position close to his friend but where he could also keep an eye on Bonefeather. Though the she-cat would never admit it, it tore her apart to see the last member of her family lying dead at her feet.

As the stars appeared above them, all cats looked upward, looking for their fallen Clanmates. Several pain-filled snarls appeared. This was only the beginning. The war with Trenton had finally started…

And they welcomed it.

* * *

 **BoneMeal: Did I get Branch's description correct? Also, Rosedawn is carrying Flickerfire's kits. My friend is thinking two kits. She is leaving their descriptions up to you so what would they look like?**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Queens and Kits:

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudkit (white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes) and Stormkit (brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes). Father was Talon.

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Pregnant.

Others not mentioned.

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit: white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudkit and Stormkit. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	23. Don't Think or It will Happen

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Cats of Forestclan update: the second chapter was posted several days ago. I'll have the third chapter up this weekend.**

 **BoneMeal: I needed a random story so I created one. Sorry if you don't agree with it.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 23: Don't Think or It will Come True

"We were trapped against the trunk of a giant tree. Those three foxes, who were larger than boulders, advanced closer. White teeth flashed in the sunlight. We couldn't climb. We couldn't run. Our claws unsheathed and we bared our teeth. Fighting was our only option."

Nightfur chuckled as the kits leaned forward, ears pricked. Flickerfire was doing a great job adding suspense to his story. On her left was her mate while Rosedawn crouched on her right. Tigerstorm was on the other side of Lightningfur with the new apprentices, Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. The white deputy glanced at Tigerstorm. He was just in time to see the black-striped tom rolling his eyes. Then he smiled at his deputy, who purred in return. Flickerfire was doing a wonderful job embellishing the truth. It had been one fox. Bigger than them? Yes, but no bigger than a pup. However, both knew there was a point to the embellishment so they kept quiet.

Flickerfire continued, "Then a yowl resounded through the clearing." The kits sat straighter. "Dust leaped from the bushes. His fur was standing up like a porcupine. He passed the first fox and landed before the middle one. Back claws raked across the first fox's cheek. His teeth bit the middle one's nose while his front claws slashed at the last one, which was just out of reach. Tiger and I exchanged a glance of surprise. We never expected this aggressive, anti-social tom to help us. Yet here he was. Dust started lashing out at the middle fox, driving it back. Those claws flashed in the light. You should have seen how the foxes jumped each time the light reflected off."

Ashkit leaped forward, his fur fluffed out, green eyes sparking with excitement, "Go, Dust! Claw those mangy, flea-bitten foxes apart!"

Lightningfur turned slightly to glare at Rosedawn over Nightfur's shoulder. He knew where the kit had learned that type of language. The red she-cat froze, looking well away from his gaze. Nightfur nudged her mate's shoulder. Lightningfur could be too picky about language sometimes. Rosedawn and Flickerfire had the right to raise their kits how they wanted. The white deputy huffed quietly. He did not want his kits using such language. It was bad for kits of their age. Once they become apprentices then he would not care as much. The other kits turned on Ashkit and shushed him. Especially his sister, Goldenkit. Flickerfire smiled at his son, a distant look in his eyes. Then he realized that he had fallen silent and six pairs of eyes were watching him. Quickly he shook his head and continued.

"With yowls of our own, Tiger and I leaped onto the two outside foxes. Dust continued to battle against the middle fox. You should have heard the foxes as they ran away. Yipping and crying out in pain. Out of the three, Dust's fox was injured the worst. Its tail was tucked between its hind legs like a dog."

The kits all laughed at that. Tigerstorm leaned closer to Lightningfur, "There was only fox but Dust did hurt it the worst."

"He was loyal, fierce warrior," Lightningfur meowed softly.

Tigerstorm nodded sadly in agreement. It was then the white deputy noticed that some of the kits were yawning. Nightfur and Rosedawn were already moving forward. "But mama! We're not (yawn) tired yet," Dapplekit said. The black mother ignored her daughter. Ravenkit was the most obedient, heading straight for the nest. Cloudpaw and Stormpaw exchanged a glance before heading for their nests. Night was creating long shadows as it took over the dusk. Lightningfur and the other warriors were about to head for the warriors den when they heard rustling. Ashkit hopped out of the nursery. His green eyes were stretched wide with humor. The white deputy smiled at the look of loving annoyance from Rosedawn's amber eyes. The mother had her paws full with the two kits. Both seemed to inherit their father's tireless energy and humor.

Ashkit leaped onto his father's tail and squeaked, "Dad?"

"Yes, Ashkit?" Flickerfire asked in return, sitting down and pulling his kit closer.

The young tom-kit looked down for a second before meeting his father's eye, "You said Dust the rogue became Dustflight, warrior of Forestclan. Where is he?"

Tigerstorm and Lightningfur noticed the look pain the appeared in Flickerfire's gaze. Ashkit was too young to know what it meant. Quickly the off-white tom with black stripes pulled the kit closer to him and whispered, "Dustflight was a great warrior, young one. He would be here if he had a choice."

Ashkit looked into those brown eyes, "Why can't he be here?"

"He made the ultimate sacrifice," Lightningfur replied, crouching to the kit's height. "Your mother, you, and your sister were in danger. He rescued you, kept you safe, like any uncle would have done."

The small kit was finally starting to understand. Those small green eyes looked upward to the stars. Every kit was taught about Starclan from the moment they could open their eyes and see their ancestors above them. Little Ashkit understood that Dustflight was up there. He was one of his ancestors. Tears appeared in those eyes. Quickly he bounded over to his father and buried his nose in Flickerfire's fur. His father quietly hushed him.

"He is always watching, Ashkit. Dustflight never had a family until he met me and Tigerstorm. As long as you look to the stars, he will not leave your side. I named you Ashkit because of his story. From the ashes of a fire, Dustflight gained a family stronger than his blood family. He sacrificed himself because he loved you. He loves you even though he never got to see you born."

Small claws dug into his father's leg as Ashkit whimpered, "Why? Why is he gone!?"

Tigerstorm's gentle voice told him the answer, "Dog attack. Forestclan lost two warriors that day."

Green eyes turned to look at them, "Then curse those dogs! Dustflight should still be alive!"

"Agreed," Lightningfur growled, deep blue eyes glowing with rage. "Believe me, Ashkit. Forestclan will see to it that Dustflight's and Birdfeather's deaths will be avenged. For now, just remember who he was and honor his memory. One day you will see him in the stars above."

With that, Flickerfire carried his son to bed. Rosedawn and Nightfur had heard the conversation going on outside. The red and white mother nuzzled her son as he curled up next to her stomach. Then she exchanged a lick with her mate. Flickerfire's joking personality had faltered after the death of his friend, his brother. However, the Clan watched as he held himself together. That joking personality was his way of dealing with grief and pain. Slowly it had become who he was as he fought the memories of his past. Rosedawn was worried about him as she watched him struggle to maintain that easygoing nature. At least their kits were helping him move on.

* * *

The following morning found Lightningfur and Falconstar talking. An early patrol had been sent out before the dawn patrol. Cats had rotated shifts on watch of camp during the night. Forestclan knew that Trenton's dogs were searching constantly. They had to ready to defend their Clan. The early patrol was made of the fastest cats. Even Hawk had chosen to join. If there were hunting dogs out and about, it was this patrol's job to send the dogs scattering. If there were no dogs then they would go spy on the Twoleg camp. The dawn patrol would could through and continue to mark territory. Hunting patrols were small, roughly four or five cats. Two or three would be hunters while the others were lookouts. Lightningfur had smiled when he saw the anger on Trenton's face as Forestclan sent dog after dog back to him, wounded or exhausted. The plan was to outlast the Twoleg leader. Eventually he would not be able to keep his forces camped outside the forest and his dogs would be too exhausted to search. When that time came, Trenton would have to pull back and leave Forestclan. Lightningfur was cautious to never leave signs of his presence. Such signs would give Trenton encouragement to keep searching.

Falconstar perked up as barking started echoing, "Think they will give up soon?"

"Maybe. Without being in their camp, I can't determine how long they will be here," his deputy replied, eyes glaring in the direction of the barking.

The leader eyed his deputy closely, "I need you to focus, Lightningfur. Forestclan will fall if you don't focus."

"I am focused!" Lightningfur snapped, fur rising. "I'm focused on tearing apart every dog that comes into our territory. I'm focused on sending Trenton back to his den without what he came for. That's what I'm focused on: making him pay!"

Those green eyes watched Lightningfur until the white tom relaxed. It then he spoke, "I know the pain you feel, brother. You have watched everyone you ever care about die because Trenton. Now you are watching it happen again. However, you cannot stand against Trenton alone. Trust in your Clan. Trust in me."

"My apologies, Falconstar. I just want justice for Timberclaw, Birdfeather, Dustflight, and Branch. I want Trenton to feel the pain he put me through. It's the only thing I can do," the white tom meowed softly.

His leader pressed into him, purring softly, "No one blames you anymore. Trenton is the one at fault. Forestclan will make sure he pays. Together. That's why we came together in the first place. We came together to make sure we all survived."

"Indeed," the deputy purred in return. Then he caught a look in Falconstar's eyes, "What is it?"

That massive head shook, "Nothing important. I'm thinking of going to the star-pool with Tawnysong and Blossomstorm. Maybe Starclan can give us some guidance or information."

"It's worth a shot. I'll make sure everything is set before you leave," Lightningfur meowed, already planning out everything that needed to happen.

Falconstar smiled at him, "I think you should come too. Maybe Samson could help."

His deputy nodded. By now most of Forestclan had appeared. Lightningfur rose and padded towards the warriors. Falconstar could hear his deputy distributing orders. When Hawk returned from the early patrol, she would teach some special moves to the warriors. That way the Clan would be more prepared to battle the hunting dogs. The leader rose and called for the first hunting patrol. The safest place to hunt would be towards the north. None of the hunting dogs had gone that far yet. Probably because they could not hear their masters all the way out there. That's where Falconstar and his patrol would go. Lightningfur would take a small hunting patrol towards the gorge. Eaglewing would take the apprentices and their mentors towards the mountains later in the day. For now, they would train in camp.

The white deputy padded through the bushes. Birds chirped and sang all around him. Following him was his patrol. Riverbreeze was being careful with her paws so she would not step on his long tail. Mintleaf walked beside Otterfoot. Wolfsnarl was padding among the branches above them. His eyes were constantly searching for any sign of the hunting dogs they could hear. Paw for paw, Otterfoot was a better fighter than Mintleaf but the gray tuxedo she-cat was a better hunter. That's why Lightningfur had brought them. Three hunters and three fighters. He would play the role of hunter and fighter. Finding a good spot, he signaled for Otterfoot to join Wolfsnarl in the trees. As soon as the tom was in place, the hunters scattered.

Everything was quiet. Lightningfur went low as he searched for signs of prey. The scent of hunting dogs was clear in this area. Since the first hunting dog attack, Trenton had become methodical, having the dogs search from the gorge to the mountains. Lightningfur knew that, if needed, he could run northward. The hunting dogs would not follow him that far. As Falconstar had noticed, the dogs would not go a step farther than they could hear their masters. The Twolegs, however, were unwilling to step into the trees until actual proof of Lightningfur could be found. The white tom smiled. He was hunting here because the hunting dogs would not check this area again unless commanded. By the time they did come back, his scent would have been blown away by the wind. He would be a ghost to the hunting dogs. The inability to find him would be a thorn in Trenton's side. Those deep blue eyes narrowed as he crept up on a mouse. His former master was a sly one. Trenton might grow tired of being methodical. He could easily capture one of Forestclan and force them to tell him where Lightningfur was. With a burst of speed, the tom brought down the mouse. Then he shook his head. Trenton would not go that far unless he had proof that Lightningfur was here. Quickly, he buried the mouse under a tree root.

Sunhigh was approaching rapidly. Lightningfur had managed to catch three more mice. He had watched Mintleaf chase a squirrel into the paws of Otterfoot. Though Wolfsnarl and Otterfoot were of watch duty, they were still hunting. Their attention was not as focused as the hunters below them. Paws barely making a sound, the white deputy padded around a large boulder. Shattered tree trunks were strewn across the ground around him. This boulder had be one of those hurdled into their territory by a broken machine. Quietly he sniffed in derision. Twolegs always thought they were so clever. He turned the corner, eyes narrowing as the sun broke through the trees. It was then his heart froze in his chest. Those paws stopped moving. Before him was someone he never wanted to see again:

Dominic.

Slowly his fur began to bristle. The huge dog stood opposite of him. Dark eyes bore into him. A familiar symbol hung from his black collar. His heart began hammering deep in his chest. Lightningfur tried to remain calm. He had to be strong. No fear could be shown. Fear would give him away to this dog. That could not happen. He could not learn who Lightningfur really was. Learning that truth would lead to the discovery of the Clan. Would lead to the discovery of his kits!

The dog cocked its head and growled in the common tongue trained to all under his service, "Master has been looking for you."

"He won't find me," Lightningfur growled as he flinched.

Those dark eyes blinked, "I found you. I must tell him."

"No. You don't. You never saw me. Never smelled me. I don't exist," Lightningfur's teeth bared threatening.

A low growl echoed from the dog's massive throat, "We are friends. Don't threaten a friend."

"You and I are friends. Him and I are not," was the reply.

A shout rang out through the forest. The dog turned its head in that direction. Lightningfur remained where he was. Maybe the thick bushes would hide him from view. That scarred, brown head returned to looking at him. A shiver ran over Lightningfur's spine. Dominic was going to alert them. He was going to tell _him_. The one who had saved his life. The one who trained him. The same Twoleg that threw him out without learning the truth.

"Don't tell him. Tell him and there will be war," he growled.

The dog whimpered, "War with who?"

"My Clan. My family. They won't let him touch me. Not after what he did," Lightningfur explained.

The bushes began to shake as the Twolegs drew closer. "I must tell," the dog barked.

"I ask as a friend," Lightningfur pleaded, drawing further into the shadows.

Those large, folded ears pricked at his tone. Then a tall Twoleg appeared. Armor glinted off of his body. His emblem shined in the sunhigh light. Black hair and beard was beginning to show the streaks of gray that came with forty years. His boots were perfectly shined. Lightningfur could see the sword at his left side, where it always was. Blue eyes studied the dog before him. The question he wanted the answer to shined brightly. Yipping and whining, the dog pranced at his feet. A small frown touched the man's face. He reached up and touched a clear crystal that was hanging around his neck.

"What is it, boy?" his quiet, smooth voice asked.

Those ears pricked at his master's voice and he yipped, "A scent. A scent. Faint but a scent."

" _His_ scent?" Trenton asked. Lightningfur could sense the hope in his voice.

The dog lowered his nose to the ground and sniffed before replying, "Cat scent. Can't tell."

"Well…" the Twoleg began, his eyes searching the bushes, "maybe we can find some other clues."

Seeing the bushes that Lightningfur was hiding in, the Twoleg approached. Silently the white tom pulled back. His old master knelt. A gloved hand began parting the branches so he could see. Lightningfur's heart began to hammer as he found a clump of his fur. The Twoleg pulled in out, studying it closely. Those blue eyes sparked with renewed hope. It was as if the clump of fur could tell him all he wanted to know. Fingers snapped, calling the dog over. Instantly Dominic approached. He sniffed once the clump of fur was placed before his nose. The Twoleg leader watched him and waited. He wanted the truth, wanted answers. Lightningfur knew that the dog could not deceive any more. He would have to answer in the affirmative.

Those dark eyes met his master's, "His fur. His fur. Scent faint but clean."

"Poppy, I've finally found an actual proof that you are here," Trenton whispered, hand closing around the clump of fur. Lightningfur watched with fear as those blue eyes started looking around the destroyed forest. "I see the war with Cossack caused some damage to your home. I hope that it didn't cause you any damage." With that, he rose and headed back to camp. Dominic took several steps before turning to look at Lightningfur. He nodded once before bounding after his master, leaving the white deputy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Falconstar started with horror as Lightningfur recounted his tale to his leader. Several Forestclan cats hissed in anger. A look of terror appeared in Nightfur's eyes. Her black tail pulled their kits closer to her paws. Claws and teeth flashed in the fading light. Forestclan was not going to let Trenton get Lightningfur. They would defend their deputy. They were going to make the Twoleg leader pay for the damage he did to their family. Falconstar shook his head. One moment they were succeeding at making this costly for Trenton. Now he had proof that Lightningfur was here in this forest. He would not stop now. The leader turned and padded towards his spot in front of the fallen tree. So much for going to Starclan tonight. He needed to brief and prepare his Clan. A war was now unavoidable.

He turned back to his Clan and growled, "We came together to help each other. Forestclan was formed from the ashes of the forest fire. Nothing will stop us from protecting our own. If Trenton wants our loyal deputy then he will have to go through all of us!"

The clan answered in the affirmative. Their yowls of anger and determination sent birds flying into the air. More claws and teeth flashed in the light. Nightfur pressed into her mate, giving him her support. All the kits looked around in confusion. They did not understand what was going on. Hawk flicked her tail calmly. She was not part of this Clan. However, she had come to see many of them as her friends. If they were going to war then she would fight beside them. She was not the only one. Snow had been found along the northern border by Falconstar's patrol. Upon hearing of the danger, she had agreed to help. Several cats in the Clan were her old friends, one of them being Cherryleap. Her white fur bushed outward as the Clan lifted their voices.

Then they heard their camp entrance rustling. Bared teeth and unsheathed claws turned to the entrance. A yowl of pain and fear could soon be heard. Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw appeared. Their eyes were stretched wide with fear. Their mentors and the other apprentices and mentors appeared right behind them. They had been out hunting, as was planned. Blossomstorm had taken Jaypaw out to gather herbs for their supply. Lightningfur instantly spotted blood on his gray son's paws. Those blue eyes searched the group. Aspenfall was at the back, leaning heavily on Autumnfire, the mentor of Cloudpaw. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps. Mud and twigs caked her silver pelt, covering her tabby stripes. The deputy's heart began to pound in fright. He raced for his kits. Jaypaw pressed into him, tears running down his cheeks, as his father drew him close.

Blizzardpaw stepped forward and spoke loud of enough for the Clan to hear, "We were out hunting when we ran into a Twoleg hunting trap. Leafpaw got her tail stuck. Jaypaw and Blossomstorm were slowly getting her out of it when we heard someone coming. Leafpaw pushed us into hiding…" Tears choked off the rest of his explanation.

Forestpaw took over, "It was Trenton and Dominic." His amber eyes locked onto his father, "Dad, they took her! They took Leafpaw!"

* * *

 **There's the little bit of magic that appears in this story. Trenton's clear gem allows him to speak to animals. It also allows him to tell if someone is telling the truth or not, which is how he found out about Oak's betrayal.**

 **BoneMeal: Sorry, I liked Ashkit's name better than Flightkit. Also, I imagined him requesting to be named Ashflight. That way he could honor Dustflight. You will notice that I kept Flightkit's looks.**

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Cloudpaw: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. Mentor: Autumnfire.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Others not mentioned.

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudkit and Stormkit. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	24. A Leaf in Distress

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: Trenton's crystal has special properties, which you will learn more about in this chapter. I kinda liked the first title better.**

 **I was asked what kind of dog Dominic is. He is Chocolate Labrador but with the size of a Great Dane. Most of the other breeds are larger dogs like Dalmatians, Shepherds, Huskies, Retrievers, and normal Labradors. Only Dominic has such a massive size. That's why Trenton picked him.**

 **Several new cats have been added below. All of them belong to Trenton. They are listed between Cats outside the Clan and Starclan. Each cat is covered in scars but I only listed the most noticeable ones. Trenton owns many cats but these are the ones Leafpaw meets.**

 **Cats of Forestclan Update: The third chapter is up. BoneMeal, I want you to look closely at the Bottom Author note in chapter 3.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 24: A Leaf in Distress

Leafpaw kicked violently. Dominic held her down with one massive, brown paw. His dark brown eyes stared down at her without any emotion. The she-cat hissed as she felt Trenton pick up her tail. A cold substance was spread over the deep cut in her tail. Her skin crawled as she felt it. Those deep green eyes looked over to the man. A frown of concentration was on his face. His black hair and beard was combed to perfection. His blue eyes were focused on her tail. That clear gem around his neck was glowing with a soft, terrifying light. With a sigh, he began wrapping a bandage around the wound. Then his hand seized ahold of her scruff. Dominic removed his paw so his master could pick the she-cat up. Claws flashing in the candlelight, Leafpaw scratched at Trenton with her back feet. There was ring of metal as her paws made contact with his armor. The man did not even flinch.

"Your claws can't help you, kit," Trenton as he opened the door to her cage.

The brown calico stumbled as she hit the cage floor. A _click_ told her that Trenton had locked the cage door. Her cage was mostly wood with a hard, thin substance covering the narrow openings and the top. The narrow openings allowed Trenton to sit down but still see inside. The hard substance kept Leafpaw from reaching out and scratching him. Her head whipped around as he sat in his favorite chair. Quietly her stomach growled as he picked up a plate of food. Trenton tossed a piece of meat to Dominic. The massive brown dog caught it in midair, quickly chewed, then swallowed. His long furred tail wagged back and forth in a sweeping motion. Leafpaw bristled slightly. Trenton had offered her food shortly after bringing her to camp. That had been several hours ago. Now she was wishing she had accepted the offering.

Those blue eyes turned to her. Leafpaw bared her teeth. With a huff, she turned her head away and lifted her nose upward. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her plead for his favor. After everything he had done to her father, Trenton deserved to be clawed apart. Her heart began to pound. She missed her mother and siblings. She missed her father. Right now, she wished he was here with her. Lightningfur would know what to do about Trenton. Leafpaw did not know. Deep inside, her stomach twisted and her heart raced. She was terrified. Those green eyes narrowed. Trenton wanted to capture her father for some reason. Right now she was the only line of defense. Maybe she could convince him that Lightningfur was not in this forest.

"You willing to answer my questions?" Trenton asked.

Leafpaw glanced over her shoulder to him, "I already told you. I don't know the cat you are looking for."

(Sigh) "I know you are lying, kit. Just tell me what I to know and you can go free," Trenton said, leaning against the table.

The brown calico glared at him, "How do you know if I'm lying?"

"My gem," Trenton replied, tapping that glowing crystal. "It allows me to communicate with animals and tells me when someone is lying. That's how I discovered the truth. That's why I know Oak was the one who killed my best friend."

Those green eyes narrowed. This gem was going to be a problem. However, she decided to change the subject, "Oak? A big brown tom with patches of red and black in his fur?" Amber eyes. Acts like he is best thing in the world?"

"Yes. You know him?" the Twoleg said, a frown touching his mouth.

Leafpaw shrugged, "Met him once. He had crossed the border so my brothers and I challenged him. He scratched my brother, the white tom I mentioned earlier, on the shoulder. Pissed our mother off to no end. He was lucky our uncle stopped her from tearing him apart."

Dominic suddenly growled, "You're trying to divert the subject, little one. Answer my master's questions."

"Thank you, Dominic," Trenton said, nodding to the loyal dog. Then his eyes returned to Leafpaw, "Just answer my question. Where is Poppy?"

The she-cat turned her head again and growled, "I already told you. I don't know him." Then she glanced back, "And Poppy is a horrible name for a tom."

"Poppy means Lightning in my human tongue," Trenton said.

Leafpaw could detect a hint of aggression in his tone. She decided to ignore it. She was not about to betray her father to his old master. Trenton slammed his fist into the table, making her stiffen. Those green eyes kept locked on the other side of her cage. She was not going to cower. She would not surrender. Then the whole cage shifted. With a gasp, Leafpaw dug her claws into the wood. She was placed on the floor of the massive tent. Dominic stalked around it. Those dark eyes blazed with anger. His master was even more furious. Trenton exited the tent after putting Leafpaw's cage on the ground.

Dominic suddenly spoke, growling in cat, "Now you're in for it. He will be back with Tom and Bridget. You won't like them."

The she-cat looked at the massive dog, "Why is that?"

Those brown shoulders shrugged, "They like making other cats suffer. Both have anger issues."

Soon the tent door opened again. Trenton stepped in with two cats at his feet. One was a black tom with a white muzzle. Three scars crossed his face. Leafpaw was surprised his hazel eyes could still see. The second cat was a she-cat. Her white fur was well-groomed. Amber eyes studied Leafpaw as they approached. Her black-ringed tail lashed back and forth with _pleasure_. The apprentice back up until she could no more. Both of these cats seemed excited about clawing her apart. Her own claws unsheathed and her heart hammered. She was an apprentice of Forestclan! One day she would become a warrior. Her father was Lightningfur, the deputy of Forestclan and the fastest cat alive. Fierce and determined Nightfur was her mother. Aspenfall was her kind and patient mentor. These… _rogues_ … were nothing to them. They would be nothing to her.

"Let's start again, kit," Trenton snapped. "You will answer my questions honestly. For every refusal and lie, Tom and Bridget will get a minute alone with you." He knelt beside the box, eyes blazing, "So tell me, what is your name?"

The she-cat glared up at him but answered, "Leafpaw."

"What is your rank in your family?"

"Apprentice."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven. Four brothers and two sisters."

"Are both of your parents still alive?"

Leafpaw flinched as she remembered the night when Lightningfur came to them, telling them that Coral was dead. Those green eyes narrowed as she thought of her blood father, a cat she never met because he had abandoned Coral, "My father is. My mother died from a fox attack when three of my brothers and I were young."

"Did your father take a new mate?"

"Yes."

"Good," Trenton said with a sigh. "See. This isn't that hard. Tell me, who is your leader."

"My uncle, Falconstar."

"Are their others in command? If so, who?"

An internal smile spread through Leafpaw's heart, "Yes. Their names are Tawnysong and Blossomstorm."

"Good. Now tell me where you last saw Poppy."

"On our border. He was chasing a mouse but it crossed our border. I watched as he stopped then turned around and left."

The gem around Trenton's neck began to glow brighter. Leafpaw felt her pelt prickle. She had forced herself to believe in her story. How could the gem know? Trenton gently touched it and the light faded a little bit. His blue eyes glared at Leafpaw. Then he held up a single finger to tell her that she was going to spend a minute with Tom and Bridget. Both cats smiled sweetly at her. A snarl was all they got in return. Leafpaw was not going to let her fear control her. She was a future warrior of Forestclan. She would not back down.

"Where did you last see Poppy?" Trenton asked again.

Leafpaw glanced up at him and hissed, "Early this morning. Right before he left to go hunting."

"So he is a part of your family?"

" _Clan_. And yes. He was one of the cats who brought us together."

Trenton's eyebrow went up at that last piece of information. He never expected Poppy to help out a group of cats he did not know. Yet the gem did not glow. That meant Leafpaw was telling the truth. The clump of Poppy's fur appeared in between his fingers. Only Dominic saw the apprentice stiffen with shock and fear. Quickly she removed any sign of worry from her body. That made him frown. There was something more going on here. Something that the she-cat was not talking about. He raised his head as his master rose to his feet. Leafpaw bristled as he unlocked her cage. His boot sent the cage moving upward, landing on its side. The she-cat rolled out of the cage.

It was instinct that saved her from Tom's claws.

Bridget circled the young apprentice. Leafpaw's tail fluffed outward. Calmly she faced them with claws unsheathed. Tom leaped again. The she-cat knew Bridget was on her left so she leaped right. The white she-cat with the missing ear slammed into Tom. Both hit the ground with a grunt. Leafpaw glanced towards Trenton. The Twoleg was sitting in his chair, fingers rubbing the clump of her father's fur, eyebrow raised as he watched. Her attention snapped back to the two older cats as Bridget charged her. Easily the brown calico leaped back. Sharp claws ripped through Bridget's white muzzle. Then she ducked and rolled as Tom appeared on her right. His claws just barely managed to cut her shoulder. Those green eyes watched the two attackers as they fanned out. A snarl appeared on her lips. They were hoping to attack from both sides. She was trained to escape this type of attack on the first day of battle training. As both cats lunged, Leafpaw leaped backwards, instead of forwards. Again the cats collided with each other.

That's when something heavy pushed down on her spine. With a cry of pain, the apprentice collapsed. Tears stung her eyes as another wave of pain spread through her body. Both of the older cats slowly picked themselves up. They glared at the massive dog that held down their new toy. Fingers snapped as they advanced forward. It was Trenton calling them off. He was impressed with Leafpaw's skill. For that he was willing to change her punishment. His hand signaled to the tent door, telling the older cats to leave. Bridget left after hissing at the brown calico pinned beneath Dominic. Tom remained frozen to the spot. His claws were still unsheathed. Then he decided that he did not want Trenton's wrath because he turned and left.

"Impressive display, young Leafpaw. You obviously have a skilled mentor. I will lower your punishment because of it. Dominic!" he growled.

The world spun as Dominic knocked her sideways. Blood welled from several scratches along her side. Leafpaw grunted as she stopped. Those bright eyes went wide as Dominic's massive jaws reached for her. Sharp teeth dug into her scruff. Then she soaring through the air as the massive dog tossed her. Her body met the ground hard. Dominic batted her around a few more times before Trenton decided she had been punished enough. The brown dog picked her up and dumped her in her cage. Trenton locked the door shut and put the cage back on the table. He made sure that Dominic was fed before heading for bed. Leafpaw simply laid on the wooden floor. Each of her fresh injuries hurt and were bleeding steadily. The blood loss would not be enough to kill her but she eventually passed out because of it.

* * *

" _Help!" Leafpaw screeched as Trenton mounted his black horse._

" _Leafpaw!" a familiar voice called back._

 _The horse started trotting away from the clearing with the trap. Leafpaw saw the bushes shook vigorously. Aspenfall and her three brothers leaped into sight. Trenton commanded the horse to pick up the pace. Dominic easily matched the change. Soon Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, and Jaypaw were left in the dust. Aspenfall pushed herself hard. Dirt flew from the horse's hooves as it went from a brisk trot to a gallop. Leafpaw watched as her mentor tried to pick up her already fast pace. Then the she-cat ran into a wet patch. Tears sprang into Leafpaw's eyes as Aspenfall slid out of control. Her mentor hit the ground, her momentum causing her to roll._

"Get up!" _Leafpaw thought desperately._

 _The last thing she had seen was Aspenfall barely stirring in the mud. Blossomstorm appeared with the other mentors. Duststripe shouted for her to remain strong. Forestclan would not abandon her. They would get her father and mother. Forestclan would come for her._

* * *

Leafpaw jolted awake. Her green eyes were stretched wide with fright. Then she felt Trenton grabbed her sore scruff. He lifted her out of the cage. Again she was placed on the floor. Again Dominic pinned her down. Trenton brought over some medicine and started taking care of her injuries. Several smarted as he put medicine on them. He careful changed the bandage on her tail injury. With that done, he put her back into her cage. Leafpaw jumped as he returned a few minutes later. He placed a small bowl of water on her cage floor. A small plate of food followed right behind the water. This time Leafpaw did not have the energy to reject it. She quickly gulped down the pieces of meat. Her throat loved the feel of water running down it.

Exhausted, Leafpaw curled up on the bloodstained wood. Sunlight was filtered through the tent walls. Due to this, everything was a faint hue of red. Leafpaw closed her eyes. The scent of her father filled her nose. She could imagine his loving, proud gaze. How could her father come a past with this Twoleg? It just did not seem to fit him. Then she remembered as he battled Oak. She remembered seeing the blood of badgers and foxes fly. He used Trenton's training to protect his Clan, his family. Her left front paw covered her nose. All she had to do was wait and remain strong. Her father would come for her. He would not let Trenton keep his grip on Leafpaw. She barely felt Trenton's fingers touch her throat then gently scratch her back. Those deep green eyes watched as sat down with a book. There were two totally different sides of him.

One was gentle and kind.

The other was a monster.

She hated him because of the monster.

The tent was growing dark when Leafpaw lifted her head. She could faintly hear something familiar. Trenton and Dominic obviously heard it as well. The Twoleg left the tent with his loyal dog. Soon four cats appeared inside the tent. They greeted Leafpaw stiffly. When she asked for their names, they told her they were Adder, Silver, Dagger, and Range. Adder was a tan tom with dark brown paws, green eyes, and a scar running from his left shoulder to right haunch, crossing over his back. Silver was a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Whip scars striped her back. Dagger was a storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail was missing and his front left paw was badly burned. Range was the last cat. He was orange with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. His left eye was blind and his right ear was torn to shreds. Each cat vanished into the shadows. Leafpaw knew they were waiting in ambush.

But for who"

It was then that Leafpaw recognized the sounds. Fighting. Cat screeches. Dogs barking furiously. The sounds of things being knocked over as bodies ran into them. Leafpaw felt her heart soar with delight. Forestclan had indeed to come to rescue on of their own. Soon she heard pawsteps outside the tent. The tent flap rose as the cats entered.

"Blizzardpaw! Forestpaw!" she cried out.

Her brothers looked up at her. Determination was pouring from their body in waves. Slowly they approached. They could smell the other cats. With hisses, the four cats stalked forward. Leafpaw sucked in her breath. Four against two were not good odds. Even for her brothers. Forestpaw hissed back. Blizzardpaw's tail lashed across the ground. Rage filled both of their eyes. They were not going to let anything stop them from saving their brother. These cats' scents were not the only thing they could smell. They could smell blood. Their sister's blood. Since Trenton was not here, they were going to take their rage out on these cats.

Adder growled at them, "Give it up. We have been trained by Trenton. Dagger and I were trained by Oak. You don't stand a chance."

Forestpaw went low, "We do stand a chance."

"Really? Four against two. Fighters against little brats. We have the advantage," Silver spat as she advanced on Blizzardpaw.

"But we have an ace that you don't know about," Blizzardpaw replied with a smile.

It was then that Leafpaw leaped onto Dagger's back. Range screeched in shock as Jaypaw bit his back right leg and pulled. Forestpaw lunged at Adder. The two instantly went rolling. Silver reared on Blizzardpaw, hoping to use size against him. However, she underestimated the young apprentice. The white tom reared upward as well. His size allowed him to match her height. Blood flew as they exchanged blows. It was long before Trenton's cats realized how outmatched they were. The Forestclan apprentices were a family, were a Clan. They knew how to work together. They were trained to fight things far bigger and deadlier than a bunch of mangy rogues. With smiles on their faces, the cats raced from the tent. Leafpaw was safe between Forestpaw and Blizzardpaw. Jaypaw was in the lead. His senses were their best bet of getting through the maze of tents. Leafpaw felt her heart soar as they neared the Forestclan border.

Then shadow fell across them…

Forestpaw barely managed to stop his blind brother…

Leafpaw felt her heart drop to her stomach as Dominic landed before them…

Trenton stepped towards them, anger in his eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere," he growled. His blue eyes landed on Leafpaw. "Not until you tell me where Poppy is."

Forestpaw bristled angrily, "We'd rather die than betray a Clanmate!"

"Is that your final answer?" the Twoleg hissed."

"Yes!" the four apprentices spat.

"Very well," Trenton said with a shake of his head. "Then die."

Dominic lunged towards them. His jaws parted for a killing bite. The apprentices hissed at him, claws ready to draw blood. Leafpaw and Forestpaw leaped right. Blizzardpaw and Jaypaw leaped left. Those jaws snapped shut on empty air. A gust of wind told him that Leafpaw and Forestpaw had raced under him. Quickly he spun to his right. The apprentices were ready to face. A snarl appeared on his face. They had a death wish. Only one could challenge him. Only one was trained to beat him. That's when a spike of pain raced through his muzzle and blood flew. Those eyes widened as a cat stopped between him and the apprentices…

Lightningfur.

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Cloudpaw: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. Mentor: Autumnfire.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Others not mentioned.

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

Hawk: large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	25. Scars Never Heal

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE: I will be gone the month of November! A friend finely convinced me to attempt the Nanowrimo challenge. My plan is to post a chapter a week until November comes around. After that chapters will be scarce, if I post anything at all. Just giving you all a heads up!**

* * *

 **I had to get this done early because I will be super busy this week. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **The next chapter will be another SPECIAL CHAPTER, featuring Sophia and Cloud!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 25: Scars Never Heal

Lightningfur stood tall before Dominic and Trenton. His kits were safely on the other side of him. Those deep blue eyes were narrowed with anger, filled with hate. The bandages wrapped around Leafpaw told him that she had been hurt. It did not matter if it was by Trenton's hand or Dominic's teeth or a cat's claws. He would make them pay for hurting his daughter. A slight breeze blew past him, swaying his fur and ears. With it came the scent of Falconstar, Duststripe, Flickerfire, Riverbreeze, Wolfsnarl, Hawk, Rattleclaw, Hazelsky, and Berrybranch. Their pawsteps could barely be heard as they approached. He watched as Dominic's eyes traveled over the cats.

"Poppy!" Trenton said, stepping forward, a smile on his face.

"Trenton," Lightningfur replied, voice cold.

That long tail flicked across the ground. It was a signal to Jaypaw. The gray apprentice grabbed his sister's scruff and started pulling her towards Forestclan's territory. Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw followed behind them. Their eyes were locked on Trenton and Dominic. They were not going to let them out of their sight until their sister was safe. Soon they were past the border, safe in Forestclan's territory. Hidden in the bushes, they looked back to watch the unfolding scene, or listen in the case of Jaypaw. Their father remained standing there. Not one muscle moved as he watched Trenton. The Twoleg could sense his hostility. Trenton was not surprised by it but he knew Poppy would return to him.

"I'm glad I finally found you," he said gently. "My home hasn't been the same without you. I missed you dearly."

"Why are you here?" the white tom growled.

More and more cats of Forestclan appeared and lined up behind him. Trenton's cats did the same on his side.

"To find you. I know I hurt you, Poppy. All I want is that chance to right my wrongs. Anything you want or desire, just ask and I will give it to you," Trenton said, going to one knee.

"Then leave," Lightningfur growled.

His old master jerked at that. Lightningfur's threat was obvious. All the cats behind him snarled, unsheathed their claws, or lashed their tails at the Twoleg leader. It had been agreed that they could not afford to go to war with Twolegs. Therefore, they would let them go so long as the Twolegs did not trespass again. Nightfur had been adamant about driving them out. Her mate said that would only encourage hostilities, which they wanted to avoid. As they rescued Leafpaw, Forestclan would avenge their fallen warriors. Lightningfur's kits felt a presence near them. It was the other apprentices. They had come to help with Leafpaw's escape in case something went wrong. However, they were also interested in scene before them.

"I don't understand, Poppy," the Twoleg said.

"Let me make it clear," Lightningfur snarled. His claws unsheathed and a snarl appeared on his face, "Leave. Go home. Don't ever come near Forestclan's territory again. If you do then I will shred you apart myself."

Dominic piped up at that moment, "We spent a lot of resources in order to find you."

Falconstar stepped to his deputy's side and hissed, "And how often did we send your dogs back either dead or badly injured. We will defend our territory and our Clanmates, even with our own lives. Your war with Cossack cost us a warrior and a father." Rattleclaw and Sunviper spat angrily at Trenton. "Then you sent dogs into our home, which led to the death of three more cats." Again the brothers hissed. This time they were joined by Flickerfire, Tigerstorm, and Bonefeather. "To end it all, you captured and hurt one of our apprentices. We won't take another intrusion lightly. Forestclan does not want a war but if you push us then you will regret it."

"You must be Falconstar, the leader of this Clan," Trenton said, studying the massive tom with black stripes, green eyes, and a white paw. "Where are your other leaders? Tawnysong and Blossomstorm I believe Leafpaw called them."

"Back at camp preparing to heal the wounds of our warriors," Lightningfur growled. Then he smiled, "I see Leafpaw tricked you. We have four leaders. Falconstar, the actual leader. Two medicine cats, who Leafpaw named. And a deputy, or second in command as you know it." He sensed Trenton's next question and growled, " _I_ am the deputy."

"I see," Trenton said softly, tilting his head to the left. Those blue eyes narrowed, "But I won't leave without you. I have caused you harm and I won't rest until I have healed that wound."

Hawk's voice suddenly rang out, "Like you really care! Besides, wounds can be healed. Scars cannot."

"Indeed," Lightningfur spat after nodding to the silver she-cat. He turned to Trenton, "I healed moons ago but you can still see the scars." His eyes blazed with anger, "You and I are no longer friends. Haven't been since you threw me out like trash. Forestclan is my home, my family. I won't let you harm another."

"What if I won't accept that answer?" Trenton growled, rising to his full height.

"As I said before, I'll tear you apart," Lightningfur hissed, going into an attack position.

It was then that Falconstar stepped in the way, "Stand down, Lightningfur! We don't want to start a war!"

Wolfsnarl yowled, "He is responsible for the deaths of Timberclaw, Birdfeather, and Dustflight! He deserves to be clawed apart!"

"We shouldn't just let him walk away!" Bonefeather screeched.

It was then they all heard it. A yowl of pain. Lightningfur's head snapped up in a heartbeat. He knew that yowl. It was Leafpaw. The bushes shook violently right before Blizzardpaw was sent rolling into the open. He was followed by Stonepaw and Forestpaw. All of them were bleeding from several scratches. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing were instantly beside their son. Flightwish hissed as a massive black tom rolled into view. Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, and Jaypaw were all wrestling with him. Blood flew in all directions as the fight continued. Then the tom gained firm footing. He shook off the remaining apprentices. Claws tore the side of Jaypaw's face, sending him rolling. It was then that Leafpaw was on him. His white muzzle was covered in blood. The three scars that ran across his face were bleeding again. Hazel eyes blazed with rage as the she-cat tore through his long fur. He leaped upward, turned, and landed on his side. Leafpaw gasped as her breath was knocked out of her.

"Tom! STOP!" Trenton commanded as the black cat turned on her.

Tom looked at his master, "I'm not going to let this _kit_ be superior to me. Superior to Oak! She will pay for beating me last night!"

"You won't touch her," a cold voice growled.

Everyone's attention turned to Lightningfur. The white tom's fur was standing on end. A snarl of anger was on his face. His claws glistened in the fading sunlight. Tom's eyes narrowed as he studied the new cat. Jaypaw pulled his sister away from the black tom. Slowly the two cats began to circle each other. Trenton tried again to call off Tom but the black male ignored him. This white cat seemed to be a worthy opponent. He had no idea that Lightningfur was Poppy, the teacher of Oak. There was nothing that Tom knew that Lightningfur could not beat.

With a yowl, Tom lunged at the white cat. Lightningfur simply sidestepped away from his claws. Those deep blue eyes were watching him calmly. That alone enraged the black cat. He whirled around and scratched at Lightningfur's throat. Again the white tom stepped out of reach. He was mocking Tom. He was showing who the better fighter was. Dominic stepped forward to pull the black cat back. Instantly Forestclan intercepted him. They knew just how angry Lightningfur was. After all, this cat had attacked his sons and daughter. Those blue eyes had watched their blood fly. Now he was going to make Tom pay for hurting his kits. Even Riverbreeze and Flightwish held back. Lightningfur would get justice for them as well.

Tom growled at Lightningfur, "Stand and fight, coward!"

Instantly Lightningfur moved. Blood flew as he dashed past Tom. Then he shot past in the opposite direction. More blood soaked the ground. True fear filled Tom's hazel eyes. This was cat was far faster than he was. Pain ripped through him as Lightningfur pounced on him. He went down under the pressure. The white tom's claws were like hot knives digging into his skin. Yet those blue eyes showed no anger or hate. Just a calm certainty. He knew that Tom could not beat him. Those hazel eyes shut as he waited for the death blow. Instead Lightningfur released him.

"A Forestclan warrior does not need to kill in order to win a fight," Lightningfur said calmly. Then he glared at Tom, "But if you ever hurt _my_ kits again, I won't hesitate to rip your fur off."

Blizzardpaw smiled at his father. Forestpaw stood there, amber eyes filled with worry. Jaypaw was still shaking from the blow to the head. Leafpaw was the most mobile. She leaped to her feet and charged forward. Her father reeled slightly as she slammed into him. Tears poured down her cheeks. Lightningfur could hear her talking a mile a minute. Gently he licked her shoulder as his tail curled around her back. Then he nudged her towards the trees and bushes. Falconstar signaled for Forestclan to go home. Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw hissed at Trenton as they left. Jaypaw was gently guided away by Cherryleap. The Forestclan leader and deputy waited until every cat was accounted for and safely across the border. Then the leader headed home.

"Poppy…" Trenton began, taking a step towards the white tom.

"My name is Lightningfur," he replied. He turned away from Trenton, "You said that you would give me anything I asked for. I ask that you leave Forestclan alone. I ask that you move on with your life, as I have." Those blue eyes looked back at Trenton from the shadows of the forest, "For I will not let you hurt a member of my family."

* * *

Nightfur let out a cry of joy as Leafpaw was guided in my Falconstar. Instantly she started nuzzling and licking her eldest daughter. When the others appeared, she expressed just as much worry over each of them. Jaypaw was pulled away from his mother and taken to the medicine den. Tawnysong was certain he had a slight concussion. Other than that, he was alright. All of Forestclan had been lucky to suffer only minor wounds. Trenton's cats were not so lucky. Lightningfur was the last cat to enter camp. He had watched from a flat rock to see if his old master would send anything after them. The Twoleg leader had not. However, the white deputy could not shake the uneasy feeling that prickled his pelt. Something deep within told him that his old master would not surrender.

His mate's sweet, worried voice entered his ears, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just worried," Lightningfur purred gently.

The black she-cat pressed into him. She had been worrying about her entire family. She had been afraid that Trenton would find Lightningfur and capture him. Now she could see the fear in his deep blue eyes. He was worried about what his master would do. Her tail entwined with his. No matter what, she would never leave his side. They heard cries of joy and looked. Their kits were pouncing on Blizzardpaw and Forestpaw. Rosedawn, Ashkit, and Goldenkit were greeting Flickerfire with smiles and purrs. Snow was talking with Cherryleap outside the warrior cat den. Not far away from the fallen tree was Hawk and Falconstar. The massive brown tom was talking with the silver tabby. Lightningfur watched as her ears went back with fear. He rose and walked towards them.

Falconstar spoke softly, "Hawk, there's no shame in admitting your past."

Hawk growled back, "I did not stay with Trenton long. Fighting is not my style. I prefer to heal, not kill."

The Forestclan leader nodded, "Understandable. You are marvelous hunter, a great warrior. Forestclan would be honored if you would join us."

"I think you would be a wonderful addition," Lightningfur spoke up as Hawk looked down at her paws.

Her deep blue eyes looked at him, "You really think so?"

"Yes," he said gently, sitting with them. Then he smiled, "Plus, there aren't many who can match me in speed."

A look of shock appeared on Hawk's face, "How do you know?"

"It takes a fast runner to know another. Both of us have honed our speed until none can beat us. That speed will keep you alive against the hunting dogs and Trenton's cats. Not one of them can match our speed," he purred.

Slowly a smile spread across her face as she looked at her paws, "I was afraid you would hate me for admitting how fast I can run."

(Lightningfur laughs quietly) "The title of the fastest living cat was given to me. I always believed that someone out there would be faster than me. That's just the way of life. Someone is always better." His tail rested across her shoulders, "It would be an honor to run beside someone like you, Hawk."

That smile grew bigger before she nodded solemnly. Hawk still was not sure whether or not Forestclan was her true home. They were very different from her. However, she was willing to give it a shot. She was willing to learn what they were willing to teach her. Many of them were her friends. Maybe it was time to call them her family. Falconstar and Lightningfur gave her warm smiles. Then Hawk remembered her past. Remembered her Clan that she had lost. She remembered her name from all those moons ago.

Her eyes met Falconstar's, "My Clan had a slightly different naming system. I used to be called Silverpaw, in your terms. I guess it's time to take up that name again."

Falconstar shook head, "No. It would be a shame and a waste to be put you in the apprentice's den. You have been a warrior for many moons. It's time that you become a true warrior. After the ceremony, you will join the warriors…

Silversoul."

* * *

Allegiances (Unless stated in bold, these cats belong to my friend)

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: a tortoiseshell-looking she-cat (actually a calico) with green eyes and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Cloudpaw: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. Mentor: Autumnfire.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Many More.

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	26. Special: Border Challenge

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **I realized while writing the 4** **th** **chapter of Cats of Forestclan that I had messed up on Tawnysong's description. Here is her actual one:** **Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws.**

 **As promised, this is a special chapter about Sophia and Cloud. There will be a few more appearances but they will be the primary focus.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

SPECIAL CHAPTER: Chapter 26: Border Challenge

Cloud laughed loudly as leaped after a bird. The starry bird took off in a heartbeat. The little kit did not even bother chasing after it. He knew that he could never catch it. That was just a fact of life. Just a fact of being so small in Starclan. He sighed weakly, letting his fluffy tail drop. What he would not give to have lived long enough to hunt. His deep blue eyes dropped to the grass under his feet. Fate had been cruel to him. All he wanted was a life outside the stars. He wanted to run and play through the trees and grass. His claws wanted to catch prey and scratch at enemies.

He just wanted to be a warrior.

It was then a ginger and white tail curled around him. With a _mrrow_ , Cloud felt himself flipped over. His mother's blue eyes looked down at him. A small smile was on her face. He smiled up at her. Sophia was always there for him. She always followed his pawsteps. Little Cloud knew his mother wanted to have a family. However, Trenton had taken that away from her the day he learned of Lightningfur's love for her. Just as he had taken away his chance at life. Cloud growled as his mother's tongue ran through his fur. Her soft, sweet purr wrapped around him.

"You almost had it, my little warrior," she whispered.

Her son looked at her, "Wouldn't have mattered. I can't kill it. Too small."

"My little Cloud," Sophia purred softly. "You can do anything you want to do. You don't need to be alive in order to hunt." She nuzzled him gently, "When will you see that you are perfect just the way you are?"

She rose to her paws and walked into the bushes. Cloud leaped to his feet and raced after her. He could sense the pain that flowed from his mother. Sophia was generally quiet and calm. Now she was quieter and stressed. Something was going on. Something bad. Cloud knew it had to do with Forestclan. He wished he knew. He wished he knew how to cheer his mother up. Their paws guided them through the starry forest. By a river, they spotted Wave, the founder of River's family, and Breeze fishing. Both cats meowed greetings to mother and son pair. Sophia nodded in return. Cloud waved his tail. Hearing something above him, Cloud looked up in time to see a cat leap at a bird. He instantly recognized Birdfeather, a former warrior of Forestclan. The tom had died saving Cloud's brother, Blizzardpaw. There was no sign of the wound that had killed him. Birdfeather landed on another branch with the bird in his mouth. He looked down and nodded to Cloud.

Then Cloud realized that Sophia had continued on without him. He let out a small cry and dashed after her. The bushes here were thick. The young kit could not see a thing beyond his nose. His legs pumped hard as he raced to catch up to his mother. Slowly the bushes faded away. A fog quickly took its place. His deep blue eyes narrowed as he desperately tried to see what was in front of him. A tree loomed from the fog. Quickly he leaped right and continued on around it. Soon he had to stop and catch his breath.

Looking around him, Cloud froze. He had never been in this part of the forest before. The trees here were dark. He glanced at the few bushes that grew nearby. No leaves could be seen, only the stark branches. The fog had an eerie feeling to it. The young kit crouched lower to the ground. He did not want to know where he was. He wished his mother was with him. Quickly he sniffed the air. A stale, moldy smell filled his nose. A white paw covered his pink nose in a desperate attempt to block that horrid smell. His eyes searched the foggy area for a sign of his mother. Nothing. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. But how was he going to get back. All he could smell was the horrid smell mentioned earlier. He had not been paying attention to his surroundings so he had no idea which way he came from. There was nothing here that he recognized.

Slowly Cloud stepped backwards. An eerie feeling made his skin crawl and his fur rise. He somehow knew that he was not alone. No sound could be heard. No prey. No predator. No cat. His eyes glanced back and forth. His heart pounded rapidly in fright. Those little claws unsheathed. At least he had something to fight with. The grass fell apart under his paws. No breeze blew past him yet he was cold enough to shiver. Then he spotted a river off to his right. The water was black and rancid looking. His stomach twisted into a knot. The longer he stayed, the more he wanted to leave. His tail brushed against a cat's leg but there was no scent. Cloud froze where he was.

A cold voice filled his ears, "Well now, what's this I've found?"

Cloud gasped in fright as a massive tom stepped into his eyesight. Amber eyes studied him coldly. The starry kit recognized the brown fur that was patched with black and red. Three scars cut across the tom's throat, the killing blow. He knew who this cat was. Oak. Now he really knew that he did not want to be here. Quickly he spun around and leaped forward. A paw pinned down his tail. Cloud hit the gray ground with a grunt of pain. Cold breath spread across his back. Sharp teeth pierced his scruff. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as the tom picked him up. It started pounding even faster as the cat carried him deeper into the dark forest. Reaching an old, dark tree with roots sticking out of ground, the cat dropped Cloud among the roots.

He growled threateningly as Cloud tried to pull himself out, "Stay put, kit, unless you want to die a second time."

The white and ginger tom glared up at him, "Let me go! I don't belong here."

The tom's jaws snapped shut near his nose while sharp claws dug into the roots, "You're right about that." With a cold smile, he pressed down on the roots. Cloud yelped in pain as he growled, "But I know who you are. The son of Lightningfur and Sophia. If Sophia wants her precious kit back then she will have to talk to me. So bad dreams, kit."

Cloud cringed as Oak's tongue ran through his head fur. Then the tom padded to a bush. A small nest had been made under those bare, black branches. Oak curled up in his nest. His amber eyes watched Cloud from over his brown tail. With a whimper, the small kit tried to curl up in a comfy spot. Unfortunately, the ground was like rock. There was no possible way to get comfortable. Desperately Cloud closed his eyes, wishing that he was back in Starclan with his mom. He tremble as another cold feeling poured over him. Once again, there was no breeze.

If he thought things could not get worse, then he was dead wrong. When Oak thought he was sound asleep, he approached the small kit. A cold smile touched his lips. He reached down and pulled the kit from the roots. Then he placed Cloud in his nest. Cloud, who was now awake, made a desperate lunge for freedom and safety. Oak's massive paw pinned him down, crushing the air from Cloud's lungs. Then he curled up in the nest. His paws and tail kept the white kit pinned against his stomach fur. Cloud trembled in fear. This cat gave off no heat like Sophia did when she curled around her son. Then Oak's tongue ran through his fur. He was not gentle or kind. Cloud let out a pleading meow as he felt his fur being pulled. The only response he got were claws digging into his fur to hold him still.

Oak eventually got tired of grooming Cloud. He fell asleep with the kit safely surrounded by his body. The starry kit continued to tremble in fear. Those deep blue eyes were shut tight in pain and terror. Small tears trickled from his eyes. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mother back. Never again would he leave Starclan's territory. Never again would he complain about being trapped in the warm, starry trees. Softly he whimpered as Oak shifted in his sleep. The tom's snoring slowly grew louder. Cloud covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out everything around him.

Then he heard it. Pawsteps. His head popped up as he sought the source of the sound. Oak must have also heard it because his amber eyes flew open. Slowly his head came up as he searched the dark forest around him for some sign of the intruder. There was nothing out there. Just the sound. A growl echoed from his throat as he issued his challenge. Cloud did not know who was out there but he had no choice. Oak stiffened as he yowled for help. Then that massive brown paw slammed into Cloud's head, forcing it to the ground, closing his mouth. Tears of pain sprang from his eyes as Oak's claws dug into his head.

"Oak!" a young voice yowled.

Claws flashed even though there was no light. Oak hissed and rolled away from the attacker. A new scent filled Cloud's nose. He recognized it. He had smelled it before. Opening his deep blue eyes, he looked up at his rescuer. It was Patch, Lightningfur's second apprentice. He threw back his head and yowled at the top of his lungs. Oak growled and leaped at him. Easily the agile tom leaped away. His bright green eyes met Oak's glowing amber. Then another tom appeared. Samson. Lightningfur's mentor. His sharp claws ripped through Oak's brown fur. Patch gently picked up Cloud and made a run for Starclan's territory. Samson followed after striking the Dark Forest cat over the head.

Seeing the Starclan border, Cloud let out a yowl of joy. A smile appeared on his face as he recognized the ginger-patched white she-cat and the calico standing at her side. His mother and Coral. Both let out meows of happiness as Patch came into view with the kit. Then Sophia snarled as Oak appeared behind Samson. All three Starclan cats crossed the border. Oak slid to a halt with a growl of frustration. Sophia quickly began looking her son over. She growled as she saw the scratches on his fur. Already they were starting to heal. Cloud flinched as Coral and Oak exchanged challenging yowls. The young calico mother was not going to let Oak cross and get to Sophia and her son.

Oak spat angrily, "He crossed the border. I found him. He belongs to me now."

"Cross that border and I'll tear you apart," Coral spat back, fur rising.

More growls echoed around Cloud. He had pressed his nose into Sophia's fur. Now he looked up with shock. Many of the Starclan cats were standing around them, claws unsheathed. He immediately recognized Birdfeather, Dustflight, Timberclaw, Breeze, Bear, and Whisper. Oak snarled at all of them. Then a yowl rang out. Comet, Light, and Wave stepped through the throng of cats. Their eyes were blazing with fury. Wave sniffed at the small kit that was being fought over. Comet glared at Samson and Patch. Light simply stood there, watching Oak and Coral.

Comet spoke up, "Cloud crossed the border. Who has command over him is a debate between Oak and Sophia alone. No one else has a right to interfere."

"Are you crazy?" Wave spat angrily at Comet. "Just look at what Oak did to this poor kit! Cloud didn't know he crossed the border. If he had recognized the border then he would have stopped. He belongs with his mother. Not that lousy, flea-bitten excuse for a cat."

Light spoke up, his voice soft, "I agree with Wave. Cloud wouldn't have purposely crossed the border. He belongs to Starclan, to his mother."

Oak spoke up, "He belongs to me!"

"Never!" Sophia yowled. She stepped up to the border and bared her teeth at Oak. Her blue eyes flashed with rage, "I will never let you touch my son. He will never stand at your side."

The brown tom smiled sweetly at the cat he loved, "He crossed the border. I found him. By ancient law, he belongs to me. Don't worry, my love. I'll take good care of him. You can come see him every now and then."

With a yowl of rage, Sophia raked her claws across his cheek. Cloud cowered and pulled back towards Patch. The young cat wrapped his tail around the kit protectively. Then a black paw appeared in Cloud's sight. It was Dustflight, teeth bared and fur standing on end. Birdfeather, Timberclaw, and Samson also closed in around the two toms. Cloud watched as his mother tackled Oak. Blood flew as the two fought. Soon Sophia kicked Oak away. He hit the ground hard. His claws had remained sheathed. Sophia's had not. Oak slowly rose from the ground, legs shaking. The mother hissed threateningly at him. Then she turned and walked over to her kit.

"Oak," she growled after licking Cloud between the ears. The tom looked at her as she continued, "I never loved you. I never will. And if you ever come near my kit again, I'll make you wish you had never been born."

The brown tom glared at her before yowling, "How could you love him over me? I could have given you everything! Trenton wouldn't have killed you if you had chosen me!"

"Trenton killed me?" Sophia spat back. She thrust her nose close to his face, anger pouring from her, "He would have never known the truth if you had kept your mouth shut. I'm dead because of you." Those blue eyes blazed, "My son is dead because of you. I don't love you, Oak. If I had to choose a name for what I feel then the word I want is hate."

Oak stepped backwards, pain in his eyes, "Sophia…"

"I hate you, Oak!" Sophia screeched. Her tail lashed across the ground, "I never want to see you again. Slink back to the shadows where you belong."

A cold snarl pulled back Oak's lips, revealing sharp teeth, "One day you will see how wrong you were. You should have chosen me over Lightningfur. He never deserved you. I alone deserve you. Keep your son away from this border. Next time I won't let him go."

With that, Oak stepped back into the shadows of the Dark Forest. Cloud whimpered, eyes wide with fear. Sophia stood at the border. Her claws dug into the ground. Dustflight spat at the black trees before stalking away into the starry trees. Birdfeather and Timberclaw left to find some more hunting. Patch rubbed against Samson, licking a wound that Oak had given the white tom. Coral gently nudged the starry kit into the trees. Comet, Light, and Wave left together. Slowly the other Starclan cats faded into their home. Sophia remained on the border for a long time. Anger made her tremble violently. Her eyes were distant.

 _Sophia laughed as Oak whispered a joke in her ear. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Then a soft meow grabbed her attention. Poppy stood before them. Oak growled at him, his tail wrapping around Sophia's back. The she-cat looked at him coldly. Every time she was around Poppy, Oak would try to pull her closer to him. She did not belong to him. She did not belong to any cat. With a sniff, she walked away from him. A purr escaped her throat as she stepped up to the white tom. Her tongue licked his cheek. Poppy purred in return. Then he nudged her away. Confused, Sophia started leaving. It was then she heard the footsteps. Trenton appeared from a doorway and called for Poppy and Oak. The she-cat watched the toms leave from the bushes on the other side of the courtyard. Before entering the door, Oak stopped and looked in her direction. What she saw made her skin crawl._

 _Love._

 _The insane love of an insane cat._

As Sophia curled around Cloud, she pushed the memories deep into the back of her mind. Her tongue ran through her son's fur. A soft meow escaped his mouth. She purred warmly, letting him know he was safe and sound. She was not going to let Oak touch her son again. She never saw him as a father. A tremor ran along her spine. The thought of that insane cat being a father filled her horror.

"I promise, my little Cloud," she whispered to her son, "I won't let him hurt you ever again. He will have to kill me first."

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Duststripe

Forestpaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Berrybranch

Leafpaw: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. . Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Aspenfall

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Cloudpaw: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. Mentor: Autumnfire.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

 **Cats outside the Clan:**

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Many More.

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	27. Rising Storm

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **BoneMeal: Do really think things were going to be easy for Forestclan? My friend is almost as cruel to her characters as I am. I think she is taking after me.**

 **Got this done early to get ahead of schedule because I figured you guys would want more on Trenton's war with Forestclan. Don't worry. Chapter 28 will be coming out later this week.**

 **Ready to learn what Trenton has planned? Well, read to find out!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Rising Storm

With a screech of fury, Lightningfur leaped onto the massive dog. Aspenfall and Silversoul raced past. Their claws raked through the dog's fur and skin. Crimson blood flew in all directions. The white deputy heard yowling all around him. Falconstar, Tigerstorm, Cobrapelt, Autumnfire, and Riverbreeze were attacking the largest dog of the group. Eight dogs had been sent into their territory. Already two were dead and three had fled back to the safety of Trenton's camp. The remaining three were being swarmed on by cats. Leaping off, Lightningfur desperately looked for his kits. He saw them on the final dog. Blizzardpaw was tearing at its face while Forestpaw and Leafpaw bit and scratched the back. Duststripe, Berrybranch, Fishrunner, Mintleaf, Eaglewing, and Flickerfire were also on the dog. Smiling, Lightningfur leaped back into the fray with Flowerspot, Skycloud, Windhowl, Wolfsnarl, Whispersong, and Rattleclaw following him. Stonepaw, Cloudpaw, and Stormpaw were hidden in the bushes with the medicine cats. They had already done their work.

Soon, with howls of pain and fear, the final three turned tail and ran. Lightningfur, Fishrunner, Aspenfall, and Silversoul raced after them. These were the four fastest cats in the Clan. They were going to make sure the dogs left. However, they stopped at the second border, not the actual one. The border patrols had reported how the Twolegs would wait in ambush for them. Silversoul had been on one such patrol and had instantly recognized the cages they carried. That bit of information freaked Lightningfur out. He had no idea why Trenton was trying to capture Forestclan. Cats suggested that he might be trying to slowly remove the obstacles to Lightningfur. It was possible. The white deputy just did not know. Falconstar had called for two border patrols along that side every day. One would mark the border while the other remained hidden in case of trouble. So far no one had been captured. These cats were not going to risk being the first.

Forestclan cheered and laughed back at camp. Another successful thwarting of Trenton's plans. Their territory and deputy were safe. So far only slight injuries had been received by the warriors who fought. Most of them were out of the medicine den in a day or two. Nightfur proudly congratulated her kits and mate. Rosedawn and Flickerfire exchanged a few licks and purrs. All the kits ran through camp, trying to find someone who would tell them the story. Cobrapelt and Rattleclaw were talking to Crow and Badger, giving them the news. Both elders purred and nodded at the successful tactics. Lightningfur and Silversoul's knowledge was proving beneficial. Falconstar and his senior warriors were doing a wonderful job using said knowledge to their advantage. Cloudpaw and Stormpaw playfully reenacted some of their fights for the kits with Stonepaw playing the part of the dog. Everyone was happy, proud, and safe. That was all Lightningfur could ask for.

It was then that Falconstar's voice rang through the camp, "Forestclan, gather for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan saw him sitting before the fallen tree. Instantly, like a river of pelts, they flowed towards him. Lightningfur and Tawnysong stepped their respective places. Their eyes remained locked on the leader. Neither of them had expected a meeting. None of the Clan had. Blossomstorm and Jaypaw remained near the medicine den. Otterfoot, Tigerpelt, and Ashtree had been injured in a dog attack two days before. Ashtree had actually stated that she thought the dog was trying to carry her back to the Twoleg camp. That alone had worried the cats. It was speculation. No one knew anything for certain.

Falconstar remained on the ground between his medicine cat and deputy. His eyes lifted towards the sky above him as he spoke, "I call upon Starclan to hear my words as Forestclan welcomes three new warriors to its ranks!"

Forestclan broke out into smiles and purrs. Nightfur leaped to her three kits. Forestpaw pulled away as she tried to lick the top of his head. Blizzardpaw was too stunned to realize that his mother was furiously licking his long fur. The only cat that accepted their mother's loving licks was Leafpaw. Her green eyes spotted her father sitting proud and tall. A gleam shined in his eyes. She knew he was remembering them as kits. With Nightfur's quick grooming done, the three apprentices walked towards their leader. Falconstar smiled at his nephews and niece. One day the others were stand here as well. His eyes spotted Jaypaw sitting with Blossomstorm. He would have own his ceremony before the star-pool soon. Tawnysong said his time has almost come.

He then turned his attention to Duststripe, Berrybranch, and Aspenfall, "Are these cats ready to take on the duties of a warrior?"

"Yes," all three replied in unison.

The Forestclan leader nodded, "Then I call upon Starclan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of our code and the skills of a warrior. I now commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." His eyes fell on Blizzardpaw, "Blizzardpaw, you are strong but gentle and wise. From this moment on, you will be known as Blizzardsky." Blizzardsky felt his leader's nose on his forehead and quickly licked Falconstar's shoulder. Then Falconstar turned Forestpaw. "Forestpaw, there is no other cat with your dedication and tenacity. You take after your father when it comes to a heart of loyalty. From this moment on, you will be known Forestclaw." Again they exchanged the ritual of touching of the nose and licking the shoulder. Finally Falconstar looked at Leafpaw. "If beauty, kindness, and love had a name, I'm sure it would be you, Leafpaw. Your warmth spreads throughout our camp and our hearts. I know that you will carry this name with pride. From this moment on, you will be known as Leafshine, in honor of your heart's warmth." Leafshine purred as she licked her leader's shoulder.

"Blizzardsky! Forestclaw! Leafshine!" the Clan chanted loudly, the loudest being their four youngest siblings.

Jaypaw was the first to congratulate the new warriors, giving them nuzzles and purrs. No jealousy filled his heart. He always expected his siblings to gain their names before him. Lightningfur and Nightfur stepped up after he was done. Blizzardsky stood beside his father, feeling a sense of pride flow over him. His father gave him a silent nod. That made his son stand all the straighter. Leafshine was nuzzling Nightfur. Both of them were purring loudly. Forestclaw was being tackled by Ravenkit and Dapplekit. Cloudkit was trying to pounce on his tail. Snowkit crouched in front of him, waiting for her moment to bat at her brother's nose. The three new warriors were then surrounded by their happy, excited Clan. A victory over Trenton's dogs then a warrior ceremony. This day could not get any better.

But it could get a lot worse.

* * *

Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, and Leafshine were sitting in the middle of camp. Their ears were constantly swiveling back and forth. Three pairs of eyes stared out into the moonlight. Nothing was going to get past them. Nothing was going to harm their Clan. Forestclaw rose and headed for the back of camp. Blizzardsky headed for the entrance. Leafshine remained in the middle, ready to leap in either direction. Her green eyes looked towards the moon above. It was a full moon tonight. The pale white light made everything glow ominously. Her fur began to prickle with unease. There was something wrong. She could feel it.

Then Blizzardsky's yowl rang out from ahead of her. Instantly she leaped to her paws to run for him. It was then that Forestclaw let out a yowl of his own. Her head whipped around. Who needed the most help? What was she supposed to do? Then her paws froze with horror. A pair of dark eyes were watching her closely from the bushes to her right. She did not need a breeze to know who it was. Those eyes were permanently implanted in her memory.

Dominic!

Lifting her head, Leafshine let out the alarm. The camp had been found which meant the Clan was in danger. Rustling at the entrance made stiffened. Then Blizzardsky came rolling in with another cat. The camp wall behind her crumbled apart as a dog broke through it. Forestclaw was clawing at its eyes and muzzle. Sensing danger, Leafshine leaped forward. Dominic's powerful jaws snapped closed on empty air. Then Leafshine's claws raked through the side of his face. A powerful yowl shook the air. Lightningfur leaped onto Dominic's head. Aspenfall tackled a tom that aiming for Leafshine's back. The brown calico saw Nightfur and Rosedawn guarding the nursery from two more cats. Whipping around at a yowl, Leafshine saw Crow and Badger fighting off a dog. More dogs and cats poured into Forestclan's camp. Forestclan raced to meet them with hisses and yowls.

It was then that Leafshine saw him. Trenton. He was walking towards the battlefield with several other Twolegs. In their hands were cages. Leafshine raced forward and slammed into the she-cat that was pinning down Falconstar. Quickly she pointed towards the Twolegs. His green eyes narrowed with rage. With a powerful yowl, Falconstar called the warning to his Clan. Forestclan quickly passed it on. Any cat in Trenton's way scattered. Reedtail, Bonefeather, and Windhowl pulled Crow and Badger towards the emergency exit. More cats raced towards the nursery. They had to get the kits out of danger. Adder went rolling across Leafshine's line of sight. He had hurled to the ground by Blossomstorm. The spotted gray she-cat was showing her power and rage. Jaypaw was behind her, holding emergency herbs in his mouth. Leafshine raced to him and started guiding him to the exit.

A yowl made her turn. What she saw made her heart stop in panic. Lightningfur was facing off with Trenton. The white tom was spitting with rage. Then another yowl rang out. Nightfur leaped to her mate's side, black fur puffed out. Her tail lashed across the ground. Quickly Leafshine handed her brother off to Ashtree. A snarl pulled at her face as she raced to help them. She arrived at the same time as Blizzardsky and Forestclaw. Two more Twolegs stepped to Trenton's side, swords flashing in the moonlight. Lightningfur remained still as stone. His blue eyes glowed with the fury in his body. Trenton held out a hand to his old friend. It was then that Lightningfur shut eyes tight and poured all his strength into a single, powerful yowl. At one, he and his family lunged forward. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw leaped onto one Twoleg. Leafshine landed on the other Twoleg's shoulder and started clawing at his face. Her back claws rang sharply against his armor. Trenton stumbled back under the combined assault of Lightningfur and Nightfur.

Falconstar lifted his voice above the sounds of battle, "Forestclan, retreat! Fall back!"

His Clan instantly obeyed. Leafshine raced for the barrier. Nightfur shot past her with Forestclaw on her heels. Glancing back, Leafshine spotted Lightningfur dragging Blizzardsky after him. She gasped as she saw deep gash in her brother's side. Her paws halted, claws unsheathed. Nothing was going to stop her from rescuing her brother. Nothing would stop him from escaping. Soon Lightningfur and Blizzardsky past her. That's when she heard a cry of pain. Those green eyes spotted Stonepaw being thrown into a cage. The cat that had cried out in pain was his mentor, Reedtail. The black striped, light brown tom was thrown into the cage behind his apprentice. A burst of rage filled Leafshine from nose to tail tip. A snarl of fury appeared on her face. Those white paws began to move once again.

"Leafshine!" Lightningfur screeched as he watched his daughter charge forward.

With a yowl, the new warrior leaped onto the Twoleg holding the cage. Her claws slipped between the armor and glove. Hot blood ran down the Twoleg's arm as her claws worked. He cried out in pain, dropping the cage. Leafshine landed firm, ready for another threat. Stonepaw was already working to open the cage. The cage door would not budge. Reedtail added his strength to getting it open. Seeing that they needed help, Leafshine grabbed with her teeth and pulled hard. The door opened slightly. Her deep green eyes spotted the dogs and cats starting to surround them. Reedtail had also spotted what they were doing. Quickly he shoved his apprentice through the hole. Leafshine gasped as a cat slammed into her side.

"Stonepaw, run!" she cried as she saw the dark gray apprentice coming to her aid.

Stonepaw paused uncertainly. Reedtail shouted for him to run as a Twoleg picked up the cage. The apprentice, tears in his eyes, turned and raced away. Leafshine hissed at the tom that held her down. Trenton appeared her field of vision. His hand closed on her scruff. He picked her up and put her in a cage, locking the door tightly. Those blue eyes went to forest into which Forestclan had vanished. Leafshine gasped as she saw Falconstar, Lightningfur, and Nightfur standing on a flat rock. Her leader had a look of calm certainty on his face. Her brave, loving father was trembling with rage. Nightfur closed her amber eyes. When she opened them again, she hissed and snarled at Trenton. Her green eyes spotted other members of Forestclan hidden in the trees and bushes, eyes blazing. The Twoleg leader had pissed them all off. With a brief command, Trenton picked up her cage and headed for their camp. The dogs and cats circled the Twolegs to keep away any attempt of rescue. Looking back, Leafshine spotted Reedtail licking his wounded leg. Even if he had gotten out, she doubted he could have run away. Those green eyes glared up at Trenton. She had been hoping to never see him again. Being in his cage again was even worse.

When they reached the Twoleg camp, Leafshine let out a small gasp. A large wagon had been built. A massive cage was nailed to the wood. She watched as Reedtail was given medicine then put into the cage. Trenton took Leafshine to his tent. Inside was another large cage. This cage was nowhere near the size of the one outside but it was large enough to hold family. It was then she started to realize what was going on. Trenton was not giving up on his hunt for her father. Instead he was planning to capture her entire Clan!

Trenton spoke gently after he had placed her in the larger cage, "Get comfortable, Leafpaw. Soon your family will join you while the rest of your Clan joins the other cat. We will leave shortly after I have all of you together."

"You won't succeed," Leafshine spat at him. "My father will make sure of that."

Those blue eyes looked at her, cold and hard, "Your father is the reason all of this is happening to your Clan. He was insistent on staying with Forestclan so I will grant him that wish. However, I will _not_ leave him here. Therefore, all of Forestclan must come as well. He is the reason I am doing this, young Leafpaw."

"That's Leafshine," the warrior spat. When Trenton look at her, confused, she elaborated, "Two of my brothers and I began warriors tonight. My name is Leafshine now."

An eyebrow went up, "Your Clan certainly has some weird names but very well." He looked in the direction of the wagon and asked, "What is the name of your friend?"

"Reedtail and you better not hurt him," she hissed, claws unsheathing and tail fur bushing outward.

A small smile touched his lips, "Wouldn't dream of it, Leafshine."

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, and Birdfeather.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Cloudpaw: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. Mentor: Autumnfire.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Many More.

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	28. Wishes and Disaster

**NOTE:** **I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Two new cats will be added in this chapter. One belongs to me while the other belongs to Silentleap85. I know I'll get the question so I'll just answer it now: Yes, I still take character requests but now I analyze them to see if they will fit with the story. If your character is not chosen then it is nothing personal. Your character just didn't fit with my friend's plot line. The only one not allowed to submit anymore OCs is BoneMeal simply because you gave us so many already.**

 **One of the new characters is a kit. She was made in honor of someone I have been communicating with and to whom I wish the best in life. Our communication isn't a secret but please don't make a big deal out of it (for those who can guess the original person). This is something I wanted to do for her.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 28: Wishes and Disaster

Lightningfur hissed at the cats blocking his path. One of them he recognized as Adder. Another had only been a kit when he was driven off. Now she was standing before him, teeth bared and dark gray fur standing on end. Her name was Misty. Her green eyes glared at the Forestclan deputy. Those white paws were sprinkled with the blood she had spilt. To their right was Falconstar facing off with a massive black tom with a scar covered face. Nightfur and Stonepaw were tearing apart any cat that came too close to them off to his left. The rest of Forestclan was battling all around them. With a screech, Silversoul dove past him and slammed into Misty. Quickly he raked his claws across Adder's face. The tan tom yowled and pulled away. A gust of wind told him that Lightningfur had raced past.

Deep blue eyes narrowed as he neared the Twoleg camp. Somewhere in there were Leafshine and Reedtail. The Forestclan deputy hissed in frustration as Trenton and Dominic stepped from the rows of tents. He slid to halt, leaping back before Trenton could grab him. The sunhigh light reflected off of his claws. Sharp teeth were bared at the Twoleg and dog he once called friends. Dominic looked at him and shook his head. Trenton went down to one knee and held out his hand. Lightningfur knew that Trenton was still giving him the chance to come peacefully. Peace, however, was the last thing the deputy wanted. All he wanted was his daughter back. Nothing was going to stop him from rescuing her. Leafshine did not fit the life that Trenton gave to his cats. She was too peaceful and loving. She would forgive someone faster than she would fight. In Forestclan, that was not a problem. With Trenton, that would get her killed.

"Let my daughter and my Clanmate go, Trenton," he spat at the Twoleg.

A smile touched Trenton's face, "I won't leave without you, Poppy, but I also know that you won't leave without your family. I won't make you choose."

"Won't make me…"

Lightningfur froze with horror. Now he understood what Trenton was doing. The Twoleg leader was having his cats and dogs slowly weaken Forestclan. His plan was to capture and take the Clan away. Slowly he backed away. Forestclan belonged here. It's where they had been created. It's where their roots had been laid. Plus his memory could not think of any territory near Trenton that suit the Clan. His muscles trembled, mouth slightly open. Then Trenton's hand touched his head. Instantly he pulled away and sounded the retreat. He was not going to let Trenton have his Clan, his family. Forestclan obeyed him reluctantly. Luckily he had released the retreat call early enough. Looking back, several cats spotted some Twolegs with cages. Had he waited a few more minutes then some of them would have been captured.

* * *

Nightfur hissed at her mate, "Why did we retreat? We left Leafshine and Reedtail back there! We have to set them free."

"It won't work," he muttered quietly. The Clan passed around looks of confusion.

Aspenfall stepped forward, "Why won't it work?"

"Because, Trenton wants us to try. He's planning on it. He wants to capture the entire Clan and take all of us back with him," the white deputy said with a bowed head.

Several yowls of fear and anger erupted. Falconstar gave his deputy a look of horror. Now everything made sense. The constant raids on Forestclan's territory. Twolegs always coming in with cages. Already Forestclan had been pushed up to their emergency camp. The original camp had been completely destroyed by the attacks. Dogs were constantly trying to sniff out the new camp. Cats prowled around their territory, ready to ambush the hunting and border patrols. Crow and Badger used to take walks for fresh air. Now they were trapped in camp along with the queens. Patrols were now made of two groups: the actual patrol and the backup force. The entire Clan was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Trenton's plan to wear them down was working.

Falconstar stepped forward and looked his deputy in the eye, "Explain. How do we stop this?"

"I don't know how to stop this," Lightningfur said. That sent mutterings through the entire Clan. They never faced something that he did not have at least an idea about what to do. "I made the choice to stay with you instead of going with Trenton. This is my fault. He won't leave this forest without me. Since I'm so stubborn about staying with you, he has decided to drag us all back with him." His head bowed low and he choked, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Nightfur pressed into her mate, "It's not your fault. We chose to stand beside you. We chose to fight to keep Trenton away from you. That's a decision we all made."

The white deputy looked up at his mate. Falconstar gave him a nod. Aspenfall came to his other side and smiled warmly. Purrs erupted from every throat in camp. All of Forestclan was at his back. His blue eyes spotted Blizzardsky and Forestclaw sitting beside the medicine cat den with Jaypaw. They nodded to their father. None of them blamed him for anything. He was the only father they ever had. Like Leafshine, they would follow their father to the ends of the earth. Then his eyes shifted over to where Flickerfire was sitting beside Rosedawn. Both of their kits were tucked safely between their mother's paws. The red and white tom flicked his tail determinately. He still had not forgotten that Trenton was responsible for Dustflight's death. Stonepaw hissed and lashed his tail beside his parents. The deputy noticed how Whispersong pressed into Windhowl. Both had a determined gleam in their eyes. Rattleclaw and Sunviper stepped towards their deputy, eyes flashing, then dipped their heads. Like Flickerfire, they were looking forward to clawing Trenton apart, for Timberclaw and Birdfeather. Willowbreeze looked on with a dull gaze. Bonefeather sat stonily beside Cherryleap and Tigerstorm. The off-white tom gently nudged her in shoulder. Wildfire bared her teeth beside Cobrapelt. Snow looked around her as Forestclan slowly rose and closed in around their deputy.

Together they would stand.

Silversoul suddenly hissed, "Someone is coming!"

Forestclan scattered in a heartbeat. The warriors took up ambush positions. Nightfur and Rosedawn nudged the kits into the nursery. Jaypaw, Tawnysong, and Blossomstorm crouched in the entrance to the medicine den. Blizzardsky, Flowerspot, and Barktooth were hidden deeper inside. Each of them were still recovering from the injuries they had sustained in combat. The deputy's son had been there the longest. The Twoleg's sword had cut a deep wound into his right hind leg and right side. Lightningfur had told his family that Blizzardsky was lucky it had not gone deep enough to injure the organs. That type of blow would have killed the white tom. Though injured, the three cats were ready to leap to the defense of their Clan.

Soon the brambles around the entrance began to shake. Then a black she-cat with light gray stripes came through the entrance. Several cats looked at one another. Those stripes looked like lightning bolts. Snow white eyes opened as she pulled free of the brambles. In her mouth was white kit with a black muzzle and chest, four black paws, and pale gray stripes on her back. The she-cat leaped to the ground, as the camp entrance was raised above the camp floor, and put the kit down. She looked around, noticing the defensive cats. The little kit meowed loudly. Those snow white eyes looked down at the kit, confusion showing brightly. With that, there was streak cream, black, and brown. Willowbreeze stopped before the two cats. Completely ignoring the older cat, she began licking the little bundle of fur at her paws. Green eyes, which had been dull since Birdfeather's death, were shining again.

Willowbreeze looked up at the black and gray she-cat, "This isn't your kit is it?"

"N…no," the cat replied softly. She looked around camp as the Clan came forward, "I found it on your border. Abandoned. Lost. I don't know which."

Falconstar stepped forward and growled, "And what are you doing in our territory?"

"The answer is obvious," Sunviper hissed after sniffing the she-cat, "She's spying for Trenton! His scent is all over her!"

"Wha…What? N…No!" the female cried, a brief look of fear in her snow white eyes.

Willowbreeze drew the white, black, and gray kit closer to her. She looked up at the other cat with suspicion. Her motherly instincts had kicked in. A quick glance at Falconstar, followed a quick nod, told her all she needed to know. Gingerly she picked up the kit and headed for Tawnysong and Blossomstorm. Rattleclaw and Sunviper exchanged a brief glance before shrugging. They had been trying to help their mother move on from Timberclaw and Birdfeather. Nothing had worked so they were happy with whatever helped. Lightningfur stepped to his leader's side and sniffed the black and gray she-cat.

"What is your name?" he asked gently.

"Blackstorm," the cat replied, ears and eyes focusing on him. At least he was kind.

Falconstar spoke, "I repeat my question: What are you doing in Forestclan territory?"

"I used to be part of a Clan a long time ago. I got separated. Rumors of Clan reached me. I was hoping to come and join you. Then the Twolegs captured me. One of them, a man with a clear gem, asked me for my name. When I answered, he tried to have me locked in a massive cage. A light brown tom with black stripes told them that I wasn't a member of Forestclan. That made the Twoleg leader release me. I made a run for it, running into your border and the kit," Blackstorm explained, looking around at the cats.

Riverbreeze hissed, "Why should we believe you?"

Stonepaw, however, thrust himself between the two cats as he cried, "My mentor! Is Reedtail alright? What has Trenton done to him?"

When Blackstorm looked confused, Falconstar elaborated, "Reedtail is the light brown tom you mentioned. He and one other warrior, a brown calico she-cat, were captured by the Twoleg leader, known as Trenton. Do you know what has happened to them?"

"Well, the light brown one…Reedtail…was being kept in a massive cage. It had that funky wiring on top but looked like a giant wooden wagon on the bottom. I didn't see any other cat," the she-cat said, crunching up her nose in thought.

"What about in Trenton's tent?" Lightningfur asked desperately.

"I wasn't taken into his tent. He came out to see me. It was as if he didn't want anyone inside that tent. Though…yes! I smelled a she-cat when he opened the entrance. She might be in there. Your male warrior, Reedtail, had a thick bandage on his left hind leg. It smelled like the Twolegs were healing some sort of wound," Blackstorm meowed.

Falconstar nodded as he thought about the information. Quickly he made a decision, "You are welcome to stay with us Blackstorm. We will decide later if you can join our ranks or not. However, if you stay, then you will help with our patrols and hunting for the Clan."

"I understand," the she-cat replied. A smile lit up her face, "Thank you so much! What do I call you?"

The leader could not help but smile back, "Falconstar. Lightningfur (signaling to the tom) is my deputy. The others you can meet on your own."

Willowbreeze suddenly called out, "What about the kit?"

Falconstar looked the she-cat in the eye and meowed, "Forestclan will not leave it. She can decide later if she wants to stay or leave. For now, she becomes one of us. Though she will need a mother."

Willowbreeze's reply was instant, "I will take care of her. I'll be her mother." Her green eyes closed as she breathed a sigh, "My wish has come true. She will be known as Wishkit."

Her leader gave her a nod. Then he and Lightningfur headed for the leader's den to talk. Blackstorm was quickly surrounded by the Clan. Several gave her warm welcomes and well wishes. Others simply sniffed at her before introducing themselves. Stonepaw practically drowned her with questions about his mentor before Eaglewing hauled his son away to train. Cobrapelt asked if she would join his hunting patrol. The new cat quickly accepted and left with them. Rattleclaw and Sunviper headed to the nursery.

Inside was Nightfur and Rosedawn. Their kits were climbing over them, meowing about how much they wanted to leave the den. Willowbreeze was curled up near the back of the den. The new kit, Wishkit, was nestled against her stomach. Rattleclaw leaned down and sniffed her. That's when a paw slammed into his nose. His mother's green eyes glared at him. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl. Anger and protectiveness rolled off of her. Then little Wishkit let out a meow. Instantly a motherly purr came out. Willowbreeze licked the gray striped back. Her mind completely forgot about her two sons standing next to her. It was then that Rattleclaw and Sunviper shared a worried look. It was never a good sign when their mother got obsessive. They had only seen it once before, after their father had died. She had become obsessed with taking care of her kits, feeding them only milk or pigeons, their father's favorite food. It had taken Timberclaw moons to get her focus on something else.

Sometimes, they realized, having a wish come true was not such a good thing.

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Cloudpaw: white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. Mentor: Autumnfire.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardpaw, Forestpaw, Leafpaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishkit (white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** )).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Many More.

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	29. Hiatus for November

**All stories are on hiatus!**

 **A friend talked me into joining November's Nanowrimo. I can't do everything at once. School and this event will take my primary focus. PLEASE read the following information, which will be the same for all stories:**

 **Communication:**

 **1\. My Private Messaging will still be open if you need to communicate with me.**

 **2\. If you are using a Guest account, I have created a new story called "Communication" in Ranger's Apprentice fanfiction. That is where you can leave messages for me to reply to. I will reply by** _ **comment**_ **unless my response is long so please be aware of that. If the message is long, then I will post a "chapter". The name you use in your message will be the title of the chapter so please use something other than Guest if you want me to reply to you.**

 **Nanowrimo:**

 **3\. If you are a part of Nanowrimo as well, please send me helpful advice because this is my first time!**

 **4\. This year I won't hand out my name to anyone so please don't ask. I might let certain people know in the future but that is a big "If". You all can understand the need for privacy on the Internet.**

 **5\. Some chapters from other stories may be posted during November. These chapters will be short and probably written over the weekends when I have more free time. Don't hold me to anything!**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **6\. This message will be removed and replaced will the actual chapter. That is Chapter 8 for Ranger's Apprentice "Forgetting Blood", Chapter 29 for Warriors "Cracking Hearts", and Chapter 6 for Warriors "Cats of Forestclan".**

 **Thank you!**


	30. The Cloud and the Storm

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **I finally received the rest of the story. The ending made me cry. Just a heads up, the ending is coming quite soon but so is the sequel section.**

 **As I was writing this, I realized how much Stormpaw and Cloudpaw are like Feathertail and Stormfur. I had recently found a song on YouTube by Blixemi that was about the brother and sister pair. It made me cry. I cried even more when I rewrote the lyrics in my head to fit this pair of siblings. I almost refused to write this chapter because of that. But I still did.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cracking Hearts

Chapter 29: The Cloud and the Storm

Hazelsky padded through the bushes. Her apprentice, Stormpaw, was right on her heels. The brown she-cat with gray spots was jumping at every shadow. This territory had become dangerous over the past few moons. She was still the youngest apprentice along with her brother. They were only nine moons old compared to Stonepaw's eleven or Nightfur's four moons kits. Hunting dogs still towered over her. Trenton's cats were a better match for her. Yet she had participated in the many fights against the hunting dogs and the fighting cats. The Clan was dwindling with each passing fight. First it was Reedtail and Leafshine. Now Cobrapelt, Ashtree, and Eaglewing were gone. Lightningfur was constantly probing the Twoleg camp. Each time he was driven off or nearly captured. There was no way in to rescue them.

Hazelsky's voice broke into the apprentice's thoughts, "Keep up, Stormpaw. And for Starclan's sake, pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Sorry, Hazelsky!" Stormpaw meowed, quickly bounding to her mentor's side.

She knew that Hazelsky was worried about her. And stressed. Both Hazelsky and Autumnfire had taken up Stonepaw's training since Eaglewing had been taken. It was safer for the apprentice to stay with the others. It added one more warrior to the patrols. Both cats never complained. They knew that all cats were stretched thin as it was. Blackstorm's arrival had been a gift from Starclan. Forestclan had quickly decided to welcome her into the Clan. Stormpaw thought the new she-cat was quite friendly. Cloudpaw had warmly welcomed the new warrior. Then again, he always had a smile on his face. He was just happy serving his Clan. Stormpaw let a small smile touch her lips as she remembered how he promised to catch her a shrew. Autumnfire was taking both male apprentices out hunting while Hazelsky and Stormpaw were gathering moss.

Reaching a slight rise, Hazelsky stopped to watch the Twoleg camp. Stormpaw crouched down and peered over a root. She could see the massive dogs sniffing along the border. Several fighting cats were perched on tall pieces of wood that Lightningfur called posts. These were wide enough for the cats sit comfortable on as they surveyed the land. If any movement was spotted in the Clan's territory they would send up a cry. The hunting dogs along the border would instantly charge. The goal was to catch a patrol off guard. Forestclan, however, had quickly caught onto the trick.

So Trenton had devised a new tactic.

Stormpaw perked up as she heard the bushes rustling. Her sky blue eyes were stretched wide with fear. Teeth flashed in the dappling light as she smelled the air. Trenton's cats were prowling around the territory. Should they find a patrol, the plan was to silently charge. Once attacking they would release a call for back-up. That's how Ashtree had been taken. Cobrapelt was captured as he tried to rescue the dark gray warrior. Another rustle came to her ears. Those eyes darted to her left. Green eyes stared back at her. Before Stormpaw could cry a warning, the cat leaped at her. Claws dug into her shoulders. The apprentice glared at the white tom with brown paws and a brown tail tip. Her back paws slammed into that white belly. More bushes shook as the cat crashed into them.

Leaping to her feet, Stormpaw spotted her mentor wrestling with two more cats. A loud screech filled the air. It was the white and brown tom's cry for back-up. Stormpaw yowled a challenge at him. Her claws raked across his nose. Hazelsky let out a hiss of pain. One of her attackers, a black and white patched she-cat, had grabbed her back leg. Slowly she was hauling was hissing warrior back to Trenton's camp. That's when Stormpaw slammed into her. Sharp claws raked through that black and white fur. Hazelsky's claws scratched the other attacker's, a brown tom, nose.

A resounding bark rang through the air. Stormpaw's opponent pushed the apprentice and sent her rolling. The apprentice heard cracking branches. Spinning around, she spotted Dominic. Her hiss was her challenge. That gray spotted tail lashed back and forth. As the massive dog approached, Stormpaw fluffed out her fur. Without warning she lunged forward. Her claws reopened some old scratches. Dominic didn't even flinch. His nose slipped under Stormpaw's stomach then flicked upward. The apprentice let out a cry pain. Her body went flying through the air. A tree stopped her flight with sickening _thud_. Hazelsky instantly leaped between the attackers and her injured apprentice. Stormpaw's sky blue eyes slowly opened. Dominic had been joined by two more dogs. The three cats closed in. With a grunt, she forced herself to her paws. Hazelsky gave her a small nod as Stormpaw stepped to the warrior's side. The apprentice nodded slightly in return.

Dominic growled in cat, "Stand down. Come quietly. We don't want to hurt you."

Hazelsky went into an attack position, "Try and take us!"

Together the two cats charged the intruders. Stormpaw leaped onto her first attacker. The white and brown tom grunted with shock. A yowl of pain escaped his throat as Stormpaw bit into the side of his face. His green eyes glared into her sky blue eyes. Through the blood roaring in her ears, Stormpaw could faintly hear her mentor clawing apart the other two cats. The dogs stepped forward to grab the two cats. That's when Autumnfire's yowl of defiance filled the air. Another yowled answered him. Lightningfur's. The other mentor, the two apprentices, and the deputy's hunting party appeared from the bushes. Stormpaw grunted as her opponent pinned her down. Blood poured from the bite her had given him. White teeth reached for her throat. Rage had blinded him to everything, even the strict command that Trenton had given: kill no one.

"Leave my sister alone!" Cloudpaw screeched.

He slammed into the tom. Then whirled around and scratched at a dog. Stormpaw leaped to her paws and raced to her brother's side. With white fur was standing on end. In the shadows of the forest, it seemed as if he was a thunder cloud coming to life. Those gray patches were flecked with red from the blood drawn. With his sister at his side, Cloudpaw charged the golden dog. Before reaching it, they split to each side. As one they leaped onto the dog's shoulders. It howled in pain as their claws dug deep. Teeth started rapid, deep bites. Desperately it shook its pelt. Both cats stubbornly held on.

Finally it had enough. Whipping in a circle, the dog tried one last trick. The speed of the trick pulled Cloudpaw off. He hit the ground with a grunt. His amber eyes looked up. Determination and feared flowed off of him in waves. Then he opened his mouth to shout a warning. It was too late. The dog had turned on Stormpaw. Her grip had loosened but she still held on. Yet she was now open. Sky blue eyes stretched wide with terror as those jaws came in. Her back claws scratched at the black nose. Blood splattered across the forest floor. The dog ignored the pain. It ignored the blood.

Stormpaw scratched one last time…

Those jaws clamped shut…

Everyone heard bones snapping…

The apprentice let out a cry of agony.

Jaws still holding firm, the dog began shaking its head. Dominic's barked rang out. With a powerful toss, the golden dog sent Stormpaw flying. She crashed into the bushes. There she laid. Pain ripped through her body. Faintly she heard the bushes shaking. The golden dog approached slowly. It wanted blood. The other dog, a black spotted white dog, came from another direction. Her heart began to pound. These dogs were planning to tear her apart. Shakily she tried to rise. Pain shot from her back left leg. With a gasp, she collapsed to the ground. The golden dog lunged forward. Those jaws were now aimed for her throat. Then it veered off course. The spotted white dog yelped in pain. Then her protector landed between her and the dogs.

Cloudpaw.

"I guess I haven't made myself clear," he hissed as the dogs approached again. His back arched and his claws glinted in the sunlight, "Leave…my…sister…ALONE!"

He leaped at the golden dog. It barked in pain. The spotted dog charged forward. Cloudpaw was faster. He dodged then whipped around, reared, and rapidly slashed at the dog's face. Then he leaped left. The golden dog's jaws snapped on empty air. Her brother raced under, rolled, and scratched at the stomach. His amber eyes gleamed with rage. Stormpaw watched as blood flew in all direction. Her brother was controlled. He was determined. Fear was flooding off of him but he wouldn't back down. His sister was in danger. His sister was hurt. He would let these dogs anywhere near her again. He leaped onto the spotted dog's back. The golden dog attacked without thinking. Cloudpaw leaped off. Those powerful clamped onto the spotted neck. The white and black dog snarled before snapping at the golden one. Both felt Cloudpaw's claws digging into their skin. However, the other dog had attacked them and they were not going to let that go. In a ball of fur, they rolled closer to the gorge. Cloudpaw stalked after them. At the right moment he charged forward.

"BROTHER!" Stormpaw cried as she watched the scene unfold.

The golden dog felt Cloudpaw hit it. It stumbled back but there was no more ground. With a yelp, it slipped over the edge. The spotted dog batted at the apprentice. Cloudpaw ducked then leaped into the dog's chest. The ground gave out. Stormpaw watched as the spotted dog grabbed her brother's tail. Both went stumbling over the edge. A faint _thud_ soon came to her ears. Tears poured from her sky blue eyes. Claws digging into the earth, she hauled herself to the edge of the gorge. Looking down, Stormpaw felt her heart shatter. Lightningfur found her there a few minutes later. His deep blue followed her gaze. Then he bowed his head in agony.

Cloudpaw laid at the bottom of the gorge. Sunlight gleamed off his claws and teeth. Both dogs were around him, mouths open. It looked like they were still fighting their battle. Stormpaw could see that her brother's eyes were closed. He was at peace. He knew that his sister was safe. That was all he wanted.

That's all he cared about.

* * *

Tawnysong padded out of the medicine den. Her green eyes scanned the waiting Clan. Falconstar was sitting beside Lightningfur to her right. Nightfur, Rosedawn, and Willowbreeze were keeping the kits in the makeshift nursery. Riverbreeze sat to Tawnysong's left with Stonepaw pressing into her fur. Whispersong was rubbing against Windhowl, tears in her eyes. Autumnfire had his head bowed in grief. Aspenfall sat with Blizzardsky and Forestclaw near the back of the group. Before the medicine cat was Hazelsky and Flightwish. The mother rose to her paws. The calico could see the agony in the mother's eyes. Flightwish couldn't believe her son was dead. Now she was waiting to hear about her daughter. The medicine cat stopped in front of her and bowed her head.

Her soft voice echoed through camp, "Stormpaw's leg was badly damaged. There is nothing Blossomstorm and I can do. From now on, she will be crippled. I'm sorry."

Tears fell down Flightwish's face. She sat down and bowed her head. Hazelsky pressed into the grieving mother. Falconstar shared a pain-filled glance with his deputy. Finally he rose and headed for the camp entrance. Lightningfur followed him. Autumnfire rose, sucking in his breath, and left with them. Hazelsky left Flightwish in the care of Cherryleap and Silversoul. Stonepaw pulled himself away from his mother and entered the medicine den. He was going to keep the unconscious apprentice company. The rest of the Clan went about the duties that still needed to be done.

Lightningfur padded through the trees. Guilt stun his heart with every beat. He couldn't shake the sight of the grief in Flightwish's eyes. Silently he wished that Stormpaw's injury was his own. Every fiber of his being wished that Cloudpaw was still alive. Falconstar padded in front of him, head bowed. Autumnfire walked behind him. His tail was dragging through the dirt. Hazelsky stepped to his side and gave him a comforting nuzzle. The tom didn't seem to sense the she-cat. All of them were grieving. Lightningfur knew that the entire Clan was hurting. None of them were to going away from this unscathed.

Looking up, he spotted the Clan border. His heart began to beat with rage. Razor sharp claws unsheathed. Flecks of blood could still be seen. He heard Hazelsky growl. Autumnfire's tail rose high enough to lash viciously through the air. Falconstar's ears flattened. A low growl echoed in his throat as they came closer. Waiting on the border was Trenton. Dominic was sitting at his side. Both were calm. Both were patient. Soon the dog perked up as he sensed the patrol. Trenton let his arms, which had been crossed, drop. His blue eyes immediately darted to Lightningfur as the white tom stepped from the shadows. Falconstar glared at the Twoleg leader before turning towards to the gorge. His deputy stopped to ensure that Trenton made no move towards them. Hazelsky hissed at him. Autumnfire spat angrily but continued following his leader. Lightningfur took up the rear once they were past them.

The sun was setting when the cats approached the border again. Autumnfire had refused to let anyone else carry Cloudpaw's body. Hazelsky and Lightningfur remained on either side of him. He was grieving and exhausted. They were willing to help if needed. For now, they were just being close to him. Falconstar gave an annoyed flick of his tail. Lightningfur looked past him and spotted Trenton. The Twoleg hadn't moved from his position. Dominic had laid down in the grass. As the cats came closer, Trenton stepped forward. Instantly Lightningfur leaped forward, claws unsheathed.

"Back off!" he snarled threatening but his voice broke with emotion.

Trenton stopped, eyes studying the group, "I never meant for this to happen, Lightningfur. I'm truly sorry. My orders to make sure none of you were killed. If either dog had lived, I would have punished them for this."

Autumnfire snapped angrily, "Save it. What do you know? A mother lost a kit. I lost my apprentice. Stormpaw lost a brother and possibly her chance to become a warrior. All because of _you_."

Hazelsky's fur fluffed out with anger, her claws digging into the dirt, "All you've done to this Clan is cause pain and anguish. There is not cat here that doesn't hate you!"

Trenton smiled sadly, "I'm only doing what I must." His right hand closed into a fist, which he laid on his heart. He bowed his head in sorrow, "Once again, I'm truly sorry this happened. He would have become a worthy warrior. Not many cats can say they single-handily beat two of my dogs. Give my regards to his mother and sister. I'll inform the others."

With that, he turned and walked away. Lightningfur spat after them. Falconstar simply stood there. He was quiet. His claws remained sheathed. His teeth were never bared. Grief made him tired. However, rage burned through him. One could see it in his green eyes. With a flick of his tail, he signaled for the patrol to continue walking. Soon they reached the Clan camp. Flightwish was sitting in the middle of camp. Stormpaw had dragged herself of the medicine den. Mother and daughter were patiently waiting for Cloudpaw. Autumnfire humbly laid the apprentice before them. With a choked cry, Stormpaw thrust her nose into her brother's fur. Flightwish closed her yellow eyes and let her tears fall. Autumnfire laid his chin on the dead apprentice's side. The rest of Forestclan padded forward to lick the tom's bloodied fur. They were saying their final goodbyes.

Falconstar stepped forward and spoke softly, "I call upon Starclan to welcome Cloudpaw with open paws. He was loyal cat. His death pains us all. May he enter your ranks as the warrior he deserved to be. Forestclan will miss him dearly. Tonight we will sit a silent vigil for him."

Stormpaw sobbed into her brother's fur. Her back left leg was stretched out behind her. It was badly twisted, the bone broken beyond repair. Countless cobwebs had been placed over the gashes. She was lucky she hadn't bled out. Right then, she wished that she died. Maybe then Cloudpaw would still be alive. Maybe then she could still be at his side.

" _Don't think that way, Stormpaw,"_ her brother's voice whispered into her ear.

Sky blue eyes opening, she saw her brother sitting before her. His pelt was filled with shining stars. He sat proudly, chest puffed out, and his eyes were shining. Then another tom stepped forward. It was Talon, their father. Proudly he nuzzled his son. Stormpaw felt her heart lifting slightly in her chest. Both of them were happy. Both of them were waiting for her in Starclan. Gently her brother licked her between the ears. His soft purr enveloped her.

" _Nothing would have change my fate. I would die before I would let anyone kill you. I'm your brother and it's my job to protect you. Stay strong, sister. No matter what, I'll always be at your side,"_ he meowed.

Talon nudged his son and said softly, _"Come. It's time to enter Starclan…_

 _Cloudracer."_

* * *

 **Yes, Starclan gave Cloudpaw his warrior name. None of the living cats but Stormpaw knows what it is. He carries both names below in the Starclan section.**

 **I'm not going to say "Hope you all enjoyed it" because this freaking chapter made me cry so hard! My friend hates me. WHY? (goes to a corner to sob)**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jaypaw, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Jaypaw: dark gray kit with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit. Mentor: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jaypaw, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishkit (white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** )).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

* * *

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Many More.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	31. Vision in Flight

**Let that rage burn everyone! My friend is almost done. Trenton's crimes against Forestclan continues to mount. This war is nearing its end…**

 **But are you ready for the fate of Forestclan to shaken and shattered?**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Vision in Flight

Jaypaw listened to his Clan moving around. He was quietly sitting beside the medicine den. A soft meow made his head turn to the den. Stonepaw's gentle voice faintly to his ears. Stormpaw, the injured apprentice, softly sobbed. His heart twisted. The loss of Cloudpaw was still festering in everyone's hearts. Unlike Willowbreeze, Flightwish had picked herself up and moved on. Her Clan needed her. Stormpaw was exercising constantly. Several warriors, especially Hazelsky, were working with her. They wanted her to be able to defend herself. Stormpaw wanted to become a warrior. It was the only thing she could do to honor her brother's memory.

Several small rocks clattered to the ground. Opening his jaws, Jaypaw sensed his leader and two brothers. Falconstar's hunting patrol had returned. Four bodies thump against the hard ground. They hadn't caught much. He sighed weakly. The hunting dogs and fighting cats were driving off all the prey. Forestclan was slowly weakening. Trenton had given them two days respite to grieve for their fallen apprentice. Once those two days were up, he renewed his attack with ferocity. It a matter of three days, seven warriors had been taken. Otterfoot, Riverbreeze, Silversoul, Rattleclaw, Tigerstorm, Duststripe, and Mintleaf were those cats. Again he opened his mouth. The scent of dog hung heavy to the group. Then his mind made the connection. His heart nearly stopped. Aspenfall had also been on their patrol. He bowed his head. Evidently she was one of the captured cats for today.

"Aspenfall's been taken," he heard Falconstar meow to Lightningfur.

Jaypaw sensed the shock and agony flowing from his father in that moment. Then Lightningfur let out a shuddering breath. Aspenfall would want him to move on. She would want him to continue the fight against Trenton. If the Twoleg leader fell then all of Forestclan would be released. That included her. Hissing and growling would do her no good. Those gray ears pricked as Nightfur padded for the deputy. He sensed her nuzzling his cheek with her nose. She was worried about Aspenfall too. Forestclan would add her to the worry list. However, all of them swore that their captured Clanmates would be rescued. Those who had been lost would be avenged.

That gray head turned as padding pawsteps came to his ears. It was his brothers, Blizzardsky and Forestclaw. They knew that Jaypaw had pieced together Aspenfall's capture. Forestclaw laid a mouse at his brother's feet. The medicine cat apprentice purred. His nose twitched as he followed the scent to the food. With quick gulps, he finished it. Gently he nuzzled Blizzardsky. The white warrior's scent had been all over the mouse. That told Jaypaw who caught it. Together the brothers walked over to their father and mother. Lightningfur greeted them with a distant meow. Nightfur quickly nuzzled each of them. Then she headed back to the nursery. Jaypaw's ears followed her progress. A loud whine could be heard as the black she-cat entered the den. It was Snowkit, asking why they were stuck in the pile of rocks. A smile touched his lips. He knew it was for their safety. This rocky camp was exposed from above and eagles and hawks would take advantage of that. Not only that but one never knew when Trenton would learn of the camp and attack.

"You alright, Jaypaw?" Lightningfur asked gently, his nose touching his son's forehead.

"Yes, dad," he replied. He sighed softly, "Just worrying for my Clan. Worrying for my family."

"We all are," his father replied. That long wrapped around his son's gray shoulders.

Blossomstorm's voice cut into Jaypaw's ears, "Jaypaw! We need to talk to you."

"Coming, Blossomstorm," the apprentice instantly replied.

He rose, quickly sniffed for the she-cat, and then followed her. Tawnysong was waiting beside the camp entrance. Falconstar was beside her. They were talking in low tones. As he approached, Jaypaw sensed fear flowing from the massive leader. That made him frown. Falconstar was never fazed by anything. Whatever was going on was important. Blossomstorm remained unreadable as ever. Tawnysong was calm. That's what made her the anchor of the Clan. She always relaxed. She was always gentle and sweet. Nothing caused her waver from her mission to care for her Clan. Blossomstorm was the opposite. Sharp-tongued and aggressive, the spotted gray she-cat was the epitome of ferocity. Jaypaw smiled at the sight in his mind. Both were the two sides of fire. One brought warmth and protection. The other was dangerous and deadly.

The apprentice Falconstar's final words to Tawnysong before he left, "I understand but I wish one of you would stay. The Clan needs you now more than ever."

The leader's nose touched Jaypaw's head as they two passed each other. Jaypaw purred happily at the contact. Then he turned his attention to his mentors. He sat down and curled his fluffy tail over his paws. Whatever they wanted to talk about was important. He was ready and willing to listen.

"Jaypaw, the time has come for you to become a full medicine cat," Tawnysong meowed.

 _That_ was not what he expected. Blossomstorm explained to him they were heading to the star-pool. With that, she flicked her tail in front Jaypaw's nose and padded out of camp. Tawnysong was a little more patient. Jaypaw heard meows of congratulations from his brothers as he left camp. Quickly he bounded after the she-cats. His ears constantly swiveled around. Several of the cats had joked that all they need guarding was Jaypaw. There was not one of Trenton's animals that could sneak up on the apprentice. His sense of hearing was superb. His smell was even better. It came from living as a blind cat. His pads felt the ground in front of him. Lightningfur and Tawnysong had developed a system to help guide him. The calico she-cat would move her paws in funky ways to warn him of danger. Differently positions, patterns, and whether or not she used her claws would tell him what he was facing. It made traveling quicker. The apprentice wished that Trenton hadn't appeared so soon. With the right amount of time and without worrying for his safety, he would have learned the layout of Forestclan's territory. However, Trenton was practically keeping him locked in camp like the kits. His mentors weren't going to risk his safety.

A cool breeze told him that night was almost upon them. Tawnysong put her tail against his mouth. Gently his grabbed it. Blossomstorm followed the two up the rocky path. Every time Jaypaw hesitated or stumbled, the spotted medicine cat would help him continue onward. Soon they reached the top of the mound. Another breeze blew his face. The willow leaves softly flowed with it. Jaypaw felt his heart relax. The sound reminded him of whispers. Starclan was here, waiting for them. Here he was safe and sound. Trenton could not fight their warrior ancestors.

With a deep breath, Jaypaw stood taller.

He was ready to meet his warrior ancestors.

Tawnysong guided him to a thick root. Acting upon instinct, he reached down. His nose touched the cold water. A shock ran through his fur before his body collapsed. Soon a sweet scent filled his nose. The apprentice stirred weakly. A warm breeze flowed over his body. Something soft brushed against his skin. Slowly his eyes opened. With a gasp, he realized that he could see. He could the starry trees, bushes, and grass. He could see the dark sky above him. Those eyes looked to his right. A white she-cat with large patches of ginger sat there. A warm smile made Jaypaw feel like he could float. Then something pressed into his chest fur. Looking down, he met the bright gaze of a small kit. Deep blue eyes stared up at him. He was white expect for a ginger tail and a spot of ginger on his nose. That small tail flicked back and forth with excitement. Then that scent filled his nose again. A gentle tongue ran through his head fur. To his left was a calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown were mixed with the black, white, and orange. Her left ear was white with an orange tip. The right ear was brown and black patched. A large black spot covered her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surrounded the left eye. Brown spot was on her muzzle and she had a brown tail tip. Her right front paw was black while the left front paw was white with an orange toe. Both of her back paws were patched black, orange, and white. The starry grass brushed against her white belly. A smile touched his lips. He knew who these cats were.

"Coral," he meowed to the calico. Then his head turned to the others, "Sophia. Cloud. I never thought I would see you."

" _Here in Starclan, you can see like everyone else,"_ Coral purred.

Then pawsteps came to his ears. His head snapped around. There was a white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. At his side was an excitable, small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Jaypaw smiled at Samson and Patch. Lightningfur had told his kits that saw Samson as the father he never had while Patch was like a younger brother. Both toms smiled at him before stepping aside. Cloudpaw stepped forward with a smile on his face. He shared a quick nuzzle with his old friend before Tawnysong and Blossomstorm were escorted into the clearing. Jaypaw instantly recognized the scents of Dustflight and Timberclaw. The toms simply took their seats and watched the proceedings.

"Starclan," Tawnysong meowed, stepping to Jaypaw's side, "Blossomstorm and I bring this young cat before you today. He was trained hard to learn the ways of medicine cat. We have passed on all our knowledge to him and we believe he is ready to take his rightful place as a medicine cat of Forestclan."

A brown tom with a white chest and stomach stepped forward from the crowd. His green eyes studied Jaypaw carefully. The apprentice rose to a sitting position. Though he bowed his head in respect to the tom, he remained tall. The tom smiled at this. His nose pressed into Jaypaw's forehead, _"My name is Twig. Tawnysong is my daughter. Jaypaw, do you promise to follow the ways of a medicine cat, to ignore boundaries and feuds so that you can heal all, and to listen for signs that we, Starclan, may send?"_

"I do," Jaypaw meowed confidently, though his heart twisted at the words 'to ignore boundaries and feuds'.

" _Then take your place as a medicine of Forestclan. From this moment on, you will be known as Jayflight."_

Instantly all of Starclan yowled his name. Cloud bounced around his gray paws. Coral and Sophia pressed into his side, covering his black spots. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm both nodded to him. Pride shown in their eyes. They always believed that he would be better than the both of them. After all, he would carry on both of their knowledge. He was their legacy. They couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. Jayflight purred happily. He had waited patiently for this day to come. Now he was full-fledge medicine cat. Now he understood how his sibling had felt when they became warriors. There was no better feeling.

But like his siblings, his ceremony was about to take a bad turn.

A shock raced through his body. Jayflight tried to yowl in pain but something restricted his breathing. It felt like claws were ripping through his fur. All of Starclan vanished in flash. Darkness swirled around him. For a moment he thought he had woken up. He thought something was attacking him. Then a light appeared in front of him. His heart froze with terror. His family had tried to describe blood to him. Supposedly it was red in color. That's what this color was. The scent of blood filled his nose. Looking down, Jayflight bared his teeth, fur rising in horror. A river of blood was flowing around his paws. His head jerked up as he heard a sound like thunder. A massive wave of blood was barreling towards him. His paws remained frozen to the spot. The wave crashed into him, carrying the new medicine cat off his feet. He screeched in fear. The hot, sticky liquid quickly filled his mouth. He gag and coughed, only letting more in. Something grabbed his tail and pulled him under. Then he was falling through the air. His eyes shut tight as he waited to hit bottom.

He never did.

Opening one eye, he dared to look around. He was on the edge of Forestclan's territory. To his left was the large field that stretched towards the horizon. To his right of his Clan's territory. But something wasn't right. Then he realized what. The Twolegs were gone. Yet the forest remained deathly quiet. He looked around in confusion. He didn't understand what was happening. Then a loud boom of thunder crashed over the world. Jayflight pressed into grass, ears flat and claws unsheathed. The trees shook violently. A wave of heat flowed over him. He watched as the grass withered away. That gave him a clear view of the area ahead. A hiss escaped his throat. The field was littered with bodies. None were close enough for him to determine who they were. He stepped forward. The bodies closest to him began to fade. As he walked through the battlefield, he watched as the bodies disappeared. The blood remained, staining the ground. A breeze blew past him, carrying the wails of many cats. A tremor ran through Jayflight's fur.

It was then a screech rang out. Quickly he sprinted forward. Some bushes appeared and swallowed him as he ran. Soon he broke into a camp. Cats were rolling and fighting all over the place. Then he gasped. He could see Flickerfire and Rosedawn fighting back to back. A familiar rang out. Several cats dashed past with Blizzardsky and Leafshine on their tails. Following them, he spotted something they couldn't see. He cried for them to stop. They didn't hear them. Several cats leaped from the bushes. His brother and sister were quickly buried under their attackers. A yowl of defiance made him spin towards the back of camp. A large rock rose from the earth. Falconstar was pinned beneath a pure black tom. A flash of white split past his nose. Lightningfur tackled a tortoiseshell she-cat. Nightfur soon appeared at his back, knocking away a cat that was going to take his father by surprise. He watched as older versions of Ravenkit and Dapplekit leaped into the fray.

That yowl he heard before made him race for the back of the camp. Confusion and terror were flooding through him. He didn't recognized any scents around here. Yet his Clan was here, being torn apart by another group. Reaching the back of camp, he slid to a halt. Stormpaw was crouched in front of a rock that had a large split in it. Several pairs of small eyes peered out. Kits! A red tom with a white muzzle and belly was approaching the wounded she-cat. He watched as Stormpaw arched her back and hiss menacing. The attacker gave her a cold, bloodthirsty smile. Then a screech rang out. Jayflight felt his heart stop as Tawnysong leaped between Stormpaw and the attacker. The two analyzed each other carefully. It was then Tawnysong spoke, her voice soft and lowered.

"Me or you."

It was then the tom leaped at her. Jayflight felt his heart leap into his throat. He saw the tom slam Tawnysong into the ground before the world spun. With a gasp, he found himself in a moonlit clearing. His head whipped around. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. Something was not right. Something was pulling at his fur, twisting his heart. Pawsteps came to his ears. Whipping around, he prepared for a fight. What he found was a very faint cat. Stars danced through his very faint fur. A fluffy white tail slowly moves back and forth. Bright green eyes study the medicine cat before him. Jayflight studied the black stripes that covered his back. A black line ran from his nose to the back of his head. A sad smile touched his lips before he sat down.

"You certainly are a special one, Jayflight," he meowed, his voice faint like a distant echo.

"Who are you? What's happening to my Clan?" Jayflight yowled, panic making his voice break.

"Nothing…yet," the tom replied. Those green eyes bore into the gray tom, "What you saw was the future. However, that vision is a long way off. Your Clan will face many more challenges before that day comes."

"What do you mean?" Jayflight asked. His heart was starting to calm down now that he knew his Clan was safe. Well…safe for the moment. Then he realized the cat hadn't answered his first question so he repeated it, "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter anymore," the faint tom replied softly. His figure was slowly fading away, "What I know does. Do you wish to hear my words, knowing that you can never tell another cat?"

"Yes," Jayflight meowed.

The tom stepped forward and touched his nose to Jayflight's forehead. The medicine cat watched as Trenton continued his attack. He watched with horror as one of Forestclan perished. Then he saw his Clan sleeping peacefully. Dark figures creeped into camp. With a flash lightning, the camp turned into a battlefield. Then he saw his entire Clan locked in a massive cage. What he witnessed next tore his heart apart. After that, he watched the fate of his Clan roll out before him. By the end, a pool of tears had collected at his feet. But he made an agreement. He would never tell anyone what he saw.

"Listen…" the tom meowed as his body faded away. "You have seen with your eyes but now hear with your ears. One more death. One more fight. With a flash of lightning, a decision will be forced. The past will become the present. No heart will walk away from this unscathed, Jayflight. Now remember but never speak. Your Clan relies on your ears and nose. Now your sight is greater than that of Starclan's."

With that, Jayflight woke up at the star-pool. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm were crouching next to him. Worry emanated from them in waves. He let out a shuddering breath. Every fiber of his being cried for him to tell his mentors what he saw. Those shoulders drooped with the burden he now carried. His senses were the keenest in the Clan. Now he was paying the price for that gift.

* * *

 _ **One more death. One more fight. With a flash of lightning, a decision will be forced. The past will become the present.**_ **The end of Cracking Hearts is almost here!**

 **Please remember that Jayflight was created before Jayfeather was in the books. This story has no connection and is not a reference to the story of Jayfeather.**

 **Does anyone recognize the faint tom at the end? Hint: Read the first chapter of Cats of Forestclan.**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Ice and Stream's older sister.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishkit (white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** )).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

* * *

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Many More.

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

 **Dark Forest:**

* * *

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.


	32. Ancient Shadows

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **My friend is literally laughing her head off. Right now I kinda want to strangle her. But I know that won't solve anything. My death glare is just making her laugh even harder. I seriously hate her right now.**

 **Anyways, this chapter has nothing to do with Forestclan…directly. That very faint tom in the last chapter has a special importance. Here you'll find out what that special purpose is. Yes, this is foreshadowing the sequel. I guess you could call this a special chapter but this was in the original plan so I don't know. That's up to you.**

 **By the way: I need help coming up with a name for the sequel. My friend is being utterly unhelpful. Another reason why I want to kick her. (Yes, I mean you! Remind me to say no next time you to try to rope me into writing one of your stories!)**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Ancient Shadows

The moonlit clearing was colored a pale silver. A slight breeze blows past. The grass sways gently. If one looks closely, they can see right through the trees at the edge of the clearing. No stars fill the sky above. This land is ancient. It sprouted roots long before Starclan. It was strong before the Dark Forest was planted. However, the land is fading away. Three alone know of its existence. Of those, only one is living. The other two are dead.

A white tom with black stripes covering his back and a black line flowing from his nose to the back of his head stepped out of the trees. His fluffy white tail swishes back and forth. Bright green eyes shine brighter than his skin. He approaches the middle of the clearing. There, hidden among the grass, is a dark pool of water. Faint white paws step onto a flat rock that hangs over the pool. Those green eyes are the only things that reflect back to him. A small smile touches his lips. He sits, eyes glued to the water. White ears flick backwards. He is not alone.

A soft but strong female voice comes to his ears, "Why did you do it?"

"For the same reason that you did moons ago. It was time for another to carry my sight," he replied gently, eyes still looking into the pool.

Slowly a she-cat steps to his side. Her tortoiseshell fur is bushed out with anger. Deep blue eyes glare at the tom. Her tail is raised, showing the pure black top of her tail. The other side is spotted with the other colors in her fur. Various shades of red, orange, and gray run through her coat. Claws flashed in the pale light. This she-cat was furious.

She hissed at the tom, "Your sight will break him!"

"He's stronger than he looks. If he can't carry my sight then he won't break…" those green eyes met those deep blue eyes, "He'll shatter."

A snarl appears on her lips, "Why take the risk? Your sight isn't something to be given out lightly."

"And what of your gift?" the tom replied softly. Those green eyes began to glow with an unnatural light, "I know you passed your gift to another. He just doesn't know it yet."

Those deep blue eyes turned away, "That's different. My gift is not as powerful as yours. The tom I chose thinks my gift is a part of him. He will never know that I gave it to him upon his birth."

"My gift would have certainly shattered it's knew bearer if I gave to him at birth. But now he is strong enough. Trust me to know what to do," was the quiet meow as the tom returned his gaze to the pool.

The she-cat growled at him, "Fool! You look so far ahead that you don't see what is right in front of your nose. For someone with the gift of sight, you are blinder than the cat you passed your gift to."

"Better to see ahead than to run without looking," he meowed back. Then he sighed, "Both of us are fading fast. Someone needed to bear our gifts before they were lost forever. It time they will understand. Our gifts don't come without cost. My tom can never tell another what he sees. Yours will be forever cursed."

Deep blue eyes suddenly shined with horror, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think that he was born pure white? Your gift changed his color, both pelt and eye. He will forever walk a dark path. He is a light after all," the tom meowed without looking at the she-cat.

The she-cat thrust her face between him and the pool. Both eyes shined with pain, "Stop speaking in riddles! Tell me what you see!"

"Last time I told you, I saw fire and wind. Now I see darkness, blood, and water." He nodded to the pool. With the she-cat at his side, he touched the water, eyes glowing again. The dark liquid morphed in front of their eyes.

Water was running calmly through the roots of a forest. Then they could hear the screeching of many cats. Slowly the color of the water turned blood red. The vision shifted to a rainy day. With each drop of water, sparks began to fly. A fire began to grow, feeding on the forest around it. Soon it was a raging fire that nothing could stop. Its color was blood red. The screeches of the cats continued to grow louder with each second. The she-cat flattened her ears against it. Her claws dug into the rock. The tom at her side remained still except for a tremor running down his spine. A flash of lightning cut through the image of blood red fire. A falcon's screech silenced the cries of the cats. Then several images flashed in rapid succession. The gray and white fur of a lost warrior. The body of a fish without a head. A dark gray she-cat with dark gray spots hissing at shadowy figures. Then a calico pelt, the white throat torn out. A bloodied white paw laying in the mud. A dark colored she-cat crying in a den. A dark brown feather landing on a puddle. Then a dark gray tom with a single patch of black on each side crouching over the body of a dark brown tom with black ears. Then a meadow littered with bodies.

The last thing they saw was a strong forest slowly withering away.

She gasped, "All of that will happen?"

"No. Only one death is guaranteed. The Twolegs believe that fate is set in stone. It's not. A single choice can change one's fate. However, I can see that no matter the choice, Forestclan will die on a battlefield. How long until that happens is up to the choices of the cats."

Those deep blue eyes looked at him, pain clear as the moon above them, "Did I do all this?"

"Not directly. You gave him your gift of unmatchable speed. He chose the path that he would walk down. The only thing you guaranteed was his death," the tom replied, nuzzling the she-cat.

Tears dropped into the pool, "How will he die?"

"I cannot say. That far into the future is too blurry for even me to see."

"What of the others?"

"Again, I cannot say. Only one death I know is guaranteed. Everything is out of our paws now. Only time will see the end."

* * *

 **Welcome to the horror that is writing this story! I so want to kick my friend.**

 **Neither ancient cat bears a name anymore. No one can remember what their names are. The tom passed on his gift (sight: visions of the future) to Jayflight. The she-cat passed on her gift (speed: faster than sound) to another. Can anyone guess who she passed it onto?**

 **So many questions! One of the rapid flashes already happened. Another will happen in the next chapter. The rest will happen in the sequel.**

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	33. Tooth and Claw

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Remember: take those pitch forks, claws, and…gasoline…and chase after my friend. She's the one who started all of this.**

 **Sorry this is going by so fast, I'm trying to finish this so I can finish Forgetting Blood in my Ranger's Apprentice section. Cats of Forestclan is on hold until Forgetting Blood is finished. Then I'll start the sequel.**

 **Still taking name suggestions for the sequel.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Tooth and Claw

A yowl broke the morning light. Birds took to the air. Deer, squirrels, and rabbits scattered in a heartbeat. Several predators lifted their heads. Then they turned and ran. They wanted to do with the fight that was unfolding. The sun broke the horizon as blood splattered across green leaves. A loud crash sounded as a heavy body was brought down. Tree branches shook as paws raced over them. Weak sunlight reflected off sharp claws and teeth. Fur was bushed out with rage. Snarls pulled back lips. Growls declared the rage building inside. Eyes flashed with shock. This attack was unexpected. This attack happened without warning.

Trenton spun around as the first yowl resounded. He spotted Falconstar slightly rearing upon a flat rock sticking from a small hill. The leader's teeth and claws were red in the pale light. His green eyes were glowing. Then the Twoleg spotted movement. Forestclan raced the bushes. One of the sentry dogs went down under Flickerfire. Several of his cats screeched in agony as warrior claws raked through their fur. Hearing the trees shaking, he looked up in time to see Forestclan racing past. Then they leaped upon unsuspecting Twolegs, cats, and dogs. His blue eyes returned to Falconstar. The leader's tail lash viciously. With a growl, he leaped at Trenton. The Twoleg pulled his shield in the way. Falconstar collided with it, front paws gripping the top, then his back paws slammed into the metal. He landed among the bushes.

A flash of white made Trenton turn. Lightningfur was tackling Dominic. The white tom's hackles were raised, teeth bared, and a yowl escaping his throat. Dominic tossed the deputy aside lightly. Then a black body slammed into his chest. It was Nightfur. The black she-cat reared on massive dog. Lightningfur leaped onto Dominic's back. Trenton grunted as Falconstar collided with him. The Twoleg hit the ground. Falconstar's claws slipped past his helmet. Blood from his cheek splattered into those blue eyes. Trenton batted the leader away.

But he underestimated Forestclan's fury.

More cats leaped onto as he struggled to rise. Claws desperately sought a way to his skin. His loyal dog shook Lightningfur and Nightfur off. He charged into the ball of cats. His snout and massive paws batted cats. Soon Trenton was free. A smile appeared on his lips. Dominic was panting hard but he wagged his tail when he saw the smile. With a screech, Lightningfur leaped onto Dominic's back. His paws used the massive head as a platform to leap at Trenton. The Twoleg had seen the attack coming. As Lightningfur collided with him, Trenton reached up and seized ahold of that white scruff. His former friend hissed with rage as the Twoleg pulled him off and held firmly. Slowly Trenton knelt to the ground. Dominic approached. Those massive jaws wrapped around Lightningfur's back. The tom growled as he was picked up.

"Get away from my dad!" a yowl rang out.

It was Jayflight. The new medicine slammed into Dominic. The dog stumbled but maintained his grip on the Forestclan deputy. Though blind, Jayflight proved to be impossible to fight. Several cats tried to surround and pin him. The blind tom kept whipping around. His claws tore through flesh. His nose and ears were impossible to beat. Trenton finally stepped in. Jayflight sensed him and rolled. Claws desperately scratched but his senses could not track the hand. The tom let out a cry of fear as Trenton picked him up. Lightningfur was squirming desperately in Dominic's powerful grip. He had to rescue his son. But his struggles were to no avail; Dominic was too strong.

That's when the sun broke through the trees. Dominic howled in agony. Trenton turned to see what had caused his dog so much pain. Forestclaw had his teeth locked around a brown eye. He was biting ever deeper. Dominic's pain-filled howl had released Lightningfur. The bushes shook on Trenton's other side. This time he swung his shield. He guessed the attacked right but he misjudged the cat attacking. His mind had seen Falconstar. His shield slammed into Blizzardsky instead. The white tom hit the ground with a sickening thud. Lightningfur let out a cry of pain as he saw his son go down. The father leaped to his son's side. Blizzardsky was out cold. Blood seeped from a scratch on the side of his head, where the edge of the shield hit him. Lightningfur glared at Trenton.

He was about to attack when Falconstar's call to retreat rang out.

Lightningfur's head whipped around to look at his leader. Falconstar was glaring daggers into the Twoleg leader. The father turned and nuzzled Blizzardsky. He knew that he couldn't haul the large warrior after him. Then his deep blue eyes glared at Trenton. The Twoleg held Jayflight's scruff firmly. Lightningfur turned to see Dominic slamming Forestclaw into the ground. Then his jaws grabbed the tom. Those brown eyes met Lightningfur's gaze. Heart shattering, Lightningfur raced after his Clan. Three more cats captured. Three less warriors to fight against Trenton. Forestclan vanished into the shadows of their home.

Nightfur saw her mate appear through the bushes alone. Her amber eyes gained a hard tint. The remaining warriors were silent. They watched their leader and deputy. Falconstar stood tall and calm. Blood covered his fur. A large gash could be seen on his shoulder. A Twoleg shoulder had landed a glancing blow. His green eyes stared in the direction of the Twoleg camp. Then he snarled with rage. He stepped onto a flat stone. The fur on his tail was bushing outward. This was first time that Lightningfur had truly seen him angry. Falconstar's claws dug into the stone. He turned to face what remained of his Clan.

The leader's voice cracked with anger, the emotion seethed off his fur like a fire, "Forestclan, this ends now! Our Clanmates need us. Stand together as you were trained to do. Fight! Fight tooth and claw!"

Lightningfur felt the ground shake under the voice of his Clanmates' voices. They leaped after their leader as he led the charge. The white deputy streaked forward. His eyes narrowed with determination. This war was ending today. Silently his Clan raced for the Twoleg camp. Their wounds were still bleeding steadily. The cats ignored the pain, the blood, and the exhaustion. It was time to make these Twolegs know how powerful they really were. The images of Timberclaw, Birdfeather, Dustflight, and Cloudpaw flashed in front of their eyes. Claws glistened red in the sunlight. Teeth were slowly bared.

The Twolegs had just finished locking the cats up when a call rang out. Trenton stepped from his tent. Shock glowed in his blue eyes. He reached up and touched the gem around his neck. Instantly it began to glow. Dominic appeared at his side. After the call, no one could hear a thing. All was quiet. The fighting cats crouched, ready to spring forward and attack. The dogs sniffed the air. They were trying to detect the threat. Nothing. The wind was against them. The captured Forestclan cats glanced towards their territory. Several of them had narrowed eyes. Could it be true? Had their Clanmates finally broken through? Was the war about to end?

Everyone jumped in fright a body was hurled into a wooden bucket. Then a streak of white ripped through the clearing. Aspenfall let out a cry of victory as several cats went down. Riverbreeze perked as a yowl cut through the air. One of Trenton's was running away from Stonepaw. The apprentice's green eyes were blazing. Two cats came rolling out of the line of tents. Falconstar forced one more roll before slamming his opponent into the ground.

The dark brown tom lifted his voice and screech, "Tooth and claw! This ends today Forestclan!"

Dominic leaped forward. He put himself between his master and Nightfur. The she-cat ripped her claws through his brown fur. Her amber eyes were shining with rage. Trenton turned as Lightningfur let out a cry of pain. Bridget was biting his left shoulder. Adder has the white tom's back right leg. Tom was pinned beneath him. Silver received a scratch on the nose. Then Blackstorm slammed into Bridget. Lightningfur turned and scratched Adder across the face. Both back paws kicked Tom in the head, an instant knockout. Those deep blue eyes glared at Trenton. A yowl echoed from inside the tent. It was Leafshine. Her three brothers quickly joined in. Blizzardsky's voice was weaker but he was awake. Lightningfur stepped forward, claws unsheathed. Trenton faced him calmly. He had trained the white tom. There was nothing Lightningfur could do that he was not ready for.

"You don't want to do this, Lightningfur," he spoke softly.

"Oh, I think I do," the tom growled, tail lashing back and forth.

He leaped at the Twoleg leader. Trenton easily stepped to one side. Lightningfur landed, sliding a few feet, before charging again. His claws met the armor on Trenton's arm. The other hand slammed into the side of his head. Lightningfur rolled away. Those deep blue eyes glared at Trenton. He remembered that powerful strike. His memory flashed back to when he tried to save Sophia. The sunlight reflected off his teeth as he snarled. Slowly he rose and padded forward.

"I remember that powerful backhand blow," Lightningfur meowed, his voice calm but his tone dark. Trenton raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you remember? You used it on me when I fell in love the first time. You beat me until I killed my first mate."

"You promised that your heart would belong to me alone. Choosing her betrayed that promise," Trenton replied with a growl. He certainly remembered Sophia. "I didn't want to hurt you but I had make sure you were loyal to me. Your heart couldn't be divided."

Nightfur's voice cut in, "And what about me?" She stepped to her mate's side. A cold smile was on her lips, "He chose me to stand at his side, as his mate. What are you going to do about that?"

"What you do you mean?" Trenton asked, genuinely confused.

"You had me kill Sophia," Lightningfur snapped angrily. "Are you going to make me kill Nightfur and my kits? They certainly divide my loyalties from you."

"This is different. The circumstances have changed," Trenton replied with a shake of his head. His blue eyes studied them as the cats approached side by side, "I will die before something happens to your family."

A dark purr rumbled from Nightfur's throat, "Oh you most certainly will, traitor."

Together the cats lunged at him. Trenton dodged Nightfur and batted Lightningfur aside. He cried out as claws dug into his leg. Looking down, he spotted Falconstar. A shake of the leg dislodged the leader. Falconstar was up and charging. Lightningfur streaked around in a circle. Nightfur came from his other side. Trenton was trapped between the three. Then Dominic's powerful bark rang out. He leaped forward. His paw stretched out in front of him. Lightningfur had no chance to dodge. He tripped and hit the ground, rolling several feet away. Nightfur quickly stopped her attack to check on her mate. Falconstar stopped and arched his back at the dog. Then Jayflight's voice rang out from within the tent.

"Falconstar! Run!"

The leader looked shocked. Then a growl echoed in his ears. His head looked behind him. A light gray muzzle open to reveal sharp teeth. It was one of Trenton's dogs. His eyes went wide with horror. Lightningfur let out a cry of pain as those jaws snapped shut on the leader's neck. A whip of the head sent Falconstar's body flying. He hit the ground and lay still. Nightfur screeched in agony. Lightningfur leaped forward and sliced his claws through the dog's throat. Then he bounded over to his leader and brother. Nightfur was pressing into the bloodstained brown fur. Tears poured down her face.

Her voice cracked with agony, "Brother? Brother, get up. Don't leave me. Don't leave us!"

"Falconstar?" Lightningfur meowed, nudging his leader's face. "Brother?"

Trenton realized what had just happened. His eyes went to the dog. It was still alive but its blood was saturating the ground. Its yelp made Lightningfur look up. The Twoleg leader's sword had entered the dog's back and out the chest. The dog slid to the ground, dead. It was then Falconstar let out a pain-filled gasp. His green eyes flew open. Nightfur cried out with relief. Trenton looked shocked at the leader's revival. Lightningfur smiled at his leader.

Falconstar met his deputy's gaze and coughed weakly, "I lost a life. Starclan told me…to see…Tawnysong…for medical attention."

"We'll get you back to camp," Lightningfur meowed reassuringly.

He raised his head and yowled the retreat. Forestclan looked at him. Several eyes were filled with defiance. However, everyone obeyed. They could see something had happened to Falconstar. Nightfur helped her brother walk. Lightningfur watched the Twolegs. Soon they had reached their border. Trenton ordered his men back. Forestclan needed to make it home for the sake of their leader. His blue eyes spotted Lightningfur among the bushes. He nodded slightly. A snarl was all he got in return.

Lightningfur jumped as Fishrunner's voice cracked through the air, "Icefur! Streamnose!"

The she-cat dashed past him. A Twoleg was showing his catch to his leader. Trenton nodded approvingly. Lightningfur raced forward to stop the she-cat. The cat was running at top speed. Her amber eyes were locked on her trapped siblings. Icefur and Streamnose hissed at Trenton. The Twoleg signaled for them to be taken to the large cage. Then he turned as Fishrunner's charge could be heard. Dominic growled, ready to fight.

"Fishrunner! Stop!" Lightningfur commanded as the she-cat broke free of the bushes.

Now they were both visible, even the plains was still several tail-lengths away. The silver she-cat ignored his commands. He continued to shout for her to stop. Fishrunner pushed herself harder. She was not going to let Trenton keep ahold of her little sisters. They might be warriors but it was her job to protect them. That's what her mother and father would want from her. A look of horror suddenly entered Trenton's eyes. He touched his gem and called for the she-cat to stop. Icefur and Streamnose were watching from their cage. After a two more bounds, Lightningfur spotted what Trenton was worried.

"Fishrunner!" he screeched, hoping his fear would make the she-cat stop.

Fishrunner glared at him, "I won't let him capture my sisters!"

Her head turned back. The bushes shook and leaves went flying. The Twoleg hunting snapped shut around her throat. Rope groaned as it pulled upward. Fishrunner let out a strangled cry as it pulled back, stopping her headlong charge. Lightningfur lunged upward. He was too late. The trap carried Fishrunner up the tree. This trap was meant to capture deer and pull them off their feet. The silver she-cat did not have the weight. A sickening _snap_ rang out as her body hit the tree branches above. Blood splattered across the deputy's face. Fishrunner's body hit the ground in front of him. He winced a softer, smaller _thud_ could be heard behind him. Icefur let out a shriek of pain. Streamnose stretched her paw through her cage, tears pouring down her face. The deputy trembled at the sight before him. How could he explain this to the Clan?

Finally he stepped forward and grabbed Fishrunner's spine. Desperately he tried not to look at the wound that killed her. He hauled her body into the bushes. His tail touched the thing that made the smaller thud. A tremor ran up his spine but he forced himself to wrap his tail around it. It was around dusk by the time he managed to haul her body to camp. The entire Clan was shocked and horrified. Rosedawn quickly shoved all the kits into the makeshift nursery. No kit needed to see such a horrific wound. Because Icefur and Streamnose had been captured, the entire Clan sat a silent vigil for the fallen warrior. Lightningfur kept the smaller thing between his paws. At dawn, both the thing and Fishrunner's body were buried with the other fallen warriors.

No one ever noticed a missing warrior.

* * *

 **I can't bear to describe Fishrunner's injury. You can see it in the Starclan section. Even there I described it in as few words as possible. This was the most shocking death I received from my friend.**

 **I still don't know how to feel. Scared? Horrified? Sick? Angry? I'm all over.**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishkit (white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** )).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Many More.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	34. Betrayed!

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Next chapter is the ending chapter! However, there is an epilogue chapter at the very end. So two more chapters are coming next week, possibly this weekend if I manage to finish all my final papers for classes.**

 **Still taking sequel name suggestions!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33: Betrayed!

Blackstorm glanced around worriedly. Her jet black for was standing on end. Moonlight flowed over her light gray stripes. Those snow-white eyes were wide. For once this forest was a place to be feared. Her heart twisted deep inside. This was never the plan. She did not want this to happen but what choice did she have. A heavy sigh escaped her throat. She never had a choice. Fate was against her.

A cold voice entered her ears, "Glad you could make it."

The silver striped she-cat spun around to face the speaker. Trenton stepped from the bushes. His loyal dog was at his side. Hearing movement, Blackstorm's head whipped around. More of Trenton's dogs and cats appeared. Her heart sank. Her stomach twisted with gnawing guilt. Her eyes returned to the Twoleg leader. He had certainly trapped her. Sharp claws vanished into their sheaths. Cold blue eyes studied her curiously. Then he approached and grabbed her scruff. Blackstorm hissed as pain flowed through her body.

The Twoleg leader growled, "Lead me to them. We end this war tonight."

"And if I don't?" the she-cat queried.

Trenton sniffed, "Then you will die a slow death. Your choice."

"Forestclan welcomed me, took me in. They will never trust me again if I betray them to you, regardless of your threats. I already lost my first Clan. I can't lose another," she hissed.

She glared at the Twoleg leader. Something within her told her to fight. Trenton laughed as he at her words. Then he hurled her to the ground. Cats instantly leaped on her. The she-cat recognized the scents of Adder, Tom, and Bridget. Pain shot through her as those claws tore at her pelt. Rolling, she desperately kicked at them. The cats easily dodged. Then they dug their claws into her pelt. Tom pressed her head into the earth. Trenton knelt before her. His fingers snapped in front of her face. Those white eyes looked up at him.

His voice flowed over her like a freezing cold river, "Lightningfur belongs to me. Nothing and no one will keep me from grabbing him. So lead me to Forestclan's camp. After that, you will be set free. All this pain will end. However, betray me now and I will see that you die, choking on your own blood."

When Blackstorm's eyes looked down, he signaled for the cats to let her up. The black she-cat started padding back to camp. The Clan was exhausted from yesterday's attack. Many were still mourning for Fishrunner. Tears pricked her eyes. Several slid down her cheeks. She could imagine the hate in their eyes when they learned the truth. She had been working for Trenton the entire time. It was her information that allowed his cats and dogs to find Hazelsky and Stormpaw. She warned him of every attack that was planned in advanced. His men anticipated patrols that informed him of. Her teeth bared in agony as Dominic's hot breath ruffled her back fur. Her claws dug into the earth. Tonight Forestclan would fall…

All because of her.

Those black paws felt rock. They getting close to camp. A spike of anger filled Blackstorm's heart. Her white eyes glanced behind her. The Twolegs, cats, and dogs were simply following her. They had no clue how close they were to the camp. That lump in her throat faded away slightly. She had betrayed her Clan. However, she knew where her loyalties lied. She started bounding up the hill. Trenton and Dominic climbed after her. The army followed.

The Twolegs voice spoke in a whisper, "How much further?"

"Just over this hill," Blackstorm lied.

She couldn't the gem around Trenton's neck glow. Something deep within her warned her that the Twoleg leader didn't believe her. A grim smile touched her lips. His question was far too late. With a powerful leap, Blackstorm landed on one of the entrance rocks. She raised her head and let out a powerful yowl. The she spun on the army. That black fur raised in rage. Her claws glistened in the moonlight. Her teeth were bared as she screeched at them. Hearing movement behind her, she knew that Forestclan was awake and ready.

"They're here!" she cried out. "We're under attack!"

Fur brushed against her. Lightningfur's scent filled her nose. The tom yowled in anger. He leaped forward. Blackstorm's front left paw grabbed his back leg. With an _mrrow_ of shock, he went stumbling away. Then the rest of the Clan warriors were racing past her. Trenton's cats let out challenging yowls. Bodies hit the ground as enemies collided. A gust of wind made her fur fluffed out. Thunder shook the sky and earth. Blackstorm sensed the strike of lightning that parted the sky. Then Falconstar's scent filled her nose.

Her leader's growl echoed in her ears, "How in Starclan's name did they find us? Our camp was almost untraceable!"

"I'm sorry, Falconstar," Blackstorm meowed.

The leader turned to look at her. Her claws ripped through the side of his head. The massive leader, still weak from losing a life, hit the ground hard. Instantly Dominic was on him. The dog turned and dumped him in a cage. Blackstorm sensed eyes upon her. She turned to face the cat. Sunviper's scent came to her nose. The tom growled at her. Slowly he approached. His claws tapped sharply against the rock.

"How could you betray us?" he screeched, fury making his voice shake.

"I didn't have a choice!" Blackstorm cried, backpeddling from his advance. "Trenton captured me before I could cross your border. He told me that he would release me, let me live, if I spied on your Clan. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I'm sorry!"

"Traitor!" Sunviper yowled at the top of his voice.

His claws seized ahold of her shoulders. Blackstorm grunted as he slammed her into the rock. The she-cat pushed him off. Her claws remained sheathed. Sunviper was her Clanmate. She couldn't hurt him. Then another pair of claws took her in the side of the face. It was Blossomstorm. The medicine was shaking with fury. She had seen Blackstorm take down Falconstar. She heard every word. Now she unleashed her fury on the black and gray she-cat that had betrayed her Clan. Another blast of thunder shook the air. Blackstorm heard a strike of lightning hit a tree at the bottom of the hill. She sensed Blossomstorm rear on her.

Then something brought the medicine cat down.

Tawnysong's voice entered her ears, "Blossomstorm, enough! She didn't want to betray us but Trenton gave her no choice. Let her go. Guilt has already done damage to her heart. Not only that, but she sounded the warning of the attack. Let her be." Green eyes landed on Blackstorm as the calico meowed, "Run, Blackstorm. I doubt Trenton will forgive you for this trespass. Get away from here!"

Blackstorm did as she was told. She turned and raced for the trees. Several dogs tried unsuccessfully to bite her. Trenton had already issued the command to have her killed if anyone saw her. Tears streamed behind the she-cat as she ran. Those white eyes were shut tight with pain and guilt. Forestclan's final battle could be heard behind her. It echoed through the trees. Everything was silent except for the fight. It was if the forest was holding its breath. It was as if the forest was afraid to know the answer to the question: Who would win?

Then she ran into a cat…

* * *

Nightfur batted aside a tom. Rosedawn was rolling with a she-cat. Willowbreeze was keeping the kits at the back of the den. The black she-cat spotted Trenton. The Twoleg was stepping into the camp. His blue eyes scanned the dark camp. Her fur rose as those eyes landed on her. Then the tom was charging her again. With a resounding yowl, Nightfur reared on him. Both of her claws dug into his head and ripped down. The tom screeched in agony. Blood poured from his eyes. The black she-cat knew that he was never going to see again. Then she leaped towards Rosedawn. Her claws grabbed that russet fur and hauled the attacking she-cat off her Clanmate. The she-cat gasped as she hit the ground. Then Rosedawn leaped onto her and began scratching furiously. Soon she was chasing the she-cat out of camp.

Meanwhile, Nightfur was facing off against Trenton. The Twoleg gave her a small smile. The only reply was a hiss and arching of the back. He placed a large cage on the ground. He signaled for her to come willingly. Nightfur snarled at the thought. She leaped at him. Her claws rang against the metal on his leg. Then hand slapped her spine. With a gasp, the mother hit the ground. She rolled and kicked at his hand. Thick gloves protected him. So Nightfur tried her teeth. Trenton hissed as those teeth pierced skin. Her amber eyes met his blue eyes. With a shake of his hand, the Twoleg sent her rolling into the cage. Quickly he slammed the door shut. Nightfur hissed at him. Then her heart flew into her mouth.

"Mom!" yowled a young voice.

Trenton whipped his head around. Ravenkit was charging at him. His black tail was fluffed out and held high. Cloudkit suddenly leaped from the nursery and charged as well. Willowbreeze managed to leap out seize ahold of Dapplekit's scruff. Her cream tail held back Snowkit. Nightfur watched with horror as Ravenkit stopped and hissed at the Twoleg leader. His deep blue eyes were filled with fear but he stood firm. Cloudkit joined his side. The white kit with black tipped ears and tail and black paws let out a yowl. It came out as a little squeak. Trenton merely raised an eyebrow at the two.

He glanced at the she-kits, then back to the toms, then to Nightfur, "Your and Lightningfur's kits?"

When Nightfur snarled at him, he nodded. His hand suddenly darted forward. Ravenkit was the fastest. He leaped straight up and over the hand. Cloudkit was not as fast. He let out a cry as Trenton seized ahold of him. Though his grip was strong, Trenton was careful to not the tom-kit. Cloudkit let out a grunt as the Twoleg dropped into the cage. Nightfur tried a desperate escape but Trenton was faster. The cage door closed the she-cat could leap out. Ravenkit appeared on the cage door. His black paws reached for the latch. The small warrior knew that his mother needed to be free. He was willing to do whatever it took to do just that. Trenton tried to grab him. But Ravenkit took after his father. He leaped lightly away. His black paws carried him faster and faster.

But he never saw Dominic incoming.

Those massive jaws, containing razor sharp teeth, grabbed the kit's fur. Ravenkit let out a cry of fear. The dog laid down. He was not going to risk trying to pick up the squirming ball of fur. Two massive paws pulled the kit close to his chest. That's when Trenton reached forward and picked the tom-kit up. He was dropped into the cage. Nightfur watched as the leader approached Willowbreeze. The spotted cream she-cat hissed him. Dapplekit and Snowkit were between her paws, eyes wide with terror. Two of Trenton's cats came forward. One, a brown tabby she-cat, pounced on the mother. The other, a dark gray tom, vanished into the den. Little squeaks of fear could be heard. Trenton picked up Lightningfur's two daughters. Both joined the rest of the family.

Two more Twolegs came over. One had a cage with Rosedawn. The other cage was empty. Willowbreeze was quickly dumped in the empty cage. That's when the dark gray tom appeared with Ashkit in his mouth. The tom-kit batted the Twoleg hands that reached for him. Rosedawn was watching with fear. That told Trenton that Ashkit was her son. Ashkit was dropped into his mother's cage. The brown tabby stepped forward with Wishkit. Willowbreeze screeched at the she-cat, ordering her to let her daughter go. Trenton took little Wishkit and placed the trembling ball of fur in Willowbreeze's cage. Wishkit had only opened her eyes three days ago. She was too small to put much of a fight. Willowbreeze quickly wrapped around her daughter and began giving the kit reassuring licks. Finally the dark gray tom brought Goldenkit to Rosedawn's cage. The she-kit joined her mother and brother.

Trenton glanced at his men and called out, "All cats accounted for?"

One man stepped forward and answered, "Everyone is in cages excepted for Blackstorm, who escaped, and Lightningfur, who vanished shortly after the fighting started. My guess is that the tom ran off to plan a rescue."

Trenton nodded, "Indeed. No matter, he will fail. If anyone ever sees Blackstorm, bring me her head. She is of no use to us." His eyes studied all of the bristling cats, "Blackstorm was working for me the entire time. She was never one of you."

Tawnysong yowled, "She only betrayed us because you threatened to kill her if she didn't obey you. She had no choice but to help you. Blackstorm is a loyal member of Forestclan. She warned us of your attack in a desperate attempt to rescue us."

Several cats yowled their support of the gray striped black she-cat. Others, like Blossomstorm and Sunviper, only growled at the mention of the traitor. Nightfur circled around her kits. Her eyes were wide with grief. To think that Trenton forced a loyal cat to betray them was horrifying. A Twoleg reached for her cage. Dominic instantly growled at him. These cats belonged to Trenton. Dapplekit let out a cry of fear as the cage was picked up. All the kits snuggled close to their mothers. Trenton made sure the cage remained level. He did not want to disturb the cats inside. He did not want the kits to get hurt because the cage was jerked.

Reaching his camp, Trenton headed straight to his tent. The other cats were taken to the massive wagon. Cries of worry echoed as the previously captured warriors saw them. Sticks were jammed through the thin wiring to keep the cats back. One by one, the cages were emptied. Tawnysong instantly bounded over to Falconstar as the leader collapsed to the wagon floor. He was weak and exhausted. Blackstorm's blow was not helping matters. The females quickly bedded down Rosedawn, Willowbreeze, and the kits. Many bodies pressed close. The kits had to remain warm. Several eyes glanced towards Trenton's tent worriedly. Did he know how to take care of the kits he was keeping with him?

Leafshine let out a cry as the leader entered with her mother and siblings. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw were instantly awake. Quickly the bounded over to Leafshine's side. Trenton opened the cage and grabbed Nightfur. The queen hissed and growled at him. She landed firmly on her paws as he dropped her. Then he gently picked up each kit and lowered it to the floor. Each kit quickly raced for their mother. None of them felt safe near Trenton. In fact, he terrified them. So many bad stories had been described about the Twoleg. Not only that but he was huge compared to them. The closing of the cage door made them all wince. Trenton put the cage down and started removing his armor.

Blizzardsky hissed at the leader as the leader came over a little while later. He opened the door and laid a folded blanket to the ground. Next came dishes with meat and water. He told Nightfur that the blanket was for her and the kits. With that, he turned his back on the family. Dominic was quickly fed. A soft blow snuffed out the candles. He collapsed into bed. Nightfur and Leafshine sniffed at the blanket. Pulling it apart, the she-cats turned it into a nest. Jayflight sniffed the kits over, checking on their health. Soon the kits were sound asleep next to their mother's stomach. Leafshine, Forestclaw, Blizzardsky, and Jayflight curled on each side of their mother. Nothing was going to hurt their mother and little siblings.

That night, every cat in Forestclan dreamed and prayed that Lightningfur would rescue them from Trenton's control. No one knew of the two cats that were studying the camp from the trees. Only Blackstorm saw the indecision in Lightningfur's eyes. Closing his eyes, Lightningfur realized that he had failed. Trenton had won. Then those deep blue eyes opened…

He knew what his choice had to be…

But that didn't mean his heart remained intact.

* * *

 **Wonder what his decision will be? Warning: it will be shocking and heartbreaking!**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishkit (white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** )).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

* * *

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Many More.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	35. Decision Forced

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **The Epilogue is after this chapter. I couldn't help but crying so badly at the end of this chapter. This chapter was alluded to in a "Vision in Flight". It so broke my heart.**

 **Again, I want to kick my friend to the moon.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Decision Forced

Lightningfur sat at the edge of the star-pool. His deep blue eyes reflected off the dark water as he waited for the moon to come. Blackstorm crouched on a root across from his. She was sniffing the air around her. He had challenged her in the forest. Blackstorm told him how Trenton had threatened her, made her betray her Clan, but how she tried to fix it. The deputy had quickly forgiven her. Now he asked if she would be his guard. He needed to speak with Starclan, if the ancestors would come to him. Tears appeared in his eyes. His decision was made. He just needed to confirm it with Starclan.

The moon appeared in the water. Stars sparkled faintly around his reflection. Lightningfur snarled weakly. Were Forestclan's ancestors pulling away? Why wouldn't they do a thing to help them? Then he sighed heavily. Starclan was dead. They couldn't control Twolegs. There was nothing they could do. Forestclan was on its own. The water rippled as his breath touched it. He quickly glanced at Blackstorm. The she-cat nodded firmly. She would defend him while he spoke with Starclan. He was about to touch the water when she spoke up

"Tell them that I ask for forgiveness. Tell them I so sorry that I betrayed my Clan."

"I promise," Lightningfur meowed.

His nose touched the cool water. That shock of cold raised up his spine. Then he was out. He opened his eyes in Starclan. Sitting before him were three cats. One he instantly recognized as Comet, the creator of Falconstar's family. The other two were she-cats. Something deep within told him to bow his head to them. The she-cats gave him sad smiles. Coral and Sophia appeared on either side of him. Worry shined in their eyes. Samson and Patch sat off his right. Cloud was crouching between Patch's white paws. On Lightningfur's left were Timberclaw, Birdfeather, Dustflight, Cloudpaw, and Fishrunner. All of their eyes were shining with pain.

Comet spoke, "Lightningfur, you know me as Comet. The two beside are Light (his right) and Wave (his left). Together we changed the forest by forging the three families. My line brought forth Falconstar. Light's family would eventually see the rise of Berrybranch. Wave's bloodline gave birth to Riverbreeze. But we never saw the cost of our decision. All of us died from exhaustion. Then we watched from here as our families fought enemies and each other. That's not what we ever planned…"

"Comet, he doesn't have much time," Light interrupted softly.

Wave growled, "Like us, your decision to help our families, the rogues, and the loners forge Forestclan changed the path of the forest. But like us, the cost for you is high. We know of your decision. We won't force you to change it. All we can do is ask and beg."

"I'm sorry," Lightningfur meowed. He rose to his paws and raised his head, "All of this is happening because of me." Those eyes glanced to the fallen warriors, "Cats have died because of my decisions. Forestclan has roots in this forest. I cannot watch Trenton drag them away without guilt tearing me apart."

Coral meowed, "But your decision will shatter your heart. It will shake the forest to its roots."

"I know but it must be done," the tom replied.

Dustflight stepped forward and bared his teeth at the deputy, "Running away is no answer. Stand and fight. You are a warrior, a deputy. Show Trenton the cat you truly are."

"My entire life has been nothing but a battle. First with my family. Then the fire. Then the Twolegs. Next I was fighting cats and dogs for Trenton's enjoyment. After that, I was fighting for survival while caring for four kits. I fought for Forestclan's creation and fought to defend it. I failed my Clan. I fought and I failed."

Cloudpaw stood and approached. His nose touched Lightningfur's forehead, "From the moment I saw you standing up to the leaders, I knew that I wanted to be like you. Dogs and cats were scared to challenge. No fox or badger could defeat you. Your strength and speed was poured into this Clan. It was your claws that stitched it together. We are nothing without."

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" the deputy suddenly cried.

Lightningfur collapsed to the ground. Tears of agony poured down his face. He did not want to make this decision. But there was no other choice. He wanted answers. He was not here for a debate on his place. Deep inside he was the deputy of Forestclan. There was no doubt about it. It was who he was. But he also knew Trenton. The Twoleg would dump the Clan in some random forest near the castle and order them to call it home. His men would be constantly checking in on the Clan. If they should move or change anything, Trenton would be furious. Freedom was nonexistent under him. Should anyone doubt that fact then they just needed to look at Samson, Patch, Sophia, and Cloud. Nothing good ever came from the Twoleg leader.

Sophia's soft voice entered his ears, "The choice is yours. Starclan will stand beside you always. You shook the forest to its deepest roots. This decision will shape the future. What is your choice, my love?"

Lightningfur looked up at the cats around him. Tears poured down his face but his gaze was strong. He knew what needed to be down. He was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice is necessary.

* * *

The Twoleg camp was being packed up. Trenton had what he came for so there was no need to stay anymore. Forestclan moved around in the massive cage. Their ears pricked as they heard meowing and hisses. Several men left Trenton's tent with cages in their hands. Leafshine, Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, and Jayflight had been placed in individual cages. Nightfur was in a larger cage with her four kits. The wooden floors of the cages protected the men from her sharp claws. Instantly Forestclan began yowling at the Twolegs. Trenton walked past and slammed his fist into the wooden side.

His sharp voice rang out, "Quiet! They will be well cared for."

It was Riverbreeze who arched her back and spat at him, "Who trusts the word of a Twoleg?"

Trenton glared at her but said nothing. He kept walking towards his carriage. Lightningfur's family was loaded inside. Once all four cages were loaded, his men bowed to him and left. He quickly hopped in to check on them. Leafshine and Nightfur growled at him. Blizzardsky glared but said nothing. Forestclaw did not even look at him. Jayflight was trembling as if he was cold. The Twoleg leader checked the locks to make sure they would hold. Then he made sure the cages were set flat and secured to the floor so they would not jostle around. With a nod, he seemed pleased. He was about to leave when Dapplekit let out a squeak of pain. Instantly his head whipped around. Her back paw had slipped between the wooden floor boards. Trenton watched as Nightfur gently pulled her daughter free. Once released from her mother's grasp, the kit charged her siblings. That told the leader that she was alright so he left.

Falconstar's voice suddenly came to his ears, "I never thought you would go this far, Trenton. I guess I underestimated you."

Trenton looked at the Forestclan leader, who was sitting on a box den recently installed, and growled, "Yes, you underestimated me."

Those green eyes sparkled, "Yet you still don't have the one you want."

His blue eyes narrowed, "He will come when he realizes that I have every single member of his Clan. Then he will have nothing to fight me for."

"Wrong!" spoke a deep voice that everyone recognized.

Forestclan raced to the back of the wagon. There it was all wiring so they could look out. Lightningfur was standing in the open meadow. His white fur seemed to glow in the sunlight. Blackstorm stood slightly behind him. Her white eyes looked down at her paws. Lightningfur's tail ran along her side. She had no choice but to give Forestclan up. Her story of wanting to join them had been true. Trenton just got to her first. The deputy had forgiven her. Starclan had forgiven her.

Trenton smiled, "Poppy, it's good to see you."

"Let them go, Trenton," Lightningfur replied, blue eyes narrowing.

That smile faded a little bit, "You said that you won't be separated from your family. Forestclan is your family. So they will be coming with us. I told you that I will give anything you ever want. I'm keeping that promise."

"Then I ask that you let them go, _all_ of them," the deputy growled. Before Trenton could speak, he continued, "Release them and I will come with you willing. No cages. No fight. Just release every member of Forestclan."

Falconstar stretched his paw through the wiring, "Lightningfur, don't!"

Lightningfur refused to look at him. All of Forestclan added their voices to their leader's plea. Still the tom refused to look at them. He knew what he was doing. Trenton analyzed him carefully. A sense of determination flowed from the white tom. It was something that Trenton had come to rely on in the past. The Twoleg leader sensed that his men were watching the proceedings. All of them knew that the gem around his neck allowed him to talk to animals. Dominic padded forward, ears pricked. Suddenly Lightningfur bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws.

"Release them!" he yowled, his voice breaking slightly.

Trenton cocked his head to the left, "Are you so headstrong that you are willing to give up everything just so they will stay in this forest? There are plenty of forests near my home for them to live in."

"Forestclan has roots in this forest. Those are roots I refuse to cut. Yes, I'm willing to give up everything so they don't have to leave," the tom replied.

Everyone could hear his the shaking indecision in his voice. Those blue eyes shined with a determined light. This decision was tearing him apart from the inside out. It was the most painful thing he had to do since he killed Sophia. However, he knew it was the right one. Those eyes remained locked on Trenton. He could not bear to look at his Clan, at his leader. Finally Trenton signaled for Forestclan to be released. His men leaped to obey. Falconstar immediately leaped to the ground and raced for his deputy.

His voice broke as he spoke, "Don't do this, Lightningfur. Our past isn't worth this!"

"Forestclan belongs here. I won't be able to live with myself if you are forcibly removed," Lightningfur whispered. His blue eyes stared intently at Falconstar, "My kits deserve a better life than what Trenton will give to them. They deserve an actual life."

Falconstar felt his heart starting to break, "They also deserve to know their father, to see your pride as they go through life. What of Nightfur? This decision will break her heart! She loves you with her entire body, heart, and spirit. Your kits need you at their side. I need you at my side."

"You will be fine, Falconstar," he replied, touching his leader's head with his nose. "You are everything that I am not. Forestclan needs you more than it needs me. I would rather be apart from my one true family than to see them live under Trenton's control. My decision is final."

His brother and friend let out a choked cry, "No. Forestclan needs you. You helped create us. You helped bring us together."

"I don't belong here. Never have. It's my fault that so many things have happened. Dustflight. Birdfeather. Cloudpaw. Fishrunner. Their deaths are all my fault. They wouldn't have died if I had simply surrendered to Trenton in the first place." Falconstar began mumbling that it was not Lightningfur's fault. "Timberclaw's blood is on my paws because I trained Oak. Forestclan doesn't need a cat like me in its ranks."

A weak meow came from his leader's mouth, "It's not your fault. You belong here. You are needed here."

"No other cat will suffer because of me," his deputy, brother, and friend replied. "This ends now."

With that, he turned and padded towards Trenton. The Twoleg knelt down and scratched his ears. Forestclan joined their leader's side. Several cats had tears in their eyes. Others had their claws unsheathed. This was not right. It was not fair! They watched as Lightningfur looked towards Trenton's carriage. An eyebrow went up but he signaled for the cats inside to be released. His kits let out cries of joy when they saw him. Then their cages were carried past. Placing them next to the Clan, the Twolegs opened the doors and ushered them out. All of them paused in confusion. Leafshine looked towards her father. Jayflight sniffed the air until he turned to face him, fear shining in his pale blue eyes. Blizzardsky and Forestclaw exchanged a glance. The youngest kits bounced around Falconstar's paws in happiness. Nightfur met her leader's, and brother's, gaze. He looked away in pain.

Nightfur spun around to face her mate, "No! Lightningfur, don't!"

"I must," he replied softly, eyes closing in pain.

"Daddy!" Leafshine cried. Aspenfall managed to stop her before she raced towards him.

Nightfur stepped forward, tears pouring from her eyes, "Please. I need you. We need you. Don't leave us."

"I'm sorry, my love," Lightningfur said, stepping up to her. His nose touched her's, "I promise to never love another other than you. You will always be in my heart and mind. One day we will see each other again. Until then, care for our kits and remind them that I am always proud of them." He stepped away and choked, "I will always be in your heart."

That's when Trenton picked him up. Blizzardsky took a step forward but his father shook his head. Forestclaw had his mouth open in a silent cry. Jayflight pressed into Tawnysong, trembling violently. Blossomstorm ran her tail along his back. Leafshine let out a cry of pain, reaching a paw for him, but Aspenfall held her scruff firmly. The silver tabby shed the tears in her eyes. Silversoul bowed her head in the deputy's direction. Falconstar kept his nephews and nieces close to his paws. He could not believe that he was losing his first deputy and his friend. Many cats of Forestclan bowed their heads in pain. Willowbreeze licked Wishkit gently along the side, eyes distant. She could understand the pain that was tearing through Nightfur at that moment. Cherryleap pressed into the black she-cat's side. It was a poor attempt at comfort.

Lightningfur stuck his head out of the carriage window as it was taken away. His paws were planted firmly on the window baseboard. Those deep blue eyes stared back at the Clan he had come to see as his family. Nightfur took one step forward. Then she threw back her head and let out a cry of pain. Her mate flattened his ears and bowed his head. Tears raced down both of their cheeks. Both of their hearts cracked. One day they would see each other again but neither could wait a moment for that day to come.

* * *

 **(Cries) I can't...(sniffles and breaks down into tears)**

* * *

 **Forestclan**

Leader:

Falconstar: massive dark brown tom with black stripes and green eyes, left paw is white. Nightfur's brother.

Deputy:

Lightningfur: pure white tom with deep blue eyes, long legs that make him tall, and a long, flexible tail. Nightfur's mate. Father of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Medicine Cat(s):

Tawnysong: white, calico she-cat with deep green eyes. Her chin is black, orange patch on her muzzle and around her left ear, both ears are tipped with black with white in the middle, black tail tip, right eye surrounded in black, and white paws. **(Falachen)**

Blossomstorm: gray female with dark gray spots and amber eyes. **(BoneMeal)**

Jayflight: dark gray tom with black patches on his sides and pale blue eyes, blind. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Warriors:

Cobrapelt: sand colored tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Autumnfire: red-ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown patches here and there. Mintleaf and Duststripe's sister.

Mintleaf: gray tuxedo she-cat with sky blue eyes. Autumnfire and Duststripe's sister.

Duststripe: sand colored tom with dark brown stripes and green eye (right eye is blind/missing). Autumnfire and Mintleaf's brother.

Flowerspot: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Rosedawn.

Riverbreeze: blue-gray she-cat with a white muzzle, white/gray ringed tail, and hazel eyes. Eaglewing's mate. Mother of Stonepaw.

Eaglewing: brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes. Riverbreeze's mate. Father of Stonepaw.

Windhowl: white tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Previously known as Howler.

Skycloud: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white tipped ears. Mother of Whispersong and Wolfsnarl.

Ashtree: dark gray she-cat with green eyes and silver flecks and black ears.

Tigerpelt: black tabby tom with ginger-brown stripes and blue eyes. No right ear.

Berrybranch: long-legged brown tom with red-ginger patches and amber eyes.

Wildfire: orange she-cat with green eyes and white back left paw. Barktooth's sister.

Barktooth: light brown tom with white stripes and hazel eyes. Wildfire's brother.

Reedtail: light brown tom with black stripes, black ears, black ringed tail, and amber eyes. Wildfire and Barktooth's half-brother.

Icefur: silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, dark gray stripes, white ears and paws, and white tipped tail. Fishrunner and Streamnose's sister.

Streamnose: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and white ears and muzzle. Fishrunner and Icefur's sister.

(NOTE: Icefur and Streamnose are the same litter. Fishrunner from previous litter)

Otterfoot: black, gray, and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Flightwish: brown and white patched she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Talon's former mate.

Aspenfall: short-haired silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She has long legs that lead to her appearing tall. She's got muscle, but most of it doesn't show. **(AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon)**

Cherryleap: brown she-cat with patches of red and white, red left paw (front), white tail tip, two colored eyes (left: green, right: amber). **(Guest Cat)**

Tigerstorm: tom, unruly off-white fur, with striking brown eyes, black strikes down back and face. **(BoneMeal)**

Flickerfire: tom, short curly red pelt, white on the muzzle and underbelly, green eyes. Rosedawn's mate. Father of Ashkit and Goldenkit. **(BoneMeal)**

Bonefeather: a light gray shorthair with a white chin, chest, and paws. Mischievous brown eyes. Small body with a short tail. Right ear was burned off in a fire, left is chipped at the top (fight with a loner). **(BoneMeal)**

Hazelsky: silver and white tabby she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and sky blue eyes. Previously known as Bella. ( **TheSilveroftheSky)**

Wolfsnarl: dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes, resembles father closely. Son of Skycloud (and Breeze). Whispersong's brother.

Whispersong: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, black tipped ears, and black tipped tail. Daughter of Skycloud (and Breeze). Wolfsnarl's sister.

Rattleclaw: dusty brown tom with blue eyes and four black paws and black tail tip. Son of Willowbreeze. Sunviper and Birdfeather's brother.

Sunviper: yellow tom with amber eyes, hints of ginger in his pelt. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Birdfeather's brother.

Silversoul (Hawk): large, muscular, but really skinny silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. **(SilentLeap85)**

Blizzardsky: pure white tom with blue eyes, long fur. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Forestclaw: dark brown tom with black spots, ears, and paws and amber eyes that glow ominously in the dark. Lightningfur and Nightfur's son. Brother of Blizzardsky, Leafshine Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Leafshine: calico with more brown than orange and white with deep, leaf green eyes. Lightningfur and Nightfur's daughter. Sister of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Jayflight, Cloudkit, Ravenkit, Dapplekit, and Snowkit.

Blackstorm: jet black she-cat with light gray stripes that look like lightning and snow-white eyes **(Silentleap85)**

Others not mentioned

Apprentices:

Stonepaw: blue-gray tom with green eyes. Riverbreeze and Eaglewing's son. Mentor: Reedtail.

Stormpaw: brown she-cat with gray spots and sky blue eyes, back left leg is badly twisted. Flightwish's and Talon's daughter. Sister of Cloudpaw. Mentor: Hazelsky.

Queens and Kits:

Nightfur: pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon's younger sister and Lightningfur's mate. Mother of Blizzardsky, Forestclaw, Leafshine, Jayflight, Cloudkit (white tom with amber eyes, black paws, and black tipping his ears and tail), Ravenkit (black tom with blue eyes), Dapplekit (black she-cat with green eyes, white and gray patches along her back and sides, white tail tip), and Snowkit (pure white she-cat with amber eyes).

Rosedawn: red she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Twin of Flowerspot. Flickerfire's mate. Mother of Ashkit (shorthair red tom with green eyes, patches of white and orange on his face, back, and chest, white front left and back right paws, white tail tip, and white belly) and Goldenkit (short, curly orange she-cat with bright amber eyes, a few white spots on her face and back, white chin and right ear).

Willowbreeze: cream she-cat with black and brown spots and green eyes. Mother of Rattleclaw, Sunviper, Birdfeather, and Wishkit (white she-cat with black chest, muzzle, and black paws, pale gray stripes on her back, pale blue eyes ( **Falachen** )).

Elders:

Crow: black tom with amber eyes, white muzzle, white tipped ears and tail.

Badger: black and white patched tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes.

Cats outside the Clan:

Snow: white she-cat with short-hair, normal-sized tail, yellow eyes, and black ear tips. **(Snowshadow)**

* * *

 **Trenton's Fighting Cats (All are covered in scars):**

Adder: tan tom with dark brown paws and green eyes. Long scar left shoulder to right haunch (going over his back).

Tom: long-furred black tom with a white muzzle and hazel eyes. Three scratches crossing his face.

Bridget: white she-cat with black rings on her tail and amber eyes. Right ear is missing.

Dagger: storm gray tom with blue eyes and a black muzzle. Half of his tail is missing and front left paw is badly burned.

Silver: a silver she-cat with white ears and green eyes. Scars striping her back from a whip.

Range: orange tom with pale yellow stripes, white paws, and amber eyes. Blind in left eye and a torn right ear.

Misty: dark gray she-cat with a silver muzzle, white paws, and green eyes. Scratch scars on her shoulders.

Many More.

* * *

 **Starclan:**

Comet: faint black tom with orange and white stripes that swirl, white paws and nose, and hazel eyes. _Cause of Death:_ old age.

Samson: white tom with black, swirling stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. Lightningfur's mentor. _Cause of Death:_ throat sliced open.

Patch: small russet-colored tom with faint splashes of ginger and brown, four white paws, and bright green eyes. Lightningfur's second apprentice. _Cause of Death:_ drowning.

Coral: calico she-cat with green eyes. Patches of brown mix with the black, white, and orange. White left ear with an orange tip. Right ear is brown and black patched. Large black spot covers her right eye, traveling back around the ear, to the back of her head. Orange flecks surround left eye. Brown spot on muzzle (near nose) and brown tail tip. Right front paw is black. Left front paw is white with an orange toe. Both back paws are patched black, orange, and white. White belly. _Cause of Death:_ paw swipe from fox attack to her stomach.

Sophia: white she-cat with large, ginger spots and blue eyes. Lightningfur's first love. _Cause of Death:_ cut open from throat to tail across the stomach.

Unnamed kit (Cloud): white tom with deep blue eyes, ginger spot on his muzzle and ginger tail tip. _Cause of Death:_ mother's death, never lived.

Breeze: dark gray with black stripes and amber eyes. Father of Wolfsnarl and Whispersong. Skycloud's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack.

Twig: a brown tom with a white chest and stomach and green eyes. Tawnysong's father. _Cause of Death:_ greencough.

Talon: gray tom with flecks of white and sky blue eyes. Father of Cloudpaw and Stormpaw. Flightwish's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ rat-bite infection.

Bear: small white tom with amber eyes, black stripes, and brown spots. Falconstar's and Nightfur's father. _Cause of Death:_ falling from a tree during a fight.

Whisper: small pure black she-cat with amber eyes. Falconstar's and Nightfur's mother. _Cause of Death:_ fight with a rogue.

Ancestor of Aspenfall: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Scars cover her entire body. _Cause of Death:_ unknown.

Timberclaw: black and brown patched tom with brown eyes and broken jaw. Willowbreeze's former mate. _Cause of Death:_ hit in the head by a Twoleg boulder.

Dustflight: jet black tom with amber eyes, small body, short, shorthair, tail tabby style. **(BoneMeal)**. _Cause of Death:_ rockslide, saving Flickerfire.

Birdfeather: gray, brown, and black patched tom with brown eyes. Son of Willowbreeze. Rattleclaw and Sunviper's brother. _Cause of Death:_ bite to the spine, saving Blizzardpaw.

Branch: black tom with white spots. _Cause of Death:_ hunting dog attack. **(BoneMeal)**

Cloudpaw (Cloudracer): white tom with patches of pale gray and amber eyes. Flightwish's and Talon's son. Brother of Stormpaw. _Cause of Death:_ falling into the gorge, protecting Stormpaw from dog attack.

Fishrunner: silver she-cat with amber eyes. Icefur and Streamnose's older sister. _Cause of Death:_ Twoleg hunting trap, lost her head.

* * *

 **Dark Forest:**

Oak: massive brown tom with patches of red and black and amber eyes. Lightningfur's first apprentice and enemy. _Cause of Death:_ throat cut by Lightningfur.

* * *

 **Ancients:**

Ancient Tom: a white tom with black stripes covering his back, black line flowing from nose to back of head, fluffy white tail, and bright green eyes.

Ancient She-cat: tortoiseshell she-cat with various shades of red, orange, and gray and deep blue eyes. Stomach is white. Top of tail is black while the bottom is spotted. Long legs.


	36. Darkness Coming

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors and only one of the characters. All credit given in the Allegiances section.**

 **Each section is a different character or group that will appear in Forestclan's future.**

 **I was listening to "Nightmare" and "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold. Look up DrakynWyrm's speed-paint called "Warrior cat villains…** **(Re-redone-2015 Version)" on YouTube. That's how I found the songs.**

 **The sequel officially has a name. Look for "Reviving Blood" around January.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Darkness Coming

Thunder rumbled as the Twoleg carriage pulled into the castle. Amber eyes watched from the safety of the trees. A cold smile touched the white lips as the Twoleg leader stepped out. A massive dog followed right behind. Claws could be seen as lightning cracked across the black sky. A hiss escape the tom's throat as a pure white cat leaped to the ground. Amber eyes studied the new cat. He was familiar. Then the memory came back.

Poppy!

A snarl pulled at the hidden cat's face. Those claws ripped through the bark of the trunk. So Trenton had managed to find the white tom. This cat knew that Poppy was the fastest cat ever to walk this section of the world. Maybe somewhere in the world there was a cat to match him but here? The tom spat angrily. He leaped to the forest floor and bounded away. So much for attacking Trenton. An image flashed in the tom's eyes. His mentor. The cat that taught him to hate everyone but his followers. The cat Trenton had tried to murder. Now he was gone. His eyes narrowed as his claws dug into the dirt. Poppy was the reason the cat had been driven away. Now he was back while his mentor was somewhere out there, alone and wounded.

"I promise to avenge you, mentor," the tom whispered to the stars. "I'll tear both of them apart for all they did to you. I swear!"

A cold voice echoed in his ears, _"Don't waste your energy on them. They are nothing. Trenton took everything from me when he captured me. Poppy took my chance at victory. His claws tore through my throat. But there is another way to get revenge."_

The tom spun around. There, sitting calmly before him, was Oak. His brown coat was faint but those amber eyes were still strong and bright. A cold snarl pulled at his face. Lifting his head, Oak revealed the three scars cutting across his throat. His apprentice and follower snarl at the wound. So his mentor, the cat he saw as a father, was dead! The cat stepped into the moonlight. The light turned his autumn red fur silver. His white muzzle was crinkled in a snarl. A white chest turned into a sandy color as it reached his stomach. Brown paws were planted firm. Oak smiled at him, a dark purr rumbling in his throat.

"What must I do?" the tom growled.

Oak replied calmly, _"For now, wait. Poppy made friends and new family farther north. However, time is running for them. He only delayed the inevitable by letting Trenton take him away. Soon all of Forestclan will be within your grasp. When that time comes,"_ those black claws raked through the air, _"you will tear apart. Now go, my apprentice, and gather my army. Blood will soon be your drink."_

"It will be done," the tom replied, bowing his head.

* * *

An ash-gray cat raced through the trees. Evidence of an ancient fire could be seen on the trees where the fire had tried to burn. Now these trees were dead. The ground was still black. Green eyes narrowed as he spotted smoke up ahead. A smile pulled at his lips. He leaped onto several rocks. This was the defensive barrier for his group's camp. Soon he could see within.

Several cats were walking around, chatting lazily. Others were fighting over a few scraps of food. The youngest members were being trained. Every cat here but the very youngest had burns of some kind. It came from living so close to a deadly enemy. But, with care, said enemy could be one's greatest ally. His green eyes spotted the cause of the smoke. Fire. His family's ally and weapon against others. That smile grew. His news would mean that the ally would soon be unleashed. Two cats were tossing sticks into the flames. They had to keep it burning. Without it, they would surely die.

The tom dipped his head to the guards. Both cats stepped aside so he could pass. Only scouts and the second-in-command were allowed up this path of rock. It led to the leader's den. The tom scratched at the outside rock. He softly called into the den. The leader was not the nicest cat when being woken up this late at night. This news, however, would be worth it. A cold voice called for him to enter.

The scout entered the den. Icy blue eyes glared at him as he padded forward. An orange flicked, telling the scout to stop where he was. The ash-gray did so and bowed low. A sickening smell came to his nose. The smell of burning flesh. It came from his old leader's mouth. Raspy breath grated in those gray ears. A burnt paw curled over the edge of the leader's nest. Blood could be seen on it. Someone had recently aroused his anger. That someone was probably long gone by now.

A cold voice came to his ears, "What do you have to report?"

"I have travelled farther east and northward, as per your instructions," the tom meowed, his tone submissive. "What I found was a war between a Clan of cats and Twolegs."

He paused, waiting for further orders. His leader growled, "And I care why?"

"One cat surrendered his freedom to the Twoleg in exchange for the Clan's freedom. As the Clan vanished back into their forest, I saw them. Two cats that should be dead. Two former members of the Cinders," the tom growled.

Claw glinted the moonlight that poured into the den. Those icy blue eyes gained a new fire that hadn't been seen for moons. The leader sat up in his nest. Those eyes never felt the scout, "Which cats did you see?"

"An off-white tom with unruly fur and black stripes covering his face and back. The other was younger. A red tom with short, curly fur and a white muzzle and underbelly," the scout replied, his tone confident. He had been careful with his observations.

A growl came to his ears, "Bad enough there is another group that could challenge us but they have taken in two of our enemies. Hmm…Tiger…never thought I would hear from you again. Didn't think you survived our attack. Then again, I saw told that kit had died as well. No matter. None of the Cinders may be left alive. Alert our brothers and sisters.

It is war!"

* * *

A jet black she-cat studied the forest before her. She had just come over the mountains. Word had reached her of a fierce group of cats. A Clan. She smiled at the forest. Her jagged fangs glinted in the sunlight. Her tail lashed with pleasure. This was going to be fun. She had been looking for a challenge for a while now. Her claws raked through the rock under her paws. Dried blood had plastered various colored furs to her jagged claws. She never bothered to clean them. It was like a trophy collection. Proof of her power. Proof of her skill.

The plastered fur also reminded her of those she had killed before.

Easily she bounded down the mountains. Twolegs had been fighting a war with cats for several moons now. This Clan was going to be reeling. That was perfect for her. She could already taste new blood in her mouth. Her emerald green eyes shined with pleasure. Rumors said this Clan was quite large. That meant many new opportunities. That meant many more new trophies to collect. A snarl of pleasure appeared on her lips.

This was going to be fun.

After all, killing was the best sport out there.

* * *

A white she-cat with small black spots on her back and sides was laying on a large stone. Both of her front paws were black. A dark gray tail-tip flicked with pleasure. Behind her was a dead she-cat. Flies were already starting to take advantage of the free meal. Those ice blue watched the crevice below her. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed slowly. A low rumble echoed in her stomach. She pushed it away with a flick of her right ear. Food was not far away. She just had to be patient.

Her heart soared as small meows could be heard. Slowly she pulled her body into a crouch. It was almost time. A litter of three kits appeared from the crevice. Their small eyes looked around in fear. They didn't know where their mother was. A brown tom-kit pulled himself out first. His blue-gray brother quickly followed. A white tom with brown stripes squeaked for them to wait up. The last kit, a sand-ginger she-cat with pale tan stripes and white paws, called for them to come back. Something was not right to her. The she-cat on the rock smiled. That was an instinct all the kits would have done well to listen to.

None of them saw her coming until it was too late. Her pounce crushed the blue-gray tom's neck. Her claws cut the throat of the white tom. The she-kit cried out it alarm, diving back into the safety of the den. The brown tom-kit tried to run safety. A paw on his tail stopped him. His amber eyes stared up into those ice blue eyes. The she-cat gave him a small smile. Her tongue ran through his fur. A soft, melodious purr echoed around him. Slowly his trembling relaxed. It was if he was hypnotized by that purr. The she-cat rolled him over, still purring softly.

Her voice came to the she-kit hidden in the den, "Everything is alright, young kit. You don't have to worry about anything ever again."

The she-kit trembled as her brother screeched in agony. The sound of crunching bone came to her ears. She turned and crawled through the escape hole. Her mother had told the kits about a Clan of cats nearby. If they were ever in danger, they were to run for them. The Clan would protect them. They would protect her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she pulled herself out the other end of the hole. The rock that blocked the entrance clattered down the small hill. The she-kit's green eyes locked onto the trees a distance before her. Her white paws quickly raced in that direction. She had to make it. She had to live for her dead brothers.

She had to escape the murderous she-cat that killed her family.

But no one knew of the threats approaching the forest. No one but one could see the black claws circling around the Clan that was mourning the loss of their deputy.

* * *

 **Welcome the enemies of Forestclan! They all will appear in the sequel.**


End file.
